Csak egy alma
by Charistia
Summary: " Mélyebbre merült a vízbe. Ha logikusan gondolkodik, csak az a megoldás marad, hogy a seb valóság, Loki is valóság, és egész Asgard is valóság. És mindehhez képest New York unalmas kisváros csupán. Elmosolyodott. Egy próbát megér. Lássuk, mit szól majd a fényes királyi család, ha udvariasságból marasztalják, és ő igent mond. "
1. Chapter 1

1.

- Várjon! Segítek… - kiáltotta egy női hang kedvesen Rosie háta mögött. A lány mosolyogva torpant meg a kereszteződésnél, és azon kezdett el gondolkozni, vajon milyen udvarias kifogással tudná elhárítani az ajánlatot. Ám ekkor megszólalt mellette a kisfiú, és vékonyka hangja olyan édes volt, hogy nem tudott neki ellenállni:

- Anya, most akkor szépen mindannyian megfogjuk egymás kezét, igaz?

- Így van, Tommy. Az egyik kezed add nekem, a másikat pedig a néninek.

Az apró, meleg gyerekkéz engedelmesen Rosie tenyerébe simult. Szinte ugyanabban a pillanatban élesen dudálni kezdett a lámpához felszerelt jelző. Egyszerre indultak el, és a kisfiú rövid lépteihez igazodva szép lassan átsétáltak a zebrán.

- Én már óvodás vagyok ám! - mesélte büszkén Tommy, még mindig Rosie kezét szorongatva, amikor átértek a túloldalra.

- Tényleg? – nevetett a lány. - Akkor biztosan boldogulsz ezzel az óriási almával, igaz? - A táskájában kotorászva előhúzott egy mosolygós, érett gyümölcsöt.

- Vedd csak el, Tommy. - biztatta az édesanyja, mivel a fiúcska nem mert az almához nyúlni. Rosie bátorítóan előrébb nyújtotta az almát, és közben magában elismerően nyugtázta a nő előrelátását, amiért óvatosságot nevelt a fiába. Elvégre New York nem az a város, ahol ajánlatos ajándékot elfogadni az idegenektől.

- Köszönöm. - hálálkodott a kisfiú, és szabad kezével magához húzta a lányt, hogy egy hatalmas, cuppanós puszit nyomjon az arcára.

- Én köszönöm. Mindkettőtöknek…

Tommy folytatta az útját az édesanyjával balra, Rosie pedig egy nagy sóhajjal jobb felé fordult. Már csak néhány száz lépés választotta el a hatalmas háztól, ahol a lakása volt. De olyan csodálatos volt a délután, hogy nem volt kedve egyenesen hazarohanni. Szép lassan bandukolt hazafelé.

A délutáni nap forrón ragyogott a felhőtlen égen, és bár még csak késő tavasz volt, nem lehetett semmibe venni a nyári hangulatot. Rosie félresimított egy rakoncátlan tincset az arcából, és a haja egészen meleg volt, mintha csak most szárította volna.

Elsétált a virágárus bódéja mellett, ahol mindig legalább két tucat különböző virág díszelgett a vödrökben. Magába szívta a frissen levágott rózsaszálak émelyítő illatát, mely még sokáig elkísérte. Legalábbis a szomszédos pékségig. Bekopogtatott, hogy vegyen valami édességet estére. A megszokott vaníliás helyett most az áfonyás lepényt választotta, egyszerűen csak azért, mert már az illatáról is érezni lehetett, hogy nemrég szedték ki a sütőből. Az utolsó sarkon befordulva majdnem nekiütközött az újságárus rikkancsnak, aki fennhangon hirdette a délutáni kiadás legfontosabb sztoriját. Jez volt az, aki az egyetemi zsebpénzét kereste ezzel a munkával.

- Csak semmi rohanás, szép kisasszony! - viccelődött a fiú.

- Hé, Jez, aztán ki ne olvasd nekem az összes betűt az újságból! Még a végén valaki visszahozza neked, mert hiányolni fogja a sportoldalt! - nevetett vissza Rosie.

Vidáman továbbindult, de alig lépett kettőt, hátulról valaki hirtelen nekiütközött. A munkából hazafelé igyekvők tömegében ez nem is volt meglepő. Éppen ezért ő sem törődött vele. Kissé hátrafordult, és szélesen mosolyogva bocsánatot kért - pedig nem is ő volt a hibás -, aztán választ sem várva ment tovább.

A kellemes séta ellenére örült, amikor végre a házuk elé ért. Megszokásból az ujjaival végigsimított a babérbokor levelein, melyet a kapu mellé állítottak egy hatalmas műkő virágtartóban, aztán belépett a lábai előtt automatikusan feltáruló kétszárnyú ajtón. A húszas évek stílusában berendezett előcsarnokban antik fából készült portáspult terpeszkedett. Elnyomott minden mást a puszta méreteivel. A lakkozott faburkolat olyan sima volt, hogy még a pókok is lecsúsztak róla. Persze csak azok, amelyek túlélték a bejárónővel való heti rendszerességű találkozást.

A portás egy idős, ötven év körüli fekete férfi volt, hófehér göndör hajjal és ápolt szakállal. A hangja olyan volt, mint a Télapóé, főleg akkor, amikor nevetett. Magas volt, és kora ellenére erősnek tűnt. Mindez biztonsági őrként eltöltött korábbi éveiből fakadt.

- Rosie kisasszony! - köszöntötte mély, dörmögő hangon a lányt, amikor az belépett az épületbe. - Szép napunk van, nem igaz?

- És még nincs öt óra sem! - vágta rá Rosie, és kinyújtotta a kezét a postájáért. - Aztán be ne engedje ám a rossz fiúkat, James.

- Csak azt, amelyik magácskának is tetszik! - A portás dörmögő kacagását még a surrogva becsukódó liftajtó sem tudta visszatartani.

Rosie négy borítékot számolt meg a kezében. Szórakozottan simogatni kezdte a papírt, ám hirtelen furcsa érzés fogta el. Furcsa, de ismerős érzés. Nagyon is jól tudta, mit jelent, és mozdulatlanná dermedt. Valaki követte.

Egyedül volt a liftben, mégis egyre erősebben bizsergett a tarkója. Cikáztak a fejében a gondolatok, ahogy visszapörgette az elmúlt negyedóra eseményeit. Az utcán még nem vett észre semmit. Akkor még biztosan egyedül volt. A jó öreg James pedig bárkit megállított volna, aki bejelentés vagy egy ott lakó kísérete nélkül érkezik. Ennek ellenére valaki mégis bejutott az épületbe, és egyre közeledett hozzá. Reszketni kezdett, és szorosan lehunyta a szemét, hogy megpróbálja megnyugtatni magát.

Megállt a lift az ötödik emeleten. Kinyílt az ajtó és Rosie úgy szállt ki, mintha minden rendben lenne. Halkan dudorászva sétált végig a folyosó szőnyegén, az egyszerű dallam ritmusára lépkedve. Közben azonban minden érzékével figyelt és fülelt. Az a valaki csakis az oldalsó lépcsőházban jöhetett fel utána. Ám onnan még mindig nem hallott kopogó lépteket.

Az ajtójához érve egyik kezével megfogta a kilincset, a másikkal pedig elővarázsolta a kulcsát a táskájából. Kinyitotta az ajtót, és belépett a lakásba. Az előszobában bal oldalt állt egy fűzfából font karosszék, arra dobta le a táskáját, amikor megérkezett. Csak ezután fordult vissza, és csukta be az ajtót. Visszadugta a kulcsot a zárba, és fordított rajta egyet.

Ahogy újra felvette a táskáját, az egyik alma kiszabadult a zacskóból, ki a táskából, és nagyot koppanva leesett a földre. Rosie morgott egyet, de nem hajolt le utána. Majd ha előszedett a gyümölcsöknek egy tálat, akkor majd visszajön érte. Szorosabbra fogta a táskát a karjában, nehogy a többieknek is kedvük támadjon elkószálni, és a konyhába sétált.

Tisztában volt vele, hogy már nincs egyedül. Tudta, hogy a másik valahogy bejött mögötte a lakásba. Nyugalmat erőltetett magára, mintha nem is vett volna észre semmit, de közben a füle zúgott, ahogy az adrenalin végigrobogott az ereiben. Visszafojtotta a lélegzetét, hátha meghallja a másikat. A betolakodó azonban mintha szándékosan rejtőzködött volna előtte. Talán behúzódott valamelyik szobába.

Rosie megpróbált nyugodtabban lélegezni, ahogy oda sem pillantva előhúzott egy műanyag gyümölcstálat a szekrényből. Nem ez volt az első alkalom, hogy valaki betört hozzá. Sok gazember gondolta azt, hogy könnyedén elbánhat egy magányos lánnyal. A legutóbbi fájdalmas eset óta elég ideje volt ahhoz, hogy kidolgozzon egy stratégiát, hogyan leplezze le és futamítsa meg a soron következő nyavalyást. Csak azt remélte, hogy az öreg James elég gyors lesz, amikor majd szükség van rá.

Egymás után kipakolta az almákat a tálba. Kilenc! Egy másodpercre megállt a keze a levegőben. Egyet adott a kisfiúnak, egy leesett a földre. Mégis kilenc! Visszanyelte a torkába feltörő rémült kiáltást, és inkább dúdolni kezdett, nehogy lelepleződjön. A hálószobába indult, ráérősen hümmögve legújabb kedvenc dalát, és közben kiszedte a hajából a csatokat. Mire a szobában álló nagy tükörhöz ért, szabadon engedett szőke, hosszú tincsei már a hátát verdesték. A szíve olyan hangosan dobogott, hogy még éneklés közben is hallotta. Attól félt, hogy a betörő is meghallja majd.

Mélyeket lélegzett, hogy megnyugodjon. A tükör előtt álló öltözőasztalkáról felvett egy szív alakú medállal díszített nyakláncot. Felcsatolta a nyakába, megigazította, aztán beletúrt a hajába. Elhallgatott egy pillanatra, és ahogy abbahagyta a dúdolást, már érezte is a háta mögött a másik jelenlétét. Éles füle még azt az aprócska, ismerős reccsenést is meghallotta, amit az ajtófélfa adott ki magából, amikor nekidőlt valaki.

Ott állt az ajtóban a gazember.

Rosie gyűlölte magát, amiért a rémülettől remegni kezdett a keze. Nagy levegőt vett, aztán lassan kifújta. De még nem tett semmit. Rafináltan egyszerű virágos ruhájából egyetlen mozdulattal kibújt, és az is csak néhány másodpercig tartott, hogy magára kapja az ágyra készített kényelmes pólót, és nadrágot. Megrázta a fejét, amitől a hajtincsei egyesével táncra perdültek. Aztán hangosan felkacagott, széttárta a karjait és hanyatt az ágyra vetette magát. Végiggördült rajta, belebokszolt az egyik díszpárnába, aztán a túloldalon hasra fordult, és a fejét lehajtva az ágy alá nyúlt. Amikor visszahúzta a kezét, egy kardot tartott benne. Azonban már nyoma sem volt az előbbi lusta mozdulatoknak. A lány hirtelen felpattant az ágyról, két kezével szorosan megfogta a fegyvert, és maga elé tartva az ajtó felé indult.

Holtsápadt arcán árnyéka sem látszott a korábbi mosolynak. Bal keze elengedte a kardot egy másodpercre, hogy ujjaival megsimogassa a medált a nyakában. De aztán újra erősen ráfogott a markolatra, és csuklója apró mozdulatával a kard hegyét a másik feje felé irányította. Szinte suttogott, amikor megszólalt, de szavai olyan élesek és kemények voltak, mint a kard a kezében.

- Nem kellett volna felvenned azt az almát a földről…

A következő pillanatban magasra emelte a kardot, és teljes erőből a másik fejére vágott vele. A gyomra tájékáról feltörő önkéntelen kiáltás, ami a vágás erejét volt hivatott növelni, betöltötte a kis lakást. Rosie nagyon remélte, hogy James is meghallotta, amint épp a lépcsőn rohan felfelé, hogy neki segítsen.

A vágás azonban nem talált. Csendülő hang hallatszott, mint amikor a kard éle valami fémhez csapódik. Mielőtt azonban Rosie újra mozdulhatott volna, bal kezére jéghideg ujjak fonódtak, fagyos bilincsbe verték, és megbénították. Szinte égette a bőrét a hideg, ami a másikból áradt. Nagyon félt elengedni a kardot. Attól rettegett, hogy akkor biztosan veszít. Amikor azonban már elviselhetetlen volt a fájdalom, nem bírta tovább, és leejtette a kardot a földre.

Szégyellte a könnyeket, melyek ekkor elöntötték a szemét. Térdre zuhant a szőnyegen, haja az arcába hullt. Nem akart sírni, de ahogy elvesztette a kardot, végképp úrrá lett rajta a félelem. Egyszerre csak egy hűvös kéz fogta meg gyengéden az állát, és felemelte a fejét. Rosie érezte, hogy egy újabb könnycsepp gördül végig az arcán, de képtelen volt felemelni a kezét, hogy letörölje. Arra meg aztán tényleg nem volt felkészülve, hogy a fiatal férfi döbbenten, elszoruló torokkal fog megszólalni. Meglepetten levegő után kapkodott, és minden jel szerint a megfelelő szavakat kereste. Végül sikerült megtalálnia őket.

- Te… Te látsz engem… - nyögte halkan.

Rosie annyira nevetségesnek tartotta a helyzetet, hogy zokogva ugyan, de mégis nevetni kezdett. Egyre hangosabban kacagott, pedig sérült karja annyira fájt, hogy azt sem tudta, hogyan tartsa az ölében, hogy ne érezze a fájdalmat. A férfi azonnal elengedte az arcát, és otthagyta őt a padlón kuporogva. A lány a kardja után nyúlt, ahogy szabaddá vált a bal keze.

- Rosie kisasszony…! - hallatszott James tompa hangja az ajtón túlról, a folyosóról, aztán zörögve megfordult a pótkulcs a zárban. A portás azt hitte, szélvész sodorja el, amikor kinyitotta az ajtót.

- Állj meg, gazember! - kiáltotta, bár a folyosó már újra üres volt. Inkább beszaladt a lakásba a hálószoba felé, ahonnan a lány sírását hallotta.

- Rosie kisasszony… Jól van?

Aggodalmas tekintettel térdelt le a lány mellé, aki még mindig a szőnyegen kuporgott.

- Meglógott a szemét… - hüppögte Rosie, aztán a könnyein át mosolyogva hozzátette: - Meg volt róla győződve, hogy nem vettem észre.

- Folyton elkövetik ezt a hibát, nem igaz? - bólogatott James, és gyengéden felültette Rosie-t az ágyra. Megnézte a lány karját.

- Rosszul néz ki. Olyan, mintha jól megfagyott volna. Pedig odakint hőség van…

- Elég hűvös volt az az alak… - próbált viccelődni Rosie.

- Akkor nem is kérte meg a kezét? - ment bele a játékba a portás, aztán komoly hangon hozzátette: - Elvitt valamit?

- Nem hiszem. - rázta meg a fejét a lány. - Nem volt rá ideje.

- Jól tette, hogy odavágott neki. - jegyezte meg James, amikor észrevette a kardot a földön. - Azért én mégiscsak kihívom a rendőrséget.

- Hagyja csak, James… Teljesen felesleges. Nem tűnt el semmi, és úgysem tudjuk, kicsoda.

- No jól van… Azért a karjával kezdenünk kell valamit. Nem kellene hívnunk egy mentőt?

Rosie kezdett belefáradni a jószívű portás túlzott aggodalmaskodásába. Nagyon szeretett volna már egyedül maradni, hogy összeszedje magát.

- Dr. Cardis a negyedikről úgy hat körül végez, és hamar hazaér. Megköszönném, ha megkérné, hogy nézze meg a karomat.

- Az jó lesz, Rosie kisasszony. Majd felkísérem.

A lány halványan elmosolyodott.

- Hálás vagyok, James, amiért ilyen gyorsan ideért. Nem is tudom, mi lett volna, ha…

- Ugyan már, ez a dolgom. - szakította félbe a portás. - Most mennem kell, de bezárom az ajtót magam után. Ne menjen sehová, amíg meg nem jön a doktor.

- Meg sem mozdulok. - bólogatott engedelmesen Rosie. Aztán amikor James már elment, csak úgy magának hozzátette: - Hová is mennék…

Mindenfelé csillagpor szálldosott Loki léptei nyomán, ahogy keresztülrobogott a Szivárványhíd kapuján. Heimdall, a Bifrost Kapuőre azonnal figyelmeztette, ahogy visszatért Midgard-ról, hogy a királynő már régóta keresi és látni kívánja.

- Anyám óhaja ez egyszer egyezik az enyémmel. - morogta Loki idegesen, aztán a város irányába fordulva csettintett egyet az ujjaival, és eltűnt.

Heimdall, az örökké mindent látó csendesen mosolygott magában. Pontosan tudta, miért olyan ideges Loki. Hiszen általában ő volt az, aki másokat szokott az őrületbe kergetni.

- Kifogtak rajtad, bajkeverő… - suttogta.

Loki mérhetetlenül dühös volt. Amikor megjelent Odin palotájának folyosóján, közel a trónteremhez, már semmi sem tudta volna megnyugtatni. Köszönés nélkül száguldott el a palota csodálkozó lakói mellett. Ahogy a királynő lakosztálya felé közeledett, dühösen söpörte félre az útjába kerülő széles függönyöket, melyeket lustán emelgetett a palota ablakain befújdogáló szél.

- Anya! - kiabált a folyosón, még mielőtt odaért volna Frigga szobájához. Nem törődve azzal, van-e odabent valaki, kopogás nélkül berontott az ajtón.

- Légy üdvözölve, fiam. - emelkedett fel a királynő egy székből, betartva az udvariasság alapvető szabályait. - Rég láttalak.

Loki húzta a száját, de azért térdet hajtott, kezet csókolt az anyjának, és csak utána vettette magát a legközelebbi székbe. Lábát hanyagul keresztbe dobta a karfán. Frigga nagyot sóhajtott, aztán leült a fia mellé, és feltette a szokásos kérdést. Mint már annyiszor az eltelt hosszú évek alatt.

- Mit csináltál már megint?

Loki nem tartotta szükségesnek, hogy minden apró részletet megosszon az anyjával, inkább a lényegre koncentrált, arra, ami a leginkább piszkálta a csőrét.

- Valaki meglátott. Egy halandó…

- Már megint Midgard-on jártál? Annyiszor kértem már…

- Nem ez a lényeg! - csattant fel Loki. - Épp láthatatlan voltam…

A Frigga arcán megjelenő kifejezés éppen az volt, amire Loki várt. Rögtön tudta, hogy ezúttal nyerésre áll.

- Tessék? - kérdezett vissza az anyja, mire a férfi arcáról lehervadt a mosoly. - Mégis mit műveltél Midgard-on láthatatlanul? Ne nézz így rám, ne somolyogj, hanem válaszolj! - tette hozzá egyre dühösebben.

Loki kihúzta magát.

- Nem gondolod, hogy ebből már kinőttem, anya? Inkább menjünk, és mondjuk el apámnak is, mi történt. Komoly a dolog. Veszélyes lehet ránk nézve egy halandó, akinek ilyen képességei vannak.

- Nem jellemző rád, hogy ennyire aggódsz miattunk, fiam. - csóválta a fejét a királynő, d végül bólintott. - Legyen. Menjünk hát.

Felállt, és a karját nyújtotta a fiának, aki gáláns mozdulattal fejet hajtott.

Odin épp a farkasait kényeztette a trónteremben. Freki és Geri egymás farkát próbálták elkapni, játékosan odakapkodva Odin kezéhez is. A király elmosolyodott, amikor meglátta a feleségét és a fiát a napsütötte lépcsőkön a trón felé közeledni. Ekkor azonban észrevette Frigga arcán a gondterhelt kifejezést.

- Azt mondanám, Loki megint elkövetett valamit, de akkor valószínűleg nem sétálnátok ilyen békésen ide elém. Vagyis kivételesen nem ő a hibás…

Frigga végigsimított a férje karján.

- Most tényleg komoly a dolog… Loki talált egy halandót, aki képes volt őt észrevenni még akkor is, amikor láthatatlan volt.

- Csak ennyi? - kacagott fel Odin megkönnyebbülten. - Loki, Loki… Mondtam már neked, hogy bármennyire is szeretnéd, nem te vagy a legnagyobb varázsló a Kilenc Birodalmakban. Talán az egyik elf varázslóval futottál össze Midgard-on. Nem színezte véletlenül zöldre a hajadat?

Frigga próbált feltűnés nélkül mosolyogni, mert nem akarta megbántani a fiát, de Lokinak éppen elég volt Odin gúnyos nevetése is. Mérgesen felkiáltott.

- Nem viccelek, apám! A lány nem közönséges halandó. Megpróbált ugyan megvágni egy karddal, de lehűtöttem egy kicsit.

Odin abbahagyta a nevetést, és közelebb lépett hozzájuk.

- Egy halandó lány? Karddal? - Mélyen a fia szemébe nézett. - Mit tettél vele? Remélem, nem ölted meg ezért…

Loki megrázta a fejét, és a csizmája orrát bámulta.

- Nem hiszem, hogy komolyabban aggódnunk kellene emiatt. Sok mindenre képesek a halandók, néha még én magam is azt hiszem, ha találkozom eggyel, hogy egy asgardi akadt az utamba. – A király a herceg tekintetét kereste, akin látszott, hogy még mindig ideges. - Jól van hát, legyen. Megengedem neked, hogy idehozd őt Asgard-ba. Kíváncsi lettem rá. Lássuk, mire is képes valójában.

Loki hálásan megszorította apja kezét, megcsókolta anyja arcát, és immár sokkal boldogabban elrohant.

- Máris megbántam, ugye tudod? - simogatta meg felesége arcát Odin. - Meg vagyok róla győződve, hogy Loki nem mondott el mindent.

- Csodálom, hogy ennyit elárult nekünk. - bólintott Frigga. - Te is hallottad… Egy lány…

- A fiad felnőtt férfi, kedvesem. Nem tilthatod meg neki, hogy a boldogságát keresse.

- Nem is aggasztana a dolog, ha Loki mindezt nem mások kárára tenné. Attól félek, csak szórakozik. Márpedig az még egyetlen nőt sem tett boldoggá.

Odin halványan elmosolyodott, és megrázta a fejét.

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy vannak nők a Kilenc Birodalmakban, akik képesek lennének kifogni rajta. Nem ártana, ha végre egyszer Loki húzná a rövidebbet. Csak hogy tudja, milyen is az…

- Gondolod, hogy képes lenne elviselni a vereséget? Néha túlreagálja a dolgokat, akár egy kisgyerek. Ezért is féltem őt.

- Az anyja vagy, ez a dolgod. Nekem meg az, hogy méltó ellenfelet találjak neki. Még akkor is, ha az egy nő…

Loki nem akart rögtön visszaindulni Midgard-ra. Inkább lovagolni ment, hogy nyugodtan és zavartalanul gondolkodhasson. Amikor az istállóban lézengő szolga észrevette őt a kapuban, már rohant is, hogy felnyergelje a herceg kedvenc almásderes lovát. Loki háromszor körbefutotta az arany palota környékét, aztán a Külső Liget felé fordította a lovat. Csak azután engedte lazábbra a gyeplőt, és hagyta, hogy a paripa arra mászkáljon, amerre kedve tartja. A nyeregben zötykölődve csak bámult maga elé üres tekintettel, és megpróbált megoldást találni az évszázad legnagyobb talányára.

A Birodalmak legjobb varázslóitól tanulta a mágiát. Volt olyan, akiről még az apja sem tudott, és nem is lett volna rá büszke, ha megtudja, hogy az illetővel találkozott. Azt hitte, tud már mindent. És most mégis kénytelen volt azon törni a fejét, mitől mondott csődöt a láthatatlanná tevő varázslata. Először arra gondolt, talán az apjának van igaza, és valóban egy másik mágiahasználóval hozta össze a sors. A következő pillanatban azonban el is vetette ezt az ötletet. Semmiféle mágikus erőt nem tapasztalt a lány közelében. Azt azonban be kellett vallania, hogy a lány meglepetést okozott neki. Ráadásul mintha valamiképpen számított volna arra, hogy meg kell majd védenie magát.

Loki nem jutott közelebb a megoldáshoz. Morcosan megvakarta fekete tincseit, aztán újra vágtázni kezdett. Sértette a büszkeségét, hogy egy egyszerű halandó kifogott rajta. Nem jutott jobb megoldás az eszébe: vissza kellett mennie a lányért.

A lóról már szakadt a hab, amikor Loki visszavitte a királyi istállóba. A nyergelést meg a csutakolást a szolgára hagyta. Neki magának inkább egy pohár hideg mézsörre volt szüksége indulás előtt.

Heimdall, a Szivárványhíd őrzője csendesen mosolygott, amikor ő a hídhoz ért.

- Nem unalmas egy kicsit, hogy mindig mindenről tudsz? - piszkálta Loki a Kapuőrt.

- Odin, az apád szólt, hogy engedjelek át. Most nem lesz szükséged a trükkjeidre, hogy elrejtőzz előlem, csak mert utazni támadt kedved. - vágott vissza Heimdall, kicsit kiélvezve Loki elbizonytalanodó tekintetét.

A férfi sértődötten faképnél hagyta a Kapuőrt, és a csillagok felé fordult. Mintha egyre több minden csúszott volna ki a rendes kerékvágásból…

- Midgard-ot, Heimdall…

A Szivárványhíd örökké ragyogó kupolájában a Kapuőr kardjával működésbe hozta a mélyben rejtőző szerkezetet. A kupola méltóságteljesen körbefordult, aztán egyre gyorsabb pörgésbe kezdett, hogy végül energiáit egyetlen szikrázó sugárba összpontosítsa, mely végigszáguldott a csillagok között. A Híd nyitva állt és Loki lehunyt szemmel átlépett a súlytalanságba.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Rosie ép kezével megmosta az arcát, megszabadulva az utolsó, legkitartóbb könnycseppektől is. Most, hogy megint egyedül volt, akár azt is megtehette volna, hogy szabad utat enged a könnyeinek, a fenekéig belemerülve a fájdalomba és az önsajnálatba. Ő azonban nem volt ilyen. Inkább megnyugodott, szinte megkönnyebbült, és kész volt azzal folytatni a délutánt, amit eredetileg eltervezett: zenehallgatással és almaevéssel.

Elfelejteni mégsem tudta azt, ami történt, és nem is akarta. Az almákról amúgy is rögtön eszébe jutott minden. Leült az ágya szélére a hálószobában, és kezébe fogta a földről felemelt kardot. Ujjait végigfuttatta az élén. Elfojtott egy káromkodást, amikor megtalálta a repedést a keményre edzett tölgyfa élén. De talán még ki lehet javítani… Lemondó sóhajjal az ágyon hagyta a kardot, és a nappaliba ment.

Gyakorlatiasságból olyan lejátszót vásárolt, amelybe egyszerre négy lemezt is be lehetett tenni. Így nem kellett azzal bajlódnia, hogy cserélgesse a különböző stílusokat a gépben, hiszen fél napra elegendő muzsikát tudott előre betárolni. Már rajta volt az ujja az első gombon, ami klasszikus zenét jelentett, amikor egy hirtelen gondolattól vezérelve inkább a másodikat választotta. Kemény rock, az kell most ide.

Ahogy az első zenekar játszani kezdett, megrázta magát, és az almáért indult. Elég nehezen tudta fél kézzel megmosni a gyümölcsöt, a törölgetést pedig el is hagyta. A ruhájára csöpögött a víz az első harapás után, de nem törődött vele. Egy pillanatra megállt a nappali közepén, azon morfondírozva, hogyan ülhetne le úgy, hogy sebesült karját megkímélje, végül úgy döntött, befészkeli magát a karosszékbe, és karját oldalt lelógatja. Ez bevált.

Lehunyta a szemét és átadta magát a zenének.

Arra riadt fel, hogy hangosan kopognak. Felugrott, mire az elrágcsált almacsutka kiesett az öléből, karjába pedig belenyilallt a fájdalom. Amikor a térdét is beütötte a dohányzóasztalba, inkább megállt egy pillanatra. Fordult a kulcs a zárban, és már hallatszott is James megnyugtató hangja az előszobából.

- Megjöttünk, Rosie kisasszony! Jól van? Elhoztam a doktornőt is.

- Dr. Cardis… - nyújtotta ki a lány a kezét, óvatosan megkerülve a dohányzóasztalt. - Köszönöm, hogy beugrott. Már nem is fáj annyira…

- Azt majd én eldöntöm, kedvesem.

A doktornő kezet fogott a fiatal lánnyal, és gyengéd erőszakkal leültette a széles kanapéra. James elköszönt és diszkréten távozott.

- James nem mondott sokat, csak annyit, hogy a karoddal történt valami. Hadd nézzem…

Az elkövetkező percben a doktornő csak hümmögött. Rosie tűrte, hogy körbeforgassa sérült karját, melyet a nő úgy tartott ujjai között, mint a hímes tojást. Dr. Cardis hümmögött, nézegetett, végül megállapította a diagnózist.

- Ha nem látnám, el sem hinném. A karod súlyos fagyási sérüléseket szenvedett. Persze hamar helyre jön majd, ne aggódj. - tette hozzá, látva a lány elsápadó arcát. - Viszont el kell viselned egy injekciót. Muszáj fájdalomcsillapítót adnom, különben nem fogom tudni rendesen bekötözni. Hagyok itt néhány tablettát, mert ha elmúlt az injekció hatása, bizony újra fájni fog. De ha minden jól megy, pár nap múlva le is vehetjük a kötést.

- Huh… - Rosie megkönnyebbülten felnyögött, és bólintott. - Ne kíméljen.

A doktornő gyorsan és kíméletesen dolgozott. Alig negyedóra múlva el is búcsúzott, és a lelkére kötötte a lánynak, hogy másnap mindenképpen hívja őt fel. Megígérte, hogy újra benéz majd, és kicseréli a kötszert.

A fájdalomcsillapító hatására Rosie alig érezte a karját, amiért nagyon hálás volt. Az egész végtag egyetlen bizsergő, tehetetlenül lógó hústömeggé változott. De legalább aludni tudni fog. A rövid délutáni szunyókálás nem számított, máris készen állt egy hosszú, másnap reggelig tartó mély alvásra. Lehetőleg betörőkről szóló, idegesítő álmok nélkül. Óvatosan megmosakodott, hogy ne áztassa el a kötést, belebújt a legkényelmesebb hálóingbe, amit talált, és lefeküdt. Az apró medált visszatette a helyére az öltözőasztalkára. Megérte a pénzét a kis riasztószerkezet, ami a biztonsági cég legnagyobb ötlete volt egyedülálló nők számára. Befészkelte magát a takaró alá, ép karját a kispárnája alá dugta, és a másikban a törött kardot szorongatva szinte azonnal elaludt.

A lány egyenletes szuszogását hallva Loki lassan megmozdította a lábait. Térde nagyot roppant, amikor kinyújtózott a hosszúra nyúlt, mozdulatlan kuporgás után. Nem volt hozzászokva, hogy egy helyben ücsörögjön mozdulatlanul, a halandók unalmas ügyködését bámulva. Most mégis kénytelen volt ezt tenni, ha tartani akarta magát eredeti tervéhez. Kivárta, amíg a másik nő elhagyja a lakást, és azt is, hogy a lány lefeküdjön és elaludjon. Megint láthatatlan volt, de nem akarta megkockáztatni, hogy felfedezik, így amikor besurrant a portás meg a doktornő mellett a lakásba, sietve odafészkelte magát az erkélyajtó mellé a nappaliban, ahonnan mindent jól láthatott. Semmi szüksége nem volt egy újabb összeütközésre, hiszen apja már így is nehezményezte a történteket. Odin ugyanis Lokival ellentétben szívén viselte a halandók sorsát, és legszívesebben a karjában dédelgette volna egész Midgard-ot, mint valami csecsemőt.

Loki hangtalanul, mint a szellő, odalépett az ágy mellé. Dühös lett, amikor észrevette a kardot. Közelebb hajolt, és megérintette a lány csuklóját. A lány ujjai elernyedtek, így ő gond nélkül ki tudta venni a kezéből a kardot. Elégedetten elvigyorodott.

Egy pillanatra végigpillantott az ágyban fekvő karcsú alakon. Ha nem látja a saját szemével, meg nem mondta volna, hogy ugyanarról a fiatal nőről van szó, aki néhány órával korábban még habozás nélkül fejbe vágta volna egy karddal. Úgy tűrte a fájdalmakat, mint egy asgardi harcos, de amikor visszatért a szobából, ahová a jelek szerint fürdeni vonult vissza, már csak egy fáradt és magányos fiatal lány volt.

Loki visszatartotta a lélegzetét, mert nem akarta, hogy a lány felébredjen. Közelebb hajolt, és óvatosan két ujja közé fogott egy hajtincset, mely a lány arcába hullt. Aztán mérgesen kifújta a levegőt és legszívesebben pofon vágta volna saját magát. Még hogy ő, Asgard hercege azzal foglalkozzon, hogy vajon egy halandó nő felébred-e vagy sem! Kezének apró mozdulatára a lány teste felemelkedett. Újra intett, és a takaró lassan visszacsúszott az ágyra. Amikor a levegőben lebegő alak olyan közel került hozzá, hogy már kényelmesen megtarthatta őt, szorosan a karjaiba zárta a lányt. Heimdall nevét suttogta, a következő pillanatban vakító villanás töltötte be a szobát, és mindketten eltűntek.

Rosie már régóta ébren volt, de szándékosan nem nyitotta ki a szemét. Azonnal felriadt, alighogy megszűnt a kard ismerős érzése a tenyerében. Képtelen volt elhinni, hogy már megint betörtek hozzá. Talán nyitva felejtette az ajtót? Nem. Teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy jól bezárta, amikor a doktornő elment. Valaki mégis ott állt az ágya mellett, mert ő hallotta a másik szabálytalan légzését. Elsorolt magában néhány szaftos káromkodást, miközben feszülten figyelt, hogy mi fog történni.

Hirtelen azt érezte, hogy felemelkedik az ágyról, pedig senki sem ért hozzá. Aztán erős karok ölelték körbe. Megszidta magát, amiért rémülete ellenére ettől kifejezetten kellemesen érezte magát. Fázott kissé vékony hálóingében, és a másikból sem áradt az emberi test megszokott melege. Ő jött vissza, hasított belé a gondolat. A férfi, akit egyszer már megfutamított. Máskor talán még hízelgett is volna neki ez a kitartó érdeklődés, de jelen körülmények között erre esély sem volt.

Hiába várta azonban, hogy a másik elsétál vele. Helyette megint jött a súlytalanság érzése, és mintha egy nyitott tetejű, száguldó autóban utazott volna. Erősen küzdenie kellett az érzés ellen, hogy tíz körmével a másikba kapaszkodjon. Amikor végül megszűnt a mozgás, szinte megbénította a mindent elsöprő gondolat, hogy már nem New York-ban van. A levegő olyan tiszta volt, hogy harapni lehetett. Napfény melege simogatta az arcát, pedig otthon már rég este volt. Ráadásul sziklának csapódó hullámok hangját hallotta a távolban. Ha eddig tartotta is magát, most mégis újra halálra rémült. Elrabolták, méghozzá felfoghatatlanul gyorsan és reménytelenül messzire. Fogalma sem volt, miért nem árulja el magát. Talán azért, mert úgysem tehetett volna semmit. Hagyta, hogy a másik tovább cipelje.

Loki várta már, hogy túljussanak a Hídon. Ügyet sem vetett Heimdall mosolygó arcára, hanem csettintett, és egyenesen a Palota tróntermébe repítette kettőjüket. Ahogy lábai alatt megérezte a kemény márványt, letérdelt, és a lány ernyedt testét óvatosan lefektette a padlóra. Egy férfi hangját hallotta maga mögött.

- Ez érdekes lesz… - kuncogott Thor, a bátyja, ahogy közelebb lépett hozzá. - Gratulálok, öcsém. Nem is olyan rossz az ízlésed.

- Csak ne legyen olyan nagy a szád, Thor! - húzta ki magát fontoskodva Loki. - Még nem tudjuk, kivel is van dolgunk.

Odin és Frigga közeledtek. A királynő szemei tágra nyíltak a csodálkozástól, és még Odin tekintetében is kíváncsiság tükröződött.

- Ez az a lány? - suttogta Frigga. - Te altattad el, Loki?

Ő megrázta a fejét.

- Jobbnak láttam, ha megvárom, amíg elalszik magától. Csak azután hoztam el.

- Azt akarod mondani, hogy Midgard-tól idáig egyszer sem ébredt fel? - nevetett Thor. - Kezdesz berozsdásodni, öcsém. Már nem vagy elég bizalmatlan.

Loki dühösen fortyogott magában, amiért a többiek láthatóan az ő kárára viccelődtek. Mégis letérdelt a lány mellé, hogy kiderítse, vajon alszik-e még. Egyre közelebb hajolt a lány arcához. A következő pillanatban már a fenekén ült, és az arcát tapogatta hitetlenkedve, ott, ahová a pofont kapta.

Rosie levegő után kapkodva ugrott talpra, olyan méltóságteljesen, amennyire csak a hálóinge engedte. Igyekezett minél távolabb kerülni a férfitól, mert biztos volt benne, hogy nem fogja megúszni ezt a jól sikerült pofont. Igyekezett néhány másodperc alatt felfogni, hová is került, de csak a hatalmas, üres tér ölelte körbe nyomasztóan. Ökölbe szorult a keze. Bárcsak itt lett volna most a kardja. Az még csorbultan is visszaadta volna a bátorságát. Így viszont nem maradt más hátra, mint hogy kiabáljon.

- Te gazember! Nem volt elég egyszer betörni hozzám? Másodszor már el is kellett rabolni? De úgy látom, ez amolyan családi vonás. Az anyukád is itt van?

Loki azt hitte rosszul hall. Égett a füle, amiért ez a nő nyilvánosan megalázta és kioktatta, ráadásul a családja előtt. Lassan, fenyegetően egyenesedett fel, és amikor megszólalt, a hangja a lány számára maga volt a pusztulás ígérete.

- Ez nagy ostobaság volt. Mondj búcsút az életednek, halandó.

Rosie elsápadt, de képtelen volt megmozdulni, bármennyire is szeretett volna elmenekülni. Különben is, hová futott volna? Azt sem tudta, mi ez a hely.

- Elég volt, Loki! - csattant fel egy idős férfi messze zengő, ellentmondást nem tűrő hangja a lány mögött. - Itt az ideje, hogy belásd a tévedésedet.

Szóval ez a neve… Rosie azt szerette volna mondani a férfinak, aki minden jel szerint halálosan sértve érezte magát, hogy hallgasson az öregre. De nem jött ki hang a torkán. Gyengeség fogta el, sajogni kezdett a karja a kötés alatt, és hirtelen úgy érezte, a lábai nem fogják megtartani. Mielőtt azonban még összeesett volna, valaki átkarolta, gondosan ügyelve sérült karjára.

- A pamlagot, gyorsan… - szólt az öreg, mire Loki csettintett egyet, és a bútordarab máris ott állt mellettük. - Ülj le, leányom. Nem esik bántódásod.

Rosie hálásan mosolygott, miközben végképp búcsút mondott az előbb olyan határozottan kinyilvánított bátorsága utolsó morzsáinak is. Most csak arra volt képes, hogy reszketve összehúzza magát az egyébként nagyon is kényelmes pamlagon, amire ültették. Meleg kezek szorították meg az övét, aztán az öreg odébb sétált.

- Megmondanád, apám, miért kényezteted ezt a halandót? Még a vesztünket okozza. - mondta Loki jó adag féltékenységgel a hangjában.

Az öreg válasza mindenkit meglepett a teremben. Egyvalakit kivéve persze.

- A lány vak, Loki…

Rosie nem először került ilyen helyzetbe. Mindig igyekezett megértéssel és kárörvendés nélkül elviselni, amikor mások rádöbbentek a tévedésükre és észrevették a vakságát. Itt és most azonban annyira valószínűtlennek tartotta az egész helyzetet, hogy nem bírta visszatartani a megkönnyebbült kacagást. Halálfélelmét mintha elfújták volna, és bár fogalma sem volt, mi fog történni vele, csak nevetett tovább. Kitapogatta maga mellett a karfát, és felegyenesedett.

- Ezt nem mondjátok komolyan, ugye? Thor… és Odin? Talán bizony a viking mennyország ez a bolondokháza, ahová hoztatok? Azért tegyetek meg egy szívességet, és először adjatok valami rendes ruhát, mert megfagyok… Aztán majd játszunk tovább…

Frigga gyorsan odalépett a lányhoz, ujjaival megfenyegetve és félreparancsolva a megint kitörni készülő Lokit, majd két kezébe vette a lány tenyerét, és visszaültette a pamlagra.

- Ülj le, kérlek… Frigga vagyok, Odin felesége, Thor és… - itt jelentőségteljesen kisebbik fiára nézett - … Loki anyja. Engedd meg, hogy legalább részben jóvátegyem a fiam hibáit. Engedd meg, hogy segítsek.

Rosie nyelt egyet. Nem várta, hogy kemény szavai után mégis ennyire kedvesen bánnak majd vele. Próbált békülékenyebb hangot megütni.

- Nézze, én… én azt sem tudom, mit mondjak… Az egész valami ostoba félreértés… Azt hittem róla, hogy betörő… Én csak meg akartam védeni magamat… Azt hittem, hogy bántani fog…

- Úgy látom, ezt meg is tette… - bólintott a királynő, a lány karjára pillantva. - Gondoskodunk a sebeidről.

- Szeretnék inkább hazamenni… - suttogta a lány, mert hirtelen túlságosan is marasztalónak tűnt ez a kedvesség. - Semmi keresnivalóm itt, és azt hiszem, nem is látnak szívesen.

Frigga tanácstalanul Odinra nézett. A király elgondolkozva sétált fel-alá előttük. Végül megállt a fia előtt.

- Loki Odinson… - A király hangja visszhangzott a teremben. Rosie úgy érezte, az lenne a leghelyesebb, ha vigyázzba vágná magát. De nem tette, és csendben ülve maradt. - Csupán a magad kedvét keresve fájdalmat és kárt okoztál egy földi halandónak. Hogy jóvá tedd bűneidet, mindaddig te leszel a vendéglátója, amíg teste és lelke sebei be nem gyógyulnak, és vissza nem térhet otthonába.

Odin aranylándzsája végével a padlóra koppantott, mire mennydörgésszerű hang söpört végig a tróntermen, nyomatékosítva a szavait. Aztán a kezét nyújtotta Friggának, és a kárörvendően vigyorgó Thorral a nyomukban a hatalmas kétszárnyú ajtó felé indultak. Ott azonban még visszafordult egy pillanatra:

- És Loki… Az legyen az első dolgod, hogy szépen bocsánatot kérsz.

Amikor kettesben maradtak, Loki dühösen belerúgott a hozzá legközelebb álló székbe. Az aranyozott bútordarab szomorúan reccsenve odébb repült vagy tíz métert. Rosie hallotta, ahogy a férfi csizmája nagyokat dobban a padlón, és valamiféle hosszú ruhadarab - talán egy köpeny - suhog mögötte, ahogy oda-vissza járkál a teremben.

- Ezt nem hiszem el… - dühöngött. - Képes volt szárazdajkát csinálni belőlem. Nem vagyok már gyerek! Ennek is te vagy az oka! - kiabálta a lány elé lépve, aki ökölbe szorított kézzel igyekezett elfojtani magában a kényszert, hogy felugorjon és elszaladjon.

- Nézd… - próbálta csitítani a másikat. - Én nem kértem, hogy ez legyen. Én tényleg haza akarok menni. Nem tartozom ide. Nincs szükségem sem a szüleid sajnálatára, sem a te gorombaságaidra. De az apád maradásra ítélt. Gyakorlatilag most fogoly vagyok…

- Ugyan már… - intette le Loki a lányt, bár a mozdulat közepén már eszébe jutott, hogy ő úgysem látja. - Mehetsz, amerre csak neked tetszik. Kapsz egy szép szobát, meg egy szobalányt, és hívok egy Gyógyítót…

Rosie nagyot sóhajtott, lehajtotta a fejét. Amikor csendesen megszólalt, kínosan ügyelt arra, hogy nem tűnjék kioktatónak, amit mond:

- Vak vagyok… Nem látok… egyáltalán semmit. Tudom, miért érzed becsapva magad. A látóknak általában fel sem tűnik, hiszen annyira biztosan közlekedem mindenfelé. De ez csak az otthonomra igaz, ahol ismerek minden sarkot, minden lépcsőfokot, minden ajtót. És beletelt néhány évbe, mire sikerült ezt elérnem. Ez… - mutatott körbe maga körül - …ez nem az otthonom. Nem tudom, hol vagyok, vagy hogy merre induljak. Elég egyetlen lépés a rossz irányba, és esetleg kizuhanok egy ablakból.

- Akkor legalább vége lenne a gondoknak, nem igaz? - vetette oda Loki fagyosan.

A lányt annyira váratlanul érte ez a kegyetlen megjegyzés, hogy a szemét elfutották a könnyek. Ha arra gondolt, hogy a sorsát erre a férfira bízták… Aki minden jel szerint halálosan gyűlöli… El sem tudta képzelni, hogy fogja kibírni az elkövetkező napokat. Most már semmiképpen sem akarta megtenni a másiknak azt a szívességet, hogy kiszolgáltatja magát. Szorosan maga köré fonta a karjait, felállt, és elindult abba az irányba, amerre az ajtót sejtette. Majd csak talál valakit ebben az átkozott aranykalitkában, akiben több jóérzés lakik.

Loki lemondóan sóhajtott.

- Várj… segítek…

Rosie megállt, de nem mozdult, és nem emelte fel a kezét, ahogy általában szokta, ha valaki felajánlotta a segítségét. Loki kénytelen volt megfogni és óvatosan maga felé húzni a kezét, hogy vezethesse. A lány arcán akarata ellenére megjelent egy halvány mosoly, és köszönetképpen bólintott egyet.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Loki nagyon furcsán érezte magát. Ahogy a lányt végigvezette a palota folyosóin, folyamatosan figyelmeztetnie kellett magát, hogy lassabban lépkedjen. Miután a lány először botlott meg egy lépcsőben, azon kapta magát, hogy részletesen elmagyarázza az utat, ami előttük áll. Hol következik egy lépcső, merre kell fordulni, és hol vannak az ajtók… Szabad kezének apró mozdulataival eltüntette az útjukba kerülő hatalmas függönyöket, melyek a palotában szinte mindenütt ott voltak, lustán meg-megmozdulva az örökösen fújó langyos szél erejétől. A lány nem szólalt meg, egyszer sem válaszolt, csak engedelmesen követte őt. Meleg kezével azonban mindvégig erősen szorította az övét.

A csend nem volt kényelmetlen Rosie számára, jó volt érezni, ahogy a másik is egyre jobban megnyugszik tőle. Amikor végül megálltak, Loki hangja halk volt és puha, mint a bársony:

- Megérkeztünk… Ez a szoba lesz a tied. Most mennem kell…

- Várj! - szakította félbe a másikat. - Meg kell, hogy mutasd.

- Megmutassam? - értetlenkedett a férfi.

- Csak egyszerűen fogd a kezem, és tedd az ajtóra.

Loki engedelmeskedett. Két keze közé fogta a lányét, és az ajtóra tette. Rosie előre lépett, ahogy megérezte az ajtó kemény fáját. Felemelte a másik kezét is, és széles mozdulatokkal végigtapogatta az egészet. Loki önkéntelenül megrezzent, amikor a lány kutató keze hozzáért az övéhez, amivel az ajtónak támaszkodott. A kéz azonban ment tovább a maga útján, amíg végül rá nem talált a kilincsre.

Rosie elmosolyodott, és kinyitotta az ajtót.

A szobában enyhe virágillat terjengett. Valahol nyitva volt egy ablak, és a lány már el is képzelte magának, ahogy körbetáncolják a függönyök.

De nem ment beljebb, és Loki a hátának ütközött, ahogy előrelépett egyet.

- Semmi baj… - mondta halkan a lány. - Most pedig nézzünk körbe.

Loki felnyögött, Rosie pedig kuncogott egyet, ahogy a megjegyzése célba talált.

- Mondd el sorban, mi van a szobában. Ajtók, ablakok, nagyobb bútorok. Tudnom kell, mi hol van… Azt is mondd meg, hány lépés…

A férfi bizonytalan léptekkel megkerülte a lányt. Még sohasem kellett ilyesmit tennie. Nem igazán tudta, hol is kezdje el. Lassan, akadozva beszélni kezdett.

- Nos… Szép nagy ablakod van, épp az ajtóval szemben… Mondjuk… innen tíz lépés… Csak ki ne ess…

Rosie szélesen elmosolyodott. Loki elindult és körbejárta a szobát. Egyre könnyebb volt magyaráznia.

- Ha belépsz a szobába, balra van egy pamlag, három személyes… Ööö, két… nem, három lépés. Mellette egy magas polc van, könyvekkel… Bár azt hiszem, azokra nem lesz szükséged… Középen van az ágy… Innen a bejárattól öt-hat lépés, azt hiszem…

- A szoba közepén vagy a falnál középen? - szólt közbe Rosie.

- A falnál… - pillantott Loki a lányra, akit legnagyobb meglepetésére a pamlagon ülve talált, kezében egy könyvvel.

- Valami baj van? - kérdezte Rosie, amikor a másik még hosszú pillanatokkal később sem szólalt meg.

A férfi megrázta magát.

- Nem, semmi… Csak… félelmetes, milyen gyorsan tanulsz.

- Nem mondtad komolyan, hogy félelmetes, ugye? - kuncogott a lány. - Nem igazán tudom elképzelni, hogy bármiféle félelmet éreznél velem kapcsolatban.

Loki elhúzta a száját, aztán mogorván visszavágott.

- Midgard-on engem istenként tisztelnek, halandó… Te pedig itt senki és semmi vagy! Tudd, hol a helyed!

Rosie kezéből kiesett a könyv, de Loki ezt már nem láthatta. Kiviharzott a szobából, az ajtó hatalmas csattanással becsapódott mögötte.

- Remek… - motyogta a lány, miközben lehajolt a könyvért. - Most aztán fogalmam sincs, mi van a szoba másik felében.

Loki nekitámaszkodott a falnak odakint a folyosón. Hitetlenkedve túrt a hajába, aztán megdörzsölte a homlokát. Nem értette, hogy volt képes egy egyszerű halandó ennyire kihozni a sodrából. Őt, aki hűvös nyugalommal és az ajkán játszó kétértelmű mosollyal képes volt minden helyzetben megőrizni a fensőbbségét. Megmozdult, hogy visszamenjen, és valami válogatott büntetéssel sújtsa a lányt. Disznóvá változtassa, megnémítsa örökre, vagy felragassza a plafonra… Aztán eszébe jutott az apja, aki valószínűleg ugyanezt tenné vele cserébe. Nem túl szép kilátások... Úgy döntött, nem veszteget több időt felesleges elmélkedésre. Ellökte magát a faltól, és elindult, hogy előkerítse az egyik Gyógyítót.

Godrud, akihez mindig szívesen fordult, ha valamelyik csínytevését nem úszta meg ép bőrrel, vagy éppen Thorral vitték túlzásba a verekedést, a Gyógyulás Házában sürgölődött. Az öregasszony valószínűleg még a Külső Ligetben álló vénséges aranytölgyeknél is idősebb volt. Odin is csak széttárta a kezét, amikor Loki egyszer az életkora felől érdeklődött.

A Gyógyítók mind fehér ruhát viseltek. A megbűvölt köntösök nem szívtak magukba semmit a betegek vagy haldoklók szenvedéséből, ugyanolyan makulátlanul ragyogtak mindig. Godrud valószínűleg többet tudott Loki viselt dolgairól, mint a saját anyja, ám kötötte a titoktartás esküje, no meg Loki szigorú parancsai, így a férfi sohasem bukott le. És mivel ez így ment kisgyermek kora óta, kettejük között kölcsönös bizalmon alapuló barátság szövődött.

Csendben a Gyógyító háta mögé lopakodott, ujjával és szigorú tekintetével figyelmeztetve a teremben dolgozó többi Gyógyítót, hogy eszükbe ne jusson megszólalni. Godrud azonban rögtön tudta, ki a látogatója, amikor a gyógyszerkeverő mozsárban hagyott kanál magától kavargatni kezdte a krémet.

- Jó lesz már, fiatalúr! Még túlkevered nekem, és akkor kezdhetem elölről az egészet. - méltatlankodott reszelős hangon az asszony. Nem törődött azzal, hogy egy herceghez beszél, ő megengedhette magának ezt a közvetlenséget. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy Loki általában rá is szolgált a szigorú hangnemre vagy a szidásra.

- Jó Godrud, segíts nekem. - kérte az asszonyt, elővéve a legártatlanabb arckifejezését.

- Segítsek neked? - csodálkozott a Gyógyító. - Micsoda újdonság… Gondolom, egy percet sem várhat.

Loki a fejét rázta.

- Sürgős, és hálás lennék, ha azonnal velem jönnél. Szeretnék túl lenni már ezen…

- Igen? - húzta fel a szemöldökét Godrud. - Volt már olyan, hogy neked nem volt sürgős?

- Szerintem nem.- vallotta be Loki. - De ha én nem zargatnálak, nélkülem biztosan unatkoznál.

Az öregasszony kivette a megbűvölt kanalat a mozsárból, beleszagolt, és az egészet áttöltötte egy üvegtégelybe.

- Hozd a kosarat. - utasította a férfit, és megfogta az asztal mellé támasztott botját, ami hosszabb volt, mint ő maga. - Mehetünk.

Loki felkapta Godrud fűzfakosarát, melyben az öregasszony minden szükséges apróságot magával cipelt. Két nagy lépéssel utolérte az asszonyt.

- Biztos, hogy ne menjünk gyorsabban? - kérdezte.

- Ne becsüld alá a testmozgás hasznosságát, fiatalúr. Ha mindig ilyen szilaj akarsz maradni, mint apád nyolclábú csődöre, többet kellene sétálnod. Amúgy meg tudod jól, mennyire utálom a röpködést. Rontja a tekintélyemet, hogy a karodban cipelsz.

Loki csak a szemeit forgatta, és teljes szívéből felnevetett.

Godrud és a herceg végigsétáltak a Gyógyulás Házának kertjén, egészen a palota kapujáig. A Gyógyító csak nagyon lassan tudta megmászni a palota lépcsőit, de újfent visszautasította Loki javaslatát a gyorsabb haladásra. Ő pedig tiszteletben tartotta az öregasszony kérését, pedig rá is parancsolhatott volna. Nem sokkal később megálltak a vendégszoba ajtaja előtt.

- Nem kellene… - kezdte volna a Gyógyító, de nem tudta Lokit megelőzni, aki egyetlen csuklómozdulattal kinyitotta az ajtót.

- …kopogni? - fejezte be az öregasszony a mondatot, bár sokat nem lehetett hallani belőle, mert a szobában valaki éles hangon felsikított.

Mindketten az ágyhoz siettek, ahol Rosie szemmel láthatóan mély álomból riadt fel. Kétségbeesetten tapogatózott a hatalmas ágyban, melynek nem érte el a szélét. Az ágynemű tetején nyomhatta el az álom, mert csak a lábszárát takarta a sarkánál visszahajtott díszes ágytakaró.

Godrud megfogta a lány kezét, és egyébként teljesen értelmetlen motyogásával sikerült őt megnyugtatnia. Rosie egyre nyugodtabban szedte a levegőt, aztán megjött a hangja is.

- Ez még mindig Asgard, ugye?

- Odin váltig állítja, hogy az, lányom. Nagy gond ez neked? Mert ha még egy kicsit elviseled az itteni levegőt, megnézném a karod…

- Úgy látom, itt senkinek sem erőssége a bemutatkozás… - dőlt hátra Rosie morogva, reménytelenséggel a hangjában. - Otthon már bekötözték. A doktornő szerint…

- Doktornő? - nézett fel a kosarából Godrud.

- Igen. Tudja, olyan gyógyítóféle…

- Ühüm. - folytatta a turkálást az öregasszony.

- Szóval a doktornő szerint néhány nap, és le lehet szedni a kötést. Igaz, azt nem mondta, mikorra gyógyul meg teljesen…

- Menj az ajtóhoz, Loki. - szólt a Gyógyító szigorú hangon. - És nincs hallgatózás, fiatalúr, mert úgyis megtudom Heimdall-tól, és akkor jaj neked!

A férfi szót fogadott és a következő pillanatban Rosie hallotta, ahogy az ajtó becsukódik mögötte.

- Végre kettesben… - sóhajtotta a Gyógyító. - Látom, eddig nem igazán mondtak neked semmit, jobb is lesz, ha megteszem én.

A lány figyelmesen hallgatott, fejét az asszony irányába fordítva.

- Godrud a nevem. Gyógyító vagyok Odin, Asgard királyának szolgálatában. Bármit is gondolsz, midgard-i halandó létedre igenis megtiszteltetés, hogy Asgard-ban most vendégként kezelnek téged. Ha eddig nem részesültél olyan bánásmódban, amit egy hozzád hasonló ifjú hölgy érdemel, az csak félreértések okán lehet. Hidd el, Odin házában még nem veszett ki a jó modor.

- Akkor a kivétel itt is erősíti a szabályt, nem igaz? - kesergett Rosie.

Godrud reszelős hangon nevetett, és az ajtó felé pillantott.

- Nézd el neki, ha nem önmaga. Ha férfi lennék, én is kapkodnék a fejem után, miután veled találkoztam.

- Ezt nem mondhatja komolyan… - hitetlenkedett a lány. - Nagyon meggyőzően bizonygatta, hogy szívből utál.

- Akkor inkább ő a vak, nem te… - somolygott az öregasszony. Rosie már kérdésre nyitotta a száját, de Godrud megpaskolta a kezét, és elhallgattatta.

- Inkább hadd nézzem a karodat.

A lány bólintott, és engedelmesen felemelte bekötözött karját.

A Gyógyító óvatosan letekerte a kötést. A lány fájdalmasan felnyögött, és az ajkába harapott. Eszébe jutottak a doktornő pirulái az éjjeliszekrényén. Mintha csak álmodta volna az egészet, olyan távolinak tűnt minden.

- Jól van, no… Nem sírunk… - motyogta Godrud, a lány fájdalomtól eltorzult arcára pillantva. - Nem olyan nagy a baj. Hová is tettem…

Ismét kotorászni kezdett a kosárban az egyik kenőcs után. Azonnal felismerte Loki keze nyomát, egyedül ő tudott hasonló fagyási sebeket okozni. Igaz, jó pár éve nem látott ilyet. Mostanság Loki és Thor komolyabb fegyverekhez szoktak nyúlni, ha összeverekedni támadt kedvük. Puszta kézzel utoljára süvölvény korukban estek egymásnak.

- Ezzel most szépen bekenegetjük. Holnapra nyoma sem lesz.

Rosie semmibe tekintő szemei tágra nyíltak a csodálkozástól, mire az öregasszony hozzátette:

- A fagyott sebek, melyeket Loki érintése okoz, egy nap alatt begyógyulnak. Tudod, legtöbbször nem szándékosan csinálja. Annál ő sokkal kifinomultabb. Ha ártani akar valakinek, annak nem a kezét szokta megszorongatni. Remélem, jól ráijesztettél, te lány, hogy ezt tette veled.

- Az igazat megvallva egyáltalán nem vágytam a figyelmére. - sziszegte Rosie összeszorított fogakkal, mert az öregasszony csodaszere bizony égetett, mint az eleven tűz. - Betört a lakásomba… De ha tudom, ki ő, akkor is a fejére vágok.

Most a Gyógyítón volt a csodálkozás sora.

- Fejbe vágtad? Nem láttam rajta sebet…

- Nem sikerült. - magyarázta a lány jó adag csalódottsággal a hangjában. - A karjával megvédte magát… Talán páncélban volt… Tönkretette a kardomat…

- Kardot viselsz? De hiszen…

- Vak vagyok. Igen, tudom. De a kettőnek nincs köze egymáshoz.

Godrud tiszta gyolcsot tekert a bekent sebre.

- Kész. Mehetsz táncolni.

A lány visszahanyatlott az ágyra.

- De jó is lenne… Persze előbb jó lenne valami ruha… Meg egy fésű… A fogkefém… A cipőm… És egy bot, hogy elhagyhassam végre ezt a szobát.

- Aki sokat akar, keveset fog, lányom. Mennyünk csak szép sorjában. Kérdezek tőled, és ha őszintén válaszolsz, mindent megkaphatsz. Ugyan nem tudom, mi az a fogkefe, de majd megoldjuk…

- Mit fog kérdezni?

- Öt kérés, öt kérdés. - kerülte ki a választ a Gyógyító. - Lássuk csak. Első: hogy hívnak?

A lány felnevetett.

- Nem fogja elhinni, de maga itt az első, aki megkérdezi. Rosie a nevem. Rosie Benson.

- Nagyon örülök, hogy megismerhettelek, Rosie. A második. Mit keresett a lakásodban Loki? Miért tört be hozzád?

- Fogalmam sincs. - tette szét sajnálkozva a kezét a lány. - Valahogy ez sem került még szóba…

- Jó. Harmadik. Miért vagy vak?

Rosie most először habozott válaszolni, és ez a Gyógyítónak is feltűnt. Ennek ellenére türelmesen várt. A lány végül megszólalt, halkan és akadozva, mintha nehezére esne beszélni róla.

- Az én hibám. Baleset volt… de mégis… Miattam történt. Négy évvel ezelőtt… Vagyis akkor már öt éve volt, hogy vívni tanultam. Jól haladtam, a versenyeken is szép eredményeket értem el. Ezért aztán elbizakodottá váltam, hanyaggá, beképzeltté… És egy nap nem figyeltem eléggé oda a védőfelszerelésre. Az egyik egyszerű gyakorlatnál hanyatt estem, és olyan szerencsétlenül ütöttem be a fejemet, hogy két nap múlva teljesen elvesztettem a látásomat.

Godrud nem mondott véleményt arról, amit a lánytól megtudott. De annál pontosabban vésett mindent az emlékezetébe.

- Negyedik. Ha meggyógyul a karod, mihez kezdesz? Hazamész vagy itt maradsz?

- Micsoda kérdés! - hüledezett Rosie. - Még szép, hogy hazamegyek. Már így is épp eleget láttam. - Felnyögött, és két ujjával megdörzsölte a szemeit meg az orra közepét. - Jaj nekem. Még mindig nem szoktam le ezekről a szófordulatokról…

- Jó. Megvan már a ruha, a fésű, a fogkefe, a cipő… És most az ötödik. A botért cserébe. Ha újra láthatnál, mi lenne az első dolog, amit megtennél?

Rosie lehajtotta a fejét.

- Sohasem fogok már újra látni. Hiábavalóság lenne ilyesmivel ámítani magamat…

A Gyógyító közelebb hajolt a lányhoz, és megsimogatta a haját.

- Ez nem Midgard, lányom. Errefelé másképp mennek a dolgok… De ne félj… Amit elmondtál nekem, az köztünk marad. - Aztán kikiabált a szobából: - Fiatalúr… Most már bejöhetsz.

A férfi belépett a szobába, és kutató szemmel nézett a Gyógyítóra.

- Gyere közelebb… És add a kezed.

Loki engedelmeskedett. Godrud megfogta a kezét, a másikkal pedig a lányét húzta közelebb. Elmosolyodott, amikor a kezeiket egymáséba fektette. A két fiatal egyszerre rezzent össze, megérezve a másikat.

- Ez a férfi itt Loki Odinson, Asgard hercege. Ez a nő pedig Rosie Benson, a kard lánya Midgard-ról. Köszöntsétek egymást, és bocsássátok meg a múlt bűneit.

Loki felháborodva az öregasszonyra nézett, de az csak mosolygott tovább, és a lány felé intett a fejével. A herceg megadóan sóhajtott, és könnyedén megszorította a másik kezét.

- Légy üdvözölve. Felejtsük el a múltat.

A lány értékelte a másik erőfeszítését, ezért hasonlóan viszonozta a kézfogást.

- Üdvözöllek… - kezdte, de aztán elnémult. Lehet, hogy rangjához méltóan kellene megszólítania a másikat? Újra kezdte. - Üdvözöllek, fenség. Hálás vagyok a vendéglátásért. És… ööö… megbocsátok. - tette hozzá halkabban.

Loki a lány arcát fürkészte, miközben még mindig hűvös tenyerében tartotta annak kezét. Azonban semmilyen érzelmet nem tudott róla leolvasni az udvarias és visszafogott mosolyon kívül. Szerette volna meggyőzni magát, hogy ezzel meg is úszta a dolgot, de valami azt súgta neki, még csak most jön a java.

- Ugye, hogy nem volt nehéz? - nevetett fel rekedten a Gyógyító, mire Loki elhúzta a kezét, és hátrébb lépett. - Egyedül megyek vissza. - jelentette ki aztán az öregasszony. - Út közben szólok Inkének. Ő majd gondoskodik mindenről, amire Rosie-nak szüksége van. De neked is lesz dolgod, fiatalúr. Az ifjú hölgynek egy botra van szüksége. Olyanra, amely képes őt kivezetni a sötétségből. Ugye tudod, mire gondolok?

Loki szemében megvillant valami.

- Akkor ezzel meg is volnánk. - sóhajtotta Godrud, ahogy karjára vette a kosarát. - Holnap benézek, lányom. Legyen szép napod.

Rosie kinyújtotta a kezét, bár tudta, hogy az öregasszony már az ajtó felé indult.

- Köszönök mindent.

Hirtelen mély csend telepedett a szobára. Loki még ott állt az ajtóban lehajtott fejjel, de nem akaródzott indulnia. Rosie viszont kifejezetten zavarban érezte magát. Most, hogy legalábbis hivatalosan helyre állt közöttük a béke, fogalma sem volt, mit mondhatna a király fiának. Idegesen eligazgatta maga körül az ágyneműt, és egyszerre szégyellni kezdte hiányos öltözékét.

Összerezzent, amikor kinyílt az ajtó és egy fiatal lány hangja hallatszott.

- Fenség… Godrud küldött ide, mert szükség van rám.

Loki csak késve szólalt meg.

- Gyere csak be. Teljesítsd a hölgy minden kívánságát.

- Igenis, fenség.

Rosie még hallotta a herceg távolodó lépteinek hangját a folyosón, de aztán a szolgáló belépett a szobába és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, kizárva minden mást.

- Inke vagyok, kisasszony. - mutatkozott be a lány. Rosie kinyújtotta a kezét, és egy pillanatnyi habozás után a szolgáló kezet rázott vele.

- Köszönöm, hogy segítesz nekem.

- Ez volt a herceg kérése, kisasszony. Mondja csak meg, mit kíván, és teljesítem.

Rosie nagy levegőt vett.

- Nos… azt hiszem, kezdhetnénk egy ruhával… Szeretnék illendőképpen megjelenni a király előtt.

- Ahogy óhajtja. De ha van kedve hozzá, máris készítek egy fürdőt. Én meg addig elszaladok a megfelelő ruhákért.

- Fürdő? - csodálkozott Rosie. - Végül is… De nincs hozzá túl korán?... Jaj, azt sem tudom, mennyi az idő.

- Az ebédről már lekésett, kisasszony, de a vacsoráig még épp elég ideje lesz, hogy felfrissüljön. Magára sem fognak ismerni a lakomán, meglátja. Választok egy gyönyörű ruhát, és elkészítem a frizuráját…

- Egyelőre elég lesz a fürdő, köszönöm. - szólt közbe Rosie.

- Megfogom a kezét, és megmutatom a fürdőkamrát, rendben? - ajánlotta Inke. - Segítsek a vetkőzésben?

- Arra nem lesz szükség. Ha megmutatod a kádat, már menni fog egyedül is.

Inke szemmel láthatóan hozzá volt szokva, miként segítsen a rászorulókon.

- Itt az ággyal szemben van az ajtó. Ez vezet a fürdőkamrához. És itt van a…

- Az árnyékszék? - nevetett Rosie szégyenlősen.

- Igen, így is mondhatjuk. Milyen fürdőt készítsek? Rózsát, liliomot…

- Legyen liliom. - vágta rá a lány. A következő pillanatban már hallotta a víz vidám csobogását, és a virágok émelyítő illata töltötte be a helyiséget. Inke a kezét fogva megmutatta, hol a kád, milyen nagy, és hol vannak a törölközők. Amint meggyőződött róla, hogy Rosie mindennel boldogul, elment a ruhákért.

Rosie beledugta a kezét a vízbe. Felkiáltott meglepetésében, amikor ujjai között megérezte a liliomok nagyfejű virágait. Bekötözött kezére támaszkodva a kádba lépett és jóleső sóhajjal a vízbe merült.

Hagyta, hogy a gondolatai korlátok nélkül törjenek elő a mélyből és elinduljanak felfelé, mint a szappanbuborékok. Mind csupa kérdés volt, válaszok nélkül. De most túl törődöttnek érezte magát ahhoz, hogy válaszok után keresgéljen. Inkább csak hagyta, hogy minden bizonytalansága összegyűljön egyetlen nagy buborékfelhőbe, amit majd egy mozdulattal félresöpörhet.

Egyetlen dolog azonban nem hagyta nyugodni. Ha a Gyógyító igazat mond, és másnapra valóban teljesen meggyógyul, akkor hagyja faképnél az egész furcsa társaságot, és vitesse magát haza? Vagy szedje össze a bátorságát és ugorjon fejest a nagy ismeretlenbe? Végül is maradhatna és körbenézhetne. Vagy az is lehet, hogy egyszerűen csak lázálma van, és még mindig otthon fekszik az ágyában. De ha mindez álom, honnan van a sebesülése?

Mélyebbre merült a vízbe. Ha logikusan gondolkodik, csak az a megoldás marad, hogy a seb valóság, Loki is valóság, és egész Asgard is valóság. És mindehhez képest New York unalmas kisváros csupán. Elmosolyodott. Egy próbát megér. Lássuk, mit szól majd a fényes királyi család, ha udvariasságból marasztalják, és ő igent mond.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Kopogtak, majd kinyílt az ajtó. Inke hangosan a nevén szólította, amikor belépett, hogy Rosie tudja, ki érkezett.

- Megjöttem, kisasszony! Remélem, elégedett lesz. Nagyszerű dolgokat hoztam. Segítsek kiszállni a kádból?

- Boldogulok… - kiáltott vissza a lány. - Máris jövök.

Kitapogatta a törölközőket, melyeket a szolgáló készített a kád mellé, és ahogy kikászálódott a fürdőkádból, úgy érezte, mintha kicserélték volna. Maga köré tekerte a legnagyobb törölközőt, és egyik kezével a falnak támaszkodva visszasétált a szobába. Amikor a lábával megérezte az ágy szélét, óvatosan leült.

- Most én jövök. - mondta Inke, és finoman megérintette Rosie vállát. A lány önkéntelenül is összerezzent, aztán igyekezett elengedni magát. Még úgysem fordult elő soha, hogy így kényeztessék.

- Hoztam olajat és parfümöket. Amíg bekenem, válassza ki, melyik illat tetszik.

Sorjában a lány kezébe adta az üvegcséket. Ő végül olyat választott, ami az otthoni kedvencéhez a leginkább hasonlított, a szantálfához. Inke a keze ügyébe adogatta az alsóneműket, mivel ő ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy legalább azokat egyedül vegye fel. Aztán fogta a hajkefét, és Rosie rakoncátlan hajtincseit vette kezelésbe. Először valami furcsa folyadékot hintett a lány hajára, aztán hosszasan fésülgette. Amikor elkészült, felemelte Rosie kezét, hogy az megérinthesse új frizuráját.

- Mit műveltél vele, hogy ilyen hullámos lett? - kérdezte álmélkodva. - Zseniális! Nekem fél napomba telt volna.

- Ez a dolgom, kisasszony. És igyekszem jól csinálni. - válaszolta a szolgáló büszkén.

- Ez több mint jó, Inke. Ez fantasztikus!

- Köszönöm, kisasszony. – hálálkodott a lány zavartan. - Örülök, hogy elégedett velem. És most kérem, hogy álljon fel. Segítek felvenni a ruhát.

Inke felhúzta a ruha ujjait Rosie kezére, végül a felszedett anyagot átbújtatta a fején. A ruhát hátul számos kapocs fogta össze.

- Simítsa csak végig az ujjaival. Drága szövetből készült, finom ruha. Sötét smaragdzöld színű, a szélein arany díszítéssel. Az ujjai nagyon hosszúak, úgyhogy ha nem szeretné, hogy bepiszkolódjanak a vacsoránál, tűzze fel őket. - Megfogta a lány kezét, és megmutatta neki a rejtett gombokat. - Ezekkel tudja rögzíteni. Aztán utána majd kiengedheti újra. Mert úgy az igazán szép. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy eltakarja ezt a csúnya kötést.

Kopogtak. Inke az ajtóhoz lépett, és résnyire kinyitotta.

- Te vagy az, Leif? Mit keresel itt? - szólt ki mérgesen a lány.

- Csitulj, Inke. A vénasszony küldött ezzel. - mondta a fiatal, égővörös hajú fiú és a szolgáló kezébe nyomta a hosszúkás tárgyat. - Azt üzeni, az egyik Hírnök hozta neki Midgard-ról. Azonnal add a kisasszonynak.

- Kösz, Leif. Most menj.

Rosie kíváncsian várta, hogy a szolgáló visszatérjen hozzá. Amikor megkapta a Gyógyító ajándékát, csengő hangon nevetni kezdett.

- Nem hiszem el… Nem hiszem el! Szerzett nekem egy fogkefét. Inke, kérhetek egy pohár vizet?

Amíg a fogait dörzsölgette - csak úgy vízzel, hiszen a fogkrémről nem is álmodhatott -, arra gondolt, vajon az utolsó kérése is ilyen gyorsan teljesülni fog-e.

Loki igyekezett nem gondolkodni azon, vajon miért is sietett annyira teljesíteni, amit a Gyógyító mondott neki. Megtehette volna, hogy felkapja a legelső fadarabot, ami az útjába akad, az is megfelelt volna egy halandó vak lány számára. Mégis, attól kezdve, hogy kilépett a lány szobája ajtaján, meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy ne segítsen. Egy nagyszerű ötlet kezdett körvonalazódni benne. Olyan, ami méltó volt hozzá és a hírnevéhez. Egyenesen a Külső Ligetek felé vette hát az irányt. Épp a legmagasabb aranytölgyek felé.

Nehéz volt rábukkannia a megfelelő ágra a vénséges és szörnyen göcsörtös fák között. Hosszú ideig keresgélt, mire végre meglátott egyet - legalább húsz méter magasan. Nem volt kedve olyan magasra mászni, inkább megidézett egy türkiz villámot, és a kezével jó magasra célzott. Az ág épp a megfelelő helyen tört el. Loki megtartotta a levegőben, és odahívta magához. Kár lett volna érte, ha estében fennakad a fán.

Végigsimított a tölgyfaágon, ami úgy kétujjnyi átmérőjű volt, és olyan hosszú, hogy a válláig ért. Ujjai nyomán minden felesleges görcs és egyenetlenség eltűnt a botról, amíg sima és fényes nem lett. Furcsa belső, meleg fénnyel ragyogott az asgard-i napfényben. Loki elégedett volt az eredménnyel, de még nem volt készen. Ajkához emelte a botot, és hosszasan suttogott neki. A felcsillanó varázslat mélyen beleivódott az aranytölgy fájába, és megpihent odabent, hogy az alkalmas pillanatban majd újra életre keljen.

Loki mosolygott. Elindult a bottal vissza a palotába. Akik látták, a fejüket csóválták. Amikor a herceg így mosolygott, általában olyasmi történt, aminek nem mindenki örült.

Rosie pihent egy kicsit, amíg Inke tett-vett a szobában. A szolgáló folyamatosan dúdolt valami dalocskát, egymás után legalább százszor, így a végére azon kapta magát, hogy vele együtt dúdolja.

- Itt az idő. - szólalt meg végül Inke, és megfogta Rosie kezét. - Lekísérem az ebédlőbe. Hamarosan mindenki megérkezik majd a vacsorához.

A lány nagyot nyelt. Különös izgalom lett úrrá rajta, mintha egyszerre számított volna, hogy mit gondolnak majd róla a vacsoránál. Mivel nem láthatta saját magát, mindig csak a többi ember véleménye alapján tudta eldönteni, valóban olyan csinos-e, amilyen lenni szeretne.

- Elkísérsz végig? Nem tudom az utat…

- Ne aggódjon, kisasszony. Minden rendben lesz. Azért a cipőjét ne felejtse itt. - nevetett Inke, és a lány lábára húzott egy könnyű, kívül erős, de belül nagyon puha és kényelmes lábbelit. - Hideg a padló.

Rosie nagyon igyekezett, hogy megjegyezze a szobájából az ebédlőbe vezető utat. Ha már egyedül is végig tudja járni, sokkal szabadabbnak fogja érezni magát.

Inke a kérésére mesélni kezdett a palotáról. Ő kíváncsian hallgatta a lányt, egyre-másra meglepődve azon, mennyire hasonló Asgard-ban az élet az otthonihoz képest. Úgy érezte, túl gyorsan értek oda az ebédlőhöz.

- Meg is jöttünk. Hatalmas, kétszárnyú ajtó van itt. Az őrök kinyitják, azzal nem kell bajlódnia, kisasszony. De most vigyázzon, tíz lépcsőfok következik lefelé…

Rosie nagy levegőt vett, és óvatosan az első lépcsőfokra tette a lábát. Most már eljutottak a füléig a teremben tartózkodók beszédhangjai, és megérezte a lakoma pompás illatát. Amikor leértek a lépcső aljára, Frigga szólalt meg mellettük.

- Köszönöm, Inke. Ügyes voltál. Most elmehetsz.

- Igen, királynő. Jó mulatást, kisasszony. Csak hívjon, ha majd szüksége van rám.

Rosie hálásan bólintott, és bátortalanul előre lépett egyet.

- Karolj csak belém. - ajánlotta Frigga szívélyesen. - Megmutatom a helyedet.

A lány hirtelen elszégyellte magát.

- Bocsánatot kell kérnem, fenség. Igaz ugyan, hogy minden gyorsan történt, de mégsem volt illendő, hogy nem mutatkoztam be.

- Emiatt ne aggódj. Tudom már a neved, Rosie, a Gyógyító elmondta. Nyugodj meg, és élvezd az estét. Számunkra ma te leszel a díszvendég.

- Túl kicsi vagyok én ehhez. - mosolygott szerényen a lány. - Itt Asgard-ban minden olyan hatalmasnak tűnik.

- De csak mert volt elég helyünk az építkezéshez. - nevetett a királynő. - Látnád a törpék birodalmát… Ott bizony nem csak a törpék aprók, de minden más is.

Rosie figyelmeztette magát, hogy abban az esetben, ha még holnap este is Asgard-ban lesz, segítséget kell kérnie, és valamiképpen többet kell megtudnia a Birodalmakról. Ha már törpék is vannak, ki tudja, mi jöhet még, és jó lenne elkerülni a további kellemetlenebb meglepetéseket.

Ahogy beljebb sétáltak a teremben, és egyre többen csatlakoztak hozzájuk, egyszer csak azt vette észre, hogy egy nagyobb társaság középpontjában áll, már senki sem fogja a kezét, és felszabadultan cseverészik a legkülönfélébb semmiségekről. Az egyik borízű, de mégis udvarias hang itallal kínálta, mire ő egy kis vörösbort kért. Hideg fémpoharat nyomtak a kezébe, és így legalább volt mibe kapaszkodnia.

Egyszerre ismerős hangot hallott, és majdnem elfelejtett levegőt venni. Mozdulatlanná dermedt és megpróbált a padlóba süllyedni.

- Anyám, szeretnék…

Loki mindenáron beszélni akart a királynővel még a vacsora előtt, ezért körbe sem nézett, amikor a terembe lépett, csak egyenesen odament hozzá, és a vállára tette a kezét. Ahogy megszólította, akkor vette csak észre a Frigga mellett álló zöld ruhás, karcsú alakot, akiről korábban azt hitte, az udvarhölgyek egyike. Erre valami akkorát ugrott a mellkasában, hogy úgy érezte, csak a páncélja tartja a helyén a szívét. Tágra nyílt szemmel bámulta a szőke lányt, akinek alakja az ebédlő magas ablakain át beszűrődő lemenő nap sugaraitól szinte éteri fénnyel ragyogott. Ahogy megmozdult és felemelte a fejét, ruhájának arany díszei felcsillantak, majd újra elhalványultak.

Csak bámulta a lányt döbbenten, aki valószínűleg nem is volt tudatában annak, milyen gyönyörű. Zavartan álldogált a királynő mellett lehajtott fejjel.

A társaságnak azonban rögtön feltűnt a zavart csend. Frigga igyekezett megmenteni a helyzetet, de hiába is szólongatta a fiát. Végül kénytelen volt tenyerébe fogni és maga felé fordítani Loki arcát. Olyan halkan suttogott neki, hogy se Rosie, se a körülöttük állók ne hallhassák. Lassan ejtette ki a szavakat, hogy a férfi biztosan megértse.

- Fiam… Ha a villám is csapott beléd, viseld férfiként és hercegként. Különben a lányt fogod kellemetlen helyzetbe hozni, és már van épp elég baja így is.

Loki lehunyta a szemét. Úgy érezte, megbénult, és képtelen gondolkodni. Végképp sikerült volna nevetségessé tennie magát, ha Frigga nincs észnél.

- Drága fiam… Már csak téged vártunk. - mondta a királynő jó hangosan, igyekezvén elterelni a társaság figyelmét. - Látom, ajándékot hoztál a vendégünk számára.

Kivette fia kezéből az aranytölgy botot, és rásimította Rosie ujjait.

- Tessék, Rosie. Éppen megfelelő a hossza. Gyere, kedvesem, megmutatom a helyedet az asztalnál.

- Kezdődjön a lakoma! - kiáltotta Odin, aki már az asztalfőn ült. Az ezt követő tolongás, székhúzogatás és vidám lakomázás megmentette Rosie-t attól, hogy hálálkodnia kelljen, és Lokit attól, hogy gúnyt űzzenek belőle a többiek, amiért elvesztette híres ékesszólását egy nő miatt.

A bot azóta bizsergette a lány ujjait, hogy először hozzáért. Az érzés nem volt kellemetlen, mintha maga a bot jelezte volna így, hogy tudatában van gazdája érintésének. Könnyedén megtalálta vele az akadályokat, és valóban, mintha éppen hozzá igazították volna.

Odin lakomáján a Birodalmak minden ínyencségét feltálalták. Rosie azt sem tudta, miből válasszon. Két oldalán egy-egy harcos ült, akik saját magukat mutatták be utánozhatatlan közvetlenséggel. Alig negyedóra múltán minden fontosabb hőstettüket ismerte már, ők pedig egymással versengve igyekeztek a kedvében járni. Alig bírta őket lebeszélni arról, hogy halálra etessék vagy itassák.

Érezte, hogy hiába evett a nagyszerű ételekből, a könnyű bor így is a fejébe szállt. Márpedig a józanságát szerette volna a legkevésbé elveszíteni. Az első adandó alkalommal megszólította Friggát, és a segítségét kérte, hogy egy kis friss levegőt szívhasson.

A királynő méltóságteljesen felemelkedett az asztaltól, intett a társaságnak, hogy ülve maradhatnak, és a karját nyújtotta a lánynak, aki másik kezében a botot tartva elindult.

- A szomszéd folyosóról nyílik egy kis kert. Jobbára csak én és az udvarhölgyeim használjuk. A férfiak máshol igyekeznek kijózanodni, már ha szükséges. - kuncogott a királynő, ahogy tovább sétáltak. - Remélem, jól érzed magad.

- Köszönöm, fenség, jól vagyok. Csak Fandral és Volstagg kezdett túlságosan is meggyőző lenni. Nem bírtam ki még egy sültet vagy egy pohár bort sem, pedig tudom, hogy ezzel nagy szívfájdalmat okoztam volna nekik.

- Van itt egy pad, a kút mellett. Üljünk le.

Ahogy helyet foglaltak, Rosie leengedte ruhája hosszú ujjait, melyeket Inke tanácsát megfogadva a vacsora elején feltűzött.

- Kimerítő lehet egy ilyen lakoma. - jegyezte meg.

Frigga elnevette magát.

- Hidd el, egy hét után biztosan belejössz. Nálunk ez megy minden este.

Rosie a szája elé kapta a kezét, mintha az egy hét alatt várhatóan ráerőszakolt ételmennyiség egyszerre akart volna a szájába kerülni.

- Minden nap? De hát ez borzalmas… És biztosan egy vagyon. Tudom, hogy Odin a király, de…

- Ne a midgardiak szemével ítéld meg ezt a Birodalmat. - kérte a királynő elnézően mosolyogva. - Asgard lakói más mércével élik az életet. Harcosok élnek itt, akik gyakran néznek farkasszemet a halállal. Bármit is hisznek rólunk, mi sem vagyunk sebezhetetlenek. És ha tudod, hogy egyszer elér a vég, akkor minden egyes napot úgy élsz meg, mintha az utolsó lenne.

Rosie félrebillent fejjel csodálkozott.

- Azt akarja mondani, hogy az asgardiak… nem halhatatlanok?

- Így van.

- De akkor miért… - kezdett bele a mondatba, de valahogy nem tudta befejezni.

- Miért nevezett téged a fiam olyan lekicsinylő módon halandónak? Korokkal ezelőtt, amikor még gyakrabban jártuk a többi Birodalmat, a nálunk gyengébbek istenként tekintettek ránk. Ehhez persze az is hozzájárult, amit Odin, Thor és a többiek műveltek a Földön. És sajnos nehezen tudják megszokni, hogy azok az idők régen elmúltak. A nekünk adatott hosszú élet sem örökkévaló. De az igaz, hogy nemzedékek sora tűnik el Midgard-on, amíg mi alig néhány ránccal leszünk gazdagabbak.

Rosie elgondolkodva forgatta ujjai között a botját.

- Kérdezhetek valamit?

- Hát persze.

- Mit keresett vajon a Földön?

Frigga nagy levegőt vett.

- Erre a kérdésre sajnos nem tudom a választ. Csakis a fiamtól tudhatod meg, mi az igazság. Már ha el tudod érni nála, hogy valóban őszinte legyen. Ami sajnos, és ezt fájó anyai szívvel mondom, évszázadonként egyszer szokott előfordulni.

A lány nem válaszolt. A királynő ránézett, majd felállt.

- Utánanézek a zenészeknek. Maradj még egy kicsit, ha van kedved. Majd küldök egy kísérőt, aki segít.

- Nem lesz rá szükség, de köszönöm. Most már boldogulok. - mosolygott Rosie.

A királynő távozásával mély csend telepedett a kis kertre. A közeli ebédlőből nem szivárogtak ide a zajok. A lány a tenyerébe hajtotta a fejét, és próbálta megemészteni a hallottakat. Olyan sok minden zsongott a fejében, hogy ennyi erővel akár egy méhkast is hordhatott volna a nyakán. Hirtelen összerezzent, ahogy egy élőlény furcsa, éles hangja szólalt meg valahol fölötte a magasban. Mintha szárnysuhogást is hallott volna, aztán újra csend lett. Túlságosan is nagy csend. Rosie önkéntelenül is dúdolni kezdett, csak úgy tessék-lássék formálva ajkaival a szöveget, mintha lusta lenne a szavakat hozzáadni a dallamhoz.

Tündérdallam, fénylő csillag,

A szerelmem vezet így az ő nyomán.

Varázshangú dallam a széllel szárnya kél,

És százszínű játék a fény és az árnyék,

De hozzá el nem ér,

De hozzá el nem ér…

Ahogy elhallgatott, legnagyobb meglepetésére a közelében levő kis tóból hangos csilingelés hallatszott. Tátott szájjal hallgatta a különös hangokat, aztán felkuncogott. Hallgatózott, hogy vajon a palotából más is meghallotta-e, de senki nem közeledett. A csengő hang hirtelen elhallgatott, ezért úgy gondolta, tesz még egy próbát, és tovább énekelt.

Fodros szoknyád hívd el a táncba,

Zengd a furulyák víg dalát.

Ropd a táncot vélem a sötét éjen át,

És szálljunk a dallal, míg első a hajnal,

Ne szégyelld, álmodj hát,

Ne szégyelld, álmodj hát.

Örömében hangosan felnevetett, ahogy a csilingelés újra kezdődött. A botjára támaszkodva felállt, és megpróbálta kitalálni, merre is lehet a kis kút. Elindult arrafelé, amerre a helyes irányt sejtette, de ekkor az ebédlő felől beszélgetés hangja hallatszott, és ő megtorpant. Egy nő szólalt meg, akivel még bizonyosan nem találkozott, mert egyáltalán nem ismerte fel a hangját.

- Thor, kedvesem, te is hallottad? Mi ez? Gyere, nézzük meg.

Rosie megmerevedett, amint léptek zaját hallotta a kert bejárata felől.

- Várj, Sif, azt hiszem, tudom mi lehet ez. - mondta Thor, öblös hangján. - Ez biztosan apám kútja lesz. Á, nézd, ki van itt. Már azt hittem, végleg visszavonultál a vacsorától, Rosie. - érintette meg könnyedén a lány karját. Ő megpróbált udvarias választ adni, bár nagyon sajnálta, hogy lőttek a csendes magányának.

- Csak egy kis friss levegőre vágytam, ennyi az egész. Épp készültem visszamenni.

- De előtte még kedved támadt énekelni, nem igaz? - mosolygott a király fia.

- Honnan tudod? - kérdezett vissza a lány döbbenten.

- Ezt a kertet, no meg a kutat is apám az anyámnak készítette ajándékként, már nagyon régen. És egy virágzó fagyöngyágat dobott a kút vizébe. Azóta a kút csilingel, ha valaki énekel.

- És neked még miért nem csilingelt soha? - kérdezte Sif.

- Mert a bordalok és pajzán nóták nem számítanak, kedvesem.

- Akkor Rosie miről énekelt? - kérdezte a nő, akiről a lány úgy sejtette, hogy igencsak szoros viszonyban lehet Thor-ral.

A férfi a vak lányra nézett.

- A kert apám soha el nem múló romantikus szerelmének a jelképe. Vagyis a kút csak a szerelemről szóló dalok miatt csilingel.

- Ó, ez tényleg nagyon romantikus. - búgta Sif, aztán Rosie érezte, hogy odalép mellé. - Örülök, hogy találkoztunk. Sif vagyok, Thor menyasszonya. Sajnálom, hogy lemaradtunk a dalodról.

- Csak megzavartam vele a mulatságot… Nem kellett volna… - jegyezte meg szégyenlősen Rosie.

- Azt már nem! - kiáltott fel Fandral vidáman. - Inkább meghoztad a kedvünket. Itt az ideje, hogy lemozogjuk a vacsorát. Táncoljunk!

A társaság vidáman cseverészve visszaindult a palotába. Rosie nagyot sóhajtott, ahogy távolodott a hangjuk, de valaki visszafutott hozzá.

- Te sem maradhatsz ki belőle. - fogta meg Fandral a kezét, és már húzta is vissza magával a lányt.

- Nem hiszem, hogy ez jó ötlet. - tiltakozott. - Mostanában valahogy kijöttem a gyakorlatból…

- Akinek lába van, táncolni is tud. Másra nincs szükség. - lelkendezett a férfi. - Megtanítok neked pár egyszerű lépést. És úgy táncolunk majd, hogy el sem engedjük egymás kezét.

Rosie az arcán rémülettel követte Fandral-t.

Az ebédlőben a levegő egyre súlyosabbá vált a melegtől és a vacsora illatától. Amikor beléptek az ajtón, szinte fejbe vágta a lányt. Valahol hatalmas tüzet rakhattak és gyertyák is lehettek a teremben, mert Rosie úgy érezte, szinte ég az arca. A vidám társaság hangosan követelte a zenét. Amikor megszólaltak a dobok, hárfák és sípok, Fandral megszorította a kezét.

- Jöjj, szép hölgy, itt az ideje, hogy megtanuld a legnagyszerűbb táncot a Birodalomban.

Odébb vezette a lányt pár lépéssel.

- Na, itt a falnál nem ütközünk senkibe. És most lássuk a lépéseket. Megfogjuk egymás jobb kezét, így, és szépen meghajolunk egymás felé. Aztán kissé kifordulunk jobbra, de közben nem engedjük el a másikat.

Rosie a férfi folyamatos unszolására vonakodva bár, de megpróbálta követni a lépéseket. Meglepődött, hogy gond nélkül képes volt úgy mozogni, ahogy kellett.

- Nagyon jó, ez az. - lelkendezett Fandral. - És most a következő: felemeljük a másik kezünket is, és kézcsere. De közben vigyázunk, nem szabad elengedni! És most kilépés balra, ez az, majd megállunk egymással szemben, és apró szökkenés.

Rosie nem bírta visszafojtani a nevetést. Miközben a többiek már biztosan táncoltak a vidám zenére, ők ketten a fal mellett botladoztak a ritmustól teljesen függetlenül. Bár inkább csak ő, hiszen Fandral kiváló táncosnak és tanárnak bizonyult.

- És most jön a neheze: most el kell engednünk a másikat, kifordulás jobbra, és előre nyújtjuk mindkét karunkat.

Rosie követte az utasítást, de aztán megmerevedett.

- Jó, de mi lesz most? Minek nyújtózkodjak itt a semmibe?

- Már itt is vagyok. - nevetett Fandral, és újra megfogta a lány kinyújtott kezét. - Én már az új párod vagyok. Látod? Így megy a párcsere. A végére mindenkivel tudsz majd táncolni. Na, mehetünk?

- Jaj, dehogyis. - tiltakozott a lány. - Legalább próbáljuk meg újra, zenére, itt a szélén. Aztán majd beállhatunk.

- Hát legyen. - egyezett bele a férfi, és megfogta a lány jobb kezét. Néhányszor megrázta a zene ritmusára, és közben számolni kezdett. - Egy, két, há, és….

Rosie visszanyelt egy apró, rémült kiáltást, és igyekezett követni a ritmust. Kétségbeesetten kapaszkodott a férfi kezébe, de végül minden simán ment, és a párcsere is sikerült. Amint a zenekar szünetet tartott, Fandral megszorította a kezét.

- Csak gratulálni tudok, nagyszerű táncos vagy, Rosie. Mehetünk?

A lány habozott egy másodpercig, de aztán nagy levegőt vett, és rábólintott.

- Egye fene, táncoljunk!

Fandral a táncolók közé vezette. Hallotta, ahogy Thor és Sif nevetve a nevét kiabálják, aztán a zenekar újra játszani kezdett, és a gyors dallam mindenkit magával ragadott. Rosie összeszorított foggal próbálta követni a többieket, a legutolsó pillanatig szorongatta a férfi kezét. De végül kénytelen volt elengedni, és látszólag az örökkévalóságig állt ott, egy új pár kezeire várva. Aztán a zenekar ritmust váltott, és meghallotta Volstagg borízű nevetését.

- Márt azt hittem, vissza sem jön, szép kisasszony. - kacagott a harcos hallhatóan igen emelkedett hangulatban, ahogy kézen fogta és megpörgette a lányt.

Mire háromszor- négyszer párt cseréltek, Rosie már a többiekkel együtt nevetett, és cseppet sem érezte magát hátrányban. Minden párját felismerte, még a király, Odin is táncolt vele egy kört. A zenekar egyre gyorsabban játszott, ezért a táncosok is kénytelenek voltak egyre gyorsabban kapkodni a lábaikat. Néha már azt hitte, a következő pillanatban el fog esni a szoknyájában, vagy éppen teljesen elveszíti a párját. Valami csoda folytán azonban semmi ilyesmi nem történt. A zenekar végül elhallgatott, hogy szünetet tartson, mire a társaság hangos bekiabálások és kacagás közepette megéljenezte őket.

Mindenki frissítőkért kiáltott, és a teremben egymást kerülgették a szolgák a sörös és boros kupákkal. Rosie-t leültették egy padra, és Fandral mellett még legalább négy másik férfi ígérte meg, hogy a legjobb bort hozza majd neki. Alig bírt elegendő udvarias kifogást kieszelni a többieknek, amíg Fandral-ra várt.

Ahogy ott ült a padon, és hallgatta a lakoma hangjait maga körül, egyre inkább magával ragadta az este hangulata. Az önfeledt vidámság átragadt rá is, és beette magát a bőre alá. Már nem csodálkozott azon, hogy ezt a palotában minden este megismétlik. A jót könnyen meg lehetett szokni.

Fandral meghozta a bort, és a kezébe nyomta a poharat.

- Csak egy kicsit szusszanunk, aztán folytathatjuk a táncot.

- Már nem érzem a lábamat.- nyögte a lány. - Nem hiszem, hogy túl sokáig bírom.

- Szerintem büszke lehetsz magadra, remekül táncolsz. Ahhoz képest, hogy… - A férfi hirtelen elhallgatott.

- Ahhoz képest, hogy vak vagyok? - fejezte be helyette a lány a mondatot.

- Elnézésedet kérem. Nem akartalak megbántani. Bocsáss meg.

- Felejtsük el. Ez tény, a megjegyzésed ezért nem volt bántó. Inkább bóknak veszem. - mosolygott Rosie, hogy megnyugtassa a másikat. A férfi jól hallhatóan sóhajtott egyet.

- Hálásan köszönöm. De biztosíthatlak, már ők is fáradnak. Most már csak lassabb dalokat fognak játszani.

- És arra hogyan táncolnak errefelé? - kíváncsiskodott a lány.

Fandral hangja elárulta, hogy a férfi most szélesen vigyorog.

- Ó, az már sokkal egyszerűbb lesz. Csak megfogjuk a másik mindkét kezét, és a férfi vezet.

Rosie a fejét fogta. Igazság szerint tényleg elfáradt, és szellemileg még jobban is, mint fizikailag. Semmi kedve nem volt ismeretlen zenére egy ismeretlen táncpartner ismeretlen ízlése szerint botladozni.

- Szóval nincs koreográfia… - jegyezte meg csalódottan.

- Nincs… - nevetett a férfi. - De szerintem meg fogjuk oldani. Már ha felkérhetlek, és te igent mondasz.

Rosie megadóan bólintott.

- Egy tánc. Nem több. És aztán visszavonulok. Sok volt mára a jóból…

Megszólaltak a hangszerek. Lágy, a korábbiakhoz szinte egyáltalán nem hasonlító zenét kezdtek el játszani, amely szinte súlytalanul lebegett végig a termen. Nyoma sem volt a nevetésnek: fojtott hangú suttogás lebegett mindenfelé. Aztán ahogy a párok táncolni kezdtek, már csak a ruhák suhogást lehetett hallani. A lány hirtelen nagyon forrónak érezte a levegőt. Fandral, aki mindvégig lovagiasan bánt vele, most inkább már a terhére volt. Szeretett volna nagyon gyorsan túl lenni ezen az utolsó táncon, és végre rendesen kialudni magát.

A férfi hirtelen közelebb húzta magához, és azt suttogta:

- Elfelejtettem mondani, hogy most is van párcsere. De csak egy rövid időre, és aztán megint egymáshoz kerülünk. Csak nyújtsd előre a kezed, ha megszólal a dob.

Rosie szóra nyitotta a száját, de Fandral már el is engedte a kezeit, és ő ott állt egyedül, reménytelenül tapogatózva a sötétségben.

Megszólalt egy dob, és ahogy csend lett, hűvös ujjak fogták meg a kezét, és vezették tovább. Alig mert levegőt venni, amikor rájött, ki is a párja. Még gondolatban sem merte kimondani a nevét. Meglepődött, hogy a herceg éppen vele akar táncolni. Azok után, ahogy eddig bánt vele, ez lett volna az utolsó, amire számít. Fandral azt mondta, csak rövid időre cserélnek párt. Mindjárt vége, mondogatta magának. Néhány pillanat, és megszabadul tőle.

De az idő mintha lelassult volna. Senki sem jött, hogy megmentse, hogy lekérje őt. Ahogy követték a zene ritmusát a teremben, Loki csak fogta szótlanul a kezét, és ő inkább gondolta, mint érezte, ahogy vezeti őt a táncban. Egy örökkévalóságnak tűnt, ahogy a muzsika körbefonta őket, és ő egyszer csak azt vette észre, hogy a férfi köpenye egyre gyakrabban súrolja a szoknyája szélét. A herceg egyre közelebb és közelebb tartotta magához, mint azt Fandral bármikor is merészelte volna. Bármilyen csodálatos is volt a zene, Rosie hagyta, hogy elöntse őt a méreg, amikor eszébe jutott sebesült karja, a kis lakása New York-ban, ahonnan erőszakkal hurcolták el, és ez a tánc is, melyet Fandral mellett kellett volna átvészelnie. Végül úgy érezte, nem bírja tovább magában tartani a gúnyos megjegyzést:

- Biztosan mindenki minket néz, fenség. Gondolja, hogy illendő így táncolnia egy közönséges halandóval?

- Nem érdekelnek a többiek. - hangzott a férfi nemtörődöm válasza, aztán egy pillanat múlva hozzátette: - De ha téged zavar…

Rosie szívesen kifejtette volna, hogy mi is zavarja őt valójában, de ekkor hirtelen lehűlt a levegő körülöttük. A karja és az arca libabőrös lett, és érezte, ahogy körbeveszi valami hideg és nedves.

- Mi ez?... - motyogta hitetlenkedve, teljes képtelenségnek tartva az ötletet, ami elsőre az eszébe jutott. Azért tett egy próbát, és rákérdezett. - Köd?

A többi táncos hangja tompán jutott el a fülébe. A távolból Sif méltatlankodott a leghangosabban:

- Muszáj volt ezt? Thor szakállát sem látom. És különben is, kár bujkálnod, úgyis tudom, hogy piszok jól táncolsz, Loki…

Rosie szemei tágra nyíltak a meglepetéstől, de Loki csak kuncogott.

- Köd? Valami olyasmi. Most legalább ők sem látnak téged. Reméltem, hogy ez majd megnyugtat. Így igazságos, nem?

- Nem is tudom… - vallotta be a lány óvatosan.

Az igazat megvallva egyáltalán nem volt nyugodt. Biztos volt benne, hogy már régen vissza kellett volna kerülnie Fandral mellé, ám ők ketten még mindig egymással táncoltak. Sif megjegyzése a férfi tánctudásáról hamar bebizonyosodott, ez ellen nem lehetett kifogása, és amúgy sem mert tiltakozni, elvégre már többször megtapasztalta, milyen, ha Loki dühös.

A férfi nem szólt többet. Csak tartotta a lányt a karjaiban, lassan és biztosan vezetve őt a táncban, ahogy szinte suhantak a teremben. Rosie megpróbálta elképzelni, hogy Loki varázslata miatt most valóban senki sem látja őket. Már senki sem tiltakozott, mindenki átadta magát a táncnak és a zenének. A világ egyszeriben csak kettejükből állt, és semmi sem volt, ami segíthetett volna elterelni az érzékeit a másikról. A lány képtelen volt nem észrevenni, ahogy a herceg tenyere egyre melegebb ott, ahol egymáshoz érnek, hogy hallja minden lélegzetvételét, hogy ujjai érzik az izmai játékát a karjában, és gyűlölte magát azért, amiért mindez egyáltalán nem volt rossz érzés.

Eszébe jutott, hogy már hosszú évek óta nem volt része ilyesmiben, pedig erre nagyon nem akart gondolni. A köd egyszerre fojtogatni kezdte, hogy akarata ellenére levegő után kezdett kapkodni. Attól félt, hamarosan szédülni is fog, de semmiféle épkézláb kifogás nem jutott az eszébe, amivel kimenthette volna magát, hogy elmenekülhessen.

- A köd tönkreteszi a hajamat. - mondta végül, de ahogy kicsúszott a száján, már meg is bánta. Nagyon ostobának tűnhetek, gondolta. Egyszer csak azt érezte, hogy valami a hajába hull. Elengedte a férfi kezét, és odanyúlt. Valami kicsi, puha dolog volt. Az orrához emelte és megszagolta. Egy rózsaszirom! Rózsaszirmok hullottak rájuk a semmiből, miközben táncoltak.

- Hála az égnek. - sóhajtott Loki megkönnyebbült hangon egy végtelen perc után. - Már azt hittem, nem nőből vagy.

A lányból eltűnt a bizonytalanság, a rosszullétet mintha elfújták volna, és helyette a felháborodás hulláma töltötte el. Egyáltalán nem érdekelte, hogy egy herceghez beszél, és nem számított, milyen következményei lehetnek a szavainak.

- Csak a saját magad szórakoztatására tetted, igaz? Végülis erre vannak a halandók… Hogy a híres-neves asgardi istenek jót nevethessenek rajtuk.

Loki megállt a terem közepén, és suttogva válaszolt, maga felé húzva a lány kezeit.

- Szóval elismered, hogy isten vagyok?

Rosie most már a méregtől kapkodott a levegő után. Kitépte magát a férfi kezei közül, és hátra lépett vagy két lépést.

- Te tényleg azt hiszed, a világod úgy lesz teljes, ha bebeszéled magadnak, hogy mások istenítenek téged? Lelked rajta. Nekem aztán édes mindegy. De velem ne játszadozz. Megbíztam benned egy tánc idejére, de azt sem kellett volna. És most megyek a botomért… Fenség… - tette hozzá összeszedve udvariasságának maradékát, és meghajolt.

- Ne fáradj. - mondta Loki halkan. Csettintett, és Rosie a következő pillanatban érezte, ahogy a bot a tenyerébe simul. - Nem hittem volna, hogy tényleg bízol bennem. - tette hozzá a férfi, amikor a lány indulni készült. Ő meg mert volna rá esküdni, hogy szomorúság csengett Loki hangjában.

Amikor újra lépett egyet, mintha forgószél támadt volna körülötte, és tudta, hogy a herceg már nem áll mellette. Újra körbeölelte a teremben égő kandallók melege, amitől viszont újra szédülni kezdett, és néhány pillanat múlva már örült neki, hogy a mindig segítőkész Fandral megérkezett.

Azt kérte tőle, hogy kísérje őt a királynőhöz, hadd búcsúzzon el. Aztán udvariasan elhárított minden felajánlást, hogy a szobájához kísérjék, és elindult visszafelé. A bot szinte húzta előre, a helyes irányba. Sikerült úgy eljutnia a szobájáig, hogy egyszer sem tévedt el. Néhány perc múlva keze megfogta az ismerős kilincset.

Olyan kimerültnek érezte magát, mint még soha. Kényszerítette magát, hogy átöltözzön. A ruhát kissé bonyolult volt egyedül kicsatolnia, de végül ezzel is boldogult. Az ágyon talált egy kényelmes hálóruhát, amiért magában hálát adott Inkének. Bár képtelenségnek tartotta az ötletet, mégis attól tartott, hogy a köd, amit Loki varázsolt, rátelepedett az agyára és elhomályosítja a gondolatait. Nem érzett magában elég erőt, hogy kibogozza és helyére tegye mindazt, amit egyetlen nap alatt tapasztalt. Az utolsó gondolata az volt, hogy ennyi elég volt, meggondolta magát. Alighogy a párnához ért a feje, mély álomba merült.

Rosie éneke szabad fordítása és kiegészítése egy nagyon régi dalnak.

Ha valakit érdekel, hallgasson bele az eredetibe itt:

watch?v=uoJDdFf_u-I

Amikor Rosie és Fandral először táncolnak, ez a zene szólhatott:

watch?v=iV9Ow4kOA4E

Amikor Rosie és Loki táncolnak, akkor már mást játszott a zenekar:

watch?v=kiI4Lz-KMn4&feature=relmfu


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Rosie azt hitte, a teste kocsonyává változott, és hamarosan lefolyik majd az ágyról. Bár tudatában volt annak, hogy reggel van, mert a nap beragyog az egyik ablakon, és épp az arcába süt, képtelen volt megmozdítani a végtagjait, a feje pedig úgy zsongott, mintha egy kaptárnyi még kereste volna benne a helyét. A fülében folyamatosan dobolt valami, és mindennek a tetejébe a sérült karja elviselhetetlenül viszketett. Ha fel tudta volna emelni a másikat is, valószínűleg letépte volna róla a kötést. Ehelyett csak nyögdécselt, és pislogott, amíg már a szemhéja is fájt az erőlködéstől.

- Bárcsak itt lenne már Inke… - suttogta. Legnagyobb megkönnyebbülésére a szolgáló néhány perc múlva megjelent a szobában.

- Jó reggelt, kisasszony. Remélem, jól aludt. - csacsogott a lány vidáman már az ajtóban.

- Haldoklom, Inke… - nyögött fel Rosie újra, és rettentően gyámoltalannak érezte magát. A szolgáló azonban csak nevetett.

- Tudtam én, hogy ez lesz. Bár reménykedtem benne, hogy a kisasszony majd megússza. De hát ez van…

- Tudtad? Mit… - próbált tovább beszélni Rosie, de még ahhoz sem érzett elég erőt. Egyik kezét sikerült felemelnie a homlokához és megdörzsölte.

- Ne beszéljen, pihenjen csak… Mindjárt segítünk a dolgon. Nincs nagy baj… - igyekezett Inke megnyugtatni őt, ahogy leült az ágy szélére. - Csak másnapos egy kicsit.

Rosie megpróbált nemet inteni a fejével, de azonnal belehasított a fájdalom, így csak egy félmozdulat lett belőle.

- Gondolom, a vacsoránál borral kínálták… Azt persze elfelejtették megemlíteni a gavallérjai, hogy aki Midgard-ból érkezik, jobban teszi, ha csak módjával nézeget az asgardi pohár fenekére.

- Két pohár volt… - suttogta Rosie, miközben Inke friss vízzel lemosta a lány arcát és a kezeit.

- Egyetlen is sok lett volna… - bólogatott a szolgáló. - De ne aggódjon. Egy óra múlva már a saját lábán mehet le, hogy panaszt tegyen a reggelinél. Na jöjjön, segítek.

Betámogatta a szédelgő lányt a fürdőkamrába. Segített neki levetkőzni, aztán beültette a kádba, csak úgy, víz nélkül. Rosie némán tűrte. Inke fogott egy puha rongyot, benedvesítette, és elkezdte vele végigdörzsölni a lány testét.

- Megfagyok… - didergett Rosie.

- Tudom… - nevetett a szolgáló. - De csak bízza rám magát. Mindjárt jobb lesz.

A nedves és hideg rongy égő nyomot hagyott a bőrén. Rosie valami furcsa illatot érzett. Távolról mintha ismerős lett volna, de nem tudta kitalálni, mi is az pontosan.

Az égető érzés fagyossá változott, amikor Inke a hátát kezdte el dörzsölgetni. Kezdett nagyon elege lenni az egészből. Fázott, a kád a meleg víz és az illatos virágok nélkül kényelmetlen volt, és a hasa korogva követelni kezdte a reggelit.

- Elég már, ne kínozz tovább! - szólt rá a szolgálóra sokkal keményebben annál, mint azt szerette volna.

- No, akkor meg is volnánk. - vágta rá Inke vidáman, és Rosie meglepetten visszavonulót fújt.

- Tényleg?

- Már kezd önmaga lenni, azt hiszem. Bár eddig még nem kiabált velem ennyire… - kuncogta a szolgáló.

Rosie kénytelen volt beismerni, hogy visszatért belé az erő. A saját lábán, felfrissülve tért vissza a szobába, és bár még mindig érezte a bőrén a hideg simogatását és az idegen illatot, már egyik sem zavarta. A feje tiszta volt, a karja sem viszketett, és az ereiben felgyorsulva száguldott a vér.

- Csodát műveltél! - dicsérte meg a szolgálót. - Mi volt ez az illatszer? Olyan ismerős…

- Azt nem tudom, Midgard-ban hogy hívják… De a füvészkertben majd megmutatom, ha szeretné. És akkor talán majd eszébe jut a neve.

- Fogalmam sincs, mi lehet ez… Gondolod, hogy tényleg lemehetnénk a kertbe? Bármi jobb, mint itt kuksolni ebben a szobában…

- Szívesen megmutatom. - ajánlotta Inke. - Persze csak azután, hogy a Gyógyító megnézte a karját. Ha azelőtt engedem ki, akkor hamarabb növeszt macskafarkat a szoknyám hátuljára, mint ahogy kimondhatnám a nevét.

Rosie türelemre intette magát, és hagyta, hogy a szolgáló segítsen neki átöltözni.

- Remélem, nem haragszik a kisasszony, de most egy sokkal egyszerűbb ruhát hoztam, mint a tegnapi. Halványbarna színű, és a szabása olyan, hogy könnyedén és kényelmesen mozoghasson benne. Az ujjai sem érnek a csuklójánál lejjebb. De azért a nyakához tettem egy kis arany díszítést.

A lánynak csak lassan jutott el a tudatáig, mit is mondott a másik.

- Tettél…? Te tettél rá díszítést? - hitetlenkedett, bár már sejtette az igazságot.

Inke a kérdést sem értette.

- Hát persze… - válaszolta pillanatnyi habozás után. - Amikor kész lettem a ruhával, valami még hiányzott róla. Gondoltam, egy kis arany majd érdekesebbé teszi. Még a hajához is jobban passzol.

- Te varrtad a ruhámat. - jelentette ki Rosie csodálattal a hangjában. - Egyetlen nap alatt…

Inke büszkén kihúzta magát.

- Ruhára volt szüksége és én vagyok a palota legjobb varrója. Nem szeretek szégyenben maradni akkor sem, ha épp nem a királynőnek készítek öltözéket.

Rosie elhallgatott. Hirtelen úgy érezte, máris túl sokat kapott ajándékba, pedig még egy napja sem volt Asgard-ban. Bizonytalanság vett rajta erőt. És bár korábban ez sohasem fordult meg a fejében, amikor segítettek neki, most nem bírt szabadulni a gondolattól, hogy ennek később még meg fogja fizetni az árát.

- Ne aggódjon a kisasszony egy percet sem. - jegyezte meg Inke, mintha csak olvasott volna a gondolataiban. - Minden vendégnek jár a kényeztetés. Tekintse a királynő ajándékának.

- Nem tudok elég hálás lenni érte. - sóhajtotta.

- Nem is kell. - legyintett a szolgáló. - De most megyek, elküldöm Leifet a Gyógyítóért.

Ahogy a lány mögött becsukódott az ajtó, Rosie felpattant az ágyról. Egyszeriben mehetnékje támadt. Nem bírta tovább a bezártságot, szörnyen idegesítette, hogy az aprócska szobán, a tróntermen és az ebédlőn kívül semmit sem tud erről a helyről. Pillanatnyi gondolkodás után eszébe jutott, hová tette előző este a botját, és hamarosan már a palota folyosóin sétált az ebédlő felé. Gyomra újra megkordult, követelve valami ételt, amitől jobban érezheti magát. Inke frissítő olaja kiűzte belőle a különös másnaposság nyomait, és ő úgy érezte, egy egész asztalnyi ennivaló sem lenne elegendő most a számára.

Botjának alig hallható koppantásaival tapogatta léptei előtt az utat. Egyszer ugyan majdnem rossz felé fordult, de szinte azonnal megérezte a bot figyelmeztető rezdülését, mely visszavezette a helyes útra. Amikor az ebédlő ajtajához ért, elfogyott a bátorsága és megtorpant. Az őrök köszöntötték, és hallotta, ahogy a két hatalmas ajtószárny csendes nyikorgással kitárul előtte. Tudta, hogy az ajtóban állva esélye sincs megállapítani, vannak-e mások is a hatalmas teremben, ezért a legegyszerűbb megoldást választotta, ahogy belépett: fennhangon jó reggelt-et köszönt.

Amikor senki sem válaszolt, Rosie megvonta a vállát és óvatosan lesétált a lépcsőkön. Csak a terem közepére érve jutott eszébe, milyen ostoba helyzetbe hozta magát. Idáig eljutott ugyan, de vajon miért is gondolta, hogy tálalták már a reggelit? És hogyan fogja megtalálni az asztalt? És ami még fontosabb, honnan fogja tudni, hogy miből és mennyit ehet? A tegnap este történtek után egyszerre bizalmatlan lett az asgardi konyha iránt. Mégis csak meg kellett volna várnia az öreg Godrudot…

Megállt a terem közepén. A levegő friss volt, nyoma sem volt benne a kandallótűz füstjének. A reggeli levegő betöltötte a termet, és enyhén sós illata volt. Eszébe jutott a tenger, melyről úgy hitte, valahol a közelben lehet. Lassan beljebb sétált, és ahogy a botja a padlón koppant, feléledtek benne a tegnap esti mulatság emlékei. Most nem akart ilyesmire gondolni, és hatalmas sóhajjal megpróbálta elűzni a feltörő rossz érzést. Úgy döntött, megvárja, amíg végre megjelenik valaki a reggeliző asztalnál, és segít neki. Emlékei alapján megkereste az egyik hosszú padot a teremben. Nagy megkönnyebbülésére a pad még mindig ott volt, ahol előző este. Illedelmesen, egyenes derékkal leült, és lesimította a szoknyáját.

Eltelt egy negyedóra, de senki sem jött. Rosie nem csak hogy unatkozott, de a pad is kezdett szörnyen kényelmetlenné válni. Óvatosan feltette az egyik lábát, és újra eligazgatta hosszú szoknyája ráncait. Újabb negyedóra elteltével aztán feltette a másik lábát is, aztán adott még magának néhány percet, mielőtt visszaindulna a szobájába.

- Miért nem eszel? - kérdezte Loki csendesen közvetlenül mellette, mintha csak úgy mellékesen érdeklődne. A lány úgy ugrott fel, mint akibe belecsíptek. Botja nagy koppanással a padlóra esett, ő pedig igyekezett legyűrni a szívrohamot, ami vészesen kerülgette. Kezét a mellkasára tette, és levegő után kapkodott.

A férfi valószínűleg már akkor is ott volt, amikor ő leült a padra. És mégsem szólt neki! Valószínűleg egész idő alatt rajta nevetett. Rosie először a sokktól, aztán a méregtől nem bírt megszólalni. Loki azonban továbbra is kitartóan hallgatott, a választ sem követelte, így kénytelen volt végül ő maga megtörni a kínos csendet. Próbált olyan udvarias és kimért lenni, amilyen csak lenni tudott, bár forrt benne a düh.

- Köszönöm az érdeklődését… fenség… Úgy gondoltam, nem illendő egyedül nekifogni a reggelinek, és meg akartam várni a többieket… Nem tudtam, hogy itt van.

- Nekem kell elnézést kértem. Belemerültem az olvasásba. - szólalt meg Loki váratlanul, és még közelebbről. - Fel kellett volna ajánlanom a segítségemet. De folyton elfeledkezem róla.

- Arról, hogy udvarias legyen a hölgyekkel? - kötözködött Rosie, aki egyre kevésbé tudott parancsolni a nyelvének. A férfi válasza azonban beléfojtotta a szót.

- Nem. Nem arról. Hanem arról, hogy neked lehet szükséged a segítségre.

Lehajolt és felvette a lány botját, majd a kezébe adta. Aztán megfogta a másik kezét és arrébb vezette, oda, ahol néhány kisebb asztalra feltálalták a reggelit. Odatolt egy széket a lánynak, majd eléje tett egy tányért és egy poharat. Mindezt egyetlen szó nélkül. Aztán leült a lánnyal szemben.

- Fenség… - emelte fel a kezét Rosie, hogy megállítsa a férfit. - Erre igazán nincs szükség. - Csak zavarba hoz, akarta még hozzátenni, de inkább hallgatott. Nem akarta bevallani, hogy mennyire zavarja, ha rászorul másokra. Meg az, hogy a másik ennyire kiszámíthatatlanul viselkedik.

- Nincs ebben semmi különös. Épp reggelizem, és véletlenül itt van még egy teríték. Most elmondom, miből válogathatsz. Van itt hideg sült, tojás és sonka, sajt, gyümölcs, és persze kenyér.

A lány nagyot nyelt. Éhes volt, mint a farkas, de nem tudta felfogni a hirtelen változást a herceg viselkedésében. Csendesen válaszolt:

- Egy kis hús jól esne… És gyümölcs. -Aztán megszokásból hozzátette: - A húst kérem jobbra, a gyümölcsöt balra.

- A húst jobbra? - kérdezett vissza a herceg csodálkozva.

Rosie elmosolyodott.

- Tudnom kell… Hogy mit hol találok a tányéromon…

- Hát persze. Nem bízol bennem, igaz?

Rosie keze megmerevedett a levegőben, ahogy épp a kést kereste a tányérja mellett. Azon gondolkodott, mit válaszoljon, és lehet-e őszinte egyáltalán.

- Az elmúlt két napban nem szolgált rá a bizalmamra, fenség… - mondta végül halkan. Fő az őszinteség. Abból nem lehet baj. Túl nagy baj legalábbis…

Újra közéjük furakodott a néma csend. A lány bármit megadott volna, ha végre valaki más is megjelenik az ebédlőben, de senki sem érkezett. Kénytelen- kelletlen nekiállt az ételnek, amit Loki a tányérjára pakolt.

- Jólesne egy kis tej… Kérem… - jegyezte meg, miután megtörölte a száját. Utálta az egész helyzetet, és ezerszer megbánta, hogy nem ült nyugodtan a fenekén a szobájában.

Loki megfogta a lány poharát, és töltött neki.

- Remélem, nem hűlt még ki túlságosan.

- Nem baj, hidegen szeretem. - felelte a lány.

- Mennyire hidegen?

Ahogy Rosie a pohárért nyúlt, ujjai hozzáértek a férfi hűvös bőréhez. Meg akarta fogni a poharat, Loki azonban még nem engedte át neki.

- Csak egy pillanatot várj még… - mondta.

A lány egyik kezével megfogta a pohár alját, a másikat jobb híján Loki keze köré fonta. A férfi végül elhúzta a kezét.

- Talán most már jó lesz…

Rosie a szájához emelte a poharat, aztán a keze hirtelen megállt, alig egy ujjnyira az ajkaitól.

- Mi az? - kérdezte a herceg.

- Nem tudom… - vallotta be a lány. - Nem tudom, okos dolog-e kiinni ezt a poharat.

Loki nagy csattanással az asztalra csapta a sajátját. A zaj félelmetesen visszhangzott az üres teremben. Rosie érezte, ahogy a másikban felforr a düh, és kitörni készül belőle. Ő maga is letette a tejet, és elővette a legártatlanabb arckifejezését. Elhatározta, hogy most sem fog megijedni.

- Mi az? - kérdezte a férfitól nyugodtan.

- Gyengébbnek tetteted magad, és igyekszel bűntudatot kelteni bárkiben, aki segíteni próbál, de akiben te nem bízol. - kiabált a herceg, és felpattant az asztaltól. - Kihasználod, hogy vak vagy.

Rosie hallotta, ahogy megkerüli az asztalt, ezért ő is felállt, és kihúzta magát. Már egyáltalán nem mosolygott. Helyben vagyunk, gondolta. Végül is tegnap óta nem veszekedtünk.

- Megtámadtál. - közölte a puszta tényt mindenféle körítés és felesleges udvariaskodás nélkül. - Honnan tudjam, hogy nem teszed meg ismét?

- Nem támadtalak meg! - vágott vissza a férfi. - Csak megvédtem magamat!

- Betörtél a lakásomba! Kétszer is! Ez nálam kimeríti a támadás fogalmát.

Loki elhallgatott. Rosie nyeregben érezte magát, és közelebb lépett hozzá. Alig várta már, hogy a férfi végre kibökje a valódi okot. Egy pillanatra ugyan felbukkant a fejében egy gondolat, hogy vajon miért is érdekli őt ennyire az igazság, de aztán elhessegette magától a kétségeket.

Szorosabbra fogta a botját, hogy erőt merítsen belőle. Még egy utolsót lépett előre, és tudta, hogy a másik ott áll közvetlenül előtte. Már hallotta a férfi szaggatott lélegzését.

Most, gondolta. Most ki fogja mondani.

De a herceg még mindig hallgatott. Ott állt előtte, egy fejjel a lány fölé magasodva. Rosie felemelte a fejét, pedig nem nézhetett a másik szemébe.

- Elakadt a szava, fenség? - gúnyolódott, megint a hivatalos megszólítást használva. - Pedig Fandral azt mondta, jobban forgatja a szavakat, mint ő a kardot.

- Fandral egy pojáca. Fogalma sincs, mire vagyok képes. - mondta Loki olyan fenyegetően, hogy a lány hátrahőkölt.

De már túl késő volt. Megfordult, hogy faképnél hagyja a herceget, ám a férfi elkapta a botot tartó karját. Hátracsavarta a kezét a bottal együtt, és egyetlen mozdulattal magához húzta a lányt. Rosie moccanni sem bírt. Szabad kezét Loki mellkasának feszítette. Ujjaival kitapintotta a páncél hideg fémjét. Ahogy a másik egyre közelebb hajolt hozzá, érezte a belőle áradó fagyot, és meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy most látszik a lehelete a levegőben.

- Könnyű erősnek lenni, ha nincs is szíved. - jegyezte meg tettetett könnyedséggel, ujjaival a páncélon dobolva, de közben egyre nőtt benne a félelem. Veszélyes játékba kezdett, és még csak felmérni sem tudta a lehetséges következményeket. Őrültségnek tűnt. De elégtételt akart, ezért tovább beszélt. - Én legalábbis nem érzek idebent semmit. Elhiszem, hogy örökké él, aki ilyen fagyos…

- Mit tudsz te rólam, halandó? - Loki megszorította a lány karját, de ő az ajkába harapott, hogy ne kiáltson és nem mutatta ki a fájdalmát. A férfi hozzátette, de már másféle hangnemben: - Bárcsak ne ítélkeznél olyan könnyedén fölöttem…

- Bárcsak elárulnád végre, mit kerestél a Földön! Bárcsak… - kezdte Rosie újra, de Loki a szavába vágott.

- Bárcsak újra látnál… - suttogta, és elengedte a lányt. Csettintett egyet, és a következő pillanatban már csak hűlt helye volt.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Rosie vigasztalhatatlanul csalódott volt, amikor egyedül maradt a teremben. Hosszú percek kellettek hozzá, hogy lenyugodjon, ráadásul leginkább a herceg utolsó megjegyzése zavarta. Most már végképp elvesztette a reményt arra, hogy megértse őt. Azt hitte, ha eléggé felmérgesíti a herceget, ő végül csak kiböki, mit akart tőle. Ám Loki az utolsó pillanatban is képes volt uralkodni magán. A lány bizalmatlansága nem csökkent. Egyedül abban volt bizonyos, hogy Loki titkol valamit. És addig nem lesz nyugalma, amíg ezt ki nem deríti. Beletörődve abba, hogy itt már nem sokat tehet, megkereste az ajtóhoz vezető lépcsőket, és visszaindult a szobájába.

- Megérkezett a kis szökevény. - fogadta Inke az ajtóban. - Már azon gondolkodtam, hívnom kellene az őrséget, hogy megkeressék a kisasszonyt. Attól féltem, tán baja esett… Godrud már itt van.

Rosie megpróbált mosolyogni, de rosszkedvében nem igazán sikerült. Belépett a szobájába, és kurtán odaköszönt a Gyógyítónak. Aztán levetette magát az ágyra.

- Bal lábbal keltünk ma reggel? Inke mondta, hogy a harcosok leitattak téged… - mondta reszelős hangján az öregasszony.

A lány nem reagált a megjegyzésre. Kinyújtotta a karját.

- Megnézné a karomat? Szörnyen viszketett ma reggel…

- Szóval nem a másnaposság az oka… - bólintott Godrud mindentudóan, és letekerte a kötést. - Még Loki is ritkán szokott ilyen gyorsan témát váltani.

- Őt inkább hagyjuk… - motyogta a lány. Lehorgasztotta a fejét. - Maga jó volt hozzám, és nem lehetek elég hálás azért, amit Inkével együtt értem tettek. De minél előbb hazamegyek és végre a saját ágyamban alszom, annál jobb.

- A karodnak semmi baja. - jegyezte meg az öregasszony, nem titkolt elégedettséggel a hangjában. - Ahogy mondtam.

Rosie végigsimította a karját, és meglepetten felkiáltott, amikor csak a sima, feszes, és főképp sértetlen bőrt érezte az ujjai alatt.

- Köszönöm. - mondta csendesen. Megkönnyebbülést kellett volna éreznie, de sem örömet, sem felszabadultságot nem talált belül. Kinyújtotta a kezét a Gyógyító felé. - Hogyan hálálhatnám meg?

- Sétálj velem. - mondta Godrud egyszerűen, és megszorította a lány kezét.

Mielőtt az ajtóhoz mentek, az öregasszony odaszólt Inkének:

- Küldd el Leifet a holmimmal a Gyógyulás Házába.

- Hová megyünk? - kérdezte Rosie, de Godrud csak hümmögött. Ő kénytelen volt ráhagyatkozni és követni a teljesen ismeretlen folyosókon.

Kisvártatva kiléptek a szabad levegőre. A nap ugyanolyan erővel sütött, mint előző délután. Rosie azon morfondírozott, vajon csak az évszak ilyen szerencsés, vagy Asgard-ban soha sincs rossz idő. A gyenge, lágy szél ugyanilyen állandónak tűnt. A legkülönfélébb illatokat és szagokat sodorta a lány felé, aki könnyedén kitalálta, merre lehetnek a palota konyhái, az istállók vagy a virágoskert.

- Mutatni akar nekem valamit? - faggatózott tovább, de Godrudnak a jelek szerint nem volt kedve társalogni. Nemsokára megálltak. A lányt hirtelen elborították a legkülönfélébb aromák és illatok, mintha csak egy fűszerboltba lépett volna. - Mi ez? Csak nem a füvészkert? Miért hozott ide?

Nem is várta meg a Gyógyító válaszát, hanem a botja segítségével körbetapogatózott, és amikor valami puhához ért, leguggolt, és az ujjaival végigsimogatta a növényt. Aztán felemelte és megszagolta a kezét. Hirtelen támadt érdeklődéssel kezdett ismerkedni az idegen növényekkel. Jó néhányat talált, melyek nagyon hasonlítottak a földi fűszerekre. Szinte megfeledkezett arról, hol is van valójában, ám a Gyógyító néhány perc múlva megszólította:

- Mi a baj, lányom?

Rosie keze megállt a levegőben. A lány felállt és elindult az öregasszony hangjának irányába. Nagyot sóhajtott, mert nehezére esett belekezdeni a mondókájába. Pedig nagyon el szerette volna mondani, mi nyomja a lelkét. Ösztönösen tudta, hogy a Gyógyító nem csupán a test sebeihez ért.

- Úgy érzem, kettészakadok. - panaszolta végül. Godrud figyelmesen hallgatott. - Az eszem azt súgja, használjam ki a lehetőséget és élvezzem az itt töltött napokat, amíg lehet. De ugyanakkor folyton ott kötök ki, hogy alig várom, hogy otthon lehessek.

- Szóval van itt valami, ami annyira taszít ebben a Birodalomban, hogy képes lennél elhagyni örökre? - kérdezte az öregasszony. - Mert az ugye tudod, hogy soha többé nem térhetsz vissza ide?

- Soha? - döbbent meg Rosie, és összeszorult a torka. - Na de miért? Valami rosszat tettem?

- Á, dehogy. - legyintett Godrud. - Csak éppen kevés halandó részesül abban a megtiszteltetésben, hogy egyszer Odin vendége legyen. És senki sem lehet kétszer ilyen szerencsés.

A lány elszomorodott. Csupán két napja volt Asgard-ban, és alapjában véve mindenkivel hamar összebarátkozott. Úgy érezte, hogy a rosszkedv, ami beárnyékolta az ittlétét, csupán neki magának volt köszönhető. Ő volt az, aki kicsinyes és céltalan veszekedésekbe bonyolódott, talán éppen a saját hiúsága miatt.

Botjával közelebb sétált az öregasszonyhoz, ő pedig segített neki elhelyezkedni a padon. Alig ült le azonban, amikor az addig lágyan fújdogáló szellő viharrá változott, és összeborzolta a haját. Loki körül sem nézett, amikor eloszlott a varázslat kavarta felhő, hanem rögtön a Gyógyító elé állt, és már dőlt is belőle a szó:

- Godrud, szükségem van rád. Nem bírom tovább. Szétmegy a fejem…

Amikor elhallgatott, hogy levegőt vegyen, csak akkor pillantott az öregasszony mellett ülő karcsú alakra.

Rosie hosszú idő óta először újra azt érezte, hogy teher számára a vaksága. Mit nem adott volna, ha most láthatja Loki arcát, aki megnémult a meglepetéstől. Megpróbált nem túl feltűnően mosolyogni a másik zavart némaságán.

Loki azért jött a Gyógyítóhoz, mert kezdett komolyan aggódni amiatt, hogy elveszíti a hidegvérét, ha a halandó lány a közelében van. Tisztába kellett, hogy jöjjön önmagával, mert most nem engedhette, hogy bármi is elvonja a figyelmét. Ráadásul csak akkor volt képes teljes mértékben használni a varázserejét, ha biztos volt önmagában. A lány viszont folyton csak kihozta a sodrából. És mi történik? Még az öregasszony társaságában is vele kénytelen találkozni.

A csend egyre kínosabbá vált. Rosie lehajtott fejjel forgatta a botját az ujjai között, Loki viszont jobb híján egy közeli bokorról kezdte tépkedni a leveleket. Mindeközben a Gyógyító, aki kettejük között ült, nagyon is jól szórakozott a dolgok alakulásán.

Egyszerre csak furcsa hangok töltötték meg a levegőt. Mintha az egész világ vibrálni kezdett volna körülöttük a palota felől áradó többszólamú dallamtól. Rosie nem ismert olyan eszközt, mely hasonló hangok kiadására lett volna képes. Mintha különböző fúvós hangszerek szólaltak volna meg egyszerre.

Godrud felállt és Loki vállára tette a kezét.

- Most nincs több időnk beszélgetni, fiatalúr. Siessetek.

A herceg bólintott, és a lányhoz fordult.

- Fogd erősen a botodat. Velem kell jönnöd.

- De miért? - kérdezte Rosie bizalmatlanul, és bármennyire is akarta, nem tudta leplezni a riadalmat a hangjában.

- Ez Odin kürtje. - mondta Loki olyan hangon, hogy a lány biztos volt benne, valami fontos dologról van szó. Komolyan aggódni kezdett.

- Baj van?

- Remélem, nem. De sietnünk kell. Fogd a botod. Nincs időnk sétálgatni. - ismételte a herceg újra, és kérdés nélkül a karjaiba kapta a lányt.

- Fiatalok… - morogta Godrud, ahogy újra feltámadt a forgószél, és Loki meg a lány eltűntek a szeme elől. - Folyton csak az a rohanás… - Azzal elcammogott a Gyógyulás Háza felé.

Most először fordult elő, hogy Rosie teljesen magánál volt, amikor Loki a karjában tartotta. Sötétségre kárhoztatott szemeit hiába is hunyta volna le, a többi érzékét viszont nem tudta kikapcsolni. Ahogy a nyakába kapaszkodott, ujjaival érezte a herceg rugalmas, de erős anyagból szőtt ruháját a hideg fémpáncél alatt. Kavargott és zúgott körülöttük a levegő, de ő mégsem fázott, inkább megmagyarázhatatlan meleget érzett a bőrén. Egyik kezében a botját fogta, a másikat jobb híján a férfi vállára tette. Elfordította a fejét, de bármennyire is akarta, ennél távolabbra nem kerülhetett tőle. Ráadásul kénytelen volt tudomásul venni, hogy ujjait a másik hosszú, vállig érő haja csiklandozta.

Loki egyetlen szót sem szólt. Ahogy a varázslat zúgása megszűnt körülöttük, óvatosan maga mellé állította a lányt. A derekát viszont nem engedte el.

- A trónteremben vagyunk. - súgta oda Rosie-nak, aztán fennhangon így szólt: - Hívattál, apám. - Kissé meghajtotta magát, a lány pedig rögtön követte a példáját, ahogy megérezte a mozdulatot. Remélte, hogy hamarosan kiderül, miféle tanácskozásra is hozták el.

- Mindnyájan itt vagyunk hát. - szólalt meg Odin az aranyozott trónszéken ülve. Gondterhelten körbenézett a teremben levőkön. A harcosok úgy álltak, mint a cövek. Felesége, Frigga idegesen viszonozta a pillantását. Thor viszont Sif-fel sugdolózott. Odin alig láthatóan felvonta a szemöldökét, ahogy észrevette, hogy kisebbik fia hanyag mozdulattal átöleli a halandó lányt.

Aztán komoly hangon folytatta:

- Azért kértem, hogy sürgősen jöjjetek ide, mert olyan dolgot kell megbeszélnünk, ami nem tűr halasztást. Más időkben talán nem tulajdonítanék neki ekkora fontosságot, most mégis úgy gondolom, nem árt az óvatosság és a körültekintés.

- Talán Laufey király gondolta meg magát az egyezséget illetően? - kérdezte Thor. - A fagyóriások rosszul teszik, ha megint megpróbálnak megtámadni bennünket.

- Nem az óriásokról van szó. - intette le a király a fiát, aki mindig is egy kicsit túl lelkes volt, ha harcról volt szó. - Alfheim üzenetet küldött.

- Az elfek…? - nevetett fel megkönnyebbülten Volstagg. - Fandral fél kézzel kenyérre keni mindet. Hány lakomát szeretnél, fenség? És meddig maradnak?

Odin arca komoly maradt.

- Ez most más. Ezúttal nem tudjuk, milyen okból jelentették be a látogatásukat. És a küldöttséget maga Sylfain vezeti.

Loki karja megrándult a lány derekán. Rosie halkan odasúgta a hercegnek.

- Ki ez a Sylfain? Valami főnök?

- A király. - válaszolta Loki hangosan, és elengedte a lányt. - Miért jön a király maga, apám? - lépett előre.

- Nem tudom. Békében élünk velük, okunk sincs azt feltételezni, hogy hadüzenettel jönnének ide. Mégis, a hír olyan váratlanul érkezett, hogy csak arra tudok gondolni, a közelmúlt eseményeivel lehet összefüggésben.

Loki megdörzsölte a homlokát. Lázasan kutatott valami épkézláb megoldás után, hogy mit is kellene mondania. Aztán valami nagyon rossz érzés fogta el, és visszafordult a lány felé.

- Rosie? - kérdezte hitetlenkedő hangon, majd az apjára nézett. - Egy halandó miatt jön az elf király Asgard-ba?

A lány maga köré fonta a karját, mert elveszett belőle minden biztonságérzet, amikor ráébredt a herceg szavainak jelentőségére. És az sem segített sokat, hogy Loki hajlandó volt a nevét a szájára venni.

Odin bólintott, és kérdő tekintettel a fiára nézett.

- Hacsak nem tudsz valami egyéb okot mondani, amiért Sylfain király fejvesztve rohan ide szimatolni… fiam…

Loki mereven kihúzta magát, mint mindig, amikor megvádolták valamivel.

- Nem csináltam semmit.

- Most valld be, öcsém, még időben... - tette a vállra a kezét Thor, de Loki lerázta magáról.

- Nem. Csináltam. Semmit. - ismételte meg, nyomatékosan kihangsúlyozva minden egyes szót.

- Nos, jól van. Természetesen nem hiszek neked… - Odin csendre intette a herceget, aki máris tiltakozni akart. - De cselekedjünk eszerint. Thor, készítsd fel a katonákat. Nem kell harckészültség, de legyen mindenki résen. Volstagg, rád bízom a lakomát. Tudod, milyenek ezek az elfek… És te, Loki… - mondta, és felállva a trónról közelebb sétált hozzá. - Te nyisd ki a szemed és a füled. Még azelőtt tudni akarom, miről van szó, mielőtt Sylfain király fejében megszületik a gondolat.

- Igen, apám. - bólintott a két fivér egyszerre.

Rosie hirtelen nagyon feleslegesnek érezte magát. Sápadtan hallgatta, ahogy Odin őt okolja a váratlan, és az asgardiak számára láthatóan igen kellemetlen látogatás miatt. És most fogalma sem volt, mihez kezdjen. Eredetileg azután akart beszélni a királlyal a távozásáról, miután végzett a Gyógyítónál. Az a beszélgetés Godruddal azonban félbeszakadt, és már a korábbinál is zavarosabbak voltak a gondolatai.

- Lányom… Beszélnünk kell… - szólította meg Odin, és ő tehetetlenül bólintott.

- Tudom.

- Ahogy látom, a sebeid begyógyultak. - kezdte halkan a király.

- Hála a Gyógyítónak és a szolgálónak, akit hozzám küldött, fenség. Nagyon hálás vagyok érte.

- Akkor eljött a döntés ideje. Sajnálom, hogy így kell történnie, de az elf király látogatása miatt a Szivárványhíd egy darabig zárva marad. Ha haza kívánsz térni, most azonnal indulnod kell.

- Most? Azonnal? - Rosie hirtelen nagyon csalódott lett. - Akkor örökre búcsúznom kell… - tette hozzá komoran.

- Örökre? - kérdezett vissza a király. - Ugyan miért örökre?

- Godrud mondta. Hogy soha többé nem térhetek vissza, ha most elmegyek.

Odin mélyen zengő hangján felnevetett, a lány pedig csak állt mellette és nem értett semmit.

- Az a vén csoroszlya időnként valóban idegesítő dolgokat művel. Természetesen nem így van. - nyugtatta meg a lányt. - Bármikor szívesen látjuk Midgard lakóit, és hidd el, általában szabad akaratukból szoktak eljönni.

- Akkor meg miért mondta ezt Godrud?

- Talán meg akarta könnyíteni a döntésedet.

- Hát nem sikerült. Csak még jobban összezavart.

A király kutató tekintettel nézett a lányra.

- Ez azt jelenti, hogy fontolóra vetted annak lehetőségét, hogy itt maradj?

Rosie felsóhajtott.

- Nem tagadhatom, hogy Asgard csodái elbűvöltek. Csak éppen nem találom itt a helyemet. Akár maradhatnék is, de a bizonytalanságba előbb vagy utóbb beleőrülnék.

- Én megkönnyíthetem a dolgodat. - mondta a király bizalmasan. - Ha megvan még benned a bátorság, amit nemrég mutattál nekünk, teljesíthetnéd egy kérésemet. Bizonyosan nem unatkoznál majd. És a tudat, hogy szolgálatot tehetsz a népemnek, talán a lelkedet is megnyugtatja.

Rosie nem válaszolt. Mást sem tett az elmúlt években, mint hogy azért könyörgött, hogy végre történjen valami. És amikor a vágya végre teljesült, ő egy nap után kész volt megfutamodni. Felvillant előtte az otthoni élete, és úgy hívogatta, mint egy kellemes meleg fürdő, amiben viszont csak megposhadni lehet. Miközben itt állt mellette egy öreg király, és olyan kalandot kínál, amihez bátorság kell. De vajon mi lehet az, amihez épp rá van szükség? Mi az, amit Odin még Asgard alattvalóitól nem kaphat meg? Félt, hogy ezt még nagyon meg fogja bánni, de furdalta az oldalát a kíváncsiság. Ezért gyorsan bólintott, még mielőtt meggondolhatta volna magát.

- Kérjen tőlem bármit, fenség.

- Sylfain rád kíváncsi. Legalábbis aszerint, amit jelenleg tudunk. Hadd lásson hát! - mondta Odin lelkesen. - Légy olyan gyönyörű, magabiztos, pörgő nyelvű és elbűvölő, mint tegnap este. Hadd lássa az elf király, hogy Midgard lakói érnek annyit, mint bármelyik másik birodalom alattvalói.

- Ennyi? - csodálkozott a lány.

- Sajnos nem. - vallotta be a király egy pillanatnyi csend után. - Biztos vagyok benne, hogy többről van szó, és attól félek, komolyabb és veszélyesebb a helyzet. De ezt csak akkor tudjuk meg, ha megérkezik a küldöttség.

Rosie komoly arckifejezéssel bólintott.

- Értem.

- És még valami… - érintette meg a karját Odin. - Ez talán még az előzőnél is nagyobb kérés, és megértem, ha esetleg idegenkedsz tőle. Te nem tudhatod, de az elfek agyafúrt politikusok. Bármennyire ügyes is a fiam, esetleg kiszagolják, hogy Loki kémkedik utánuk. Meg kellene őket győzni, hogy az ő érdeklődése jelenleg… hogy úgy mondjam, más irányba fordult…

Rosie fejében kavarogni kezdtek a gondolatok, de ahogy minden lehetőséget végigfuttatott, lassan megértette, mit is akar tőle Odin valójában. És valóban nem tetszett neki az ötlet. A biztonság kedvéért megkérdezte a királyt:

- Azt kellene hinniük, hogy Lokinak más jár a fejében… Mondjuk én?

- Így van.

- Nem kellene Lokit is beavatni ebbe a tervbe?

- Most az egyszer nem. - zárta le a beszélgetést a király. - Ha tudná, szándékosan irányítaná az érzéseit. Az elfek pedig már így is gyanakodnak rá. Azt hozzáteszem, valószínűleg joggal...

- És mi lesz velem? - akadékoskodott tovább a lány. - Rajtam nem érzik meg, hogy nem vagyok őszinte?

Odin felnevetett, és hálásan megpaskolta Rosie kezét.

- Te halandó vagy, és ráadásul nő. Már eleve nem fogják elhinni egyetlen szavadat sem…

- Remek… - mormogta a lány, és sejtelme sem volt, hogyan fogja megúszni ezt az egészet.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

A tanácskozás véget ért, Odin mindenkit elbocsátott, majd visszavonult a királynéval, hogy felkészüljenek Sylfain fogadására. Fandral és Volstagg sem vesztegették az idejüket, pattogó szavakkal utasították a szolgákat, hogy a trónterem díszítése, meg a lakoma előkészítése rendben és a lehető leggyorsabban menjen. Rosie egyszer csak azt vette észre, hogy egy rakás idegen veszi körbe a hatalmas trónteremben, melynek még sejteni sem tudta a méreteit, és mindenki érezhető idegesen rohangászik fel s alá.

Valaki még meg is lökte, persze csak véletlenül, és azonnal bocsánatot is kért. Ő viszont nagyon nem akart útban lenni, és a többiek izgatottsága is csak idegessé tette. Megkért valakit, hogy mutassa meg neki a kijáratot. Aztán szorosabbra fogta a botját, és elindult, hogy visszamenjen a szobájába, és kiötöljön valami épkézláb tervet Odin kérésének megvalósítására.

- Várj még. - hallotta Loki hangját a háta mögött, amikor elindult a kijárat felé. Megtorpant, de nem fordult meg.

A férfi utolérte, és határozottan megfogta a karját a karját.

- Mit akart tőled az apám? - szegezte a lánynak a kérdést. Rosie rögtön úgy érezte, sarokba szorították. Alaposan meg kellett fontolnia, hogy mit válaszol, és sajnálta, hogy nem volt több ideje összeszedni a gondolatait. Loki egy kicsit megszorította a karját, így kénytelen volt válaszolni.

- Hogy maradjak. És segítsek.

- Miért?

- Hogy nyugodtan kémkedhess Sylfain után.

Gondolkodás nélkül letegezte a férfit. Már feleslegesnek érezte, hogy udvariaskodjon a férfival. Azok után legalábbis, ami az ebédlőben történt. Újra el akart indulni, de a herceg megfogta a botot tartó kezét is.

- Nem ezt kérdeztem. Miért maradtál?

A lány nagyot nyelt. Most valami olyat kellett mondania, amellyel eleget tehet Odin kérésének. Talán máris eljött az ideje, hogy játszani kezdjen? Nagy levegőt vett, és a férfi felé fordult. Oldalra hajtotta a fejét, és halvány mosolyt kényszerített az arcára.

- Miattad. - mondta halkan.

Loki megdöbbent. Sok mindent el tudott volna képzelni a lányról, de ez a válasz teljesen felkészületlenül érte.

- Miattad. - ismételte meg Rosie határozottabb hangon, amikor a másik nem válaszolt. - Úgy döntöttem, addig nem megyek el, amíg ki nem derítem, miért követtél az otthonomba. De most… - folytatta, mielőtt még Loki reagálhatott volna: - … erre nincs időm. Most te segíts nekem. Mire megérkezik az elf király, tudni akarok róla minden fontosat. Mennyi időnk van még hátra addig?

A herceg hitetlenkedve megrázta a fejét, mert nem bírt napirendre térni a lány viselkedésében történt hirtelen és megmagyarázhatatlan változások fölött.

- Alig néhány óra csupán.

- Akkor gyerünk a szobámba. - mosolygott rá a lány, és ő nem hitt a szemének. - Remélem, érdekesen tudsz mesélni.

Rosie nem akarta vesztegetni az idejét. Amint ismerősebb folyosókra fordultak, szinte már futott, csak úgy lobogott utána a szoknyája. Egyszer megtorpant ugyan, és majdnem összeütközött egy szolgával. A fiatal fiú halálra váltan nézett Lokira, ám ő csak vigyorogva megvonta a vállát. A szolga rémült képpel elrohant.

- Szükségem van Inkére. Most azonnal. - mondta a lány. Ahogy Loki füttyentett, már szaladt is tovább. Természetesnek vette, hogy mire a szobájához ért, a szolgáló már ott várta az ajtóban.

- Itt vagyok, kisasszony, szolgálatára.

- Gyorsan, Inke. Hozd a varróholmidat. Át kell szabnod a zöld ruhámat. Egy óra alatt.

- Igenis, kisasszony. - hajolt meg a lány, és az egyébként rá jellemző kérdezősködés nélkül eltűnt.

Rosie belépett a szobájába, és megállt az ágy mellett. Lázasan zakatolt az agya, egyik ötletet a másik után dobta fel, majd vetette el. A botját az ágyra dobta, aztán járkálni kezdett.

- Nem jössz be? - fordult az ajtó felé, ahol a herceg még mindig a küszöbön ácsorgott. - Aztán könnyedén felnevetett. - Nincs időm meghívót küldeni.

Loki bizalmatlanul méregette a lányt, de képtelen volt bármit is kiolvasni az arcából.

- Mi történt veled? - kérdezte végül. - Olyan… más vagy…

- Más? Miben más?

- Nem tudom. - vallotta be Loki. - Képtelen vagyok szavakba önteni. Mintha nem…

- Pedig ez a jó szó. - mosolygott rá Rosie megállás nélkül. - Tényleg nem vagyok rád dühös. Most nem, legalábbis addig, amíg vége nincs ennek a problémás összejövetelnek.

- És utána?

Megjött Inke, és Rosie szándékosan nem válaszolt. Alig pár szóban sikerült elmagyaráznia a lánynak, milyen változtatásokat szeretne a ruhán. Inke elővett néhány dolgot a varródobozából, aztán kiterítette az ágyra az aranydíszekkel kivarrt zöld ruhát.

Rosie széttárta a kezét, hogy Inke kényelmesebben elérhesse a kapcsokat a ruháján, amit most viselt. Át kellett öltöznie, hogy Inke nekikezdhessen a munkának. Félrebillentett fejjel mosolygott, ahogy elképzelte, milyen képet vághat most a herceg.

- Fordulj meg, kérlek. Így nem tudok próbálni.

Loki becsukta a száját, Inkére pillantott, aki diplomatikusan nem nézett vissza rá, aztán hátat fordított.

- És most? - szólalt meg rekedt hangon.

- Egy óránk van. Kérdezek, te pedig válaszolsz. Mindent tudnom kell, ami fontos lehet.

- Ahogy akarod. - bólintott Loki, aki egyáltalán nem szokott hozzá ahhoz, hogy bárki is ilyen határozottan megmondja neki, mit kell tennie. Tulajdonképpen nem bánta. Neki magának is szüksége volt arra, hogy rendezze a fejében az információkat, és felkészüljön a látogatásra, meg a feladatra, amely ezerszer bonyolultabb és veszélyesebb volt annál, mint hogy kiöltözve Odin házát képviselje a lakomán. Annak viszont kevésbé örült, hogy kénytelen volt lehunyni a szemét, és energiát pazarolni abba, hogy a gondolatait távol tartsa attól, ami épp most a háta mögött történhetett.

Inke segített a lánynak öltözni, megjelölte a zöld ruhán, hol van szükség a változtatásra, aztán újra levetette vele, és ráadott egy köntöst, amit magával hozott. Fogott egy ollót, és egyetlen szó nélkül nekilátott, hogy a megbeszéltek szerint újraszabja a ruhát. Csak néha szólalt meg halkan, amikor arra volt szükség, hogy a lány újra belebújjon a ruhába a következő igazításhoz.

Rosie hosszú ideig gondolkodott. Azon törte a fejét, vajon mit is kérdezzen. Hiszen néhány napja még fogalma sem volt arról, hogy létezik egy birodalom, ahol elfek élnek. A fejében egymás után bukkantak fel a kérdések. Igyekezett koncentrálni, és kiválogatni azokat, melyek valóban fontosnak tűntek. Remélte, hogy mindent meg fog tudni majd jegyezni.

- Na jó, kezdem. Hol van Alfheim?

- Az elfek birodalma egyike a Kilenceknek, csakúgy az Élet Fáján nyugszik, mint Midgard vagy Asgard. – vágta rá a herceg.

Rosie reménytelen hangon felnyögött.

- Ez nehéz lesz.

- Te kérdezted… - mosolygott Loki még mindig csukott szemmel. Különösnek találta, hogy csupán a lány hangját figyelje, kizárva minden mást a külvilágból.

- Hogyan lehet eljutni oda? A Szivárványhídon át?

- Igen. Ez az egyetlen út.

- Odin azt mondta, a Hidat lezárják a látogatás idejére. Miért?

- Ez csupán óvintézkedés. Nem szeretnénk, ha hívatlan vendégek jelennének meg a lakomán.

- Azt hittem, Asgard harcosai megvédik a birodalmat.

- Megtesznek mindent, igen. - rázta meg a fejét Loki. - De mi sem vagyunk…

- Sebezhetetlenek. - vágott közbe a lány büszkén, hogy van, amit már ő is tud. - Frigga mondta.

- Tessék? - A férfi majdnem megfordult, és csak akkor kapott észbe, amikor Inke felszisszent. - Te beszéltél anyámmal?

- Én kérdezek. Egyébként igen. A királynak van családja?

- Sylfain vett maga mellé feleséget, de a királynő túl büszke ahhoz, hogy elhagyja a birodalmát holmi asgardiak kedvéért. Eddig még kevesen látták közülünk…

- Gyerekek?

- Egy lány.

Rosie kuncogott egyet.

- Egy elf hercegnő. Megesz a kíváncsiság. Biztosan gyönyörű.

Loki nem válaszolt. Lynthael valójában egyike volt a legcsodálatosabb nőknek, akikkel valaha találkozott a Kilenc Birodalomban, de valahogy ezt most nem akarta a lány orrára kötni.

- Az elfek mind gyönyörűek. - mondta végül.

- Akkor biztosan a fél világ a kezére pályázik, nem igaz? - mosolygott a lány.

- Lehet. De az elfeknek nem jó akárki. Az apja ragaszkodik hozzá, hogy királyi sarj legyen a férje.

- És mi a gond? A Kilenc Birodalomban biztosan van elég herceg, aki még szabad, nem?

Loki kezdte magát kényelmetlenül érezni.

- Nem hagyhatnánk végre ezt a témát? Pletykás vénasszonynak érzem magam.

- Igazad van. - bólintott a lány. – Nos… Mekkora kísérettel jönnek?

- Sokan. Legalább százan. A király és a hercegnő saját szolgái, a magas rangú nemesek, a testőrség és vagy négy tucat katona biztosan.

- Értem. Mennyire különböznek az elfek az asgardiaktól?

- Külsőleg?

- Dehogy. Tudom, hogy az elfeknek hosszú fülük van, míg nektek viszont olyan, mint az embereké.

- Honnan tudod?

Rosie elbizonytalanodott. Valóban, honnan is tudhatta volna? Hiszen nem látott még egyetlen asgardit sem a saját szemével.

- Most megfogtál. - vallotta be kedvetlenül.

Loki kivárt, aztán megkönyörült rajta.

- Csak hogy biztos lehess benne: nekünk nincs hosszú fülünk.

A lány megkönnyebbülten felnevetett. Olyan könnyűnek tűnt ez a játék, és ő egyre jobban élvezte.

- Hiszek neked. De egyszer még ellenőrizni fogom.

A herceg kinyitotta a szemét és nagy levegőt vett. Kis híján megfelelt a kihívásra, ami a lány könnyed szavai mögött rejtőzött. Hitetlenkedve megrázta a fejét, amikor erre rádöbbent. Aztán mégis csendben maradt. Elgondolkozva kinézett az ablakon, ahol épp egy csapat katonát látott a palota felé igyekezni.

A lánynak meg kellett ismételnie a következő kérdést, mert elsőre meg sem hallotta.

- Mennyi ideig maradnak?

- Hm? Általában egy ilyen látogatás, már ha csupán kölcsönös tiszteletadásról van szó, két- három nap. Egy a megérkezésre, egy a mulatozásra, egy a kijózanodásra.

- Már előre félek az újabb vacsorától. - csóválta a fejét Rosie, miközben Inke felemelte a karját, hogy meg tudja igazítani a ruha kivágását.

- Talán Fandral túlzásba vitte az udvarlást legutóbb?

- Ő volt az egyetlen, aki udvariasan és tapintattal bánt velem.- csattant fel a lány dühösen, ahogy eszébe jutott, mi történt közte és a herceg között a vacsoránál. – Ő vidám, vicces, és megtanított táncolni. Nagyon jól szórakoztam, amíg velem volt.

- Azt észrevettem. - vágta rá Loki különös hangon.

Rosie gúnyt várt volna, és lenézést. Ha képes lett volna rá, talán el is hiszi, hogy a férfi hangja inkább féltékeny volt és szomorú. De meggyőzte magát, hogy téved, és csak zavarodottságot érzett. Mindketten elcsendesedtek. Rosie zavartan piszkálgatta a ruháját, amíg Inke udvariasan meg nem kérte, hogy maradjon végre nyugton. Loki arrébb sétált, és lehajtott fejjel az ablakpárkányra támaszkodott.

- Kész vagyok. - szólalt meg a szolgáló hirtelen, és Rosie hálás volt, amiért nem neki kellett megtörnie a kényelmetlen hallgatást. - Megyek, és gyorsan megvarrom.

Rosie megköszörülte a torkát. Ez a szolgáló egy kincs. Láthatatlan, ha szükséges, és különleges érzéke van ahhoz, mikor kell távoznia.

- Köszönöm, Inke. Légy kedves, készíts nekem fürdőt, mielőtt elmész.

- Azonnal, kisasszony. - bólintott a szolgáló, és ment, hogy tegye a dolgát.

Loki még mindig nem mozdult az ablak mellől. Elfogta a vágy, hogy egyszerűen megforduljon, bármit is lát majd, de ettől csak ostobának és gyengének érezte magát, ezért nekifeszült, hogy legyőzze ezt az érzést. Halványan felderengett benne a gondolat, hogy talán nem is helyénvaló, ha egyszer Rosie semmit sem lát. A tény, hogy a lány hátrányban van hozzá képest, kifejezetten zavarta. A fülébe csengtek még a saját szavai, melyeket meggondolatlanul kiejtett a reggelinél. Bármennyire is a düh vezérelte akkor, most rádöbbent, hogy nagyon is komolyan gondolta.

A lány azonban megelőzte.

- Megfordulhatsz… - mondta halkan.

Ahogy hátra nézett, Rosie az ágyon ülve kuporgott felhúzott lábakkal. Újra a fehér köntös volt rajta, amitől az alakja még törékenyebb volt, mint amikor először meglátta őt Midgard-on az apró lakásban. A ruha anyagának ráncai körbeölelték a lábait, ő pedig fejét félrebillentve az ablak irányába nézett.

Loki közelebb lépett hozzá.

- Néha nem tudom elhinni, hogy tényleg nem látsz.

- Én meg azt nem tudom elhinni, hogy az elmúlt néhány napban többet csevegtem a vakságomról, mint az elmúlt pár évben. - mosolygott a lány kényszeredetten, aztán lehervadt az arcáról a mosoly. - Nem szeretek beszélni róla.

- Úgy hangzik, mintha már megszoktad volna.

- Megszokni? Azt nem. De elfogadtam. Kénytelen voltam.

- Nem hiszem, hogy valaha is el tudnám fogadni… ezt… - mondta a herceg, és elindult az ajtó felé.

- Hiányzik… - sóhajtott a lány lehajtott fejjel. A férfi visszafordult.

- Micsoda? Látni a világot?

Rosie megrázta a fejét, és ahogy felpillantott, Loki látta, hogy könnyek csillognak az arcán.

- Kezdem elfelejteni, milyen a szemébe nézni valakinek…

A férfi nem tudta, mit is mondhatna erre. Bármilyen keménynek is mutatta magát korábban ez a halandó lány, most annyira védtelen és kiszolgáltatott volt. A szomorúsága úgy kavargott körülötte, mint valami szürke, lehangoló köd, mely körbefonta és nem eresztette. Amikor közelebb lépett hozzá, és felemelte a kezét, szinte érezte, ahogy belemerül. Egy pillanatra ujjaival hozzáért a lány hajához. Rosie összerezzent.

- Érted jövök, ha itt az idő. - mondta a herceg csendesen, és becsukódott mögötte az ajtó.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

A Szivárványhíd ezer színnel ragyogott az asgard-i nap fényében. A láthatárt őrző felhőkön túl ott pislákoltak a távoli világok soha ki nem hunyó csillagai. A végtelenbe hulló óceán habjai dübörögve törtek meg a parti sziklákon. A Híd végére épített kupola a legkülső sziklákon egyensúlyozott a semmi szakadéka felett. Heimdall, a mindent látó Kapuőr arany páncéljában és kétszarvú sisakjában a kapuban állt, hosszú kardjára támaszkodva, moccanás nélkül, akár a sziklák a lába alatt. Odin, a király rezzenéstelen arccal ült pompás fekete csődöre, a nyolclábú Sleipnir nyergében. Mögötte Asgard legkiválóbb harcosai sorakoztak fel a Hídon. Mindegyikük egy-egy ló kantárját fogta.

Odin vállára egy fekete holló szállt. A király némán bólintott, majd intett a Kapuőrnek:

- Itt az idő.

Heimdall hosszú kardjával útjára indította a vakító fénysugarat, mely a Szivárványhíd meghosszabbításaként elért egészen Alfheim-ig, az elfek világáig. A szerkezetben működő varázslat dübörgése elnyomott minden más zajt, majd néhány pillanat múlva a fénysugárból kilépett az elfek küldöttsége, élén a királlyal és a hercegnővel.

Odin barátságosan széttárta a kezét.

- Legyetek üdvözölve Asgard-ban. Már vár bennünket a lakoma.

Az elf király körbenézett. Jól tudta, hogy Odin arcán a mosoly legalább annyira őszinte, mint az övé. De bármit is gondolt magában, a vendéglátó felé tisztelettel tartozott. Köszönetképpen bólintott, és odalépett a paripához, melyet az Odin mögött álló asgardi harcos tartott készen a számára. Könnyedén, egyetlen mozdulattal a nyeregbe ugrott, és Odin mellé léptetett. A hercegnő, és a küldöttség többi tagja is követte a példáját.

Az asgardiak csoportja szétvált, hogy utat adjon a két királynak, ahogy azok elindultak az aranyváros és a palota felé.

Az asgardiak nem most először láttak elfeket az otthonukban. Mégis mindenki szájtátva nézte a valószínűtlen szépségű fiatal férfiakat és nőket, az elf királyság színe-javát. Őket Sylfain rendszeresen magával vitte, akárhová is látogatott, hogy lenyűgözze a vendéglátóit. A legkíváncsibb tekintetek azonban a hercegnő alakján pihentek meg. Lynthael büszkén, szálfaegyenesen ült a kölcsönkapott ló nyergében, alig palástolva az elégedetlenséget, amiért nem fekete lovak kapott. Festői szépségű arcát hosszú, sötétvörös haj keretezte, mely palástként takarta be a testét egészen a derekáig. A hajában egyszerű holdezüst pántot viselt. A bátrabb asgardi fiatalok odakiáltottak neki, de amikor a közelükbe ért a hercegnő, mindegyik elhallgatott. A fiatal nő oldalára ugyanis keskeny, de annál veszedelmesebbnek tűnő tőrkard volt szíjazva. És Lynthael egy pillanatra sem engedte el a markolatot.

A menet lassan a palotához ért. A trónteremhez vezető előcsarnok kapujában leszálltak a nyeregből. Odinhoz ekkor csatlakozott a felesége, Frigga. Ők vezették az elf királyt és a hercegnőt az udvari testőrség és a lakomára érkező nemesek sorai között a trónig, ahol aranyozott székek várták őket.

Sylfain királyhoz méltó ajándékot nyújtott át Odinnak, egy különleges, drágakövekkel ékesített pajzsot. Thor adta át a királynak az asgardiak ajándékát, egy gyönyörű kardot. Fandral, aki ebből az alkalomból még a szokásosnál is több időt fordított külsejére, egy kis ládikát adott át a hercegnőnek.

Lynthael mosolyt erőltetett magára, és könnyedén fejet hajtva megköszönte az újabb ékszert, amiről tudta, hogy sohasem fogja viselni. Gyűlölte az aranyat, és képtelen volt megszokni az asgardiak szertelen rajongását iránta. Egyre fogyott a türelme. Amióta csak megérkeztek, ide-oda forgolódott, már amennyire azt a protokoll megengedte. Mégsem látta sehol azt, akit keresett.

Amikor túljutottak a kötelező udvariassági körön, Odin hivatalosan is megnyitotta az ünnepi lakomát, és átkísérte királyi vendégeit az ebédlőbe. Frigga az elf király karján, a hercegnő pedig Fandral oldalán vonult be a terembe. A jó Volstagg most igazán kitett magáért. Az asztalok roskadoztak a birodalom legínycsiklandozóbb finomságairól, és a falak mellé tolt hatalmas hordókból csak úgy áradt a mézsör és a vörösbor. A kandallókban vidáman lobogott a tűz, és a zenekar máris vidám dalokat játszott.

A vendégek helyet foglaltak, és kezdetét vette a lakoma.

Rosie idegesen ácsorgott az ablak előtt. Inke már vagy negyedórája elment, miután elvégezte az utolsó simításokat is a ruhán. Ahogy felöltözött, Rosie elküldte a szolgálót, mondván, hogy most már boldogulni fog. Valójában azonban egyedül akart maradni. Rendezni akarta a gondolatait, miközben a hajkefével vagy ezerszer végigsimította a hajtincseit. Az arany fényben játszó hajkorona egyenesebb már nem is lehetett volna, és ragyogóbb sem. Mégsem hagyta abba a fésülködést. A lány semmilyen ékszert nem akart viselni, sem a nyakában, sem a hajában. Minél egyszerűbb, annál hatásosabb, gondolta. Megpróbálta felidézni, amit az elfekről hallott, de a gondolatai folyton elkalandoztak.

Azt hitte, egyszerű dolga lesz, és könnyedén megteszi majd, amire Odin kérte. De be kellett látnia, hogy a saját lelki erejébe vetett hite igencsak ingatag lábakon áll. Sosem volt az erőssége a tettetés és a hazudozás. Most mégis erre kényszerült, és gyűlölte az egészet. Megrázkódott, és utoljára még egyszer végighúzta a hajában a hajkefét. Aztán megfordult, és dühösen eldobta.

Kopogtak az ajtón. Nagyot sóhajtott, és udvariasságot erőltetve magára megszólalt.

- Szabad.

- Készen vagy? - lépett Loki a szobába. Meglátta a lányt a nyitott ablak előtt, és földbe gyökerezett a lába.

- Kész vagyok. - válaszolta Rosie, és az ajtó felé indult. Hallotta, hogy a herceg másképp veszi a levegőt. Nem tudta eldönteni, örüljön-e, hogy ennek ő az oka. De ezt akarta elérni, hát kénytelen volt elfogadni. - Menjünk. - mondta, és elsétált a herceg mellett, hogy kilépjen az ajtón.

Loki körmeit a tenyerébe vágta, hogy képes legyen újra megszólalni. A lány minden egyes alkalommal gyönyörűbb volt, és ez a furcsa ruha csak rátett egy lapáttal. Megköszörülte a torkát, mert még mindig nem bízott a hangjában.

- Itt hagytad a botodat. - Már felemelte a kezét, hogy varázslattal odahívja magához, de a lány megrázta a fejét.

- Nem kell. Ma este nem. Menni fog nélküle is.

- Biztos vagy benne?

Rosie kinyújtotta a kezét, és amikor a herceg odalépett mellé, belekarolt.

- Igen. Mehetnénk már végre?

Loki azon kapta magát, hogy élvezi a helyzetet. Utánozhatatlan érzés volt látni a vendégek és a szolgák arcát, ahogy meglátták őt a gyönyörű lánnyal a karján. A döbbenetük minden pénzt megért. Amikor beléptek az ebédlő ajtaján, és megálltak a lépcső tetején, odahajolt a lányhoz és a fülébe suttogta:

- Gyere, szórakozzunk!

Rosie elmosolyodott.

- Csak aztán el ne felejtsd, mi a dolgod!

Elengedte a férfi karját, és fejét kissé lehajtva lesétált a lépcsőkön. Úgy érezte magát, mint aki épp leugrik egy magas szikláról, pedig nem is biztos benne, hogy odalent víz van. Nagy levegőt vett, és reménykedett benne, hogy Fandral, vagy valaki más az ismerős asgardiak közül majd odajön hozzá.

Körbeforgatta a fejét, és megállás nélkül mosolygott, miközben valójában fogalma sem volt, mi is történik az ebédlőben. A következő pillanatban valaki leszaladt mögötte a lépcsőn, és Loki hűvös tenyere az övéhez simult.

- Egy hosszú asztal van előtted keresztben. Majdnem nekimentél. - suttogta Loki minden jel szerint vigyorogva, aztán kevésbé vidáman hozzátette: - Inkább odaviszlek Fandral-hoz. De ne engedd leitatni magad.

- Semmi közöd hozzá! - sziszegte sértődötten a lány, de aztán hagyta, hogy a másik maga után húzza.

Fandral kitörő örömmel fogadta.

- Még sohasem láttam ilyen különleges ruhát. - bókolt a lánynak, miközben vetett egy pillantást a hercegre. Loki azonban figyelemre sem méltatta őt, és hátat fordítva eltűnt a vendégek között. Visszafordult a lányhoz. - A hölgyeket meg fogja enni a sárga irigység.

- Inkább mesélj nekem az elfekről. - kérte Rosie, ahogy odébb sétáltak.

- Tele van velük a terem. - jegyezte meg Fandral nem titkolt ellenérzéssel a hangjában. - A király nem ad a kicsire, folyton magával cipel egy rakás katonát, mi meg nem győzzük etetni őket.

- Milyen a király?

- Magas, szőke haja a háta közepéig ér, és világoskék köntöst visel.

- Van koronája?

- Nincs. Semmi sincs a fején. Pedig a nagy fülei megtartanák… - vihogott a harcos diszkréten. Rosie vele együtt nevetett.

- Hoznál nekem inni valamit? - kérte. - De ne bort…

Fandral lovagiasan meghajtotta magát.

- Örömmel, szép hölgy. Nézd csak, itt jön Volstagg, majd ő vigyáz rád.

A lány ebben erősen kételkedett, de azért csak bólintott.

- Hogy tetszik a lakoma? - lépett oda hozzá az idősebb harcos. - Hozhatok egy kis bort, ugye?

Rosie nyelt egy nagyot, aztán udvariasan elnézést kért, amiért Fandral-tól már várja az italát. Volstagg nem haragudott. Sőt, kérés nélkül elmesélte a lánynak a teljes menüsort. Fandral hamarosan visszatért egy pohár frissen préselt szőlőlével.

- Remélem, ma is számíthatunk rád a táncnál. - mondta éppen Volstagg.

- Vajon az elfek is táncolnak majd?

- Ők ugyan nem! Nem ereszkednek le a mi szintünkre. Azt mondják, ők csak holdfénynél szoktak táncolni.

- Nem értem… Azt hittem, Asgard-ban kedvelik az elfeket. Hiszen béke van a két birodalom között.

- Na igen… - jegyezte meg Fandral. - A probléma az, hogy megbízhatatlanok. Sokszor derült már ki, hogy miközben mi szövetségesnek hittük őket, csak a saját pecsenyéjüket sütögették.

- Vigyázz, itt jönnek! - suttogta fojtott Volstagg. - Beszéljünk a vacsoráról.

Hangosan elkezdték kitárgyalni az asztal gyönyörűségeit. Rosie a vele foglalkozó harcosok kedvessége ellenére a növekvő hangzavarban egyre elveszettebbnek érezte magát. Csak azt tudta, hogy a teremben tömeg van, asgardiak és elfek egyaránt, és ő alig egy tucat embert ismert közülük. Amikor asztalhoz ültek, Fandral vezette a helyére, segített neki az ételválasztásnál, és nagyrészt csak vele beszélgetett. Vacsora után megkérte, sétáljanak egyet a teremben. Úgy nézelődött, mintha bámészkodna. De csak annyit tehetett, hogy megpróbálta a hangjuk alapján megkülönböztetni a két nép tagjait.

Egyszerre sugdolózás támadt a közelében. Amikor odafordult Fandral-hoz, hogy mondja el, mi történt, a harcos csak annyit mondott:

- Az elf hercegnő… Egyenesen felénk tart.

Rosie elsápadt, de igyekezett erőt venni magán, és úgy mosolygott, mintha a harcos bókolt volna neki.

- Lynthael úrnő… Öröm önt újra Asgardban látni, fenség… Remélem, kedvére volt a vacsora. - mondta Fandral hangosan, miközben átkarolta és bátorítóan megszorította Rosie vállát.

A hercegnő végignézett a kis társaságon, és amikor észrevette a lányt, nem is hagyta szó nélkül.

- Egy halandó? Odin házába már akárkinek bejárása lehet?

Volstagg széles karmozdulattal meghajtotta magát:

- Engedje meg, hogy elkérjem az egyik táncot, fenség. Nagy örömömre szolgálna…

- Nem szoktam táncolni. - közölte kimérten Lynthael, mire Volstagg visszavonulót fújt.

Amikor Rosie meghallotta az elf hercegnő hangját, úgy sejtette, hogy fiatal lehet, épp hozzá hasonló korú. Ám az a mód, ahogy a halandó szót kiejtette, felháborította. Emlékeztetnie kellett magát, miért is van itt, ezért inkább lehajtotta a fejét, és tettetett alázattal meghajtotta magát.

- A szolgálatára, fenség.

- Hm… - húzta el a száját az elf hercegnő. - Beszélni mindenesetre tud. De ez a ruha… Nagy pimaszságra vall, hogy épp ezt vetted fel.

Rosie megmerevedett. Még mindig lehajtott fejjel állt, és már csak nagyon kevés választotta el attól, hogy kihúzza magát és jól megmondja a magáét ennek a felfuvalkodott elf csitrinek. Fandral feltűnés nélkül a karjára tette a kezét, aztán eléje állva megpróbálta megmenteni a helyzetet.

- A hölgy Odin király vendége. Csakúgy, mint ön, hercegnő.

Volstagg felszisszent, de már késő volt. Rosie hallotta, ahogy a hercegnő sértődötten sarkon fordult, a ruhája suhogva röpült utána a levegőben. A közelükben álló vendégek suttogni kezdtek.

- Menjünk ki a kertbe. - javasolta Fandral. - Ott tisztább a levegő.

Rosie hálás volt a férfinak, amiért igyekezett elterelni magukról a figyelmet, és alig próbálta visszafojtani a nevetést. Hirtelen megtorpant, amikor meghallotta a hátuk mögött a hercegnő kényeskedő hangját:

- Loki, édesem… Már vártalak. Táncolhatunk végre? Itt folyton beleütközöm valakibe…

Lynthael és a herceg? Most már értette, miért nem akart több szót vesztegetni a hercegnőre a férfi. Megmagyarázhatatlan rosszkedv vett rajta erőt, hiába próbálta Fandral felvidítani a csevegésével. Amikor kiértek a kertbe, leült a kút mellé, és a tenyerébe rejtette az arcát.

- Rosie… - ült le mellé Sif. - Mi történt?

- Lynthael… - A lánynak ennél többet nem is kellett mondania.

- Ne foglalkozz vele, egy szót sem érdemel az az ostoba nőszemély. Inkább énekelj! Legutóbb úgyis lemaradtam róla…

- Nincs kedvem. - rázta meg a fejét.

- Kérlek…

- Én a helyedben nem várnám, meg, amíg Sif lyukat beszél a hasadba. - lépett oda hozzájuk Thor. - Az én harcos kedvesem túlságosan is rajong az érzelmes dalokért.

Miután Fandral is csatlakozott a többiekhez, Rosie végül engedett a rábeszélésnek.

- De csak egyetlen egyet.

- Ha olyan hatása lesz, mint az előzőnek, akkor már elégedettek leszünk. - nyugtatta meg Fandral, és odavezette a kúthoz.

Rosie gondolkodni kezdett, melyik dalt válassza. Aztán egy régi kedvence mellett döntött. Leült a padra, és halkan énekelni kezdett. Titokban azt remélte, az ebédlőben tartózkodók közül senki sem fog kijönni a kertbe, hogy megzavarja a szórakozásukat.

Nap mint nap ültem a sötétben,

Szorongtam, féltem egyedül,

Nap mint nap akárhová néztem,

Körbe vett egy űr.

Megjöttem, minden olyan szép itt,

Remélem, utam véget ért.

Itt állok, egy jelt várok, a szívem célba ért.

Végre látom már a fényt, és az árnyak messze járnak.

Végre látom már a fényt, mint a tűz úgy hull körém,

Ez a perc a boldogság, színes álomképek várnak.

Minden szép, minden olyan más lett, most hogy látlak én.

A többiek tapsolni kezdtek, amikor Odin kútja vidáman csilingelni kezdett, így hálálva meg a muzsikát. Rosie tovább énekelt, egyre bátrabban, és egyre nagyobb átéléssel.

Nap mint nap szinte nem is éltem,

Féltem mint eddig soha még,

Nap mint nap tűnődtem az éjben,

Miért nincs ez másképp?

Megjöttem kincskereső szemmel,

Megjöttem utam véget ért.

Itt volt Ő és rám várt Ő, így szívem célba ért.

Végre látom már a fényt, és az árnyak messze járnak.

Végre látom már a fény, mint a tűz úgy hull körém.

Ez a perc a boldogság, színes álomképek várnak.

Minden szép, minden olyan más lett, végre látlak én,

Eljött már a fény.

Amikor elhallgatott, a kút még sokáig csilingelt tovább. Sif a meghatottságtól szipogva borult a nyakába.

- Egy egyszerűen gyönyörű volt. Úgy énekelted, mintha csak az én boldogságomról daloltál volna.

Rosie nem szólalt meg. Annyira felkavarta a dal, hogy elszorult a torka. Régen fordult már elő vele, hogy ennyire elszomorodott egy daltól, ráadásul ez igazából a vidámabbak közül való volt. Mélyeket lélegzett, és mosolyogni próbált.

- Akkor mehetünk is táncolni, nem igaz? - nevetett Volstagg, aki sokkal gyakorlatiasabb volt annál, hogy egy dal eltérítse a mulatozástól. A társaság elindult vissza a terembe.

- Azonnal megyek én is. - szólalt meg gyorsan Rosie, megelőzve Fandral lovagias ajánlatát. - Csak egy perc.

Alig várta már, hogy csend legyen. Feszülten figyelt, amíg biztos nem volt benne, hogy egyedül maradt. Akkor aztán már nem tartotta magát tovább. Kezét a szájára szorította, de úgy nem tudta visszafogni a hangos zokogást. Felugrott a kút mellől, és járkálni kezdett, hogy megnyugodjon, mert attól félt, valaki meghallja és kijön hozzá, hogy megpróbálja megvigasztalni. Pedig ez volt az utolsó, amire most vágyott. A könnyei patakokban folytak le az arcán, a kézfejével hiába próbálta letörölni őket. Hirtelen nekiment valaminek, ami minden jel szerint egy alacsonyabb kerítés lehetett. Mérgében még hangosabban kezdett el sírni. Dühösen belerúgott a kerítés deszkájába, mire az fájdalmasan reccsent egyet. Tehetetlenül hajtotta le a fejét.

Loki azóta állt a kert bejáratánál a fal mellett, amióta Thor és Sif is kijöttek a kertbe. Maga sem tudta, miért, de követte őket. Amint sikerült az elf hercegnőt leráznia azzal az ürüggyel, hogy italt hoz neki, az első adandó alkalommal láthatatlanná vált. Most megdicsérte magát, amiért előrelátó volt. Sem a bátyja, sem a harcosok nem állták volna meg bántó megjegyzések nélkül, ha most látják őt.

Nem először tapasztalt ilyesmit. Az egyik mester, aki a mágia rejtelmeire tanította őt, ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy alávesse magát egy bizonyos varázslatnak. A legkülönbözőbb érzéseket volt kénytelen elszenvedni, amikor a varázslat hatására őrülten vonzódni kezdett az egyik szolgálóhoz. A mester megtette neki azt a szívességet, hogy bezárta egy szobába arra az időre, amíg el nem múlik a bűbáj hatása. Loki azonban majdnem beleőrült. A vágy, hogy rohanjon és keresse meg a lányt, vesse magát a lábaihoz és könyörögjön a megváltásért, megalázó volt és gyönyörű egyszerre. A mester azt mondta, csak így lesz képes megérteni a mágia lehetőségeit. Meg kellett tapasztalnia, hogy elveszíti az önuralmát, a józan eszét és a méltóságát egy másik lény miatt.

Ott állt a falnak támaszkodva, és hallgatta a vak lányt, amint az a fényről és a szerelemről énekel. Ahogy apja kútja csilingelni kezdett, az volt az élő bizonyíték rá, hogy a lány hangja a szívéből szól. És ő dühösen vette észre, hogy megbabonázza őt a dal, épp úgy, mint az a régi varázslat. Kétségbeesetten próbálta letagadni. Győzködte magát, hogy nem teheti, hogy ezzel mindent elrontana, és a saját terveinek tenne keresztbe. Legszívesebben egyenesen odarohant volna, hogy a karjába kapja a lányt, és megtegyen bármit, amivel elűzheti a szomorúságot az arcáról. De már sokkal erősebb volt, mint tanonc korában, és némi erőfeszítés árán legyőzte önmagát. Amikor mindenki visszatért a palotába, ő is elindult. A lány sírni kezdett, és ő megtorpant, még levegőt sem mert venni, mert attól félt, hogy Rosie éles füle azonnal észrevenné. Megvárta az alkalmas pillanatot, és visszasurrant az ebédlőbe. De még akkor is hallotta, ahogy a lány újra felzokog a háta mögött.

Odabent az ebédlőben a szolgák helyet csináltak a tánchoz, és a zenekar játszani kezdett. A vendégek tiszteletére most több új hangszeres is csatlakozott, így gyorsan nagyszerű mulatság kerekedett. A sör és a bor nem fogyott ki a hordókból, a tűz pedig vidáman lobogott a kandallókban.

Lynthael úgy döntött, megajándékozza az asgardiakat azzal az élménnyel, hogy láthatják őt táncolni. Úgy tűnt, megpróbálja diszkréten elrejteni a nyilvánvaló tényt, hogy mi is a célja a látogatással. Azért mindenki észrevette. Olyan feltűnően próbálta behálózni Lokit, hogy apja már azon gondolkozott, megszidja, amiért nem hercegnőhöz méltóan viselkedik. Annak ellenére, hogy Sylfain is tető alá akarta hozni ezt a házasságot, ragaszkodott a megfelelő formaságokhoz, és az esemény méltóságához. Melyet könnyen tönkretehetett volna a tény, hogy akaratos lánya úgy fut az asgardi herceg után, mint egy kölyökkutya.

Loki érezte, hogy Lynthael őt keresi. Bizsergett a bőre, amióta csak visszatért a kertből, és szinte bizonyos volt benne, hogy a hercegnő megkockáztatott egy gyenge keresővarázslatot. A táncolók között kivárt a tömegben, amíg épp senki sem néz oda, és újra láthatóvá vált. De továbbra is igyekezett nem a hercegnő szeme elé kerülni. Annál inkább figyelte a kert felé vezető utat, és várta, mikor bukkan fel Rosie.

Nem hagyhatta, hogy egyetlen rosszul sikerült este tönkretegyen mindent. Úgy érezte, meg kell vigasztalnia a lányt, el kellett érnie, hogy biztonságban érezze magát, és ne legyen boldogtalan Asgard-ban. Csak így lehetett biztos benne, hogy minden úgy alakul majd, ahogy azt eltervezte.

A lány csaknem fél óra múlva tért vissza a terembe. Haja, melyet nem ékesített semmiféle dísz, az arcába hullt, de így sem tudta elrejteni vörösre sírt szemeit. Ruhája, mely még a nagy tömegben is kitűnt különlegességével, úgy ölelte körbe karcsú alakját, hogy csak még inkább kihangsúlyozta a lányból áradó mélységes szomorúságot és beletörődést. Rosie alig észrevehetően felemelte a jobb karját. Finom mozdulataival, melyek senkinek sem tűntek fel a mulatozásban, a teremből kivezető utat kereste.

Loki körbenézett. Ahogy a főasztal felé pillantott, látta, hogy apja az elf királlyal beszélget, a hercegnő viszont megállás nélkül a tömeget fürkészi. Úgy döntött, véget vet a színjátéknak. Hanyag léptekkel odasétált hozzájuk.

- Loki, kedvesem… Végre… - mosolygott szélesen a hercegnő, meg sem próbálva véka alá rejteni elégedettségét, amikor a herceg a kezét nyújtotta felé.

- Megtisztelsz egy tánccal, ugye?

Miközben lánya felemelkedett az asztaltól, Sylfain önelégült képpel fordult Odinhoz, aki azonban csak halványan mosolygott a szakálla alatt. Ő jobban tudta, hogy a játszma még nem dőlt el.

Ahogy Lynthael és Loki kéz a kézben a tánchely felé tartottak, az asgardiak közül többen felkiáltottak meglepetésükben. Különleges látványra számítottak. A férfi azonban néhány lépés után megállt. A hercegnő idegesen pillantott rá.

- Csak beszélnem kell apáddal valami fontos dologról. - mondta neki a férfi, megsimogatva a nő arcát. - Azonnal jövök.

Lynthael kényszeredetten elmosolyodott és igyekezett jó képet vágni a dologhoz, miközben a herceg otthagyta a táncosok között.

Loki elindult az asztal felé. A hercegnő látta, ahogy odalép az elf királyhoz, és közel hajolva hozzá váltanak néhány szót. A következő pillanatban azonban valaki meglökte hátulról, és azt érezte, hogy valami a hátára ömlik.

- Te gazember! - kiáltott fel, és megpördült. Mögötte azonban egy nagy körben senki sem állt. Senki, aki leönthette volna azzal a pohárnyi vörösborral, mely most halványkék ruhájából csöpögött. Visszafordult, Loki azonban még mindig az apjával beszélgetett.

Nem tudott rájönni, ki volt olyan pimasz és merész, hogy ezt tegye vele. Felemelte a fejét, és motyogott valamit arról, hogy úgyis át akart öltözni a tánc előtt. Bárki, aki tanúja volt a történteknek, gyorsan elfordult, hogy ne kelljen a dühös hercegnő szemébe néznie. Lynthael intett az egyik udvarhölgyének, és a lehető leggyorsabban távoztak az ebédlőből.

Loki elégedetten nézett a hercegnő után a terem másik végéből. Az elf király mellett álló alak, melyet csak a hercegnő látott valóságosnak, elenyészett kezének apró mozdulatára. Ő pedig azonnal elindult, hogy megkeresse a másik lányt.

Rosie már a terem szélénél járt. Legnagyobb csodálatára senki sem állította meg, senki sem foglalkozott vele. Hálás volt ezért, és lassan megnyugodott. Gondolatban már a szobájában járt. Abban a másikban, amelyik New Yorkban várt rá. Eldöntötte, hogy visszatér oda, ahová valójában tartozik, amilyen gyorsan csak lehet. Ha kell, könyörögni fog Odin előtt.

De valaki megállította, mielőtt még lábát rátette volna az első lépcsőfokra.

- Táncolj velem. Kérlek. – mondta halkan Loki, és hűvös tenyerébe fogta a kezét.

- Mennem kell. - válaszolta tompán, és megpróbálta elhúzni a kezét. - Itt már végeztem.

A herceg megrázta a fejét.

- Nem foglak így elengedni. Csak egyetlen egy táncot kérek.

- Ma mindenki csak egyetlen egyet kér. - nevetett fel könnyes szemmel a lány. - Igazán nem vagytok nagy igényűek…

Loki magában örült annak, hogy a lányban még van annyi energia, hogy viccelődjön.

- Csak egy tánc. - ismételte meg, aztán a lányhoz hajolva hozzátette: - Mutatnom kell valamit.

Rosie értetlenkedve emelte fel a fejét, de a férfi már húzta is magával visszafelé, a táncolók közé. Hagyta magát, mert addigra már egész testén úrrá lett a tompa bénultság. Alig hallotta a zenét, fel sem fogta, hogy hányan vannak körülötte, az egyedüli dolog, ami eljutott a tudatáig, az a férfi volt, aki könnyedén rákulcsolta ujjait az övéire, és vezetni kezdte a táncban. A zenekar most halk, visszafogott dallamot játszott, és a teremben mindenki csendesebben beszélgetett. Néhány kör után Loki a dereka köré fonta a karját, és szorosan magához ölelte. Ő pedig nem tiltakozott. Elképzelte, hogy a lebegő érzés, ami úrrá lett rajta, egészen hazáig repíti, és csak rövid ideig kell türelmesnek lennie, hogy a rémálom, ami körülveszi, végképp elenyésszen.

Loki érezte, hogy a lány lélekben nincs vele. Mintha egy öntudatlan lénnyel táncolt volna, aki gépiesen követi minden mozdulatát, szinte élettelenül. Elszorult a torka, és kezének önkéntelen mozdulatával végigsimította a lány selymes haját. Rosie nem tiltakozott, nem szólt egy szót sem, csak a férfi vállára hajtotta a fejét. Loki nem tudott ellenállni a lányt körülölelő virágillatnak. Sohasem törődött azzal, mit gondolnak mások a tetteiről, és gondolatban megvonta a vállát. Egy tánc nem árthat. Ujjait a lány tincsei közé fúrta, és lehunyta a szemét.

Valaki hirtelen megragadta a karját, és elrángatta a lánytól. Tágra nyílt szemekkel bámult Lynthael dühtől eltorzult arcába.

- Mégis mit képzelsz? - tajtékzott az elf hercegnő. - Azt hittem, velem táncolsz.

- Te nem voltál itt. - közölte Loki szélesen vigyorogva, de hideg és kemény hangon. Közben karjával átfogta Rosie derekát, és eszében sem volt elengedni őt. A hercegnő ettől csak még dühösebb lett.

- Van képed megsérteni azzal, hogy helyettem ezt a szerencsétlen halandót választod? Egy király lánya vagyok, nincs kedvem egy szánalmas midgard-i nővel versenyezni!

Loki le sem vette a szemét a hercegnőről, és Lynthael legnagyobb megdöbbenésére mindkét karjával átölelte a lányt. Rosie némán hagyta magát, mint akit az egész jelenet hidegen hagy.

- Kár. - mondta Loki gúnyosan. - Megnézném magamnak, amikor veszítesz. - És még mielőtt a hercegnő egy szót is szólhatott volna, faképnél hagyta őt és az egész mulatságot, egyenesen a lány szobája előtti folyosóra repítve kettőjüket.

Rosie megdörzsölte a homlokát. A feje úgy hasogatott, mintha migrénes roham gyötörte volna. Már levegőt is alig kapott, annyira kifárasztották a kavargó érzelmek. Fáradt volt és elgyötört. Lehunyta a szemét, és hagyta, hogy Loki gyengéden a falnak támassza a hátát. Mindkét kezével a hajába túrt, mély levegőt vett, aztán megmozdult az ajtó felé. A herceg azonban úgy állt előtte, mint egy kőszikla, és nem engedte el.

- Most megyek. - közölte a lány ellenmondást nem tűrő hangon, ahogy sikerült összeszednie még egy kis lelki erőt. - Engedj! - ismételte meg, egyik kezét a férfi mellkasának támasztva, és megpróbálta odébb tessékelni. - Mára elegem volt mindenkiből, akinek a legkevesebb köze is lehet egy királyi családhoz.

Loki tenyerét ráfektette a lány kezére. Rosie ökölbe szorította a kezét, és felemelte a másik karját. A férfi azonban elkapta azt a kezét is, és felemelte az ajkához.

- Ne…. - suttogta, és könnyedén megcsókolta a lány ujjainak végét. Aztán a lány kezét a saját nyakára fektette. - Azt mondtam, mutatnom kell valamit. Hát most figyelj…

Rosie megmerevedett, nem tudta, mire is számítson. Egyre inkább tudatára ébredt, hogy a világ, melybe csöppent, nála sokkal nagyobb hatalommal bír. A herceg valószínűleg bármit tehetett volna vele, és ő végig sem merte gondolni a lehetőségeket. Loki azonban nem tett semmit. Csak állt előtte, egyik kezét a mellkasára szorítva, a másikat pedig a nyakára azon a ponton, ahol a lány megérezhette az ereiben száguldó vér lüktetését.

- Érzed? - A lány nagyot nyelt és bólintott. - Érzed, ahogy dobog? Csak gondoltam, jobb, ha tudod, hogy nekem is van.

Rosie lehunyta a szemét, aztán döbbenten újra kinyitotta. Minden ízében remegett, de volt valami furcsa a herceg érintésében.

- Beteg vagy? - kérdezte némi aggodalommal a hangjában. - Mintha egyre melegebb lenne a bőröd…

Loki kuncogott egyet, amitől a lány úgy érezte, mintha csiklandoznák.

- És ez baj? - kérdezte a férfi.

- Hagyd abba… - próbálta meg a lány elhúzni a kezét.

- Mit?

- Ezt… - nyögte Rosie, és újra megpróbált kiszabadulni.

- Ezt? - suttogta Loki, ahogy egyre közelebb hajolt hozzá, és egy szívdobbanásnyi idő múlva ajka a lányéhoz ért. Rosie abban a pillanatban még a saját nevét is elfelejtette. Amikor a férfi elengedte a kezét, hogy végigsimogassa a hátát, ő gondolkodás nélkül a nyaka köré fonta a karjait. Valahol a mellkasában fellobbant egy láng, ami továbbterjedt a gyomra felé, és kiutat keresve igyekezett egybeolvadni a férfiból áradó tűzzel. Önkéntelenül is szétnyíltak az ajkai, mire a férfi felnyögött az elragadtatástól, és még szenvedélyesebben csókolta őt.

Rosie azonnal magához tért. Mintha pofon vágták volna, úgy kapott a fejéhez. Ezt tényleg nem akarta. Mély levegőt vett, mintha a víz alól bukkant volna fel.

Megőrültem, gondolta. Nem hiszem, hogy Odin pontosan ezt kérte volna tőlem.

Elhúzódott a hercegtől, és kapálózni kezdett.

- Engedj… Azonnal engedj el…

Loki kábán kinyitotta a szemét. Semmit sem értett. Mintha valaki felrázta volna egy álomból, melyből nem tudott és nem is akart volna magától felébredni.

- Mi történt? Azt hittem… - próbálta meg újra átölelni a lányt, de ő egyszerűen ellökte magától.

- Mégis mit hittél? – Rosie kiabált, de közben a könnyeivel küszködött. - Hogy kedvedre játszadozhatsz? Nem hagyom, hogy kihasználj, csak hogy megszabadulhass a drága kis hercegnőtől.

Loki döbbenten állt, és képtelen volt megmozdulni. Rosie elindult az ajtó felé.

- Azt hittem, én vagyok a legtehetségesebb hazudozó a Birodalomban. Tévedtem. - mondta végül keserűen.

A lány megállt egy pillanatra, és a keze kitapogatta a kilincset. Amint benyitott, a férfi sarkon fordult, és egyetlen szó nélkül otthagyta. Ő megsemmisülten belépett a szobába, és halkan becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. Ez az este borzalmasabban már nem is érhetett volna véget.

(Rosie dala nem az én szüleményem, az Aranyhaj és a nagy gubanc betétdala. Ő is csak azért énekli, mert a kedvence.)


	9. Chapter 9

9.

Rosie végül keservesen álomba sírta magát. Amikor kora reggel Inke rázni kezdte a vállát, hogy felébressze, úgy érezte, csupán néhány percet aludt.

- Kisasszony… Kérem, kisasszony… Ébredjen… Gyorsan…

- Mi történt, Inke? - Megdörzsölte a szemét, és bármilyen álomittas volt még, a szolgáló félelme kezdett máris átragadni rá. - Valami baj van? A király?

- Keljen fel, nagyon kérem… A trónteremben várják.

- Most? - húzta fel magát gyorsan ülő helyzetbe. - Várj, felöltözöm…

- Nem lehet… - rázta a fejét Inke remegő hangon. - Kérem, kisasszony… Most azonnal mennie kell.

Rosie felugrott az ágyról. Kibotladozott a fürdőkamrába, és a mosdótálból hideg vizet fröcskölt az arcába. A haja is vizes lett, de nem foglalkozott vele. Csak végigszántott ujjaival a tincsek között, és fordult is vissza a szobába.

Inke a kezébe nyomta a botját, és ő gondolkodás elfogadta. Cipőt nem is húzott, csak úgy mezítláb lépett ki a folyosóra. Ha egyszer sürgős, akkor sürgős. Szinte rohant, követve az emlékezetében élő útvonalat, csak néha-néha megtorpanva egy kanyarban. Inke halálsápadtan loholt a nyomában, a karján egy köpennyel, amellyel a lány megjelenését akarta szalonképesebbé tenni. Néhány perc múlva az őrök kinyitották előttük a trónterem ajtaját.

Rosie fázósan összehúzta magát a lépcső tetején, ahogy a kora reggeli hűvös levegő végigborzongatta a bőrét a vékony hálóruhában. Tudta, hogy most őt nézi mindenki. Akárki is volt a teremben, bizonyára rossz véleménnyel volt róla, ahogy kinézhetett. De felesleges volt ezen rágódnia, úgysem tehetett ellene semmit. Kihúzta magát, és a botját határozottan a földhöz koppantva lesétált a lépcsőn.

- Köszönöm, hogy ilyen gyorsan idejöttél. - fogta meg a kezét Frigga, amikor leért és bátorítóan a vállára téve a kezét továbbkísérte.

A lány hallotta, ahogy egy rideg hang kárörvendően felnevet.

- Halandó… és vak… Szegénykém…

Rosie összeszorította a fogát, és nem válaszolt Lynthael cinikus megjegyzésére. Frigga finom mozdulattal segített neki leülni az egyik pamlagra. A lány szinte megfeszült, amint megpróbálta minden érzékét kiterjeszteni, csak hogy rájöjjön, ki van még a teremben, és mi is történik.

-Elég, Lynthael. - szólt a lányára szigorúan az elf király. - Nem ezért vagyunk itt.

Rosie lehunyta a szemét, is figyelt. Ha itt van Sylfain és a lánya, valószínűleg elkísérte őket a testőrségük is. A hercegnő és király hangjának irányában hamarosan meg is hallotta a láncingek finom csörgését.

- A nemes Sylfain király ma reggel tudatta velem, hogy az éjszaka két hűséges harcosát megölték… - Odin egy pillanatra elhallgatott, aztán folytatta: - És ami még sajnálatosabb, eltűnt egy különleges ereklye, melynek hiánya nagy csapás őfensége számára.

Frigga felsóhajtott, és megszorította a lány kezét.

- Odin király, vendégszereteted biztosít bennünket arról, hogy számíthatunk baráti szövetségedre. Nem kívánunk hibáztatni senkit. - mondta az elf király.

Rosie feszülten figyelt. Tudta, hogy a dolog nem lehet ilyen egyszerű.

- Azt azonban el kell mondanom, hogy kiváló testőreimet jéggé fagyva találták meg a szobában, ahol az ereklyét őriztek.

A lány elsápadt. Frigga felpattant mellőle a pamlagról, és elsietett, Rosie úgy sejtette, hogy Odin mellé. Valahol a közelükben sűrűsödni kezdett egy varázslat bizsergető energiája, és ő ismerős lépteket hallott közeledni.

- Van valami mondanivalód, Loki herceg? - kérdezte leplezetlen elégedettséggel a hangjában Sylfain. - Bár nem vádolunk semmivel, védővarázslatba kezdeni a részedről felér egy vallomással.

- Nem tudhatod, kinek a védelmére szolgál a pajzs… fenség… - válaszolt Loki komoly hangon, némi udvariatlansággal megnyomva az utolsó szót. - Talán ha apám tudott volna becses kincsedről, akkor segíthetett volna megvédeni. Hiba volt két egyszerű katonára bízni az őrzését.

- Ne vond kétségbe az elf harcosok képességeit, herceg… - állt fel fenyegetően Sylfain.

Rosie is felemelkedett a pamlagról, mert kezdtek a dolgok számára félelmetessé válni. Hallotta, ahogy valaki óvatos lassúsággal előhúz egy kardot a hüvelyéből, és az elf testőrök közül is többen megfeszítették az íjukat.

Sok mindent el tudott képzelni Lokiról, még azt is, hogy kirabolja az elfeket, de valami mégis azt súgta neki, hogy itt egy jól kifundált csapdáról van szó, és a férfi tényleg ártatlan. Annyira átlátszónak tűnt az egész történet… És vajon mi lehet az az ereklye, melyet Odin tudta nélkül Asgard-ba hoztak az elfek? Mintha tálcán kínálták volna a tolvajoknak. Előrébb lépett néhány lépést, és nagyon remélte, hogy rá, a halandóra senki sem figyel.

- Fiam… - szólalt meg Odin. - Csupán annyit kérünk, hogy biztosíts bennünket arról, nem jártál a vendégszobák felé tegnap este.

Minden szempár a hercegre szegeződött. Rosie lélegzetet is alig mert venni, ahogy még egyet lépett előre, a botját pedig felemelte, nehogy egy koppanás esetleg elárulja. Szinte látta maga előtt Loki alakját, úgy kavargott a férfi körül a jéghideg levegő. El sem téveszthette az irányt. Mondani akart valamit, bármit, amivel meggyőzhette volna az elfeket, hogy Lokinak tegnap este jobb dolga is volt annál, mint hogy az elf lakosztályok felé kóboroljon.

- Velem volt. - jelentette ki csevegő hangon, és érezte, ahogy minden szempár rászegeződik. Úgy égették a bőrét a tekintetek, mint a tüzes nyílvesszők. De elérte, amit akart.

Szavai nyomán káosz támadt a teremben, mindenki egyszerre kezdett el beszélni. A leghangosabb Lynthael volt, aki félredobva a méltóságát odarohant hozzájuk. Rosie már akkor érezte, hogy a lány dühe nekifeszül Loki egyre erősödő varázslatának, mielőtt még a hercegnő odalépett volna őhozzá, hogy durván meglökje a vállát.

- Tűnj el! Csak egy halandó vagy … A szavad semmit sem ér… Tüntesd el a teremből, kedvesem. - duruzsolta a hercegnek. - Én hiszek neked, ha elmondod az igazat.

Loki először szólni sem bírt a döbbenettől. Rosie ott állt mellette, félrebillentett fejjel és furcsán csillogó szemmel, mezítláb, kócos hajjal, mintha nem is igazán érdekelné szavainak következménye.

Amikor azonban Lynthael meglökte a lányt, még erősebben lángolt fel benne a düh. Karját védekezőn a két nő közé emelte, és farkasszemet nézett a hercegnővel.

- Ne merészelj kezet emelni rá!

Lynthael tajtékzott és kiabálni kezdett. Rosie viszont döbbenten elsápadt. Nem hitte, hogy megéri a napot, amikor Loki a védelmére kel.

- Hogy alacsonyodhattál idáig, te… Asgard hercege… Midgard örökké minket szolgál. És te most összeálltál egy szolgálóval… - A hercegnő elhallgatott, és egy utolsó szánakozó pillantást követően visszatért az apjához. - Menjünk haza, apám. Asgard elveszítette a varázsát… és a büszkeségét…

Rosie megremegett, amikor úgy tűnt, elmúlt a veszély, és ahogy az ereiből távozott az adrenalin, a varázslat hidege miatt hirtelen fázni kezdett. Loki odalépett hozzá, és szó nélkül a dereka köré fonta a karját. Neki mégis újra rossz érzése támadt.

- Baj van… - mormolta, és körbefordította a fejét. Visszatartotta a lélegzetét és szorosan lehunyta a szemét. A kezében bizseregni kezdett az aranytölgy bot, és ahogy maga elé emelte, már pontosan tudta, mi az. Oldalt, az elf testőrségből valaki újra megfeszítette az íját.

A következő pillanatban megállt az idő.

Loki hallotta, ahogy a lány felkiált, és a karjába veti magát. A szeme sarkából látta, ahogy az elf testőr kilő feléjük egy nyílvesszőt. De neki már nem volt ideje befejezni a védővarázslatot. A karjában megrándult, majd elernyedt a lány teste, az anyja és Thor kiabálva rohantak oda hozzá, Odin harcosai pedig kivont karddal körbekerítették az elfeket.

Elöntötte a vak düh és szabad kezét felemelve a tenyeréből egy türkiz villámtőrt küldött az ostoba elf íjász felé. A férfi élettelenül hanyatlott hátra.

Rosie végtelen nyugalmat és elégedettséget érzett, amikor meghallotta az íjhúr pendülését. Mintha lebegett volna a föld felé, lassan térdre ereszkedett és a padlóra csúszott. Kemény tárgyat érzett a tenyerében ott, ahol a karcsú botnak kellett volna lennie. Megmozgatta az ujjait, és egy fakard markolata simult régi ismerősként a tenyerébe. Ekkor minden összekeveredett benne. Egy pillanatra azt gondolta, otthon van, ám ekkor valahonnan meleg öntötte el a testét. Felemelte a fejét, és hirtelen elvakította a fény. A reggeli napfény!

Maga elé emelte a kezét, és rubinvörös vért látott megcsillanni az ujjain. A saját vérét. Most már a fájdalmat is érezte, amit az oldalába maró nyílvessző okozott.

Valaki felemelte a földről. Lehunyta a szemét, annyira fáradt volt, és szerette volna, ha ez a rossz álom véget ér. De még maradt benne némi erő, és amint újra felpillantott, egy fiatal férfi sápadt vonásait látta maga előtt. Riadt és meglepett arcát fekete hajtincsek ölelték körbe, smaragdzöld ruhája elején ezüstös díszítés csillogott. Rosie azt gondolta, tényleg álmodik, hiszen lát, őt látja… A férfi hitetlenkedve megrázta a fejét. Acélkék szemeiben könny csillogott, és alig hallhatóan azt suttogta:

- Te látsz engem…

Rosie nevetni szeretett volna, letagadni mindent, elmondani, hogy ez csak álom, és ő csak játszik vele, de a fájdalom, amely égető tűzként hasított az oldalába, meggyőzte róla, hogy ez a valóság. Egy pillanatig azt hitte, megkönnyebbülést fog érezni, amiért újra lát, hogy büszke lesz amiatt, amit tett, és talán boldog is… De ezek az érzések messze elkerülték. Csak végtelen fáradtságot érzett, és a sebből áradó forróságot, amely el akarta emészteni. Ránézett a férfira, aki a karjaiban tartotta, és tudta, hogy mondania kellene valamit. Mosolyogni próbált, és a nevén szólítani, úgy, ahogy azt még sohasem tette azelőtt.

- Loki…

De a hangja a semmibe hullt, a tűz elvette tőle az éltető levegőt, és teste megadta magát a sötétségnek. Ahogy hátrahanyatlott, az aranytölgy kard koppanva esett mellette a földre.

Loki megállás nélkül rázta a fejét, mintha a tagadás megváltoztathatta volna a történteket.

- Nem… Nem… Kérlek, Rosie, ne… - ismételgette kétségbeesetten, az eszméletlen lány haját és arcát simogatva.

A külvilágot alig érzékelte csupán. Hallotta, ahogy Frigga felsikolt, és odarohan hozzájuk. Látta meglibbenni Thor vörös köpenyét, ahogy megpörgette a kalapácsát, és érezte a talpa alatt megrezdülni a palota padlóját, ahogy apja, Odin koppantott egyet a lándzsájával.

Minden egyes lélegzetvétellel erősödött benne a gyűlölet. A lány sebesült oldalához szorította a kezét. Az elf nyílvessző, melyet neki szántak, hasonló varázslattal készülhetett, mint a villámtőrök, amiket ő szokott használni. Ezért mostanra szinte nyom nélkül elenyészett, eltűnt a sebből, szabad utat engedve a drága halandó vérnek. Loki biztos volt benne, hogy a lánynak vége. Kétségbeesetten felkiáltott, minden fájdalmát belesűrítve a varázslatba, és a védőpajzs szikrázó fénnyel izzott fel körülöttük, biztonságot adó félgömbbe zárva a hozzá közel álló asgardiakat. Az egyik elf katona azonban túl közel merészkedett, és ahogy karja a türkiz fénybe ért, kínjában felordított. A fegyver kiesett a kezéből, és bőre máris kékes-szürkévé változott a fagytól.

Loki szorosan magához ölelte a lányt, készen arra, hogy örökre elsirassa, ám ekkor egy kéz nehezedett a vállára.

- Ne add fel ilyen könnyen, öcsém… Vidd Godrudhoz, a többit mi elintézzük.

Loki hálásan bólintott a bátyjának, és a következő pillanatban már ott állt a Gyógyulás Házában, a sebesült lánnyal a karjában, és az öregasszony nevét kiabálta.

- Magyarázatot várok, Sylfain. - zengett Odin hangja a trónteremben. Loki varázslata kezdett elenyészni, emiatt az asgardiak szorosabbra markolták a fegyvereiket. Velük szemben felsorakozott az elf testőrség, őket királyuk kinyújtott keze tartotta vissza. - A fiam életére törtetek, és közben egy ártatlan lett az áldozat.

- A szavamat adom neked, mint Alfheim királya, hogy semmit sem tudtam erről. - válaszolt komoly arccal az elf, és egy pillantást vetve Thorra és a többi harcosra odasétált a halott íjászhoz. - Gyere, és nézd meg magadnak, Odin.

Félreparancsolta a többi testőrt, ahogy Odin közelebb lépett hozzá. Most már ő is láthatta, mi is történt valójában. A földön egy sötét, szinte fekete bőrű harcos feküdt, hófehér haja félig eltakarta az arcát. Nyakában egy csillag alakú medál függött, mely halványan világított.

- Egy éj-elf. - kiáltott fel szinte megkönnyebbülten. - Sylfain király becsülete tiszta.

A fegyverek azon nyomban visszakerültek a helyükre. Thor rögtön megbízta Volstaggot, hogy segítsenek a karján megsérült elf testőrt a Gyógyulás Házába kísérni, Odin pedig Friggát igyekezett megnyugtatni.

- Menj, királyném, a többi már a mi dolgunk. Kérlek, nézz utána, mi történt a lánnyal. Lokit pedig küldd vissza hozzám. Szükségem lesz a csavaros eszére.

Frigga bólintott, és elsietett. Odin enni- és innivalót rendelt, Thor-t és a harcosokat pedig elküldte, hogy fésüljék át a palotát, hátha rejtőzik még valahol egy merénylő. Magában azonban biztos volt benne, hogy senkit sem találnak majd. Aztán asztalhoz ült Sylfain királlyal, és nekifogtak, hogy megvitassák a helyzetet.

- Úgy tűnik, kissé óvatlan voltál. - jegyezte meg, igyekezve nem megsérteni az elf királyt.

- Alakot váltott. Megölte a testőrömet, és bizonyára elfoglalta a helyét még azelőtt, hogy elindultunk Alfheim-ből. Ezért nem vettünk észre semmit.

- Valószínűleg így történt. - bólintott Odin. - Mit gondolsz, egyedül volt?

- Úgy vélem, igen. Mindazonáltal túl sok a véletlen egybeesés. Nagyobb dologról lehet itt szó.

- Talán jobb lenne, ha őszintébb lennél velem. Együtt hamarabb megoldanánk ezt a problémát. Mindkét birodalom veszélyben lehet.

- Előbb beszélnem kell Loki herceggel. Még mindig nem értem, miért őt támadták meg, és nem téged, vagy engem.

A Gyógyulás Házának egyik szobájában Loki az ágy mellett térdelt, és a Kilenc Birodalmak minden kincséért sem engedte volna el Rosie kezét. A Gyógyítónak kellett arrébb hessegetnie, hogy legalább a sebhez hozzáférhessen.

- Csúnyán néz ki. - jegyezte meg, mire Loki kétségbeesetten felhördült. - Még szerencse, hogy időben elhoztad… Már így is sok vért veszített. - tette hozzá.

- Megölöm az összes nyavalyás elfet, aki a kezem közé kerül. - fogadkozott a herceg őrjöngve.

- Lassan a testtel, fiatalúr! Foglalkozzunk fontosabb dolgokkal.

Az öregasszony a lány teste fölé hajolt. Egy késsel felvágta a vértől átázott ruhát, hogy jobban megnézhesse a sebet. Az egyik segítőjével vizet hozatott, és óvatosan lemosta a bőrt. Ujjaival megnyomogatta a seb környékét, mire még erősebben kezdett folyni belőle a vér, és a lány erőtlenül felnyögött.

- Ne… ne… Kérem, hagyjátok… Ne bántsátok… Vigyázz… - motyogta lehunyt szemekkel. Loki sápadtan közelebb hajolt.

- Volt már dolgod midgard-i sebesültekkel? - kérdezte idegesen.

- A vér túl gyorsan távozik belőle. - kerülte ki a kérdést az öregasszony, megfogott egy darab gyolcsot, és a sebre szorította. - Milyen fegyver volt?

- Egy elf nyílvessző.

- Ami már el is tűnt. Nagyon úgy tűnik nekem, nem egyszerű nyílvessző volt az. De miért támadták meg Rosie-t?

- Nekem szánták a nyílvesszőt. - vallotta be Loki.

- Tessék? Akkor miért őt… - faggatózott Godrud, de a férfi félbeszakította.

- Engem akart védeni.

A Gyógyító tágra nyílt szemekkel bámulta az ájult lányt. Aztán a hercegre pillantott.

- Buta kicsi lány… Az életét adta volna… Érted…

Loki felpattant az ágy mellől, és idegesen járkálni kezdett.

- Tudom… Tudom… - hajtogatta, aztán újra az ágy mellé térdelt, és megfogta a lány kezét. - Olyan gyorsan történt minden… Már elkezdtem egy védővarázslatot, de nem tudtam befejezni… Egyszerűen csak elém ugrott…

- Azt mondtad, elkezdted a varázslatot? - kérdezte reménykedve az öregasszony. - Mennyire haladtál vele?

- Majdnem kész volt a pajzs… De miért?

Godrud újabb kötszereket szedett elő.

- Ennek a nyílvesszőnek egy asgardit kellett volna elpusztítania. A mágia, ami mozgatta, veled azonnal végzett volna. Még jó, hogy félig már állt a pajzs, akármilyen gyenge volt is. Rosie viszont nem asgardi. Teljesen másképp reagált rá. Remélem, hogy elég lesz magát a sebet begyógyítanom, és nem lesz más gondunk. - Elgondolkodva a férfira nézett. - Aggódom a láza miatt. Szinte tüzel, olyan forró. Az előbb már félrebeszélt. Félek, hogy ez fogja megölni.

- Ezen tudok segíteni. - Még közelebb hajolt a lányhoz. Megpróbált nem gondolni a végzetesnek tűnő sebre. - Nézz rám… - suttogta. - Nézz rém újra, kérlek…

Ahogy félresimított egy hajtincset a lány arcából, ujjait szinte égette a forróság. Rettegve pillantott a Gyógyítóra.

- Siess. Nincs időnk. - győzködte az öregasszony.

Loki sóhajtva visszafordult. Tenyerébe fogta a lány kezét, lehunyta a szemét és megcsókolta. Godrud, aki Rosie másik kezét tartotta, azonnal megérezte a hatást. A lány bőre máris hűvösebb volt, néhány pillanat múlva pedig szinte már hideg. A Gyógyító megfogta a herceg vállát és hátrébb tolta.

- Elég lesz már, fiatalúr. A végén még megállítod nekem a szívét.

A lány most már mozdulatlanul feküdt. Arca sápadt és színtelen volt, még hajának csillogó arany fénye is eltűnt. Godrud félretolta a férfit az útból, és csendben munkához látott.

Loki felállt, és arrébb sétált. Megpróbálta egymáshoz illeszteni a titokzatos kirakós játék darabkáit, és végiggondolt mindent, amit a varázslatok keveredéséről tudott. Még mindig elállt a lélegzete, ha eszébe jutottak a lány kék szemei, ahogy egyenesen ránéznek. Erre a csodára nem tudott magyarázatot adni. Az aranytölgy bot elvégezte a feladatát, az a varázslat legalább jól működött. Csak azt nem látta előre, hogy őrá milyen hatással lesz, amikor minden a kívánsága szerint történik. Akkorát sóhajtott, hogy az öregasszony kérdő tekintettel hátrafordult.

- Mi az? - Loki csak a fejét rázta. - Gyerünk, ki vele. Mi az, amit még nem mondtál el, és tudnom kellene?

A férfi lehajtotta a fejét, de nem válaszolt.

- Loki Odinson! Mit tettél? - faggatta dühösen Godrud, aztán valami az eszébe jutott. - Hol van a botja?

- A bot? - kérdezte a herceg értetlenül.

- Igen. Amit te készítettél neki. Mi lett vele?

- Átváltozott. Egy karddá. - vallotta be Loki.

Godrud rekedten felnevetett.

- Szép munka volt, fiatalúr. Tudtam én, hogy van benned némi tehetség az igazi mágiához. - Aztán elkomorodott. - Most történt? De miért pont most? Miért akkor, amikor megtámadtak téged?

A herceg nem válaszolt, és elfordította a fejét. A Gyógyító felállt és odalépett hozzá, göcsörtös ujjait a mellkasának szegezve.

- Mi volt a varázslat, amivel megbűvölted? Halljam, fiatalúr! Előttem ne merj titkolózni. - szegezte neki a kérdést most már sokkal szigorúbban.

- Véráldozat. - vallotta be Loki halkan, rá sem nézve az öregasszonyra.

- Micsoda? - rikácsolta Godrud. - Mit képzelsz te magadról? Nem játszhatsz mások életével kényed-kedved szerint! - Felkapta a botját, és képes lett volna megütni a férfit.

Loki úgy gondolta, nem tartozik magyarázattal egy Gyógyítónak, de az öregasszony mégiscsak a barátja volt. Fontos volt, hogy megértse őt.

- A kard ajándék volt. Cserébe azért, hogy önzetlenül egy asgardi védelmére kelt. Nem gondoltam, hogy ez lesz belőle. Nem gondoltam, hogy épp engem akar majd megvédeni, és hogy lesz olyan ostoba, hogy egy nyílvessző elé ugorjon.

- Tűnj el innen, ne is lássalak! - kiabálta magán kívül a Gyógyító, ügyet sem vetve a herceg magyarázkodására. - És ide ne merd tolni a képedet, amíg nem leszel méltó hozzá!

A Gyógyulás Házában dolgozó Gyógyítók és segítőik tisztán hallották az öregasszony szidalmait. Loki nem látta értelmét a további beszédnek, kikerülte Godrudot és odatérdelt Rosie mellé. Megfogta a lány kezét, és hozzáérintette a homlokát. Lehunyta a szemét, és megtette, amit már napokkal ezelőtt meg kellett volna tennie.

Bocsánatot kért.

Godrud kíméletlenül oldalba bökte a botjával. A férfi felállt, és foghegyről odavetette az öregasszonynak:

- Tartsd őt életben. Különben tényleg nem látsz engem soha többé.

Amikor kilépett az ajtón, úgy érezte, egy láthatatlan kötél fonta körbe a szívét, ami most igyekszik visszahúzni az apró szobába. Minél jobban eltávolodott tőle, annál erősebb volt a szorító érzés a mellkasában.

Azon gondolkodott, nem kellett-e volna elmondani a Gyógyítónak, hogy a lány újra lát. Nem tudta eldönteni, attól fél-e, hogy a lány szeme tényleg meggyógyult, vagy attól, hogy mindez esetleg csak átmeneti lesz. Idegesen beletúrt a hajába, és kilépett az épületből.

Hamarosan észrevette Friggát, amint a házhoz közeledik. Felgyorsította a lépteit. A királynő szorosan átölelte.

- Fiam… Hogy van Rosie?

- Rosszul. - vallotta be Loki elgyötört hangon. - Godrud ápolja.

- Tudom, hogy ez most nehéz neked. - mondta Frigga csendesen, mire a herceg hitetlenkedve ránézett. Anyja egy fájdalmas mosollyal az arcán bólintott. - Tudom. Az anyád vagyok.

Loki megrázta a fejét, és félrefordult.

- Nem tudom, miről beszélsz.

- Hazug… - mondta Frigga kedveskedve, ahogy azt mindig is szokta. - Ezt majd később megbeszéljük. De most velem kell jönnöd. Apád hívat. Szükségünk van rád.

A herceg bólintott, aztán hagyta, hogy anyja belékaroljon, és visszavezesse a palotába.

A trónterem szinte kihalt volt, miután az elfek és az asgardi harcosok is távoztak a sietős reggeli után. Odin az egyik hatalmas ablak mellett állt, és a mélyben elterülő várost, meg az azon túl húzódó Szivárványhidat figyelte. A terem teljes hosszában két sorban testőrök álltak néma csendben. Loki belépett az ajtón, és ahogy lesétált a lépcsőn, a terem közepén a padlón egy apró vörös foltot vett észre. Megtorpant, és elszorult a torka, ahogy eszébe jutott Rosie. Megrázta a fejét, és egy apró kézmozdulattal tisztává varázsolta a padlót.

- Mit látsz odakint, fiam? - kérdezte Odin, hátra sem pillantva, amikor a herceg odalépett mellé.

- Az aranyvárost, a tengert… A Hidat…

- Ez az otthonunk, Loki… Az enyém, a tied, anyádé és a bátyádé, az Ázoké… És most veszélyben van.

- Csak egy magányos őrült volt, apám. És már vége.

- Azt mondod? - pillantott a fiára a király. - Ha rólad van szó, nincsen „csak". Hamarosan híre megy a Birodalmakban, hogy mi történt Odin házában. Márpedig mi eddig igyekeztünk megtenni mindent, hogy a lehető legkisebb súrlódás legyen köztünk és a szövetségeseink között.

- Így is elég erősek vagyunk. Nincs szükségünk rájuk. - jegyezte meg Loki.

- Nagyon tévedsz! - emelte fel a hangját Odin, aztán kissé nyugodtabban hozzátette: - Ha megtudják, márpedig biztos lehetsz benne, fiam, hogy megtudják, hogy az asgardiak halandók áldozata útján tudják csak megvédeni magukat, nem az éj-elfek lesznek az egyetlenek, akik bekopogtatnak.

- Éj-elfek? - kérdezett vissza Loki, és úgy tett, mintha nem is hallotta volna apja megjegyzését a lány áldozatáról.

- Igen. - bólintott a király. - Miután elmentél, az elf, akit megöltél, halálában megmutatta az igazi arcát. Egy éj-elf volt.

- Sylfain valóban nagyon óvatlan mostanság.

- Az elfek neve tiszta. Nem tudtak a gyilkosról, őket is megtévesztették.

A herceg nem válaszolt. Elgondolkozva nézett ki az ablakon. Apja hagyott neki némi időt, de aztán újra megszólalt.

- Ismerlek jól, máris sokkal többet tudsz a dologról, mint mi valamennyien. Ezért akartam veled beszélni négyszemközt. Így legalább nyugodtan bevallhatod az igazságot.

Loki az apjára nézett. A szakállas, bölcs vénemberre, aki soha nem tagadta meg őt, sem az iránta érzett szeretetét, még akkor sem, amikor ő a legnagyobb huncutságokat követte el. Megszámlálni sem tudta már, hányszor csalta meg a családját. A kisebb és nagyobb árulások közepette azonban hiába érzett dühöt, mellőzöttséget, irigységet vagy magányt, egy érzés sohasem múlt el a szívéből: az apja szeretetének melege. Nem tehette meg, hogy nem mondja el az igazat.

Vagy legalábbis egy részét.

- Tudtam az ereklyéről… Vagyis a fegyverről… Nagyon hamar kiderült, hogy az elfek őrzik. Azt viszont nem értettem, miért nem hallottunk még róla nyíltan. Talán azért, mert nem tudták, hogyan kell használni? Biztosan tudom, hogy amikor legutóbb együtt harcoltunk velük a fagyóriások ellen, akkor már Sylfain birtokában volt. Miért nem használták ki az erejét? Azonnal eldöntötte volna a harcot, és nem került volna olyan sokba nekünk a győzelem.

- Ha tényleg ilyen értékes, minek cipelte magával Sylfain idáig? Miért nem őrizte otthon, hét lakat alatt, biztonságban? - folytatta tovább Odin a gondolatmenetet.

- Azt nem tudom. - rázta meg a fejét Loki.

- De mivel mégis elhozta, ez neked nagyon is kapóra jött. Megpróbáltad ellopni, igaz? - szegezte neki a kérdést a király.

Ő tüntetően összefonta a karját maga előtt, és nem válaszolt.

- Nos? Halljam! - sürgette Odin. - Most nincs itt a lány, hogy megmentse a becsületedet.

Loki dühösen szembefordult vele.

- Akkor sem volt rá szükség, és most sincs. Nem én voltam. Akárki is akarta rám kenni a dolgot, ügyesen csinálta. De azt mindenki tudja, hogy milyen egyszerű valakit fagyvarázzsal megölni. Nem csak én tudok ilyen trükköket.

- Én ebben nem vagyok olyan biztos. Néhányan Asgard-on kívül is ismerik a módszereidet, Loki. Mégis, kevesen vannak, akik olyan erősek, mint te. - ismerte el Odin.

- Nem érdekel.

- Fiam… Tagadhatod, felőlem még magad előtt is, de akkor is egy halandó állt ki érted. És ez még csak a kisebbik baj. Ezt egyszerűbb lesz elsimítani, mint visszanyerni a becsületünket. Nekünk kell megkeresni a fegyvert, amely Asgard-ban tűnt el. Ha tudsz bármiről, akármiről, ami a nyomára vezethet, jobb lesz, ha elmondod.

- Csak ennyit mondhatok. - szólt végül a herceg némi hallgatás után. - De azt megígérem, hogy utánanézek még néhány dolognak. Találok valamit, ami segíthet.

- Köszönöm, fiam. - szorította meg a vállát Odin.

Loki egy félmosollyal az arcán elindult kifelé, de az apja megállította.

- Egy pillanat. Van itt még valami… - Odalépett az egyik asztalhoz, mely a fal mellett állt, rajta néhány kupával meg egy kancsóval. Amikor visszafordult, kezében ott volt a kard. - Ezt valaki itt felejtette…

Loki arcáról lehervadt a mosoly. A kard felé nyúlt, de apja elhúzta a kezét.

- Magyarázattal tartozol.

- Tudom. És meg is fogod kapni.

Odin elengedte a kardot, ő pedig bólintott.

- Hamarosan.

Aztán a néma őrök sorfala között elhagyta a tróntermet.

Az elfek számára átengedett vendégszobák egyikében Lynthael megállás nélkül sétált fel-alá a két fal között. A hercegnőhöz egyáltalán nem illő káromkodást már abbahagyta, és most csak csendben morgott, miközben arcát eltorzította a méreg. Olyan könnyű volt színlelni a megvetést a herceg iránt, aki megsértette őt az alattvalói előtt, de szörnyen nehéz eltitkolni, hogy miért is mérges valójában.

Pedig a terv egyszerű volt, minden a kezükre játszott, még az az ostoba halandó fruska is eljátszotta a szerepét. Csak az utolsó lépését nem látta előre. Megdöbbent és meglepődött azon, amit a lány tett, ő erre sohasem lett volna képes. Lokiért biztosan nem.

Felkapta az első tárgyat, ami a keze ügyébe került, egy boros kupát. De ahogy felemelte a feje fölé, hogy a földhöz vágja, kopogtak. Sylfain lépett a szobába.

- Kislányom… dünnyögte, és átölelte a hercegnőt. Lynthael kipréselt néhány könnycseppet a szeme sarkából, és az apjához bújt.

- Megsértettek, apám… Szégyenbe kerültem… Szeretnék végre hazamenni…

Az elf király megsimogatta lánya fejét, és leültette egy székre. Megfogta a kezét, és a szemébe nézett.

- Kicsikém… Nagyon sajnálom, hogy ez történt. Tudom, mennyire reménykedtél benne, hogy Loki herceg végre elhatározza magát. De most olyan gondjaink támadtak, melyek megoldása nem tűr halasztást. És sajnos most nem segíthetek házassági terveid megvalósításában.

Lynthael diszkréten hüppögni kezdett.

- Azt hiszem, már nem is akarom őt, apám… Megalázott azzal a halandó nővel… Inkább engedd, hogy neked segítsek.

- Mégis hogyan tudnál segíteni, kislányom? - csodálkozott Sylfain.

- Engedj haza, kérlek. És otthon mindent elrendeznék, amíg te Odin királlyal felkutatod és legyőzöd az ellenséget. Szükséged van valakire, akiben megbízhatsz.

- Biztos vagy ebben? Nagy teher lenne a válladon…

- Elég nagy vagyok már, apám. - húzta ki magát a hercegnő. - És éppen eleget tanultam melletted. Helyt fogok állni.

Sylfain meghatódott lánya lelkesedésén. Tudta róla, hogy elkényeztetett és hiú, de mindennél jobban szerette, és bármit megadott volna neki. Ezt a kérését sem tudta nem teljesíteni. Mosolyogva bólintott.

- Annyira büszke vagyok rád. Beszélek Odin királlyal, hogy nyissák ki a Szivárványhidat, amíg hazatérsz.

Lynthael hálásan a nyakába borult. A király így nem láthatta lánya elégedett mosolyát.

A Gyógyulás Házában csend honolt. Az apró szobákban, ahol a betegek lábadoztak, csak a kertben álló selyemciprusok hosszú leveleinek susogását lehetett hallani. Godrud az egyetlen olyan ágy mellett álldogált a botjára támaszkodva, melyben nem asgardi feküdt. A halandó lány halvány arcát nézte elgondolkodva. Sikerült megállítania a vérzést, de a fagyvarázs, mely megóvta a lányt a végzetes láztól, a gyógyulást is legalább annyira gátolta. Ezért egy másik lehetőséget keresett, magában végigpörgetve a megfelelőnek tűnő kezelési módokat. Végül rájött arra, mi az, ami segíthet. Még egyszer ellenőrizte a lány állapotát, majd karjára akasztott egy apró kosarat, és kiment a füvészkertbe.

Végigsétált az apró kavicsokkal teleszórt keskeny ösvényen, melyen előző nap még Rosie-val sétált. Az alacsony ágyások végében kisebb cserjék növekedtek. Az egyik tele volt kerek, fehér levelekkel. A Gyógyító lecsippentett egyet, és összetörve a markában megszagolta. Elégedetten hümmögött, és teleszedte a levelekkel a kosarat.

Amikor visszatért a tűzhelye és a mozsara mellé, hogy elkészítse a főzetet, Loki már várt rá. Ott ült az egyik hordón a lobogó tűz mellett, és lehajtott fejjel lóbálta a lábát. Godrudnak önkéntelenül is eszébe jutott a kisfiú, aki egykor ugyanezt tette, ha valami rosszat tett. A Gyógyító ebből mindig tudta, hogy legalább utólag megbánta a dolgot. Most is bizonyára azért jött, hogy visszahízelegje magát.

A herceg tekintetével követte az öregasszony minden lépését a konyhában. Figyelte a mozdulatait, ahogy megtisztította a leveleket, majd összetörte őket egy fehér márványmozsárban. Konyított annyit a gyógyszerekhez, hogy felismerje, mit készít az öregasszony. Felállt és odalépett hozzá.

- Fehérbükköny? Mit kotyvasztasz, csak nem lázcsillapító főzetet? - kérdezte a Gyógyítót, aki szórakozottan bólintott. Loki egyre idegesebb lett, és rossz érzés fogta el. - Mi történt? Kinek kell az orvosság?

- A lánynak lesz. - közölte Godrud, és újabb hozzávalót szórt a mozsárba.

- Az nem lehet. - rázta a fejét a herceg. - Én magam vittem le a lázát.

- Nem is kell még… Majd csak akkor, ha megszüntetted a varázslatot.

- Micsoda? - csattant fel Loki. - Mégis miről beszélsz? Egy szót sem értek.

- Túl erős a varázs, és miközben visszanyomja a lázát, a seb gyógyulását is akadályozza. Így nem megyünk semmire. Más megoldás kell.

- Biztos vagy benne? Azt mondtad, belehalhat a lázba.

- Így is van.- bólogatott az öregasszony. - Ezért kell a fehérbükköny.

Loki lázasan törte a fejét. Tudta, hogy van valami, ami zavarja, de nem bírt rájönni, mi az. Hallgatott, ahogy az öregasszony elkészítette a főzetet, és állát a kezére támasztva gondolkodott. Godrud végül a tűz fölé akasztotta az edényt, és leült az asztal mellett álló padra. A herceg ránézett, és akkor végre eszébe jutott minden.

- Ezt nem gondolhatod komolyan. - vitatkozott a Gyógyítóval. - Ő csak egy halandó… Egy órát sem fog kibírni, nemhogy napokat…

- Nincs más választásunk. Válassz! A hideg öli meg, vagy a láz. A hideggel nem tudok mit kezdeni, de a lázát csökkenthetem…

- Ne mondd, hogy nincs más mód. Tele van a füvészkert gyógynövényekkel… Vagy kérj segítséget máshonnan… Felőlem akár még az elfektől is…

Godrud csak a fejét rázta.

- Gondolhatod, hogy minden eshetőséget mérlegeltem. Biztosra kell mennünk. És a fehérbükköny az egyetlen, ami biztos. Nem engedhetem, hogy felmenjen a láza. Máskülönben pedig nem forr be a seb. Mivel nem halandók fegyvere sebezte meg a lányt…

- De a bükköny túl erős, nem fogja bírni a fájdalmakat… - vágott a szavába a férfi idegesen.

Az öregasszony elmosolyodott, kivillantva girbegurba és hiányos fogsorát.

- Anyád örülne, ha most így látna. Talán még érte sem aggódtál soha ennyire…

Loki elhallgatott. Felállt, és lehajtott fejjel lassan arrébb sétált. Most nem veszekedett, nem vitatkozott. Godrudnak igaza volt, bár zavarta a dolog, hogy az öregasszony ilyen könnyen átlátott rajta. Visszafordult a Gyógyító felé, aki feszülten figyelte őt. A férfi arcán a végtelen szomorúság szinte azonnal elszántsággá változott.

- Kell egy Virrasztó. - közölte a nyilvánvaló tényt. Godrud bólintott.

- Így van. Valaki, aki jól ismeri őt.

- Olyan itt nincs. - rázta meg a fejét a herceg. - De majd én vele maradok.

- Tessék? - nézett rá az öregasszony hitetlenkedve. - Tudod a szabályokat. Egy barát, vagy egy családtag kell. Még ha asgardiról van szó, akkor is hatalmas a felelősség.

- Tudsz jobbat? Tudsz bárkit, aki jobb lenne? Thor? Vagy Sif? Vagy az anyám? Vajon ők adhatnak neki elég erőt, hogy elviselje a fájdalmat és a szenvedést?

- Nem… Igazad van… - adta meg magát Godrud. - De fogalmam sincs meddig tart majd… Nem kellene…?

- Nem! - kiáltott rá Loki. - Ne szólj senkinek. A legkevésbé apámnak. Ha keres, majd egyszerűen azt mondod, hogy régóta nem láttál. Megértetted?

A Gyógyító némán fejet hajtott.

Amikor elkészült, levette a főzetet a tűzről. Fogott egy hatalmas kancsót, és beletöltötte a fehér folyadékot, végül vizet adott hozzá. Aztán egy pohár kíséretében Loki kezébe nyomta.

- Megpróbáltam az adagolást a lány midgardi szervezetéhez igazítani, de csak remélni tudom, hogy jól számítottam. Amint megszünteted a fagyvarázst, azonnal be fog lázasodni. Akkor be kell adnod az első adagot. Utána pedig minden egyes újabb napon reggel és este egy-egy pohárral.

A herceg megpróbált nem gondolni az előtte álló hosszú napokra.

- És meddig kell ezt innia?

- Tudni fogod, ha már nincs szükség többre.

Loki sarkon fordult, és elindult kifelé. A válla fölött szólt vissza Godrudnak:

- Ne feledd… Senki sem zavarhat.

A Gyógyító nagyot sóhajtott. Pontosan tudta, mik a szabályok. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy egy herceg parancsát teljesítenie kellett.


	10. Chapter 10

10.

Loki nem vesztegette az időt, ahogy a halandó lány betegszobája felé sétált. Néhány egyszerű varázslattal nemcsak a szoba környékét, de még a szomszédos ajtókat is jelentéktelenné bűvölte. A folyosón megnőttek az árnyak, eltűntek a díszek, mintha csupán elfeledett és ritkán használt szárnya lenne ez a Gyógyulás Házának. A biztonság kedvéért elhelyezett néhány felejtés-varázst is a folyosó bejáratánál, hogy ha valakinek mégiscsak arra járni támad kedve, a lehető leghamarabb felejtse is el, miért jött, és forduljon vissza.

Nem akarta, hogy bárki megzavarja a virrasztást.

Amikor belépett a szobába, odabent a behúzott függönyök miatt félhomály uralkodott, pedig kint szikrázóan sütött a nap. A levegő szinte fojtogató volt, tele Godrud gyógynövényeinek nehéz illatával. Rosie szorosan lehunyt szemekkel, hófehér arccal, derékig fehér takaróval betakarva feküdt az ágyban olyan mozdulatlanul, mint egy szobor.

A herceg becsukta az ajtót, és közelebb lépett. Az ágy melletti asztalra letette a bükköny-főzetet, aztán vetett egy pillantást az elfüggönyözött ablakra. Felemelte a kezét, de aztán meggondolta magát. Inkább békén hagyta a függönyöket. Az ágyhoz sétált és óvatosan leült a szélére. A lány lélegzetvételét hallani sem lehetett, még mellkasa is csak alig észrevehetően emelkedett és süllyedt. Kezét a takaró szélére fektették. Ahogy Loki hozzáért az ujjaival, a bőre hideg volt és élettelen.

Emlékeztetnie kellett magát, mi is volt az eredeti szándéka. Nézte a lányt, akinek fogalma sem volt arról, milyen következményei lesznek a tettének, és mégis habozás nélkül a nyílvessző útjába lépett. Legbelül mindennél jobban szerette volna azt hinni, hogy Rosie tényleg őt akarta megmenteni. A működésbe lépett varázslat, mely karddá változtatta az aranytölgy botot, ezt látszott igazolni. A kirakós játék lassan kezdett összeállni. Egyetlen probléma volt csupán. A véráldozat túl drága volt. Lokinak nem akaródzott megfizetni ezt az árat.

Nagyot sóhajtott. Az esze azt súgta neki, hogy ha el akarja érni a célját, az eredeti célt, melyet hetekkel korábban kitűzött maga elé, nem szabad meginognia. A halandók csak halandók. Egyik sem érdemel kitüntetett figyelmet, bármily fontos is az, amit tesznek. Megfogta a lány kezét, és igyekezett nem gondolni arra, milyen volt őt hallani énekelni, milyen volt tánc közben a karjaiban tartani, és milyen volt a szemébe nézni, miközben az ő nevét suttogja. A másik tenyerét is rákulcsolta Rosie kezére, és megszüntette a fagyvarázst.

Ahogy a mágia utolsó maradéka is elhagyta a lány testét, bőre egyik pillanatról a másikra melegedni kezdett. Méghozzá olyan gyorsan, hogy az még a herceget is meglepte. A félhomályban is jól látta, ahogy Rosie arca kipirosodik, és egyre gyorsabban veszi a levegőt. Felállt, és a kancsóból kitöltött egy pohárnyit a főzetből. Pontosan tudta, mi fog következni, ha a lány megissza azt, és a gondolatra megremegett a kezében a pohár.

Kinevette magát érte. Ostobaság volt aggódnia.

A lány bőre most már forró volt, és égetett, mint a tűz. Loki igyekezett tudomást sem venni róla, amikor egyik ujjával a lány ajkához ért, és kinyitotta a száját, hogy megitassa vele a folyadékot. Kissé megemelte a lány fejét, amikor a poharat a szájához tartotta. Rosie felköhögött, de végül lenyelte az összeset. A férfi lassan visszafektette őt a párnára, és félretette a poharat. Újra megfogta a lány kezét, és várta a hatást.

Nem tartott sokáig a várakozás. A láz elmúlt, a lány egyenletes lélegzése pedig azt sugallta, hogy alszik. Azonban Loki érezte, ahogy a keze meg-megremeg a tenyere alatt. Egy kis idő után szaggatottabban szedte a levegőt, és ide-oda forgatta a fejét a párnán.

Loki szemei összeszűkültek, amikor a lány először kiáltott fel a fájdalomtól. Közelebb húzódott hozzá, és halkan beszélni kezdett hozzá:

- Itt vagyok… Ne félj… El fog múlni…

A lány most már sírt. Loki a keze szorításán érezte, ahogy küzd a fájdalom ellen. És ő nem volt benne biztos, hogy a végén győzni fog.

Mégsem hagyta abba a suttogást, és utálta, hogy varázslatot sem használhat. A lány egy idő után megnyugodott. Mély, nagy sóhajokkal vette a levegőt, összeszorított fogakkal, de már nem sírt és nem kiabált. Végül kinyitotta a szemét és ránézett. Loki megmerevedett.

- Anya… - szólalt meg a lány, fáradtan pislogva. Ahogy ráemelte a tekintetét, a herceg jól tudta, hogy nem őt látja és nem őt hallja. Ez már a fehérbükköny hatása volt. És neki azt kellett tennie, amit egy Virrasztónak. Válaszolt.

- Itt vagyok, kicsim. Ne félj… Már vége…

- Annyira sajnálom, anya. - suttogta Rosie megbánással a hangjában. - Szerettem volna ott lenni… Tényleg… Ott kellett volna lennem…

Lokinak fogalma sem volt, hogy miről beszél a lány. Ha legalább ismerte volna… De így… Vigyáznia kellett, mit mond, nehogy kárt tegyen a lány lelkében a szavaival.

- Most csak az számít, hogy itt vagy végre…

- Tudom, hogy vártál rám. Csak egy ostoba verseny volt, nem kellett volna elmennem. - rázta a lány a fejét. - Látnom kellett volna időben, hogy haldokolsz. Ott kellett volna lennem mindvégig. Veled.

Loki mosolyogni próbált, ami meglepetésére elég nehezen ment.

- Neked fontos volt az a verseny. Csak ez számít.

- Nem! - kiáltott a lány keserűen, és a szemébe nézett. - Az anyám vagy. És én egyedül hagytalak.

- Már nem vagyok egyedül. Itt vagy velem. - próbálta megnyugtatni a herceg, és megszorította a kezét. Rosie hálásan rámosolygott.

- Veled maradhatok?

- Egy kicsit.

- Akkor most én is halott vagyok, anya?

Lokinak elakadt a szava. Eszébe jutott, amit Godrud tanácsolt neki. „Mondhatsz neki bármit", mondta az öregasszony, „bármit, de ne izgasd fel, és ne hazudj neki. Most az egyszer próbálj meg őszinte lenni." A lányra nézett, aki reménykedve várta a választ. Ő pedig a képébe vágta az igazságot.

- Nem vagy halott, kicsim. De most vissza kell menned.

- Hiányzol… - sírta el magát a lány, és a fájdalom hirtelen felülkerekedett a látomáson. Görcsbe rándult teste összegömbölyödött az ágyban. Loki némán szitkozódott. Aztán magához húzta a lányt.

- Búcsúzzunk el… Ahogy mindig is szerettél volna… És akkor mindig egymás közelében leszünk.

Rosie ujjaival belekapaszkodott a ruhájába, és még mindig reszketett.

- Szeretlek, anya…

Loki lehunyta a szemét, és szorosan átölelte a lányt. Képtelen volt megszólalni.

- Én is szeretlek. - suttogta végül. Rosie elengedte, és visszahanyatlott az ágyra. Lehunyta a szemét, kipirult arcán még ott csillogtak a könnycseppek. Egy utolsót sóhajtott, és visszazuhant az öntudatlanságba.

A férfi döbbent arccal nézte őt. Ez nehéz lesz. Nagyon nehéz.

Hosszú órák teltek el, és a szobára rátelepedett a szótlan mozdulatlanság. A lány nehezen lélegzett, és bár a Gyógyító főzetének hála láza nem volt, a fájdalom nem hagyta el. Loki sokszor azt hitte, újra fel fog ébredni. Látta, ahogy reszket, vagy megrándul az arca, és olyankor megfogta a kezét, készen arra, hogy egy újabb látomásba merüljön el a lánnyal. De Rosie bárhogy is küzdött a varázslat okozta sebesüléssel, egyszer sem tért magához.

A nap odakint lassan elindult a végtelen tenger habjai felé, és a szobán kívül is sűrűsödni kezdett a sötétség. Loki felkészült rá, hogy amint az est leszáll, Godrud utasítása szerint beadja az újabb adag orvosságot a lánynak. Oda sem pillantva gyújtott meg néhány gyertyát a szobában, épp csak annyit, hogy a fényüknél kivehesse a lány fekvő alakját az ágyban. Már egy ideje újra fogta a kezét. Ahogy Rosie újra belázasodott, ellenőrizte a sebet. A kötszer még mindig véres volt, de a seb már nem volt olyan ijesztő, mint a legelején. Újra bekötözte, és aztán megitatta a lánnyal a következő adagot.

Ideges volt, ám ugyanakkor kíváncsi is. Vajon mit hoz majd az éjszaka? Mit fog még megtudni erről a halandó lányról, amit az nem mondott volna el soha senkinek?

Rosie ezúttal nem kiabált. Mintha csak a jóleső alvást követő kábultságot akarta volna elűzni a tagjaiból, úgy ébredt fel, és mosolyogva dörzsölgette a csuklóit.

- Ez nagyon jól esett. Hiányzott már… Még akkor is, ha tudom, hogy holnapra alig bírom majd felemelni a karomat.

Loki nagy levegőt vett, és kétségbeesetten kutatott a megfelelő válasz után, ám a lány szerencsére most nem várt ilyesmire. Csak beszélt tovább könnyed, csevegő hangon.

- Kérdezhetek valamit, Mester? Egyszer azt mondta, a kard választja a harcost, és nem fordítva… Annyit gondolkodtam rajta, de még most sem értem.

A hercegre nézett, zavartan és kutató tekintettel, mintha nem lett volna biztos abban, hogy a helyes szavakat használja.

- Emlékszem, amikor elhozta nekem. Emlékszem, amikor először a kezemben tartottam. A markolata úgy simult a tenyerembe, mintha mindig is oda tartozott volna. - Rosie kinyitott tenyerét a takaróra fektette, és másik kezével végigsimított rajta. - Már vízhólyagok sincsenek. Most már tényleg az enyém. De vajon ugyanez történt volna, ha a sötétbarnát választom? Vagy lehet, hogy azzal nem tudnék így vívni?

Loki csak annyit tudott tenni, hogy visszamosolyog rá. Fogalma sem volt, mit is mondhatna. Egyszerűen nem bírt rájönni, kivel és miről beszélget Rosie.

És akkor beléhasított egy régi emlék, olyan erővel, hogy szinte beleborzongott. Az a nap, amikor Volstagg elvitte Thor-t és őt a Fegyverek Házába, hogy harcoshoz méltó fegyvert válasszanak maguknak. Thor nem sokat gondolkodott, rögtön a kezébe kapott egy hatalmas harci kalapácsot, hasonlót a csodálatos Mjolnir-hez, melyet később Odin ajándékozott neki. Ő azonban csak járkált a polcok és állványok között, mert képtelenségnek tartotta, hogy bármi olyasmit a kezébe vegyen, mellyel mások vérét onthatná. A gondolatát sem bírta elviselni, hogy bepiszkolódjon a keze.

Őt aztán egyetlen fegyver sem választotta. Üres kézzel, és csalódottan távozott, faképnél hagyva Thor-t, akinek viszont megint sikerült valami, ami neki nem.

- Mester? - szólította meg a lány és csendes hangja visszarángatta a jelenbe. Loki megdörzsölte a halántékát, és jobb híján az öreg harcos szavait ismételgette.

- Felesleges ezen rágódnod. Az elme szavaival ezt úgysem lehet megmagyarázni. Ha úgy érzed, sohasem teszed le igazán a kezedből, ha úgy érzed, akkor is veled van, amikor üres a markod, akkor tényleg a tied az a kard. Légy hálás, hogy rátaláltál, és légy boldog vele.

- Köszönöm. Azt hiszem, ez menni fog… - bólintott felé a lány, és összezárta az ujjait. Aztán megdörzsölte a feje búbját. - Azért az az esés nem volt túl jó érzés. Szívesen lemondtam volna róla… Óvatosabbnak kellene lennem legközelebb, igaz? - nevetett a hercegre, aztán furcsa kifejezés ült ki az arcára.

Loki hirtelen a lány keze után kapott, de az már ülésbe tornászta magát az ágyon, és fejére szorította a kezeit.

- Szörnyen fáj… Mester… A fejem…nagyon fáj…

- Maradj nyugton. - próbálta a férfi lefogni, de a lány ellenállt, és előre-hátra hintáztatni kezdte magát.

- Nem bírom… Kérem… Segítsen! - kiabálta egyre hangosabban.

Loki már arra gondolt, egy gyenge kábító varázslattal fogja lecsendesíteni. Rosie azonban egyik pillanatról a másikra elvesztette az eszméletét és visszazuhant az ágyra. A herceg a homlokára tette a kezét. A láz megint elmúlt, amiért hálásnak kellett volna lennie. De látta, hogy milyen megrázkódtatást jelentett a lánynak minden egyes látomás, és ettől ideges lett. Vajon hányat fog még kibírni anélkül, hogy összeroppanna az emlékek súlya alatt?

Óvatosan átkarolta a lányt, és lejjebb csúsztatta az ágyon, amíg az nem feküdt újra kényelmesen. Oldalra pillantott, az asztalra, melyre az aranytölgy kardot fektette. Felállt, és odalépve a kezébe fogta. Semmit sem érzett. Irigyelte azt, amiben Thor-nak és Rosie-nak egyaránt része volt. Ami neki sohasem adatott meg.

Felforrt benne a düh. Már megint valami, amit ő nem kapott meg. Mérgesen az asztalra csapta a kardot, nem törődve a zajjal, amit okozott. Rosie felnyögött az ágyban, de nem ébredt fel. A fehérbükköny erősebb volt. Loki érzéketlen arccal bámult rá, aztán minden lelkesedés nélkül visszatelepedett az ágy szélére. Annyit még megtett, hogy egy csettintéssel kioltotta a gyertyákat a szobában. Egyet hagyott égve csupán, közvetlenül az ágy mellett. A világ sötétségbe borult, egyetlen apró fénykört kivéve, mely egy beteg lány álmát vigyázta.

Loki felébredt. Először azt sem tudta, hol van. Csak amikor az alvás bénultsága feloldódott a végtagjaiban, és óvatosan megmoccant, akkor jött rá, hogy az ágy mellett aludt el a földön kuporogva. Hallotta, ahogy Rosie beszél, de még nem értette. Megdörzsölte a szemét, az ujjaival fekete hajtincsei közé túrt, és nagyot nyögve feltápászkodott a padlóról. Odakintről már a hajnal fényei próbáltak bejutni a függönyökön keresztül, így a szobában is egyre világosabb lett. Ahogy az ágy szélére telepedett, látta, hogy a halandó lány nyitott szemmel ül, félredobva magáról a takarót.

- Drágám… Itt vagy? - kérdezgette, és közben az ágyneműt tapogatta maga mellett. Loki közelebb ült hozzá, és a keze után nyúlt, de ekkor észrevette a szemét. A lány tekintete most ugyanolyan furcsa volt, mint amikor először Asgard-ba jött.

Mint aki nem lát.

Loki nagyot nyelt és igyekezett legyűrni magában a rémületet. Nem gondolta volna, hogy ilyen hamar bekövetkezik. Nem kívánta, hogy Rosie újra vak legyen, Kétségbeesetten kutatni kezdett valami kapaszkodó után, legyen az bármi, ami megmutatja, mit tehetne most.

- Itt vagy még, Jacob? - kérdezte újra Rosie, kényelmetlenül és láthatóan egyre idegesebben fészkelődve az ágyban. - Válaszolj, kérlek.

A herceg nagy levegőt vett, de nem tudott mit mondani. Felállt, és járkálni kezdett a szobában.

- Ne tedd ezt velem, Jacob, kérlek. - esedezett a lány. Hallani lehetett a hangján, hogy küzd a sírás ellen. - Ne hagyj itt egyedül.

Loki felé fordult, de Rosie nem nézett rá. Megpróbált felkelni az ágyból, de felszisszent az oldalához kapva, és csak addig jutott, hogy a lábait lelógatta az ágy szélén. Levegő után kapkodott, de összeszorította a fogát és nem panaszkodott. Kinyújtotta a karjait, de az ujjai reménytelenül nyúltak a semmibe.

- Legalább addig várj, amíg megjön az orvos… - kezdte újra a könyörgést, és ahogy nem kapott választ, felsikoltott és zokogni kezdett. - Nem látok semmit! Ne hagyj itt egyedül, Jacob!

Loki a falhoz húzódott és képtelen volt megmoccanni. Jól tudta, hogy most olyan dolgot tudott meg a lányról, amit az valószínűleg senkivel sem kívánt volna megosztani. Szerette a titkokat, és igyekezett minél többet összegyűjteni, hogy egyszer majd mindegyiket felhasználhassa a tulajdonosaik ellen. Nagyra becsülte az információ hatalmát. Most mégis csak arra tudott gondolni, mekkora gazember volt az a férfi, aki ott hagyta a halálra rémült, megvakult lányt. Mert minden jel szerint ez történt. Rosie-t elhagyta az a férfi. Gyávaságból? Félelemből? Ki tudja.

Rosie az ágy szélén zokogott, lehajtott fejjel. Kitapogatta maga mellett a párnát, és dühösen messze hajította. Aztán keservesen és reménytelenül felkiáltott.

Loki lemondóan sóhajtott. Tennie kellett valamit, ha nem akarta, hogy felszakadjon a lány sebe, és hiábavaló legyen az eddigi gyógyulás. Odalépett hozzá, és a vállára tette a kezét.

- Rosie kisasszony… - szólította meg halkan, de a lány először meg sem hallotta. -Rosie kisasszony… Kérem…

- Ki az? - nézett fel a lány rémülten. - James? Nem hallottam, hogy bejött.

- Jól van? Láttam, hogy a barátja eltávozott.

- Jól vagyok… - törölte meg a szemét a lány erőltetett mosollyal, de aztán újra elsírta magát. - Be fog panaszolni az alsó lakó a beázás miatt, ha nem hagyom abba, igaz? - emelte fel a fejét, de nem tudott nevetni a saját viccén.

- Mindjárt jön az orvos… Le kellene feküdnie… - próbálta meg eljátszani Loki az aggódó portást.

- Igen, azt hiszem. - adta meg magát a lány, és engedelmesen visszabújt az ágyba.

- Most mennem kell. Kibírja egyedül még egy kis ideig, Rosie kisasszony?

A lány nagyot sóhajtott.

- Van más választásom?

Szavai kíméletlenül hasítottak a kis betegszoba csendjébe, és reménytelenül véglegesnek tűntek. Loki önkéntelenül vágta rá a választ:

- Mindig van választása, Rosie kisasszony…

A lány lehunyt szemmel megrázta a fejét, és lefeküdt. Ahogy néhány mélyebb lélegzetvétellel elaludt, úgy engedett ki a feszültség a herceg tagjaiból.

Várt még egy keveset, aztán a lány mellé ült, és kötelességtudóan ellenőrizte a sebét, és a lázát. Aztán felállt, és az ablakhoz sétált. Friss levegőre volt szüksége.

Láthatatlanná vált, hogy ne bámulhassa meg senki a Gyógyulás Házát körbeölelő kertből, és kikönyökölt az ablakpárkányra. Mélyen beszívta a friss reggeli levegőt, és bámulta a látóhatár szélére húzódott csillagokat, azt találgatva, melyik lehet a legközelebb Midgard-hoz. Aztán dühösen elhessegette a gondolatot.

Mérges volt saját magára. Nagyon közel járt ahhoz, hogy megbánja, amiért Virrasztónak jelentkezett. Mintha őt magát is rabul ejtette volna egy látomás, meg sem tudta volna mondani, mióta. Mintha megfosztotta volna a józan eszétől, melyre mindig is büszke volt.

A halandó lány csak eszköz volt, de ő hagyta, hogy elszédítse. Ennek most vége, bizonygatta magának. Mostantól semmi sem tántoríthatja el a céljaitól. Nem hagyhatja, hogy még egyszer levegye őt a lábáról. Ő Asgard hercege, varázsló és harcos. Nem foglalkozik holmi kérészéletű halandókkal.

Lehunyta a szemét. Kipróbált néhány régen tanult technikát, hogy kizárja magából a lányt és a hozzá fűződő emlékeit. Hogy elfelejtse a vele kapcsolatos érzéseit, és egyenként elvagdossa a szálakat, melyek azokhoz a kék szemekhez láncolták.

Amikor már elég hűvösnek érezte saját bensőjét, azon kezdte törni a fejét, mi lesz a legközelebbi lépése, ha innen kiszabadul. Mióta elrejtőzött a szobában, fogalma sem volt arról, mi történik Asgardban, mit csinálhat éppen az elf hercegkisasszony, és hol lehet az elveszett ereklye. Azt viszont nagyon is el tudta képzelni, hogy apja most mennyire dühös, amiért nem tette azt, amit parancsolt neki. Nagyon remélte, hogy Godrud nem engedi a kis szoba közelébe. Sem őt, sem mást.

A lánynak meg kell gyógyulnia, méghozzá a lehető leghamarabb, különben ő nem tudja folytatni, amit elkezdett.

Az egész nap eseménytelenül telt el, és aztán újra eljött az este. Rosie végig eszméletlen volt, meg sem moccant, és Loki a végén már azt is üdítő változatosságnak érezte, hogy a lánynak felment a láza. Most azonban mintha már nem lett volna olyan magas, és amikor a férfi ellenőrizte a sebet, az szinte már teljesen behegedt. Még látható volt a pont, ahol az éj-elf nyílvesszője átütötte a lány oldalát, de a gyógyulás már biztos volt.

Loki megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. Reggelre a lány meggyógyul, ha minden továbbra is ilyen jól megy.

Hát nem ment.

A láz makacsabb volt, mint korábban, és csak lassan múlt el. Ráadásul amint elengedte a kezét, a lányon valami furcsa, öntudatlan pánikroham tört ki, fájdalmasan nyögdécselt, és forgolódott, összegyűrve maga alatt az ágyneműt. Így inkább nem engedte el a kezét egy pillanatra sem.


	11. Chapter 11

11.

Loki már két napja nem evett és nem ivott, de volt ez már máskor is így, főleg a csaták idején, hát nem esett nagyon kétségbe. De az még sohasem fordult elő, hogy a kezét fogja valakinek óraszám, és egy helyben ücsörögjön. Még sohasem unatkozott ennyire.

Egy darabig Rosie-t bámulta. De miután azon kapta magát, hogy arra gondol, milyen meleg lehet az ágy a lány mellett a takaró alatt, inkább elfordult. Valahogy Lynthael volt a következő, aki az eszébe jutott. Az elf lány képétől persze sokkal könnyebben szabadult. Bármit is tervezett a hercegnő kettejükkel kapcsolatban, neki soha nem voltak ilyen vágyai. Minden pozitív tulajdonsága ellenére Lynthael inkább taszította őt. Hidegebb volt, mint Jotunheim fagyos sziklái, és olyan gőgös, hogy valószínűleg Lokit sem tűrte volna meg sokáig a közelében, legfeljebb akkor, ha valóban szüksége lett volna rá. Ő viszont kifejezetten gyűlölte, ha valaki kihasználja. Mindig ő volt az, aki másokat kihasznált.

Eltöltött némi időt azzal is, hogy újra meg újra átgondolja, amit az ereklyéről eddig megtudott. Nem volt túl sok, de jól haladt. És már azt is eldöntötte, mi lesz a következő lépése.

Ez a bizonyosság segített neki elaludni. És legközelebb csak hajnalban riadt fel arra, hogy kicsúszott a tenyeréből Rosie keze.

A lány nem ébredt fel. Szusszant egyet, de aludt tovább. Loki megfogta a karját, aztán a homlokát, de egyik sem volt forró. A láz végleg eltűnt. Ellenőrizte a sebet, és az is teljesen begyógyult már.

Vége volt. Most már elmehetett. Felállt, és miután vetett egy utolsó pillantást az asztalon heverő aranytölgy kardra, hátra sem pillantva elindult az ajtó felé.

- Azt hittem, legalább elköszönsz. - hallatszott a lány gyenge hangja a háta mögött.

Loki lehajtott fejjel megállt, alakja az ablakból beszűrődő reggeli fényben árnyékot vetett az ajtóra.

- Az Ázok őseinek szelleme legyen veled. - mormolta a herceg a szertartásos búcsú szavait, és a kezét a kilincsre tette.

- Nyúzottnak nézel ki. A folyosón aludtál? - ugratta Rosie, ahogy ülő helyzetbe tornászta magát az ágyban.

A férfira nézett, aki még mindig háttal állt neki. Magas volt, és karcsú, de túl feszesen tartotta magát, mintha a fáradtságát próbálta volna leplezni. Sötét ruhájáról először azt hitte, hogy fekete. De ahogy egyre jobban hozzászokott a szeme a szoba félhomályához, rájött, hogy sötétzöld inget visel. Fekete hajának tincsei a vállát verdesték, és most felemelte a kezét, hogy hátrasimítsa őket.

- Gyűrött a ruhád. A hercegnőnek nem fog tetszeni… - próbálkozott újra egy könnyednek szánt megjegyzéssel.

Loki úgy fordult meg, mint akibe belecsíptek. Tágra nyílt szemmel bámulta a lányt, akinek haját egy csíkban aranyra festette a két függöny között behatoló napsugár. Rosie pedig őt nézte, és csendesen mosolygott. Milyen vidám, gondolta Loki, ahhoz képest, hogy majdnem meghalt. De nem akart beszélgetni, főleg nem az elf hercegnőről. Nem válaszolt.

Ahogy Rosie ott ült az ágyban, némán viszonozva a herceg pillantását, régi élete, az otthona, a vakon eltöltött évek mintha kicsusszantak volna a fejéből, az emlékek halványulni kezdtek, míg el nem tűntek szinte nyomtalanul. A jövő vakító fehéren ragyogott előtte, mint egy üres papírlap, amit neki kell megtöltenie. Annyi mindent szeretett volna kérdezni, de még nem volt hozzá ereje. Úgy gondolta, ideje lesz rá bőven. Nehéz is volt csendben maradnia, amikor legszívesebben kiállt volna az ablakba, és egész Asgard-ot telekiabálta volna a boldogságával, amiért újra lát. Már a puszta gondolattól is nevethetnékje támadt, mit szólnának hozzá a nemes asgardiak.

A herceg azonban nem mozdult, és nem mosolygott. Csak állt az ajtóban némán, kegyetlenül hideg tekintettel és kifejezéstelen arccal. Rosie fázott tőle, és nem értette, miért. Tisztán emlékezett rá, hogyan nézett rá Loki, amikor megsebesült. Most annyira más volt, hogy nehezére esett elhinni, ugyanarról a férfiról van szó.

Loki tudta, hogy eljött az idő, amikor erősnek kell majd lennie. Visszafordult az ajtó felé, és a kezét újra a kilincsre tette.

- Szólok Godrudnak, hogy felébredtél.

- Arra nem lesz szükség. - mondta hirtelen a lány, és már fel is kelt az ágyból. - Majd elmondom neki magam. Gondolom, ő készített nekem orvosságot. Még most is keserű tőle a szám.

Rosie odasandított az ajtóhoz, ahol Loki még mindig nem bírta rávenni magát arra, hogy faképnél hagyja őt. Aztán ahogy visszafordult a betegszobába, és körbenézett, észrevette a kardot az asztalon. Odament és felvette. Pontosan a tenyerébe illett. Néhányszor megsuhogtatta a levegőben, és meglepetten nyugtázta az ismerős bizsergető érzést az ujjai végén.

Ott állt a szoba közepén, és egymás után törtek rá az emlékek, mint a hullámok a tengerben. Kíméletlen gyorsasággal követték egymást, és a lány csaknem elszédült az erejüktől. Bal kezével kitapintotta a sebet az oldalában, de mintha már csak az emlék sajgott volna egy kicsit. Nem érezte magát gyengének, bár fogalma sem volt, hány óra vagy nap telt el azóta, hogy összerogyott a trónterem padlóján.

De Loki már nyitotta az ajtót, így kifogyott az időből. Néhány gyors lépéssel már ott is állt mellette, és felemelte a kardot, hogy a másik ne tudjon kimenni.

- Csak akarnom kell, és már el is tűntem. - közölte Loki faarccal, rá sem pillantva a lányra.

- Kérdéseim vannak. – mondta Rosie, szándékosan figyelmen kívül hagyva a herceg fenyegetésnek is beillő állítását. Tudta, hogy a férfi nagyon sok mindent megtehet, amit csak akar. Egy fejjel magasabb volt a lánynál, ahogy kihúzta magát. Száját szigorúan összeszorította, és egész testtartása elutasító volt. Rosie azonban látta, hogy arcára sötét árnyékokat rajzolt a fáradtság. Valószínűleg még ahhoz is túl kimerült volt, hogy varázsoljon.

- Nem érdekel. – bökte ki a férfi szárazon.

- De engem igen. Tudom, hogy a botomat te készítetted. És azt is tudom, hogy a kard a botból született. Varázsoltál? Miért? Miért pont egy kard? És miért te vagy itt velem? Hol van Godrud? Hány napig aludtam?

Megállás nélkül beszélt, és közben Loki tekintetét kereste, aki viszont következetesen nem nézett rá. A kezét a kardra tette, de nem tolta félre, csak várta, hogy a lány megálljon levegőt venni. Akkor azt mondta:

- Itt már végeztem.

És még mielőtt Rosie fejében megszülethetett volna a gondolat, hogy a saját szavaival vágtak neki vissza, még mielőtt megérezhette volna, hogy a varázslat energiája végigszalad a kardon át a tenyerébe, Loki már ott sem volt.

A lány dühében először megszólalni sem bírt. A kielégítetlen kíváncsiságtól falra tudott volna mászni. Vett egy nagy levegőt, hogy akkorát kiabáljon, amekkorát a herceg meg fog hallani, akárhová is ment. De meggondolta magát. Ideje végre komoly dolgokkal foglalkoznia. Sikított, ahogy csak a torkán kifért.

- Inke!

Amíg a szolgálóra várt, jobb híján szétnézett a kis szobában, remélve, hogy lenyugszik majd tőle. A hozzá tartozó kis kamrában talált egy mosdótálat is, így megmoshatta az arcát és kiöblíthette a szájából a gyógyszerek maradékát. Annak viszont örült, hogy tükör nem volt. Még nem állt készen arra, hogy annyi év után újra szembenézzen a tükörképével.

Az ablakot még elfedték a függönyök. Amikor széthúzta őket, a hirtelen fényességtől belehasított a fejébe a fájdalom. Megszidta magát, amiért óvatlan volt; olvasott régebben már arról, hogy a látásukat visszanyert embereknek vissza kellett szokniuk a külvilág fényeihez és a tág terekhez. Leült az ágyra, amíg elmúlt a szédülése és a fejgörcse.

A kard ott hevert mellette az ágyon. Rápillantott, de rögtön eszébe jutott a herceg fagyos és ellenséges tekintete, és rögtön elromlott a kedve. Úgy döntött, inkább nem is nézegeti a kardot egy darabig.

Kopogtak az ajtón.

- Tessék! - szólt ki a lány, és alig bírta visszafogni a kíváncsiságát. Vajon ki lesz az, aki belép hozzá?

- Jó reggelt, kisasszony. Örülök, hogy felébredt. - köszönt rá Inke és szokása szerint már az ajtóban csevegni kezdett. De amikor meglátta a lány szemeit, felsikoltott.

- Hát igen, nekem is hasonló volt az első reakcióm. - nevetett Rosie. A szolgáló egy világosbarna ruhát viselő, rövidre vágott hirtelenszőke hajú fiatal lány volt, megnyerő arccal és ibolyakék szemekkel. Amikor már normálisan tudott lélegezni a megrázkódtatás után, ő is megbámulta a midgardi lányt, már amennyire az illem engedte. Aztán elsírta magát, és Rosie nyakába borult.

- Hála az Ősöknek, kisasszony! Ennél nagyobb boldogságot el sem tudok képzelni. - hüppögte.

Én igen, gondolta Rosie, de nem akarta elrontani a másik örömét.

- Inke… Én is nagyon boldog vagyok, és annyi mindent szeretnék kérdezni, de most el kell mennem őfenségéhez, a királyhoz. És ehhez rendbe kellene szednem magam. Segítesz, ugye?

- Hát persze, kisasszony! - törölte meg a szemét a lány, és máris sürögni kezdett a szobában. - Hozok reggelit, vizet a mosakodáshoz, és a legszebb ruhát, amit valaha látott.

- Várj, Inke… - vágott Rosie a szavába. - Ami a ruhát illeti… Szóval kellene valami praktikusabb. Valami olyasmi, amit Sif szokott viselni.

A szolgáló arcán döbbent meglepetés tükröződött.

- De Sif úrnő harcos, együtt szokott verekedni Thor herceggel, meg Volstaggal… és … és a ruhái csupa bőrből vannak… és páncélt visel…

- Jó, jó… - visszakozott a lány. - Nem arra gondoltam, hogy most én is páncélba öltözöm… De jobb lenne egy nadrág és egy egyszerű ing a mostani alkalomra…

- Szóval férfinak akar öltözni… - jegyezte meg Inke lehangoltan. Minden jel szerint szívesebben bújtatta volna a lányt nőies ruhákba, legfőképp szoknyába. - Na jó, majd keresek valamit.

- Köszönöm, Inke. Rád mindig számíthatok.

A lány visszafordult az ajtóból.

- Milyen érzés? Mármint… újra rendesen látni…

- Varázslatos… - vágta rá Rosie mosolyogva. Inke visszamosolygott, és behúzta maga után az ajtót.

Inke hamarosan visszatért, mindkét keze tele volt, és közölte, hogy Godrud azonnal itt lesz. Átkísérte Rosie-t egy másik szobába, ahol rendes fürdőkamra is volt. A lány ragaszkodott a forró, tiszta vízhez, illatszerek nélkül. Inke csak csóválta a fejét, de megtette, amit kért.

- Hol van Rosie? - hallotta az öregasszony hangját, amint épp a víz alá akart merülni a kádban. A törölközőért nyúlt, de már nyílt is az ajtó. - Mutasd magad!

A Gyógyító csodálkozva ellenőrizte a lány sebét, vagyis inkább a helyét, és értetlen tekintettel leült az egyetlen székre, ami a kamrában állt.

- Azt ugye tudod, milyen szerencsés vagy? - nézett a lányra, aztán fel is ugrott rögtön, amint észrevette, hogy az mosolyogva a szemébe néz. - Az Ősökre! Mi történt itt?

Kikiabált a szolgálónak, aki épp reggelit készített ki az asztalra.

- Inke! Gyere csak be! Azt nem mondtad, hogy Rosie újra lát…

- Mert azt hittem, tudja már. - szabadkozott a lány. - Vagy nem… ?

- Na jó, menj csak… - intett lemondóan az öregasszony, és visszatelepedett a székre. Elgondolkozva dőlt hátra, miközben szótlanul fürkészte a lány arcát.

Rosie zavarba jött, és lesütött szemmel mélyebbre merült a vízben.

- Valami azt súgja, semmit sem tudok a veled kapcsolatos lényeges dolgokról. Egyre- másra derülnek ki a titkok… Nagyon furcsa…

- Sajnálom, ha problémát okoztam… - suttogta a lány, és kelletlenül a törölközőért nyúlt.

- Nem erről van szó. - fogta meg a kezét Godrud, és kisegítette a vízből. - Ne hibáztasd magad. Épp csak egyre biztosabb vagyok benne, hogy nagy dolgok vannak készülőben. Előre fáj tőle a fejem. Inke mondta, hogy Odin királyhoz készülsz. Veled megyek.

Rosie a törölközőbe csavarva leült az ágyra. Az öregasszony mellé telepedett. Hófehér köntösének csuklyáját hátratolta a vállára. Hosszú ezüst haja lágy hullámokban omlott alá. Olyan fekete szemei voltak, hogy a lány úgy érezte, egy mély kútba tekint, ha beléjük néz. Ráncos kezébe fogta az inget, amit Inke hozott, és Rosie felé nyújtotta.

- Új ruhák? Látom, szeretsz meglepetést okozni.

- Kényelmetlenül éreztem magam abban a hosszú ruhában. Most, hogy újra szabadabban mozoghatok, nem akarom beleszorítani magamat egy olyan szűk nagyestélyibe.

- Minden nemes hölgy olyan ruhát visel Asgard-ban. - jegyezte meg Inke rosszallással a hangjában.

- Nem vagyok nemes hölgy, Inke. Gyönyörű ruhákat varrtál nekem, de nem érzem magam jól, ha azokat viselem.

Elvette Godrudtól az inget, és kinyújtott kézzel maga elé tartotta.

- Csak egy gond van. Szükségem lenne arra is, ami…

- … helyén tartja a dolgokat? - kuncogott Inke. - Hoztam azt is. Tessék.

Rosie megkönnyebbülten felnevetett, és végre befejezhette az öltözködést. Inke két nadrágot hozott magával, egy aranybarnát és egy sötétzöldet, a hozzávaló csizmákkal együtt. Egy pillanatnyi gondolkodás után az aranybarnát választotta. Annak ellenére, hogy a zöld jobban tetszett neki.

Ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy ők ketten vele reggelizzenek. Hirtelen támadt fel az étvágya, és Godrudnak kellett figyelmeztetnie, hogy ne egye tele magát, ha nem akar újra ágynak esni a hasfájás miatt. Végül csak egy kis hideg húst evett, és egy pohár vízzel öblítette le.

- Indulhatunk. - állt fel az asztaltól. A Gyógyító megfogta a botját, és az ajtó felé indult. Rosie azonban megtorpant. Tekintete újra az ágyon fekvő kardra vándorolt, és egy pillanatnyi gondolkodás után visszament érte. Jobb híján belecsúsztatta az övbe, ami a nadrágot tartotta a derekán. A hajával nem akart sokat vesződni. Szorosan befonta a tarkóján, és összekötötte egy bőrszíjjal, amit Inke varródobozában talált.

Kisétáltak az udvarra. A lány megtorpant a fehér kővel kirakott nagy tér szélén. Bele kellett kapaszkodnia az öregasszony karjába, mert hirtelen megszédült. Levegő után kapkodva próbált megállni a saját lábán, ami néhány pillanat múlva sikerült is. A látvány, ami fogadta, azonban még mindig szédítő volt.

Ott feküdt előtte Asgard ragyogó aranyvárosa.

Felnézett az égre, ahol magasan ott ragyogott a nap. Különös alakú felhőket sodort a szél a kék égbolton, ám a látóhatár pereme felé mindenütt csillagokat lehetett látni. Mintha félig nappal, félig éjszaka lett volna. Mélykék színű, karcsú és magas fák szegélyezték az utat, mely a város fölé magasodó, csillogó palota felé vezetett. Visszafordult egy pillanatra, és látta, hogy Inke integet felé a Gyógyulás Házának emeleti ablakából. Visszaintegetett, aztán mosolyogva a Gyógyítóra nézett.

- Siessünk.

Godrud halványan elmosolyodott, belül pedig őszintén boldog volt, amiért a lányt egészségesnek látta. Újra, tette hozzá gondolatban. Ez a halandó lány igencsak sebezhető volt, és sok munkát adott neki, amióta csak megérkezett. De érezte benne az erőt és a kitartást, ezért nem féltette. Legalábbis nem nagyon.

- A királlyal nem beszélhetsz csak úgy, lányom. Legalábbis most nem. - magyarázta, miközben Rosie végigsimította az egyik kék selyemciprus leveleit. - Majd én kérek engedélyt a nevedben. Biztosan fogad majd, ha megtudja, hogy újra látsz.

- Szörnyen kíváncsi vagyok. - vallotta be a lány, miközben ide-oda forgatta a fejét, és csak úgy szívta magába a város látványát. Az utcákon sok járókelő fordult meg utána, de az öregasszony társasága megóvta őt minden kérdezősködéstől. Az asgardiak tekintetében nem látott mást, csak a sajátjához hasonló kíváncsiságot.

Szótlanul sétáltak tovább egymás mellett a palota felé. Godrud észrevette, hogy a lány keze gyakran tévedt a kard markolatára, de nem tett megjegyzést. Egyszer sem álltak meg, még a palotában sem, és Rosie azon kapta magát, hogy ismerős folyosókon lépked. Lehunyta a szemét, és már tudta is, hogy merre járnak. A következő forduló a trónteremhez vezette őket.

Idegesen torpant meg az őrök előtt, akik vetettek rá egy pillantást. Csak a szemük villant meg, amikor megismerték, de nem mozdultak.

- A királlyal kell beszélnünk.- mondta Godrud, mire az egyik őr kinyitotta az ajtót.

- Gyere be, Gyógyító. - zengett a trónteremből Odin hangja, és Godrud bátorítóan megszorította a lány kezét.

Rosie nagy levegőt vett, és az öregasszony mögött belépett a trónterembe. Bénultan állt meg az ajtóban, és talán meg sem moccan, ha az őrök nem csukják be hatalmas dördüléssel mögötte a kétszárnyú ajtót.

Megrázta magát és elszorult torokkal a trón felé indult. Képtelen volt megállni, hogy ne nézzen körbe. Hiszen amikor utoljára itt járt, nem sokat tudott még a helyről. Igazság szerint inkább nézte a padlótól plafonig érő óriási ablakokat, az arany díszítést a falakon és a lába alatt, a feszesen álló aranysisakos őröket a terem hosszában, akármit, kivéve a királyt. Odin ott ült a színarany trónon a díszpáncéljában meg a sisakjában, kezében tartva a lándzsáját, mereven előretekintve a két nőre. Mellette ott ült a királynő, Frigga hosszú, egyszerű ruhájában, melyet csak néhány apróbb hímzés díszített.

Godrud lassú lépteivel elbotorkált a trónig, és a botjára támaszkodva térdet hajtott. Rosie egy pillanattal később követte a példáját. Kezét a régi megszokás mozgatta, amikor kihúzta az övéből a kardot és lefektette a padlóra a bal lába mellé. Lehajtotta a fejét, és nem mert felpillantani.

- Megváltoztak a dolgok. - mondta Odin barátságosabb hangon, mire a lány meglepetten ránézett. A király ruhájának díszei a trónterem pazar gazdagságát csillogták vissza. Odin jobb szemét szénfekete kötés takarta. Alatta látszott egy régi sebesülés nyoma. Hófehér szakálláról a lánynak a Mikulás jutott az eszébe. Igyekezett gyorsan elhessegetni a gondolatot, mert attól félt, hogy valaki a fejébe láthat. A király bölcs arca mosolygott és tekintete a lányéba mélyedt. - Azt hiszem, van mondanivalód a számunkra.

Rosie a gyógyítóra nézett, aztán Frigga kedves arcára. A királynő meleg pillantással viszonozta az övét, és alig láthatóan bólintott. A lány visszafordult a királyhoz. Megköszörülte a torkát, de amikor megszólalt, még így is remegett a hangja.

- Fenség… Azért jöttem… Azt szeretném kérni…

Nem fejezte be a mondatot. Rájött, hogy fogalma sincs, mit is kellene mondania. Eljött, mert jönnie kellett. Hogy lezárhassa mindazt, ami eddig történt, és valami újba kezdhessen. Nagyot sóhajtott, és újra belefogott.

- Fenség, a dolgok valóban megváltoztak. Hála Godrudnak, túléltem a sebesülésemet. Hála egy számomra felfoghatatlan csodának, visszakaptam a látásomat is. Sajnos úgy tűnik, nem térhetek vissza a Földre, legalábbis egyelőre nem. Itt az ideje, hogy eldöntsem, mihez kezdek magammal. Eddig Asgard vendége voltam. De már kényelmetlennek érzem a vendégszeretetet. Útmutatást kérek, fenség, mert különben úgy érzem, elveszek a két világ között.

Lehajtotta a fejét, mert saját magát is meglepte ez az őszinteségi roham. Odin csak mosolygott tovább.

- Nagyon örülök, hogy újra egészséges vagy. Most valóban nem engedhetem, hogy hazatérj Midgard-ra. Abban viszont nem látok problémát, hogy Asgardban maradj, ameddig csak a kedved tartja. És ha nem akarsz tétlenül ülni, abban is segíteni tudok.

A király felállt, és lesétált a trónhoz vezető lépcsőkön, a kezét nyújtva Friggának, és a királynő csatlakozott hozzá. Ahogy közelebb értek a lányhoz, Odin egy kézmozdulattal jelezte, hogy felállhat. Rosie felegyenesedett, közben megfogta a kardját. Amikor vissza akarta tenni az övébe, a király megfogta a kezét.

- Mi a szándékod ezzel a karddal, Rosie?

Ezt akarta elkerülni. Hogy beszélnie kelljen a kardról. Mert így kénytelen lesz másról is beszélni, amit legszívesebben elfelejtett volna.

- Fenség, ha azt kívánja, hogy megmagyarázzam, azt sajnos nem tehetem. Mert fogalmam sincs, hogy történt. A bot, amelyet ajándékba kaptam, valahogy… átváltozott, amikor… - Segélykérően Friggára nézett, de a királynő nem szólt egy szót sem, csak megértően mosolygott tovább. - Szóval… amikor jött az a nyílvessző, a botom karddá változott. És mivel a bot az enyém, volt, úgy gondoltam, megtartom a kardot. Éppen olyan, mint a régi… - fejezte be félénken.

Amíg nem látott, valahogy bátrabb volt Asgard királya előtt. Most azonban, hogy közvetlenül is érezhette kutató tekintetét, elhagyta a bátorsága. Odin úgy döntött, nem kérdezősködik tovább. Ő pedig hálás volt érte.

- Egy ilyen kard nem játékszer. - húzta el Odin a kezét. - Ha szeretnéd használni, én támogatni foglak. A királyi testőrség néhány tagja szívesen gyakorolna majd veled.

- A testőrség? - kérdezte Rosie döbbenten.

- Fandralt már ismered. Nem hiszem, hogy sok rábeszélés kell majd neki. - tette hozzá a király, és egy könnyed intéssel elbocsátotta a lányt.

Godrudnak kellett oldalba böknie, hogy magához térjen és illően megköszönje a király ajánlatát.

- Fenség… Hogyan hálálhatnám meg? - hajolt meg feléje.

- Eljön majd az idő… - bólintott a király, és visszafordult a trón felé.

Frigga lépett közelebb hozzájuk.

- Remélem, ma este már találkozunk a vacsoránál.

Rosie rámosolygott.

- Alig várom, fenség.

A Gyógyítóval együtt még egyszer meghajoltak, aztán elhagyták a tróntermet.

Odakint a folyosón Godrud a lányhoz fordult, és rávigyorgott foghíjas szájával.

- A király ezzel a döntésével helyet biztosított neked a palotában. Szerencsésnek mondhatod magad, te lány.

- Akkor megtarthatom a szobámat?

- Nos, a dolgoknak ez a része nem fog változni. - jegyezte meg, azzal otthagyta őt a folyosón.

Amint a régi szobája felé sétált, Rosie azon morfondírozott, a dolgoknak melyik része fog megváltozni.


	12. Chapter 12

12.

Meg sem lepődött, hogy Inke már várt rá a szobájában. Soha nem hitte, hogy a szolgáló azért jelenik meg minden egyes alkalommal, amikor hívja, mert elég hangosan kiabált. Tudta, hogy varázslatról van szó. Ezt a fajta mágiát elég könnyen meg tudta szokni.

Gyakorlatilag a nyakába ugrott volna a lány az ajtóban, ha nem tartja vissza a szolgálók illedelmessége.

- Annyira örülök, hogy marad még, kisasszony. Ugye segíthetek berendezkedni? Annyi mindenre lesz szüksége… Ruhák, cipők, ágynemű…

- Elég, Inke! - vágott a szavába Rosie. - Kérlek, nekem nagyon kényelmetlen, hogy csak körülöttem ugrálsz. Hálás leszek, ha szerzel nekem néhány dolgot, hogy kényelmesebbé tegyük ezt a helyet, de nem várom el, hogy állandóan kiszolgálj.

A lány zavartan álldogált, a köténye szélét gyűrögetve. Látszott rajta, hogy elszomorodott.

- Hát nincs velem megelégedve a kisasszony? Pedig annyira igyekszem…

Rosie nagyot sóhajtott. Bármennyire is szeretett volna megfeledkezni róla, Asgard mégiscsak egy királyság volt, ahol voltak nemesek, és voltak szolgák is. Ráébredt, hogy ugyanolyan kényelmetlen helyzetbe hozná Inkét, ha megfosztaná ettől a szereptől, mint amit ő érzett most. Odalépett a szolgálóhoz, és magyarázkodni kezdett.

- Kérlek, ne érts félre. Ebben a néhány napban tényleg sikerült nélkülözhetetlenné tenni magadat a számomra. Nagyon örülnék, ha segítenél abban, amit az előbb elmondtál.

Inke arca rögtön felderült.

- Kisasszony…! Nem fog csalódni bennem!

És már repült is kifelé az ajtón, félhangosan sorolva magának a tennivalókat, amiket el akart intézni.

Rosie egyedül maradt a szobában. Odasétált az ablakhoz, aztán néhány percig nem is tett mást, csak bámult kifelé, és mint egy szivacs, itta magába az aranyváros szépségeit. Egy ló nyerítése zökkentette ki a merengéséből. Amikor lenézett az udvarra, férfiakat pillantott meg lóháton elvonulni az ablaka alatt. Mennyire szeretett volna most odalent lenni velük. De hát miért is ne?

A következő pillanatban már futott lefelé a palotában, kettesével szedve a lépcsőfokokat, mint egy kisgyerek. Mivel más utat még nem ismert, jobb híján ugyanazon a kapun rohant ki, amelyiken a Gyógyítóval korábban bejöttek. Ott viszont csak az őröket találta, és rá kellett jönnie, hogy az az udvarrész, amelyet az ablakából látott, valószínűleg teljesen más irányban van.

- Keres valamit, szép hölgy? - szólította meg egy ismerős hang, és ő megkönnyebbülten fordult hátra.

- Fandral! Hála az égnek… Azt hiszem, máris eltévedtem.

Elnevette magát, ahogy a fiatalember elkerekedett szemeit és nyitva felejtett száját meglátta. Fandral hozzá hasonló magasságú, hullámos szőke hajú, kék szemű férfi volt, ápolt körszakállal az állán. Fekete páncélt viselt, mely úgy ragyogott, mint fényesre suvickolt csizmája a kengyelben. Az övén egy hosszú, keskeny kardot viselt. Fél kézzel tartotta a kantárt, de amint meglátta Rosie-t, azt is elengedte. A szürke ló szerencsére érdekes dolgot láthatott a földön, mert csak bámult maga elé egykedvűen, és meg sem moccant.

- Fandral… Fandral! - szólongatta a lány, mire a harcos magához tért.

- Azt hiszem, lemaradtam valamiről… - motyogta.

- Elmesélek mindent, ha cserébe megmutatod az udvart.

- Az udvart, a kertet, az istállókat, a várost, a tengert… Bármit, amit csak kívánsz, hölgyem! - kiáltotta a férfi lelkesen. Meg sem próbálta leplezni, mennyire örül, hogy épségben és gyógyultan látja a lányt.

- Csak sétáljunk egy kicsit, rendben? - nevetett Rosie vidáman. Hízelgett neki a másik boldogága, amit a férfi meg sem próbált eltitkolni.

- Gyere, ülj fel. - nyújtotta Fandral a karját, mire a lány megszeppent.

- Még sosem ültem lovon.

- Majd foglak erősen. Na gyere.

Fandral elkapta a lány feléje nyújtott kezét, és könnyedén maga elé emelte a nyeregbe. Rosie megpróbált féloldalasan ülve kényelmesen elhelyezkedni, és megkapaszkodni a nyeregkápában. A következő pillanatban megérezte Fandral karját a derekán. Összerezzent egy pillanatra, amit meg is bánt rögtön. Hálátlannak érezte magát. Ugyan mi oka lenne a félelemre vagy a bizalmatlanságra? A férfi csak vigyázni akar rá. Kihúzta magát, és óvatosan megveregette a ló nyakát.

- Indulhatunk? - kérdezte Fandral.

- Szép lassan, jó?

- Jó. - vágta rá a férfi, aztán megsarkantyúzta a lovat, és vágtázni kezdett. Rosie felsikított, és két kézzel belekapaszkodott a karjába. Ő persze csak nevetett.

Ahogy körbelovagolták a palotát, Fandral mindent megmutatott neki, kérnie sem kellett, így végül Rosie hajlandó volt a vágtát is megbocsátani neki. Hamar megszokta, ahogy a ló ütemesen ringatózik alattuk, egy idő után már nem is figyelt rá, és nem is kapaszkodott olyan görcsösen.

- Jó újra egészségesen látni téged. - jegyezte meg Fandral, így próbálva kicsikarni a lányból az ígért beszámolót.

- Csak nem hiányoztam? - próbált könnyedén csevegni Rosie, de a másik nagyon is komoly hangon válaszolt.

- De igen. Miután eltűntetek, napokig semmit nem hallottunk rólad.

Rosie már majdnem rákérdezett, hogy hány napról is volt szó pontosan, de aztán inkább megfékezte a nyelvét. Egyre inkább úgy tűnt, ő az egyetlen, aki nem tudja, pontosan mennyi ideig lábadozott.

- Nem is akarok gondolni rá. Vége, és kész.

- Csak annyit tudok, amennyit Thor elmesélt. Nem tudom elhinni, hogy odaugrottál egy nyílvessző útjába. És pont Loki elé…

Fandral gyorsan elhallgatott, de a lány még így is érezte a hangjában a megvetést, és még valamit, ami akár féltékenység is lehetett.

- Hidd el, abban a pillanatban nem gondolkodtam. Magam sem értem, hogyan vettem észre, hogy valaki lőni akar, de azt tudtam, hogy rám, vagyis ránk lő. Utólag én is belátom, hogy nem volt valami okos ötlet.

- Ha figyelembe vesszük, mi minden történt veled, amióta Asgard-ban vagy, azt javasolnám, pihenj egy kicsit. Ne nyúlj semmihez, hátha akkor nem lesz bajod. - nevetett a férfi.

- Odin azt javasolta, vagy inkább kérte, nem is tudom… szóval hogy gyakoroljak a testőrséggel… - vallotta be Rosie oldalra fordítva a fejét. Bár nem láthatta a férfi arcát, kíváncsi volt a véleményére.

- A testőrséggel?

- Igen… Bár nem tudom, hogyan…

Fandral megint nevetett, de nem válaszolt. Kissé visszafogta a lovat, és lassabb tempóban folytatták az útjukat.

Rosie jól tette, hogy nem indult gyalog felfedezni a palota környékét. Ugyanis lóháton is majdnem egy órába telt, mire körbejárták az egészet. A számos melléképület a Gyógyulás Házához hasonlóan a palotához közel, ám saját kertjével körülölelve épült meg, tisztes távolságot tartva. A városnak csupán ez a része is beláthatatlanul nagynak tűnt most a számára. És ez még csak a palota közvetlen környéke volt. El sem tudta képzelni, mi lehet a kerteken túl.

Fandral megállította a lovat egy hosszú, kétszintes hófehér épület előtt.

- Megjöttünk.

- Hová is? - kérdezte Rosie, miközben a férfi leugrott a lóról, majd a derekánál fogva őt is leemelte a nyeregből.

- Az egyszerűség kedvéért istállónak hívjuk, de majd meglátod, hogy sokkal több annál.

- Szeretem a lovakat… - jegyezte meg a lány halkan, mire Fandral kuncogott egyet.

- Az nem árt errefelé.

Az épületbe egyetlen aranyban játszó kapun keresztül lehetett bejutni, Rosie kívülről egyáltalán nem látott ablakokat. Fandral kantárszárra fogta a lovat, és úgy vezette az állatot maga mögött. Átsétáltak a sötét boltív alatt, és odabent egy széles tér fogadta őket.

A fehér kövekkel kirakott belső udvar tele volt lovakkal, gyakorlatozó királyi testőrökkel és harcosokkal, akik szintén egyenruhát viseltek, bár nem olyan díszeset, mint a testőrség.

Többen odaköszöntek Fandralnak, bólintottak Rosie felé is, de aztán folytatták a dolgukat ott, ahol abbahagyták. Nem úgy egy köpcös, hordószerű alak vörös, derékig érő szakállal, aki minden további bevezető nélkül lépett oda hozzájuk és agyonölelgette a lányt. Be sem kellett mutatkoznia, a belőle áradó jókedv és a mézsör szaga elárulta, kicsoda.

- Volstagg… Jó látni téged. - mondta Rosie, amikor már levegőhöz és szóhoz jutott.

Megkérdezte volna, találkoznak-e a vacsoránál, amikor valami csillogó suhant el a füle mellett, még a hajszálait is meglebegtette. Halálra váltan nézett körbe, hogy megtalálja az ezüst villanás okát. Észrevett egy magas, széles vállú, teli szájjal mosolygó szőke fiatalembert, aki nevetve közeledett feléjük, miközben látszólag ok nélkül feltartotta a karját a levegőbe. A következő pillanatban egy hatalmas harci kalapács termett a kezében.

- Thor! Megőrültél? Majdnem eltaláltad Rosie-t! - méltatlankodott Fandral. De Odin fia csak nevetett.

- A világért sem lennék ilyen óvatlan. De bocsánatot kérek, ha megijesztettelek. - Azzal a lány keze felé nyúlt, és szertartásosan megcsókolta. - Szép kard. - tette hozzá, amint jobban megnézte magának a lányt.

- Odin óhaja az volt, hogy Rosie találjon magának némi elfoglaltságot az istállóban. - magyarázta Fandral.

- Szórakozást, úgy gondolom inkább. Bár nem sokra mész itt egy fakarddal. De majd találunk neked valami jobbat.

Rosie egy kicsit furcsán érezte magát, amikor Thor olyan lekicsinylően beszélt a kardjáról. Bár igaz, hogy a herceg nem sokat tudhatott arról, mit jelent az a lánynak. Ő képtelen lett volna elviselni a gondolatát is, hogy meg kelljen válnia tőle, pedig Thor csak közvetve utalt ilyesmire. A kard mindarra emlékeztette őt, ami nem is olyan rég történt vele, és amúgy is megszokta a folyamatos bizsergést, amit minden porcikájában érzett.

- Sif is itt van? - kérdezte végül ahelyett, hogy válaszolt volna Thor megjegyzésére.

- Igen. Csak utánanéz a lovaknak.

- Szívesen lovagolnék újra… - csúszott ki Rosie száján, még mielőtt jobban meggondolta volna. A harcosok pedig azonnal lecsaptak rá.

A három férfi egymással versengett, hogy melyikük segítsen a lánynak lovat választani, melyikük segítsen felnyergelni, és amikor kiderült, hogy Rosie igazából nem is tud lovagolni, mindegyik első akart lenni a tanításban is. A lány zavartan álldogált közöttük, aztán köztes megoldást választott.

- Egyikőtöket sem szeretném megsérteni azzal, hogy a másik javára döntök. Thor, válassz nekem lovat, kérlek. Volstagg majd megmutatja, hogyan kell felnyergelni, és Fandral… Ha megtennéd, hogy tanítasz engem…

- Örömmel, szép hölgy! - hajolt meg a harcos széles vigyorral az arcán, majd a karját nyújtotta a lánynak.- Indulhatunk?

A többiek igazából nem bánták, hogy a lány így döntött. Pontosan tudták, mire megy ki a játék. Barátok voltak, jól ismerték azt a fajta nézést, amellyel Fandral tekintett a lányra, amióta az átlépett a Szivárványhídon. Thor a menyasszonyát szerette, Volstagg pedig amúgy is öregnek érezte magát mellette. De Fandral… neki semmi sem álhatott az útjába, hogy kipróbálja a szerencséjét.

A szó szoros értelmében vett istálló az épület egyik szárnyában kapott helyet. Szebbnél szebb paripák ácsorogtak az egymás mellett sorakozó beállókban. Rosie azonban megbabonázva állt meg az egyik fekete teremtmény előtt. Ugyanis a lónak nyolc lába volt. Kétszer is végigszámolta, míg meggyőzte magát, hogy nincs kettős látása.

- Ő Sleipnir, Odin harci csődöre.

- Nyolc… nyolc lába van… - dadogta a lány, amikor Thor odalépett melléje.

- Jó megfigyelő vagy. - csapott a herceg barátságosan a vállára, amitől a lány majdnem elesett. - Tudod, ettől olyan gyors.

- Thor? - Sif az egyik beállóból lépett ki, kezében egy abrakos vödörrel, amit azon nyomban le is ejtett a földre, amint meglátta a lányt. - Rosie…! - kiáltotta, és odarohant hozzá, hogy átölelje. Szipogott egyet, mielőtt elengedte volna, hogy a szemébe nézzen. - Tényleg látsz? Látsz engem?

- Igen! Látlak, Sif úrnő. - nevetett rá Rosie, és meghatódott attól, ahogy a másik fogadta őt. Kezdett már túl sok lenni ez a rengeteg pozitív érzés, amivel körbevették őt az asgardiak. De nem merte szóvá tenni.

- Kedvesem, Rosie szeretne lovagolni. De szüksége lenne egy lóra.

- Kölcsönadom az enyémet. De csak ha többé nem hívsz úrnőnek. - vágta rá Sif azonnal, és egy intéssel elejét vette minden tiltakozásnak. - Stina nyugodt és megbízható, és kifejezetten utálja a férfi lovasokat. Téged viszont imádni fog. Gyere, megmutatom.

Miközben a többiek a saját hátasaikkal foglalkoztak, Sif végigvezette a lányt az istállóban. A lovak patája alatt egy Rosie számára ismeretlen növény rozsdabarna színű levelei zörögtek alom gyanánt, a beállók oldalára pedig mindenütt egy arany koronggal díszített kötőféket akasztottak. A korong egyik oldalára egy önmagába visszaforduló, hármas rajzolatot véstek, Sif úgy magyarázta, hogy ez Odin házának jelképe. A másik oldalára került a paripa neve. A ló, amit a lánynak szánt, egy kisebb kanca volt, a szőre acélszürke, de amikor Sif kivezette az udvarra, Rosie teljes pompájában megcsodálhatta. Stina szőre kékes fényben ragyogott mindenütt, ahol csak ráesett egy napsugár.

- Gyere, simogasd meg a fejét. Ismerkedjetek össze. - bátorította Sif, ő pedig közelebb lépett, és a tenyerét óvatosan a ló fejére tette. A kanca odébb kapta a fejét, de aztán vissza is fordult, és hangos szuszogással megszaglászta a lány kezét.

- Ő itt Rosie, szépségem. Viselkedj jól, ha majd a hátadon ül. - paskolta meg a lova oldalát Sif. - Jól meglesztek együtt.

- Gyönyörű… - vallotta be Rosie, és azon kapta magát, hogy türelmetlenül várja már, amikor ő is olyan könnyedén vágtázik majd lóháton, ahogy azt Fandral tette.

Volstagg meghozta a nyerget és a szerszámokat. Elmagyarázta a lánynak, mit hogyan használjon, ő pedig megígérte, hogy igyekszik a rengeteg tudnivalónak legalább egy részét megjegyezni. Mire Stina készen állt, Fandral is megjelent, nem fukarkodva a bókokkal, az egekig dicsérve a lány ügyes kezét. Rosie nevetve megköszönte a túlzó dicséretet, aztán tettetett komolysággal megjegyezte, hogy ő végig csak a kantárt fogta.

A harcos lehajolva összekulcsolta a kezét, hogy a lányt felsegítse a nyeregbe. Ahogy Rosie elhelyezkedett odafent, Fandral egy pillanatra hozzáért a derekához. Aztán a kantárt a lány kezébe adta, ő maga pedig megfogta a kanca kötőfékét, és kivezette a napfényes udvarra. Thor és Sif is követték őket, majd elköszöntek, mert ők a Külső Ligetbe akartak kilovagolni. Rosie nem is bánta. Nem szerette volna, ha túl sok tanúja akad, amikor majd lepottyan a lóról. Mert biztos volt benne, hogy ez fog történni.

Fandral türelmesen tanítgatta. Először csak lassan vezette körbe a kancát, hogy a lány megszokja a nyereg érzését. Kipróbáltatott vele pár trükköt, és megcsináltatott néhány furcsa mozdulatot, csak hogy ő biztosabban üljön a nyeregben. Rosie egy-két óra múltán már elengedett kézzel, sőt, még háttal a menetiránynak is meg bírt ülni, miközben a kanca kényelmesen poroszkált Fandral mögött körbe-körbe az istálló udvarán. Úgy megnőtt az önbizalma, hogy amikor végre megálltak, elutasította a férfi kezét, és lendületesen leugrott a nyeregből. Ahogy a lába földet ért, fájdalom hasított az oldalába, és összegörnyedt. Fandral azonnal ott termett mellette, és átkarolta.

- Mi történt? Megsérültél? - aggodalmaskodott.

- Jól vagyok. Csak a seb… Még sajog egy kicsit.

Néhányszor mély levegőt vett, és a fájdalom el is múlt. Rámosolygott a férfira. Fandral viszonozta a pillantását, anélkül, hogy megmoccant volna, vagy elengedte volna a derekát.

- Azt hiszem, ehetnénk valamit. - törte meg Rosie a kényelmetlenné váló csendet, mire Fandral megrázkódott, és elengedte a lányt. - Lassan ebédidő…

Hogy a lány szavait igazolja, megjelent a farkaséhes Volstagg, és nem sokkal utána Thor meg Sif is, akik egymás mögött ültek a nyeregben, Sif lovát vezetve maguk mögött.

Rosie öntudatlan irigységgel bámulta a boldogságukat, és ahogy visszafordult a mellette álló Fandralhoz, zavarba jött a férfi tekintetétől. Ugyanis éppen olyan forró tűz lobogott feléje a kék szemekből, mint amilyen Thor tekintetében ragyogott, amikor Sif-re nézett. Rosie nem tagadhatta, hogy úgy melengette a szívét, mint egy bögre forró kakaó. A kakaóról azonban eszébe jutott az otthona, és elszomorodott. De akárhogy is leplezte, Fandral észrevette a hangulatában beállt hirtelen változást.

- Bárcsak elűzhetném a felhőket a homlokodról… - suttogta, és a lány el is hitte, hogy a harcos bármit megtenne érte. Fandral szabályosan udvarolt. Rosie pedig nem tudta, hogyan is reagáljon. Jobb híján elmosolyodott, és a férfi ettől meg is nyugodott.

Nem tudhatta, hogy Rosie saját magán nevet, amiért néhány nap után megint ugyanott tart, mint a legelső napon, amikor Asgard-ba érkezett. Zavarodott volt, bizonytalan a saját helyzetét illetően, és fogalma sem volt, hogyan tovább. Szorosabbra fogta a kardja markolatát, de nem tudott belőle annyi erőt meríteni, amennyit elegendőnek érzett volna az önbizalma visszaállításához.

Az ebédlőben ezúttal sokan voltak. Az elf király és kísérete egyaránt kiélvezte Odin vendégszeretetét. Az ebéd legalább akkora mulatság volt, mint a vacsorák, talán csak a felszolgált ételek mennyisége jelezte a különbséget. Volstagg láthatóan elégedett volt azzal, ahogyan harcostársa gondját viselte a halandó lánynak, és már nem fárasztotta Rosie-t az ételek iránti rajongásának újabb és újabb bizonyításával. Fandral és a lány magától értetődően egymás mellé ültek, és végigbeszélgették az ebédet.

Rosie értett hozzá, hogy tegyen fel érdeklődő kérdéseket, Fandral pedig hosszan és igen érdekesen tudott mesélni bármiről, ami Asgard-dal és a Kilenc Birodalmakkal volt kapcsolatos. A lány inkább csak hallgatta mosolyogva. Azon kapta magát, hogy a férfi társaságában megnyugszik, és elfelejt mindent, amitől rossz érzése támadhatott volna. Ez egy másfajta bűvölet volt, és ő boldogan hagyta magát elvarázsolni.

Fandral újabb innivalóért indult, így neki volt ideje kicsit körbenézni. Feltűnt neki, hogy nem látja az elf hercegnőt. Pedig azt hitte, Lynthael minden alkalmat megragad majd, hogy felsőbbrendűségét kinyilvánítsa az asgardiaknak.

- Nem látom a hercegnőt. - jegyezte meg a férfinak, mikor az visszatért hozzá egy pohár borral az egyik kezében, és a lánynak szánt szőlőlével a másikban.

- Őfensége volt oly kedves, és megtette nekünk azt a szívességet, hogy hazatért az otthonába. - válaszolta Fandral, és élvezettel kortyolt a poharába.

- Hazament? De mégis hogyan? - értetlenkedett a lány. - Odin azt mondta nekem, lezárták a Hidat.

- Gondolom, az apja megkérte Odint, nyissa ki arra az időre. Azt tudom, hogy most már újra zárva van.

Rosie lehajtotta a fejét.

Hazamehetett volna. Ha a király megengedi, már régen otthon lehetne. De miért nem ajánlotta fel neki ezt a lehetőséget? Nem tudta, hogy megsértődjön-e, vagy inkább féljen, de hirtelen újra fogolynak érezte magát. Fandral mintha tudta volna, mi játszódik le a fejében.

- Gondolom, szeretnél te is hazamenni. Odin pedig nem engedte, igaz?

- Nem ilyen egyszerű… - sóhajtotta a lány. - Azt mondta, a Hidat lezárták, és nekem eszembe se jutott megkérdőjelezni a szavát, vagy könyörögni…

Azon morfondírozott, mennyire más volt a helyzet, mint amikor legutóbb ugyanerről beszélt. Akkor szabad választása volt, de a kaland kedvéért maradni akart. Most csak azért döntött úgy, hogy marad, mert azt hitte, nincs is lehetősége hazajutni. Pedig úgy tűnt, Odin bármikor kinyithatta volna a Szivárványhidat.

- Ne kételkedj a királyunkban. Jó oka van arra, hogy megerősítette a határainkat. Asgard legsebezhetőbb pontja a Bifrost. Az más kérdés, hogy az elfeknek mindenképpen engednie kellett. Különben a szövetség került volna veszélybe.

- Otthon sem szerettem a politikát. - jegyezte meg Rosie keserűen, aztán hozzátette: - Beszéljünk inkább másról. Mit szoktatok még csinálni, ha épp nincs verekednivalótok és unjátok már a lakomázást?

- Lovagolunk, és készülünk az újabb lakomára. Ugye milyen unalmas? - tréfálkozott Fandral abban a reményben, hogy a lánynak visszatér a jókedve.

- Egyelőre még nem. - erőltetett magára egy mosolyt Rosie. - De én másra gondoltam. A szobámban van néhány könyv, bár eddig semmi okom nem volt rá, ahogy kinyissam őket. Most viszont… Van itt egyáltalán könyvtár? Szívesen megnézném…

- Én pedig örömmel megmutatom neked. Akár most is.

- Most inkább lepihenek. - visszakozott a lány. - Túl sok volt nekem a mai délelőtt, azt hiszem. Máris elfáradtam…

- De este találkozunk, ugye? - kérdezte Fandral reménykedve, láthatóan nem bánta a visszautasítást. Ő pedig képtelen volt neki ellenállni.

- Hát persze. - mosolygott rá.

A férfi felállt, és meghajolva kezet csókolt neki.

- A perceket számolom majd, amíg újra látlak.

Rosie visszament a szobájába. Meglepetten torpant meg az ajtóban, látva a változásokat. Inke megint csodát művelt. Az ágyon szépen összehajtogatva vagy fél tucat inget talált, meg a hozzájuk illő nadrágokat. Az ágy mellé két újabb pár puha bőrből varrt csizmát állítottak. A párnán ott volt egy tiszta hálóruha, az asztalon pedig egy rakás idegen növényből, valószínűleg asgardi virágokból kötött csokor állt egy vázában.

Pillantása a könyvespolcra esett. Az egyik könyv kilógott a sorból. Ahogy megfogta, a borítójának tapintása visszaidézte benne az emlékeket. Ez volt az a könyv, melyet akkor vett először a kezébe, amikor Loki idehozta őt.

Leült az ágyra. Reggel óta nem gondolt a hercegre. Azóta pedig annyi minden történt, amióta hajnalban otthagyta őt a Gyógyulás Házában, hogy eszébe sem jutott. De most a könyv rá emlékeztette. Elhúzta a száját. Hálátlan alak, gondolta. Talán tényleg kár volt a nyílvessző elé ugrani.

Nagyot sóhajtott, és bár korábban valóban azt tervezte, hogy lefekszik pihenni, most mégis úgy döntött, hogy megnézi magának a könyvtárat. A könyvek majd lekötik a gondolatait. Talán Fandral, a mindig kedves és figyelmes Fandral sem fog érte haragudni. Hiszen annyi minden mást csinálhatnak még együtt…

Az első útjába akadó szolgától útbaigazítást kért, és az egyik folyosó végén megtalálta a sötétbarna ajtót, melyet aranyszínű vasalás erősített meg. Az ajtó két oldalán fáklyák égtek. A folyosón így is sötétebb volt, mint a palota többi részén. Messze estek innen az ablakok, melyek a legtöbb folyosót olyan világossá tették. Rosie máris hangulatosnak találta a helyet.

Az ajtó csukva volt. Elgondolkodott rajta, vajon mennyire nyikoroghat, és megzavar-e majd valakit, ha kinyitja. A kalandvágy azonban erősebb volt benne, így határozottan lenyomta az aranyszínű kilincset.

Az ajtó hangtalanul nyílt ki. A könyvtárban legnagyobb meglepetésére világos volt, talán még a trónteremnél is világosabb. A hosszúkás terem egyik falát végig ablakot foglalták el, a szokásos vörös függönyökkel. Szemben és az ablakokkal szemközti falnál viszont padlótól a plafonig mindent beborítottak a könyvek. A teremben az ablakoknál néhány asztal állt, középen pedig szekrények sorakoztak, rajtuk további könyvekkel. Néhány furcsa dobozszerűséget látott az egyik asztalon, sejtelme sem volt, mi lehet bennük. A levegő furcsán tiszta volt, annak ellenére, hogy Rosie biztos volt benne, itt némelyik könyv több száz éves is lehet. Tulajdonképpen hiányzott neki a régi könyvek otthon megszokott illata. Végigtekintett a magasba nyúló polcokon, és kereste a létrát, melynek segítségével a legfelső polcot is el lehet érni. De nem volt létra. Vajon hogy szedik le onnan a könyveket az asgardiak? Felrepülnek értük?

Majdnem hangosan felnevetett a gondolatra. Az utolsó pillanatban kapta a szája elé a kezét, és visszanyelte a kacagást. Bár senkit sem látott a könyvtárban, nem lehetett benne biztos, hogy tényleg egyedül van. A padlót nem fedték szőnyegek, ezért lábujjhegyen lépett beljebb, hogy ne csapjon zajt. A csizmának szerencsére a talpa is puha volt, így nyugodtan végiglopakodhatott a szekrények mentén. A könyvek többsége kívülről egyformának tűnt, barnásfekete borítók sorakoztak egymás után arany díszítéssel a gerincükön. Az egyik polcon azonban nagyobb méretű köteteket talált, külsőre hasonlókat a földi atlaszokhoz. Egyet kíváncsiságból levett a polcról, és az egyik asztalhoz indult.

Csak ekkor vette észre, hogy nincs egyedül. A leghátsó asztalnál, melyet a szekrények, és a nyitott ablakoknál lobogó függönyök szinte teljesen eltakartak, egy magas, karcsú alak álldogált. Lehajtott fejjel lapozgatta az előtte fekvő könyvet, csak hogy néhány pillanat múlva dühösen be is csukja. Hozzácsapta a bal kezénél tornyosuló kupachoz és maga elé vett egy újabbat a jobb oldalról. Egyszerű fekete nadrágot és fekete inget viselt, még vállig érő egyenes szálú haja is éjfekete volt. Rosie megtorpant, és szeretett volna eltűnni onnan, amilyen gyorsan és csendben csak tud, amíg a másik észre nem veszi. De ahogy megfordult, a kardja hozzáütődött az egyik szekrény sarkához.

A férfi megpördült, és kinyújtott tenyeréből türkizkék szikrák csaptak elő. Loki az utolsó pillanatban emelte a kezét a magasba, épp időben, mielőtt még egy villámtőrt küldött volna az ostoba midgardi lány mellkasa közepébe. A tőr ártalmatlanul csapódott a mennyezetbe, és eltűnt a kőben.

Rosie elsápadt, és levegőt venni is elfelejtett. Sejtette, hogy Loki gyors lehet, de azt nem gondolta, hogy ennyire. Mindig is varázslóként gondolt rá, és nem harcosként. A könyvet a mellkasához szorította, csak emiatt nem dobta el a kezéből az ijedtségtől.

- Ostoba nőszemély… - morogta a herceg félhangosan, aztán visszafordult a könyveihez. - Szándékosan idézel a fejedre bármit, amitől halálközeli élményed lehet? Nem tudtam, hogy öngyilkos hajlamaid vannak.

- Nem tudtam, hogy Asgardban halálbüntetés jár annak, aki olvasni szeretne. - vágott vissza neki a lány, és a düh, amit érzett, elfújta a félelmét.

- Megleptél. Ne csodálkozz….

- Megleptelek? - kérdezte csodálkozva Rosie, és az asztal mellé állt, hogy Loki arcába nézhessen. A herceg ugyanis következetesen kerülte a tekintetét. Összeszorult benne valami, amikor meglátta a másik arcát. Loki a megszokottnál is sápadtabb volt, és változatlanul nagyon fáradtnak látszott.

- Úgy nézel ki, mint aki napok óta nem aludt rendesen. - jegyezte meg, letéve a könyvet az asztalra. - Mi az, ami még a pihenésnél is fontosabb?

- Nem a te dolgod. - vágott vissza a férfi. - Hagyj békén.

- Keresel valamit? Úgy látom, elég sok hátra van még. Segíthetek…

- Nem tudsz te semmit. - sziszegte Loki a fogai között, félig a lány felé fordítva a fejét, hogy az láthassa a rosszalló kifejezést az arcán. De még mindig nem nézett a szemébe.

- Tudok olvasni. És ha gyorsabban végzel, hamarabb mehetsz aludni. Pár óra alvás után talán nem leszel ennyire kiállhatatlan.

- Ugyan minek segítenél? Különben is, mit keresel még itt? Menj haza, halandó. - morgott tovább a herceg, a lányt viszont egyre jobban szórakoztatta a helyzet, és elhatározta, hogy csak azért sem hagyja őt békén.

- Ha nem tudnád, a Szivárványhíd zárva van. Apád csak arra az időre nyitotta ki, amíg hazaengedte a szívszerelmedet, a szépséges hercegnőt.

Loki kiegyenesedett, nagy levegőt vett, aztán a lányhoz fordult és mélyen a szemébe nézett. Rosie állta a tekintetét.

- Azt akarod mondani, hogy Lynthael hazament? - kérdezte, minden egyes szót jól megnyomva.

- Máris hiányzik, ugye? Szegénykém… - ugratta Rosie a herceget, mert legalább egy kicsit vissza akart neki adni a fájdalomból, amit ő szenvedett el a gúnyolódásai miatt. Nem tudta, hogy a tűzzel játszik. Loki felemelte a kezét, és elkapta az állát, így kényszerítve, hogy továbbra is a szemébe nézzen.

- Az a boszorkány nem a szerelmem. Soha nem is volt, és amíg élek, nem is lesz. - mondta, és Rosie egyre kényelmetlenebbül érezte magát. A férfi szorítása fájdalmas volt, és teljesen megbénította. Halványan felderengett előtte, hogy az övében ott van a kard, de nem érzett magában erőt, hogy elő is húzza. Annak ellenére, hogy a kezei szabadok voltak.

Loki végül elengedte őt, és feltűnően a nadrágjába törölte a kezét. Aztán az asztalra támaszkodva kinézett az ablakon. Rosie megdörzsölte az állát, ami még mindig hűvösebb volt a bőre többi részénél ott, ahol a férfi hozzáért.

- Miért annyira fontos, hogy hazament, ha nem is érdekel téged? - faggatózott tovább, és megpróbálta elfelejteni a fájdalmat, amit a férfi okozott neki.

- Miért is mondanám el neked? - nézett rá a herceg.

- Talán mert apád egyszer megkért, hogy segítsek. Nem tudok segíteni, ha titkolózol. És amikor megengedte, hogy maradjak, az apád egy szóval sem mondta, hogy már elmúlt a baj. Szerinted elmúlt?

Loki megadóan sóhajtott egyet.

- A baj még mindig a fejünk fölött lebeg, ha tényleg tudni akarod. És csak még bonyolultabb lett minden.

Rosie odahúzott egy széket az asztal mellé, és várakozóan a hercegre nézett.

- Hallgatlak.

- Na jó. Úgysem hagysz békén, amíg el nem mondom. Nem egy elf lőtt rád akkor reggel. Hanem egy éj-elf, aki befurakodott Sylfain testőrségébe. És nem is rád lőtt, hanem rám. Engem akart elpusztítani.

- Egy éj-elf? - csodálkozott Rosie.

- Gonosz és önző fajta. Asgard-ot csak az elfeknél gyűlölik jobban.

Rosie elgondolkodott. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Loki igenis titkolózik, és ennek köze lehetett a támadáshoz is.

- Ezek szerint kihasználta az elf látogatást, hogy közel jusson hozzád. Tényleg elloptál valamit tőlük? Ezért akart megölni?

- Az elfektől lopták el az ereklyét, nem az éj-elfektől. Ne keverd össze őket, ha kérhetem. - kerülte ki a herceg a kérdést, kioktatva a lányt.

Rosie szégyenlősen lehajtotta a fejét. Nagyon ostobának érezte magát. Loki még ahhoz sem vette a fáradtságot, hogy az ártatlanságát bizonygassa. Ugyanakkor végig úgy beszélt, mintha a világ legtermészetesebb dolga lenne, hogy ő nem tolvaj. Nem tudta, mit is higgyen róla.

- Nem értem. - szólalt meg félénken. - Nem lehet, hogy mégis az éj-elf volt a tolvaj?

A herceg megrázta a fejét.

- Biztos, hogy nem. Már megtalálták volna nála az ereklyét, és Sylfain nyugodtan hazatérhetett volna. Ehelyett még mindig apám sörét vedeli.

- Nekem mégis az az érzésem, hogy a két dolognak köze van egymáshoz. Egyébként miért támadott meg téged az éj-elf? Talán már ők is felvettek a listájukra? Biztosan előlük is titkolsz valamit.

Loki tüntetően nem válaszolt. A lány azonban nem hagyta békén.

- Egy éj-elf mindent kockára tesz, csak hogy elhallgattasson téged. Ugyanakkor eltűnik egy varázstárgy az elf királytól. Az éj-elfnek vége, a merénylet szerencsére nem sikerül, az ereklye sehol, és az elf hercegnő hirtelen hazatér. Nekem az egész történet bűzlik.

- Szerinted Lynthaelnek tényleg köze van a dologhoz? - nézett rá csodálkozva a herceg. Leült a lánnyal szemben az asztal mellé.

- Valami azt súgja, korábban sem bántál vele úgy, ahogy azt ő szerette volna. Ha pedig nem most először kapott tőled kosarat, miért épp most játssza a sértődött hercegnőt? Túl sok a véletlen egybeesés.

A férfi nem szólt, csak nézte a lányt. Rosie érezte, hogy zavarba jön, és elpirul. Az arca egyre forróbb lett.

- Azt hiszem, nem fogom semmibe venni a megérzéseidet azok után, amit tettél. - mondta végül Loki és mélyen a lány szemébe nézett. Ő azt várta, a férfi majd megköszöni neki, de csalódnia kellett. - Bár nagy ostobaság volt.

- Majd emlékeztess rá, ha legközelebb is meg akarom menteni az életedet. - húzta el a száját sértődötten, és felállt.

- Az életem nem volt veszélyben, a tied annál inkább. - nézett utána Loki. - Ráadásul azok a pletykás elfek széthordják majd a hírt a Birodalmakban, hogy egy halandó kelt az asgardi herceg védelmére. Az én hírnevem bánja.

Rosie egyre inkább unta ezt a beszélgetést. Megpróbált tréfával pontot tenni a végére.

- Ha ennyire zavar téged, megengedem, hogy legközelebb te mentsd meg az én életemet.

Loki nem nevetett. Még csak el sem mosolyodott. Volt valami nagyon furcsa a szemében, amitől Rosie elnémult. A férfi jól láthatóan majdnem visszavágott neki. De végül mégsem mondta ki, amit akart. Ő is felállt.

- Meg kell néznem annak az éj-elfnek a testét. Feltéve hogy még nem dobták a tengerbe. - Elindult kifelé, de megállt és visszafordult a lányhoz, aki még mindig az asztal mellett álldogált. - Te nem jössz?

Rosie rápillantott. Eszébe jutott Fandral, aki folyton azon igyekezett, hogy őt boldoggá tegye. Ellentétben a herceggel, aki minden jel szerint lenézte őt, ostobának nevezte és éppen arra akarta rávenni, hogy megnézzen vele egy hullát. De képtelen volt ellenállni a kaland ígéretének. A rejtély izgatta őt, szinte bizsergett tőle a bőre, és kielégítetlen kíváncsisága úgy vonzotta a herceg után, mint a lepkét a fáklyafény.


	13. Chapter 13

13.

Loki először a testőrparancsnokkal beszélt. A férfinak el kellett mesélnie mindent, ami azután történt, hogy ő eltűnt a trónteremből. Rosie érdeklődve hallgatta őket, de a herceg kínosan ügyelt arra, hogy egy szóval se említse, mit csinált ő maga, miután az eszméletlen lányt a Gyógyulás Házába vitte. A parancsnok azt mondta, az éj-elf testét az istálló alagsorába vitték Odin király parancsára, aki azt az utasítást adta, hogy ne is szabaduljanak meg tőle egészen addig, amíg a herceg nem vetett rá egy pillantást. Loki gondolatban köszönetet mondott az apjának a bölcs előrelátásért.

Az istálló alagsorában sötét volt, dacára a fáklyáknak, melyek néhány méterenként megvilágították a folyosókat. Odakint ragyogott minden, idelent viszont hideg volt, és nyomasztó levegőtlenség. Rosie didergett, bőrén kiütközött a hideg veríték.

- Félsz? - kérdezte Loki gúnyosan. - Fogjam a kezedet?

A lány megdörzsölte a karját, de nem válaszolt, csak szorosan megmarkolta a kardját. A kezébe áradó melegség megnyugtatta.

Loki kuncogott egyet, ahogy meglátta a mozdulatot.

Az egyik folyosó végén kinyitott egy ajtót. Rosie megtorpant. Odabent mégiscsak egy hulla van. Vajon milyen állapotban lesz? Mégsem kellett volna idejönnöm, gondolta. Tényleg ostoba vagyok.

A herceg hátrafordult, megfogta a kezét és magával húzta a szobába. Aztán gondosan becsukta maguk mögött az ajtót.

Odabent mindent kékes ragyogás borított be. A kis szoba közepén egy hosszúkás emelvényen ott feküdt az éj-elf lehunyt szemmel, mintha csak aludt volna. A megtartó varázslat kék fénye hullámokat vetett körülötte, megakadályozva, hogy a test bomlásnak induljon. Semmi hullaszerű nem volt benne, és Rosie megkönnyebbülten kiengedte a levegőt, amit eddig bent tartott. Sőt, elengedte a herceg kezét, és odalépett a testhez. Megbűvölten nézte a teremtményt, akinek a létezéséről még sohasem hallott.

A férfi kifejezetten jóképű volt. Hosszú fehér haját az arca köré rendezték, az egyik oldalon kilátszott a tincsek közül hosszúkás fülcimpája. Egyik kezét keresztbe tették a mellkasán, a másikat rákulcsolták az íjára. Rosie kérdő tekintettel felpillantott a hercegre.

- Túlzásnak tartod? - kérdezett vissza Loki a lány ki sem mondott gondolatára válaszolva. - Harcos volt, aki parancsra cselekedett. Ennyi tisztelet mindenkinek jár.

Rosie visszafordult a holttesthez. Végigtekintett rajta, alaposan megnézve magának a finom kidolgozású láncinget, a faragásokkal díszített íjat, aztán újra a férfi arcára pillantott. Ekkor vette észre a csillag alakú medállal díszített láncot a nyakában.

- Nem túl férfias ékszer… - jegyezte meg csendesen.

- Hm? Tessék? - lépett oda mellé a herceg, aki eddig a gondolataiba merülve állt az emelvény mellett.

- A medál. Inkább egy nő nyakába való egy ilyen finom holmi, nem gondolod?

Loki a kezébe vette a nyakláncot. Apró mozdulatot tett a másik kezével, és a lánc kikapcsolódott. Lehúzta az éj-elf nyakából, majd odalépett az egyik fáklyához, és körbeforgatta, hogy minden oldalát alaposan megnézhesse.

- Ezüst… Tizenkét ágú csillag…

- Jelent valamit? - lépett oda hozzá Rosie kíváncsian.

- Nem tudom. - rázta meg a fejét Loki csalódottan. - Csak annyit tudok, hogy az éj-elfek kedvelik az ezüstöt. Nem jelent semmit, hogy valaki ilyen ékszert visel. Ezzel nem megyünk semmire.

A saját nyakába akasztotta a láncot, és kinyitotta az ajtó.

- Menjünk. - intett a lánynak.

- Holtpontra jutottunk? - kérdezte Rosie, amikor felértek a napfényben fürdő udvarra. Megkönnyebbülve nagyokat lélegzett a friss levegőből.

- Igen. Úgyhogy a te nyomodat követjük.

- Az én nyomomat? És hogy érted azt, hogy mi? - csodálkozott Rosie. Meglepődött a többes számon, amit a herceg használt.

Loki félrehajtott fejjel ránézett.

- Végül is igazad van. Rád nincs is szükségem.

Gúnyos mosollyal köddé vált.

Rosie megsemmisülten állt az udvar közepén. És még egy kavics sem volt a makulátlanul tiszta udvaron, amibe belerúghatott volna, hogy levezesse a mérhetetlen dühöt, amit érzett.

A nap magasan állt az égen, szinte teljesen elhalványítva a látóhatár peremén pislákoló csillagokat. Az istálló is csendes volt, csak néha-néha hallatszott, ahogy felnyerít egy ló odabent. Rosie ott állt a hófehér udvar közepén, teljesen egyedül, és a fejében zsongó gondolatoktól szinte elzsibbadt. Eredetileg azért indult a könyvtárba, hogy lecsendesítse az elméjét, ám ez nyilvánvalóan nem sikerült. Keze a kardjára tévedt, és maga sem tudta, miért, előhúzta.

Bal kezével erősen ráfogott a markolatra, és kinyújtott karjával maga elé tartotta. Az aranytölgy fája meleg fénnyel ragyogott, mintha magába szívta volna a nap erejét. Néhányszor megforgatta a csuklóját, és úgy találta, hogy ez a kard méretre és súlyra is megegyezik a régi kardjával.

A feje fölé emelte, és egyenesen előre vágott vele, egy képzeletbeli ellenfél fejére. Az utolsó apró mozdulat, amellyel erőt és energiát vitt a vágásba, megmozdított benne valamit. A másik kezével is megfogta a markolatot, és sarkon fordulva oldalról a levegőbe vágott. Az jóleső érzés a megfeszülő izmaiban olyan ismerős volt, hogy most már tudta, mivel javíthatna a hangulatán.

Lepillantott a csizmájára. A kőlapokkal kirakott udvart túl keménynek találta, a kapun kívül elterülő park zöld pázsitja viszont kínálta magát egy kis mezítlábas gyakorláshoz. Egy-két gyors lépés után már rohant kifelé, és a kapun kívül a füves terület szélén állt csak meg. Közbenézett, de még mindig egyedül volt. Kuncogva lerúgta a csizmáit, és csupasz talppal a fűre lépett. Egy pillanatig nem mozdult, arra várva, hogy egy őr rohan majd oda hozzá, vagy harsonaszó figyelmezteti arra, hogy a fűre lépni tilos. De semmi ilyesmi nem történt, ő pedig még jobban a puha fűszálak közé fúrta a lábujjait. Aztán lehunyta a szemét.

Mint az utóbbi néhány évben, amikor a látása nélkül volt kénytelen boldogulni, úgy fogott most hozzá egy formagyakorlathoz. Egy pillanatra résnyire nyitotta az egyik szemét, megbizonyosodva arról, hogy tízméteres körben nincs egyetlen fa, bokor vagy szikla sem, ami megzavarhatná, aztán újra lehunyta a szemét, és felemelte a kardot.

Semmi sem változott. A kezei emlékeztek minden egyes lépésre, mozdulatra és vágásra. Bal keze szorosan fogta a kardot, míg a jobb inkább csak irányította a mozdulatokat. Nyugodtan lélegzett, nem sietett el semmit. Egymás után csinálta végig a kedvenc gyakorlatait újra meg újra, amíg úgy nem érezte, hogy az izmai már fáradni kezdenek. Megszűnt körülötte a világ, bár halványan azért érzékelte a feje fölött a fák koronáján áttűző napsugarakat, a lovakat az istállóban, és a furcsa hangú madarakat fent az égen.

Amikor az utolsó gyakorlatot is befejezte egy szertartásos meghajlással, rádöbbent hogy időközben nézője is akadt szép számmal. Elpirult, amikor kinyitotta a szemét, és az épület kapujában meglátta a harcosokat, néhány testőrt, meg a meglepetten mosolygó Fandralt, ahogy mind őt bámulják.

Zavartan lehajtotta a fejét, és miután a kardját visszatette az övébe, túlzott igyekezettel próbálta rendbe szedni a ruháját és a haját. Thor nevetve tapsolni kezdett, mire ő felkapta a fejét, és érezte, hogy az arca lángra gyúl. Épp akkor, amikor Fandral odasétált hozzá.

- Lenyűgöző volt! - lelkendezett csillogó szemekkel. - Hol tanultad?

- Otthon… - válaszolta a lány szerénykedve. - És kérlek, de bámulj ennyire, mert már így is zavarba jöttem.

- A fél testőrség látott téged, és most egyetlen tekintet is ennyire zavar?

- Igen. - vallotta be Rosie, félrehajtott fejjel pillantva a férfira.

- Gyönyörű vagy… - suttogta Fandral, és megfogta a kezét. Ő döbbenten állt előtte, pedig nem érte váratlanul a vallomás. Csak… furcsán érezte magát tőle. Hízelgett neki a férfi figyelme, a kedvessége, és a kitartása. Semmi mást nem érzett, csak a feléje irányuló jó szándékot, és a szerelmet. Mert most már tudta, hogy Fandral szereti őt. A szemébe nézett, és látta a harcos tekintetében a nagy kérdést. Amire hamarosan választ kell majd adnia. De most csak arra volt képes, hogy a lehető legőszintébben annyit mondott:

- Köszönöm.

Némán álltak egymás mellett, de a közéjük furakodó csendet a következő pillanatban megtörte a feléjük csörtető Volstagg.

- Te jössz, cimbora. - vágta hátba a szokásos barátságos modorában Fandralt, és a kezébe nyomott egy fakardot, hasonlót a lányéhoz, csak egy kicsit hosszabbat.

Fandral a lányra nézett.

- Volna kedved vívni velem? - kérdezte óvatosan, és Rosie egy pillanatnyi gondolkodás után rábólintott.

- Rendben. Vívjunk!

Boldogág töltötte el, és elégedettség, ahogy hátrébb lépett néhány lépést, szembe helyezkedve a férfival, megkeresve a legbiztosabb helyzetet a lábainak, és maga elé emelve a kardját.

- Várj, ez nem ér! - kiáltotta Sif, ahogy Thor és ő odasétáltak hozzájuk, hogy megnézzék a vívást. - Rosie mezítláb van, úgyhogy vedd le te is a csizmádat, Fandral.

Rosie tiltakozni akart, de Sif ragaszkodott hozzá.

- Nem hiszem, hogy Fandral amiatt fogja elveszíteni a tekintélyét, mert csupasz lábbal vív. Remélem, legyőzöd majd, Rosie. - nevetett rá, és elhessegette Thor kezét, ahogy az játékosan épp meg akarta csiklandozni.

Rosie nagy levegőt vett, ahogy Fandral széles mosollyal az arcán odaállt vele szemben a fűre. Viccesen festett a csizmája nélkül, de a lány arca komoly maradt. Már nem is emlékezett rá, mikor vívott utoljára élő ellenféllel, és az előbbi gyakorlatok ellenére nem volt benne biztos, hogy sokáig talpon maradhat. Pedig győzni akart, már csak önmaga kedvéért is.

Összeért a két kard, és ő érezte, ahogy a hosszú tanulóévek alatt beléivódott öntudatlan reflexek működésbe léptek. A környezete leszűkölt az előtte álló Fandral szemeire, meg egy halványabb körben testének többi részére és a kardjára. Semmi mást nem látott. A férfi előremozdult, mire az ő kardja gyorsabban emelkedett védekező pozícióba, mint ahogy a gondoltat megszületett az agyában. De a harcos egyetlen vágásából is tudta, hogy Fandral jócskán visszafogja magát. Visszavágott, és a két kard újra összecsapott. Fandral még mindig mosolygott, a szemeiben elismerés és büszkeség csillogott. Sif ujjongott, Volstagg pedig újra tapsolni kezdett.

A férfira nevetett, aztán támadni kezdett. Fandral gond nélkül követte a gyorsabb ritmust, és átlátott a lány trükkjein is. Rosie egyszer sem került még a közelébe sem annak, hogy esetleg megérinthesse a kardjával a másikat. Miközben Fandral mást sem tett, mint a vágássorozatok végén elnézést kért, amiért a kardja a lány oldalánál, vagy a fejénél, vagy épp a szívének szegezve állt meg.

Rosie vérszemet kapott. Nem akart veszíteni. Felébredt benne a harcos szellem, amely eddig csak a versenyeken tört elő belőle. Ez általában új erőket szabadított fel benne, hogy keményebben és gyorsabban vívhasson, ám könnyelmű nemtörődömséget is. Egyre többször és egyre gyorsabban támadott. Fandral azon kapta magát, hogy többet hárít, mint szúr, és gyakrabban lép hátra vagy oldalra, mint előre. Csodálta a lány ügyességét, de már nem mosolygott. Nem akarta, hogy Rosie megsérüljön, és ugyanúgy igyekezett vigyázni rá, mint előtte, ám a lány láthatóan nem foglalkozott ilyesmivel. Vágásai egyre keményebbek lettek, és Fandral felkészült rá, hogy a következő csapások egyikét biztosan nem fogja tudni kivédeni.

A pillanat pedig hamarabb elérkezett volna, mint gondolta. A lány tekintetében megvillant valami, lustán lehunyta a szemét, miközben hárította a másik vágását, ami a fejének irányult, aztán a feje fölé emelte a kardját, és nagy levegőt vett, mielőtt Fandral fejére vágott volna. A férfi szemei elkerekedtek, mert látta, hogy tehetetlen. Nem tudta volna elég gyorsan felemelni a saját kardját, hogy háríthassa a lányét. Felkészült a fájdalomra, amit a kard okoz majd.

A következő pillanatban valami megcsillant a szeme előtt. Egy ismeretlen erő hatalmasat taszított rajta, és ő a hátára esve méterekkel odébb a fűben kötött ki. Azonnal feltápászkodott, és meghűlt az ereiben a vér.

Loki volt az, aki közéjük ugrott, és félrelökte őt. Csak egy pillanatra nézett Fandral irányába, aztán visszafordult Rosie felé. Egy szempillantás alatt a semmiből tűntek elő páncéljának darabjai, egymás után simulva a testére, mintha csak önálló életet éltek volna. Fandral egy pillanatra azt hitte, bántani fogja a lányt, és oda akart rohanni hozzájuk. Ám mire Loki fején megjelent a sisakja is, addigra már körbevette őt egy dühösen villódzó türkiz fénygömb. Megtorpant a védővarázslat hatókörén kívül, alig két méterre a hercegtől. Nem szeretett volna úgy járni, mint az éj-elf.

Rosie azonnal magához tért, ahogy Fandral eltűnt a szeme és a kardja elől. A vér dübörgött a fülében, és megremegtek a karjai, ahogy hiába próbálta meg visszafogni magát. A vágás túl gyors volt, túl erős, mintha a kard önálló életre kelt volna. Ahogy a kard elindult lefelé, ő rémülten látta, hogy az lüktetve ragyog. Az idő lelassult, míg végül szinte már mozdulatlanul állt. Mintha csak külső megfigyelője lett volna az eseményeknek, úgy volt kénytelen végignézni, ahogy Loki félrelöki a harcost, és a helyére ugrik, épp a kard útjába, aztán felemeli a karját, hogy a saját fejét védje meg a vágástól. A szemeiben néhány pillanat leforgása alatt meglepetés, féltékenység, düh és aggodalom váltotta egymást. Aztán dübörögve meglódult az idő. Loki alkarvédője felszikrázott ott, ahol a lány kardja belevágott, és a férfi térdre esett a vágás erejétől. Arcán egy pillanatra félelem tükröződött, amitől persze Rosie is halálra rémült. Mindketten a kardot bámulták, ahogy szikrákat vet a páncél fémjén. A védővarázslat lüktetve felragyogott, ahogy Loki még egy adag energiát belepumpált. A kard fénye lassan halványodni kezdett.

Sif a lány nevét kiabálta mellettük, a többiek pedig Fandralhoz futottak, hogy megnézzék, nem sérült-e meg. Rosie reszketve állt, és a kard lassan kicsúszott a kezéből. Loki erre megszüntette a védőpajzsot, és levegő után kapkodva bámult a lányra, aki térdre esett mellette a fűben.

Rosie most ébredt csak rá, mit tett volna Fandral fejével a kard, ha ő eltalálja vele. A sírás kerülgette, és szorosan maga köré fonta a karjait. Képtelen volt beszélni, pedig ha van elég ereje, meg akarta volna kérdezni, miféle ördögi fegyvert adott neki a herceg. Loki hamarabb összeszedte magát, és felállt, magával húzva a lányt is. Érezte, hogy Rosie minden ízében remeg, mint akit a hideg ráz. A nevén szólongatta, de ő csak bámult rá üres tekintettel.

- Ne haragudj… - suttogta végül a lány, és elsírta magát. Loki érezte, hogy a dühöt, amit magára erőltetett, félresöpri a szánalom, a döbbenet, és a büszkeség. Felemelte a karját, hogy átölelje a lányt, de az félretolta őt, és könnyes arccal Fandralhoz rohant. Sírva borult a harcos nyakába.

Thor és a harcosok egy pillanatra sem tűntek meglepettnek, amikor Loki váratlanul megjelent. Nem először történt ilyesmi. Amikor együtt harcoltak, Loki minduntalan ehhez hasonló trükköket vetett be, ha a többiek váratlanul szorult helyzetbe kerültek. Az a tény, hogy a herceg megmentette Fandralt, érdektelennek tűnt, mivel mindannyian Rosie miatt aggódtak. Még bénultan álltak a döbbenettől, ezért is nem kezdtek faggatózni. Gyakorlatilag rá sem pillantottak a hercegre.

Lokit pedig úgy ölelte körbe az ismerős érzés fájdalma, mint a folyondár, ami megfojtja a virágokat a kertben. Már megint egyedül hagyták. Már megint valaki mást választottak helyette. És már megint ő volt az, aki ott állt magányosan, kívül a körön, melyben barátok voltak, együttérzés és szeretet. Egyetlen további pillanatot sem akart tovább ott tölteni, pedig aggódott a lány miatt. Rosie azonban azt a piperkőc Fandralt kényeztette. Még a kardot is eldobta… Vetett egy pillantást az aranytölgy kardra, amely ott hevert a fűben magányosan, aztán megmozdította a csuklóját. A szél felborzolta a fűszálakat ott, ahol eltűnt.

Fandral megpróbálta megnyugtatni a lányt, ám az kétségbeesetten zokogva csimpaszkodott a nyakába. A harcos intett a többieknek, hogy most inkább hagyják őket kettesben. Mivel semmi bajuk nem volt, még egy karcolás sem, Volstagg és Thor vonakodva ugyan, de elsétáltak. Sif megsimogatta a lány haját, aztán csatlakozott a többiekhez.

- Láttad a hollókat? - kérdezte halkan, bár tudta, hogy azok ketten a háta mögött úgysem fogják hallani.

- Ó, igen… - húzta el a száját Thor. - Azt hiszem, érdekes vacsoránk lesz ma este. Apám valószínűleg máris mindent tud. - Azzal átkarolta a menyasszonyát, Sif pedig hozzábújt.

Rosie keservesen zokogott, mintha sohasem akarná abbahagyni. Fandral szorosan átölelte, mást úgysem tudott tenni. A lány néhány perc múlva lassan megkönnyebbült, és a végén már képes volt Fandral szemébe nézni úgy, hogy nem vakította el az önvád.

- Annyira sajnálom. - mondta el vagy százszor, a férfi pedig türelmesen mosolygott.

Magába fojtotta az érzéseit, és kényszerítette magát, hogy csak a lányra figyeljen, ahogy szorosan hozzábújik a fák árnyai között. A haját simogatta, és figyelte, ahogy lassan megnyugszik, és elcsendesedik a karjaiban.

- Azt hiszem, nagyon jól elszórakozhatnánk mi ketten, ha egy ártalmatlan gyakorlókard lenne a kezedben. - mondta végül kuncogva, mire Rosie is vele nevetett, igaz, még szipogott egy sort.

- Csodálom, hogy még van kedved hozzá.

- Nagyon sok mindenhez van kedvem, ha te is velem vagy. - mondta Fandral olyan hangon, hogy a lányt elöntötte a forróság. De bármennyire is magától értetődőnek tűnt, ahogy Fandral közelebb hajolt hozzá, végül mégis elfordította a fejét, és próbálta nem észrevenni a férfi csalódott sóhaját, ahogy az ajkai helyett az arcát csókolta.

- Egyelőre az is megtenné, ha visszakísérnél a szobámba. – mormolta bűnbánóan.

Mosolygott, de belülről marcangolta a lelkiismeret-furdalás. Képtelen volt eldönteni, vajon boldoggá teszi-e az a tény, hogy a férfi ilyen megértő, vagy inkább dühös miatta. Nem is szólt többet, csak megfogta Fandral karját, amit odanyújtott neki, útközben felkapta a kardját és a csizmáit, és némán visszasétáltak a palotába.

Megkérte Fandralt, hogy hagyja őt egyedül egy kicsit, amíg rendbe szedi magát. Riasztotta Inkét, hogy készítsen fürdőt neki, és Asgard-ról kérdezgette. Amíg a szolgáló csacsogott, ő legalább nyugodtan tudott gondolkozni.

Úgy érezte magát, mintha ő lett volna az ég Asgard felett, ahol egyszerre ragyogott a nap, és a csillagok. Melegség töltötte el, ha eszébe jutott Fandral, meg a barátai, akik olyan boldoggá tették a kedvességükkel. De közben zavarta is ez a nagy meleg, és vágyott arra a hűvösségre, ami ezen a körön kívül várt rá. Bármennyire is rosszul esett neki a másik herceg közönye és gúnyolódása, azok legalább nem fojtogatták ennyire.

Most már kezdte megérteni, milyen viszonyban áll a férfi a királyi család és az udvar többi tagjával. Bizonyos szempontból kirekesztették őt, ám neki egyáltalán nem volt ellenére ez a helyzet. A lánynak úgy tűnt, Loki még élvezi is. De egyedül volt, és Rosie biztos volt benne, hogy legalábbis időnként magányos, még ha ezt sem a többieknek, sem magának nem vallotta be.

Vizet locsolt a fejére, és tenyerével végigdörzsölte a szemeit és az arcát. Fandral bezzeg nem küzdött ilyen problémákkal. Élvezte az életet, és kész volt a boldogságát másokkal is megosztani. Rosie ugyan kissé elhamarkodottnak érezte a felé irányuló szenvedélyes érzéseket, de ha jobban belegondolt, ez is annyira jellemző volt a harcosra. És amikor eszébe jutott az a napokkal korábbi beszélgetés a királynővel, meg is értette őt. Fandral csak kihasználja az időt, ami megadatott. És talán neki is ezt kellene tennie. A vaksága éveiben nem vállalt semmiféle kockázatot. Nem is volt az igazi élet. És most valaki a kezét nyújtotta felé, neki pedig csak jó erősen meg kell ragadnia.

Adni fog kettőjüknek egy esélyt. És szerez egy kardot, amelynek semmiféle mágikus tulajdonsága nincs.

Talán csak a forró fürdő tette, de amikor lesétált a vacsorához, úgy érezte, tíz centivel a föld felett lebeg. Hagyta, hogy a hangulat átjárja minden porcikáját. Inke kedvenc dalát dúdolgatta, ahogy lement a lépcsőn, megölelte Sif-et, hátba verte Thor-t, és mélyen Fandral szemébe nézett, amikor ő kezet csókolt neki. Aztán tanácsot kért Volstaggtól, mit tehetne annak érdekében, hogy veszély nélkül megihasson egy pohár bort. Visszanyelte az önkéntelen megjegyzést, ami már a nyelve hegyén volt, hogy a kenyér hízlal, és elfogadta a kenyérszeletekkel teli tányért, amit az öreg harcos felé nyújtott. Szándékosan hozzáért Fandral kezéhez, amikor az meghozta neki a bort, és úgy tett, mint aki nem veszi észre a boldog szikrákat a másik szemében.

Ettek, nevettek és táncoltak, mintha örökké tartana az este, és nem létezne Odin palotáján kívül semmi a világon. Thor azonban néha apja felé sandított, mintha csak várt volna valamire. Olyankor a kis társaság is elcsendesedett egy időre. De semmi sem történt addig, amíg le nem égtek a méteres fahasábok a kandallókban, és ki nem ürült a terem. Amikor Sylfain és kísérete is távoztak, Odin intett a fiának, és Thor engedelmesen az asztalához sétált.

- Fiam… - szólt a király mélyen zengő hangján. – Kérlek, hívj ide mindenkit az asztalunkhoz. Beszédem van veletek.

Thor pillantására Sif felállt, és a többiekkel együtt a király elé álltak. Meghajoltak, és aztán az asztalhoz ültek. Ő azonban csak annyit mondott:

- Várjunk még. Loki nincs itt.

Rosie-nak eddig fel sem tűnt neki, hogy nincs ott a herceg. Senkinek sem hiányzott, most mégis mind őt várták.

Loki néhány pillanat múlva megjelent a lépcső tetején. Sötét páncélját viselte, melynek komorságát csak néhány aranydíszítés és a hosszú, sötétzöld köpeny enyhítette. Kezében egy sötétarany színű, két hatalmas görbe szarvval díszített sisakot tartott. Kimért és rideg volt, ám az a mód, ahogy Odin helyet mutatott neki az asztalnál, mindenki számára világossá tette, hogy most apja teljes támogatását élvezi.

- Loki elmondta nekem, hogy mire jutott az eltűnt ereklyével és az éj-elf merénylővel kapcsolatban. Jó okom van elfogadni a tervet, amit javasolt.

Elhallgatott, és a kisebbik fiára nézett. A herceg végigtekintett a társaságon, aztán csendesen megszólalt:

- Amit most elmondok, csakis ránk tartozik. Semmi sem kerülhet ki innen. Legfőképp arra kell vigyáznotok, hogy az elfek és Sylfain ne sejtsenek semmit. Itt Asgard-ban nincs nyom, ami feltárhatná előttünk az igazságot. Nem hiszem, hogy az éj-elf magányos támadó volt, és azt sem, hogy érdektelen az eltűnt ereklye. Tovább kell keresnünk, de nem itt. Alfheim-be kell mennünk.

Thor felnevetett.

- Összekötnéd a kellemest a hasznossal, testvér? A hercegnő után mész?

- Nekem is ez jutott az eszembe, bátyám. – vágta rá Loki, és mindenkinek tátva maradt a szája a csodálkozástól. – Pontosan ezt kell tennünk. Megkérem Sylfain királyt, engedje meg, hogy személyesen kérjek bocsánatot a hercegnőtől. Ha egyszer Alfheim-ben vagyunk, ez az ürügy lehetőséget ad arra, hogy tovább kutassunk.

- Akkora a veszély, hogy ennyit kell kockáztatnunk? – kérdezte Volstagg. – Miből gondolod, hogy a hercegnő beveszi ezt a mesét?

- Nem igazán érdekel, mit fog hinni. – jegyezte meg a herceg nemtörődöm hangon. – Elég, ha beengednek minket, és hivatalos vendégek leszünk, az elf király védelme alatt. És amíg hagyjátok, hogy végezzem a dolgomat, felőlem ti is azt csináltok a királyi udvarban, amit csak akartok.

Rosie elgondolkodva lehajtotta a fejét. Lehet, hogy itt a vége? Ha az elfek hazamennek, a Szivárványhidat megnyitják. És amíg az asgardiak követik őket egy másik világba, neki ott lesz a Föld, a saját otthona. Akár mehetne is haza.

De Fandral a kezét fogta az asztal alatt, és ő akkor is képtelen lett volna megmozdulni, ha itt és most felszólítják, hogy induljon.

Nagyot sóhajtott.

- Rád is szükségünk van. – mondta Loki, de a lány először nem is fogta fel, hogy hozzá beszél. Csak akkor pillantott fel, amikor Fandral megszorította a kezét.

- Tessék? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve, ám Loki nem törődött a villanással a lány tekintetében, amit csak ők ketten értettek. Azok után, amit a herceg korábban a fejéhez vágott, ez volt az utolsó, amiről Rosie elhitte volna, hogy a férfi komolyan gondolja. – Mégis miben segíthetnék? Csak egy halandó vagyok…

- Ez tény. – bólintott a herceg. – Az elfek, élükön a hercegnővel lenéznek majd és semmibe vesznek téged. Épp ez kell nekünk. Sif kísérője leszel, legalábbis ezt fogjuk mondani nekik. Nem fognak gyanakodni rád, bármit is fogsz tenni.

- Mit is fogok tenni pontosan? – kérdezte a lány gyanakodva.

- Segíteni fogsz. Nekem.

Rosie nem tudta elrejteni a rémületet az arcáról, ahogy Fandral aggódó szemeibe nézett. A harcos alig észrevehetően megrázta a fejét. Neki sem tetszett az ötlet. De Loki hajthatatlan volt.

- Szükségem van valakire, aki megérzi a veszélyt, ráadásul nem esik kétségbe, ha kardot kell fognia a kezébe.

- Loki, én nem vagyok harcos. – tiltakozott most már nyíltan a lány. A herceg azonban elővette a gúnyos mosolyát.

- Mind láttuk, hogy majdnem levágtad Fandralt. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy Maerdyl hatalmas fegyverré vált a kezedben.

Rosie semmit sem értett.

- Maerdyl?

- Az aranytölgy kardod. Minden fegyvernek kell egy név, nem tudtad? – magyarázta Loki olyan természetes hangon, mintha csak azt mondta volna, hogy Volstagg a sört is szereti, meg a bort is.

A lány most Odinra nézett.

- Neked kell döntened, lányom. – mondta a király. – A Bifrost újra nyitva áll. De a kapuin át bizonytalanság és háború törhet ránk. Ha az vagy, akinek a fiam tart téged, maradj és állj mellénk. De akkor sem fogunk hibáztatni, ha visszatérsz Midgard-ra.

Rosie magába roskadt a székében. A többiek vitatkozni kezdtek a terv részleteit illetően. Senkinek sem jutott eszébe megkérdőjelezni Loki javaslatát. Hiszen a múltban is sokszor követték már ravasz terveit, melyek mindig működtek.

Fandral még mindig a kezét fogta az asztal alatt. A lány ránézett, ő pedig mosolyogva viszonozta a pillantását. Nem mondta ki, de Rosie tudta, mit akar tőle kérdezni. Odin ugyanúgy az ő válaszára várt. Végignézett rajtuk, végül a tekintete találkozott Lokiéval. A herceg mélyen a szemébe nézett, fürkésző pillantása hidegen kúszott végig a lány bensőjében. Szinte érezte, ahogy a szívéig hatol, mintha onnan akarná előbányászni az őszinte választ.

Visszanézett Fandral arcára, hogy erőt merítsen a mosolyából. Meggyőzte magát, hogy csakis a férfi miatt mond igent. Megpróbált nem gondolni arra, hogy igazából csak a kaland ígérete vonzza őt. Egyvalami azonban még mindig zavarta.

- Biztos vagy benne, hogy pont az én kardomra van szükséged? – kérdezte újra a herceget, aki hanyagul az asztal szélének támaszkodva figyelte őt. – Soha nem vívtam éles helyzetben. Képtelen lennék bántani valakit. Vagy megölni… - tette hozzá elszoruló torokkal.

- Ne aggódj. – nevetett Loki olyan kegyetlenül, hogy a lánynak a hideg futkosott a hátán. – Majd megjön hozzá a kedved.

Két napjuk maradt a készülődésre. Sylfain király a lánya nevében előre elfogadta Loki herceg ünnepélyes bocsánatkérését, és ezt az időpontot javasolta az utazásra. Azt mondta, bár bízik a lányában, mégis szeretné, ha Lynthaelnek elegendő ideje lenne megszervezni az asgardi vendégek fogadását. Odin diplomatikusan bólogatott és hálálkodott.

Rosie minden szabad idejét Fandral társaságában töltötte. Szüksége volt a férfi megértésére és határozottságára, mert szinte óránként gondolta meg magát. Néha felülkerekedett benne a kíváncsiság és a tudat, hogy egy csodálatos világba utazhat. Máskor meg, és ez volt a gyakoribb, elfogta a félelem, amikor eszébe jutott a szerencsétlenül végződött vívógyakorlat. Fandral megpróbálta megnyugtatni. Azt bizonygatta, a lány hogy tényleg jó vívó, és az egész csak baleset volt. A harcos természetesen Lokit okolta a történtekért, hiszen ha felvilágosította volna a lányt a kard képességeiről, akkor Rosie valószínűleg nem kezd bele egy ilyen felelőtlen párbajba. A lány nem ellenkezett vele, pedig legbelül biztos volt benne, hogy Loki maga sem sejtette, mire is képes a kard. Vagyis Maerdyl, ahogy ő nevezte.

Fandral azzal próbálta meggyőzni őt, hogy ha szerencséjük lesz, akkor Loki varázstudománya majd úgyis kihúzza őket a bajból. Rosie kardjára valószínűleg nem is lesz szükség. Sif ugyanezt mondta neki, amikor segített összeállítani egy kicsi, de minden hasznos dolgot tartalmazó csomagot az útra. Úgy tűnt, a herceg képességei túl értékesek voltak a számukra ahhoz, hogy hagyják veszendőbe menni egy ilyen fontos vállalkozásban. A nemesebb cél érdekében hajlandóak voltak Loki kétes módszerei fölött is szemet hunyni.

Rosie hagyta, hogy Fandral meggyőzze őt. És azt is, hogy levegye a lábáról. Engedte, hogy a férfi érintése elkábítsa, hogy ne kelljen gondolnia semmire. Tisztában volt vele, hogy kihasználja a harcos érzéseit. Mint ahogy abban is, hogy hazudik, nemcsak neki, hanem saját magának is. Legtöbbször csak egyszerűen elsodortatta magát Fandral áradó szerelmével. Azt képzelte, hogy ő is ugyanazt érzi. Azt képzelte, hogy be tudja csapni magát.

Egyre közelebb engedte őt magához, Fandral viszont túl lovagias volt ahhoz, hogy siettessen bármit is. Rosie úgy tett, mintha visszatartotta volna a lélegzetét a víz alatt. Lazított, és úgy viselkedett, ahogy azt a férfi elvárhatta volna tőle. Amikor utolsó este együtt vacsoráztak, utána kettesben sétáltak vissza a szobájához. Fandral megfogta a kezét az ajtóban, átölelte a derekát és közelebb húzta magához. Rosie hagyta, hogy Fandral megcsókolja. A férfi óvatos közeledésére felkínálta az ajkait, és ő boldogan birtokba vette a száját. De a csók is épp olyan volt, mint Fandral: melengető és szeretetreméltó, udvarias és óvatos. A férfi hosszan kényeztette jól kiszámított mozdulatokkal, kétséget sem hagyva, hogy pontosan tudja, melyik érintése milyen hatást vált ki. Egyáltalán nem úgy viselkedett, mint akivel valami ritka csoda történt, és ez az elsöprő élmény szinte elemészti. Fandral tapasztalt férfi volt, és bár Rosie biztos volt benne, hogy valóban fülig beleszeretett, azt is tudta, hogy a férfi soha nem fogja teljesen elveszíteni a fejét az érzelmei miatt.

Rosie lehunyt szemmel saját magába tekintett, és nem talált legbelül semmi mást, csak hűvösséget. Visszacsókolta a férfit, de közben rá kellett ébrednie a valóságra: benne nem gyulladt fel a láng. A szíve ugyanúgy a helyén dobogott továbbra is, józanul és magányosan.

Utálta magát ezért. Elrejtette az arcát a férfi ölelésében, mert képtelen lett volna a szemébe nézni. Fandral persze azt hitte, csak zavarban van. Ezért még egyszer átölelte, könnyed csókolt lehelt az ajkára, jó éjszakát kívánt a lánynak, és elment.

Sírt, amikor egyedül maradt. Kínozta a lelkiismerete, pedig Fandral nem sejtett semmit, így nem is sebezhette meg őt. Gyűlölte, hogy fél elveszíteni Fandral barátságát, és hogy rettegnie attól is, hogy lelepleződik.

Bárcsak olyan tehetséges lett volna a hazugságokban, mint Loki…


	14. Chapter 14

14.

A palotától hosszú út vezetett a Szivárványhíd kapujáig. A két király, Odin és Sylfain vezették a hosszú menetet, őket követték a népes elf küldöttség katonái. Thor és Sif kedélyesen cseverészve léptettek mögöttük lovaikon. Volstagg pedig kihasználta az időt, és eltüntette a második reggelijét.

Rosie újra kölcsön kapta Stinát Sif-től, és most Fandral mellett lovagolt. A lovak patája ezerszínű szikrákat vetett a Hídon. Odalent a mélyben a tenger habjai kavarogtak, és a párából a nap fényében újabb szivárványok születtek. Rosie az idegessége ellenére elbűvölten figyelte ezt az újabb csodát.

Előző éjszaka egy szemhunyásnyit sem aludt. Reggel két vödör hideg vizet hozatott Inkével, és fojtott káromkodások közepette magára locsolta az egészet. A karikák a szeme alatt már csak halványan látszottak, de sápadt volt, mozdulatai lassúak, és attól félt, megint elsírja majd magát.

Amikor a Hídhoz közeledbe mindenki leszállt a nyeregből, Fandral lesegítette őt.

- Ez gyönyörű, Fandral. – borul a nyakába tetetett vidámsággal, és addig nem is engedte el a férfit, amíg bizonyos nem volt abban, hogy a könnyei nem fognak kicsordulni.

Most nem tudott az elfekre gondolni. Ott állt a Hídnál, és nem hazafelé készült, hanem még messzebbre. Ahonnan ki tudja, mikor fog visszatérni. Ha visszatér egyáltalán… Sötét gondolatok szállták meg, mert a lehetőség, hogy vért ontson, elviselhetetlen volt, ráadásul magában hordozta annak a lehetőségét is, hogy neki magának esik baja. Ez most más volt, mint amikor Loki elé ugrott egy őrült pillanatában. Most volt ideje fontolóra venni mindent, mégis úgy döntött, csatlakozik az asgardiak küldetéséhez. Szörnyű hiányérzete támadt. Van valami, amiről nem tud, pedig fontos lenne.

Loki azonban nem volt velük, így nem is tudta őt kérdőre vonni.

Senki sem látta őt azóta a megbeszélés óta, és fogalmuk sem volt, miben mesterkedik. Thor megjegyezte, hogy biztosan a varázslatait meg a trükkjeit veszi számba. Igazából senkit sem érdekelt, és senkit sem zavart, merre jár a herceg.

Rosie kinyitotta a szemét, és egy nagy levegőt vett, hogy megnyugodjon, és Fandral lehetőleg semmit se vegyen észre. Loki ott állt előtte, és csupán egy könnyű fekete inget viselt, mint aki csak sétálni indult. Rezzenéstelen arccal bámulta őt. A lány visszanézett rá, és tüntetően letörölt egy könnycseppet az arcáról. A herceg szemében megvillant valami, de a furcsa fény szinte azonnal el is tűnt, ahogy megfordult, és elindult a kupola felé.

Rosie kibontakozott Fandral öleléséből, és ő is tovább sétált. Mire Loki odaért az apja mellé, aki – mivel ő nem utazott, le sem szállt Sleipnir nyergéből – búcsúzni készült, a teste körül felragyogó varázslat nyomán már kétszarvú sisakját, csillogó mellvértjét és hosszú, smaragdzöld köpenyét viselte, melyet magasra emelt a tenger felől fújó szél.

- Felvágós… - nevetett fel mellette Thor, de Loki csak egy lapos pillantást vetett rá. A szája sarkában egy alig észrevehető, apró mosoly bujkált, egyedül az mutatta, hogy gyakran megkapta ezt a kétes dicséretet a bátyjától.

Fandral valami egészen mást motyogott az orra alatt, de Rosie nem értette. Megfordult a fejében, hogy rákérdez, de aztán inkább elvetette az ötletet. Sejtette, hogy Fandral nem osztja Thor öccse iránti szeretetét. Megfogta a férfi kezét, és megszorította.

- Ne félj. Fájni nem fog… - csókolta meg a haját a harcos.

- Fájni? – kérdezett vissza Rosie elborzadva, de Fandral csak nevetett.

- Ne izgulj már… Olyan feszült vagy, hogy attól félek, felrobbansz, mielőtt még Alfheim-be érünk.

Rosie nagyot szusszant, és igyekezett szót fogadni.

Odin intett nekik, ahogy követték az elfeket a kupolába. Sylfain és az emberei már el is tűntek a fénysugárban, mire az asgardiak sokkal kisebb csapata egymás mellé állt Heimdall mellett.

Rosie lehunyta a szemét. Most már nem volt visszaút. Érezte, hogy Fandral keze szorosan rákulcsolódik az övére, és a következő pillanatban súlytalanná vált a teste. Pánik tört rá, és levegő után kapkodott, ahogy körbeölelte a forgószél. Aztán meghallotta, hogy Sif sikít, de nem a félelemtől, hanem az izgalomtól. Thor öblös hangján felnevetett, és aztán már vége is volt. Rosie a lába alatt a szilárd talajt, a derekán Fandral karját érezte, mert a férfi szorosan átölelte, nehogy előrezuhanjon, amikor kilép a sugárból.

Körbepillantott, és csalódottan kellett látnia, hogy az elf világban nincs semmi különleges. Az ég kék volt, a fű és a fák zöldek, a távolban kanyargó folyó vize csillogott, és az égen egy nap sütött. Fandral suttogva figyelmeztette, hogy álljon Sif mögé. Befejezte a bámészkodást és gyorsan összeszedte magát. Körülöttük ott állt az elf testőrség, és rájuk várt Sylfain király is. Az úton pedig, mely a közeli erdőből kanyargott feléjük, egyre közelebb lovagolt Lynthael hercegnő teljes pompájában.

Loki már a helyén volt, legelöl, ahogy megbeszélték. Thor odasorolt melléje, a többiek pedig mögéjük álltak. Rosie hátrahúzódott, Sif háta mögé, és igyekezett láthatatlanná válni. A lehető legegyszerűbb ruhát viselte, ezt is Loki tanácsára, de Maerdyl-t az oldalára kötötte. Bár ez utóbbin csodálkozott, Fandral elmagyarázta neki, hogy mivel Sif maga is harcos, nem kelt majd túl nagy feltűnést, ha a szolgája is kardot visel. Ráadásul az ő kardja első látásra inkább játékfegyvernek tűnt. Fandral a fülébe súgta, hogy vigyázni fog rá, aztán előrébb lépett ő is.

A formális köszöntések kényelmetlenül hosszúnak tűntek, de mind türelemmel és faarccal viselték. Loki eljátszotta a bűnbánó herceg szerepét, és akár hitte a hercegnő, amit mondott neki, akár nem, kénytelen volt kegyes és megbocsátó lenni, mivel a fél királyi udvar tanúja volt a gesztusnak. Sylfain aztán egy intéssel lovakat rendelt nekik.

Alfheim világában mindenfelé a természet burjánzott megállíthatatlanul. A színek harsányak voltak, az illatok áthatóak, és a levegőt megtöltötték a legkülönfélébb élő és élettelen hangok. A palota felé lovagló elfek, akik szinte ragyogtak, amióta csak hazaértek, úgy simultak bele a tájba, mintha egyetlen elválaszthatatlan szervezet részei lettek volna. A királyi palotával sem volt másképp. Rosie nem tudta volna megmondani, hol végződnek a falak, és hol kezdődnek a fák. A szoros kapcsolat ellenére azért látszottak a palotát ékesítő mesteri díszítések, és elsőre csak azért nem tűntek fel az épület hatalmas méretei, mert az erdő fái is legalább háromszor-négyszer akkorák voltak, mint a földi fák.

A lovakat szolgák vezették el, amikor megálltak az eget ostromló fák tövében. Sylfain egyenesen a fogadócsarnokba vezette őket, ahol a tiszteletükre rendezett lakoma várta őket. Minden pontosan úgy zajlott, mint az asgardi fogadáson. Finom ételek, zene, tánc, és senki sem kérdezte, meddig maradnak majd. Rosie igyekezett az árnyékba húzódni, és csak figyelt. Maga sem tudta, mit keres, de biztos volt benne, hogy ha elegendő ideig bámulja az elfeket, egyszer csak felfedez majd valami fontosat.

Rosie-t lenyűgözték az elfek. Valószínűtlen szépségük, a mozdulataikban rejtőző báj és könnyedség azonban folyton arra emlékeztették, hogy ő „csak" egy ember, idegen ebben a világban. Szerencsére félig lehunyt szempillái mögül bárkit és bármit megfigyelhetett. Az elfek udvariasan, de észrevehető távolságtartással kezelték az asgardi vendégeket. Sylfain király parancsára semmiben sem szenvedtek hiányt az est folyamán. Lynthael persze itt is ugyanolyan gőgös és kevély volt, unottan forgatta a poharát a kezében, és apró legyintéssel küldött el mindenkit, aki esetleg merészelte őt táncra kérni. Egyedül Lokit nem utasította el. Rosie végignézte, ahogy táncolnak, éppen úgy, ahogy a társaság többi része is. Csak ők ketten táncoltak a hatalmas terem közepén. Lynthael úgy mosolygott, mintha a világnak gyakorolna ezzel kegyet, és folyamatosan a herceg haját babrálta. Loki viszont némán és kimérten forgatta körbe a hercegnőt a teremben. És bár végig Lynthael szemébe nézett, a tekintete üres volt, és Rosie még a sarokból is érezte a fagyot, ami áradt belőle. Megengedett magának egy kárörvendő vigyort, mielőtt elfordult.

Fandral időről időre, mintha csak véletlenül tenné, Rosie közelébe sodródott, és kérdezgette, hogy jól van-e, kér-e inni valamit, vagy csak egyszerűen megszorította a kezét. Ő ilyenkor mindig rámosolygott, de a szíve mélyén csak hálát érzett, meg a lelkifurdalást, amit lassan kezdett megszokni.

Rosie újra a vendégsereget kezdte el figyelni. Ismerősnek tűntek neki a testőrök, akik Asgardban is körülvették Sylfain királyt.

A többi vendég - a királyi palota nemesei, az elf harcosok és a szolgák - azonban kaotikus egyveleget alkottak a szemében. Mintha egy csapat kínait bámult volna, az arcok olyan egyformák voltak. Megdörzsölte a szemét, aztán megrázta a fejét, hogy kiürítse belőle a sok zavaró figurát. Aztán újra körbehordozta a tekintetét, ezúttal viszont egészen másra figyelt. Színekre, formákra, ruhadarabokra és fegyverekre. Így már sokkal könnyebben eligazodott a tömegben. Szórakozottan figyelgette a vendégeket, amikor egy pillanatra megvillant valami a szeme sarkában. Odafordította a fejét, és meg mert volna rá esküdni, hogy egy csillag alakú medál suhant el a szeme előtt. Hiába akarta azonban újra megpillantani, az alak, aki a medált viselte, el is tűnt. Csak annyit tudott megfigyelni, hogy magas volt, karcsú, hosszú, világos hajjal, és acélszürke ruhát viselt, melynek mintája pikkelyekre hasonlított.

Elhatározta, hogy követni fogja. Körbenézett, hogy megkeresse az asgardiakat. Mind egy asztalnál beszélgettek, kivéve persze Lokit, aki még mindig a hercegnővel a karján sétált körbe a teremben, udvariasan meghajolva minden egyes elf előtt, akinek bemutatták. Itt volt a megfelelő pillanat. A fal mellé tolt asztaloknál feltűnés nélkül felkapott egy tálcát, és rátett egy pohár bort meg némi ételt. Egyszerű ruhájában, és lehajtott fejével úgy tett, mintha csak egy szolga lenne, akinek feladata van. Kilépett a csarnok kapuján, de ott megtorpant egy pillanatra, hiszen nem ismerte a palotát. Semmi másra nem tudott hagyatkozni, mint a megérzésére, így jobbra indult el.

Kihúzta magát, és biztos léptekkel sietett végig a folyosón, miközben amiatt aggódott, nehogy megállítsa egy őr, vagy bárki más, és kérdezősködni kezdjen. Igazából nem tudta, mit keres. Csak ment tovább, kezében a tálcát egyensúlyozva. Igyekezett megjegyezni az útvonalat, amerre járt, hogy visszatalálhasson majd a fogadócsarnokba, már ha egyáltalán szükséges.

Az elf király palotája zöld volt, és aranybarna, amerre csak nézett. Növények és virágok mintája díszített minden egyes szabad felületet. Az ablakokon kinézve csak fákat látott, a végtelen erdőt és akármilyen csendes folyosókon járt is, a levelek halk susogása mindenhová elkísérte. Talán a csend volt az, ami feltűnt neki. A palotának ezen a részén nem is voltak őrök. Legalábbis ő nem látta őket. A káprázatos palota errefelé inkább kísértetkastélyhoz hasonlított. Aztán rájött, mi ennek az oka. Az egyik ajtó résnyire nyitva volt, és amikor óvatosan belesett rajta, egy szegényesen berendezett aprócska szobát látott csupán. Egy szolga szobáját.

Ezért nem látott errefelé egy lelket sem. A szolgák szállása a lakoma idején magától értetődően üres volt. De nem valószínű, hogy az elf errefelé járt. Másfelé kell keresgélnie. Már éppen sarkon fordult, hogy visszainduljon, amikor beszédfoszlányok jutottak el a füléig. A hallása mindig éles volt, így már akkor rájött, hogy a hercegnőt hallja, amikor még a közelében sem járt a szobának, ahol Lynthael beszélgetett valakivel. Közelebb lopakodott, és valami rejtekhelyet keresett, mert tudta, ha a hercegnő kijön a szobából, azonnal észre fogja venni. Szerencséjére talált még egy szobát, aminek nyitva felejtették az ajtaját. Belopakodott, elhelyezkedett az ajtó mögött, és lélegzetvisszafojtva hallgatózni kezdett.

- Veszélyes volt idejönnöd. – mondta a hercegnő éppen, meglehetősen dühösen. – Üzenhettél volna. Mégis minek kockáztattál?

- Látni akartalak. – suttogta egy férfihang, és egy kis időre csend lett.

- Akkor is veszélyes. – mondta újra a hercegnő. – Minden időmet leköti, hogy eltereljem az ostoba apám figyelmét, és most még Odin idióta fiacskái is idetolták a képüket, hogy udvariassági látogatást tegyenek. El kell tűrnöm, hogy az a kígyónyelvű Loki a bocsánatomért esedezzen a nemesek előtt, pedig jól tudom, valójában mit gondol rólam. Erre jössz te, és az ügyünket kockáztatod.

- Ne aggódj az asgardiak miatt. – válaszolta a férfihang, melynek még az elfekénél is különösebb csengése volt. – Egyetlen éjszaka elintézem mindet. Az apádnak csak egy aprócska dobozra lesz szüksége, hogy az egész társaságot hazaküldhesse a Hídon túlra.

- Ne, Khastyen! Eszedbe ne jusson! – emelte fel a hangját a hercegnő, mire a másik felszisszent, így suttogva folytatta. – Még nem tehetjük. Túl feltűnő lenne. Most csak egy dolgod lesz… Ha már idejöttél… Ezt vidd magaddal.

- Biztos vagy benne?

- Igen. Rád bízom, amíg nem jön el a megfelelő idő. És most menj.

- Nem. Van még itt egy kis dolgom. – suttogta a férfi, és amikor Lynthael kuncogni kezdett, Rosie többet már nem is akart hallani.

Kilopakodott a szobácskából, megfeledkezve a tálcáról, és csak rohant, rohant visszafelé, amíg bírta szusszal. A füle még mindig csengett, és zúgott a feje, ahogy kezdett összeállni benne egy rémisztő kép. Már nem volt kétséges, kire van szüksége. Loki… Lokival kell beszélnie…

Lelassított a csarnok előtt, ahonnan kiszűrődtek a lakoma hangjai. Nagy levegőt vett, és belépett az ajtón. Elindult a terem belseje felé, és némán a herceg nevét ismételgette. Semmit sem tudott a mágiáról, amely Asgard-ban és az elfeknél is természetes velejárója volt az életnek, de nem látta semmi akadályát, hogy próbálkozzon vele. Azt remélte, valami csoda folytán Loki meghallja őt, anélkül, hogy feltűnést keltene. Levegő után kapkodott a futástól, ahogy a táncoló és beszélgető vendégeket kerülgette. Loki… Loki… Loki… Egy perc múlva ott állt a herceg előtt. Egymás szemébe néztek, és Loki szó nélkül bólintott. Rosie megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. Ez nem is volt olyan nehéz. Loki elindult kifelé a teremből, egy szót sem szólt hozzá, de amikor elhaladt mellette, megérintette a kezét. Rosie lehajtott fejjel követte őt. Végigmentek a folyosókon, melyeket őrök sora vigyázott, majd Loki megállt egy ajtó előtt. A lány semmit sem értett. Mindenhol őrök, megannyi szem és fül. Ugyan hogy beszélhetnének így bizalmasan?

A herceg benyitott a szobába, és előre ment. Ő nagyot sóhajtva követte, egy pillanatra a legközelebbi őr arcára sandítva. Az elf mereven előre nézett. Alighogy odabent volt, a herceg becsukta az ajtót, felemelte a kezét és a lány szájára tette az ujját. Mielőtt még Rosie elgondolkodhatott volna azon, vajon miért érinti meg őt folyton a herceg, ő már a szoba közepén állt. Körbefordult, és olyan szavakat suttogott, melyeket Rosie nem értett. Amikor végzett a varázslattal, egyik pillanatról a másikra megváltozott a viselkedése. A szobában díszes bútorok álltak, és számos szék, melyeket párnákkal tettek kényelmesebbé. Loki egy intéssel eltüntette a köpenyét és a páncélját, amelyet az ing fölött viselt, és leült egy székre. Tenyerébe rejtette az arcát. Amikor a lányra nézett, szörnyen fáradtnak tűnt.

- Hosszú ez az este… - mondta félhangosan. – Remélem, fontos dolgot akarsz mondani. Mára elegem van már a nőkből meg a kicsinyes problémáikból…

Rosie elengedte a füle mellett a bántó megjegyzést, és odaállt a herceg elé, aki így kénytelen volt felnézni rá. A lány közelebb hajolt hozzá.

- Lynthael egy acélszürke ruhás férfival találkozott titokban. A férfi furcsán beszélt, mintha idegen lett volna. A hercegnő odaadott neki valamit, hogy rejtse el. És megszidta, amiért az túl feltűnően viselte a medálját a nyakában. Én láttam azt a medált. Fényes volt, mint a csillagok.

Minden egyes mondattal közelebb hajolt, míg a végén már a szék karfájára támaszkodott. Loki viszont nem mozdult, csak a szeme nyílt egyre nagyobbra a meglepetéstől. Aztán szélesen elmosolyodott. Nem úgy, ahogy általában szokott, mert a mosolya most mentes volt mindenféle gúnytól és lenézéstől. Annál több melegség és öröm volt benne.

- Csodálatos vagy… - nyögte őszinte elismeréssel a hangjában. Rosie büszkén kihúzta magát, aztán leült vele szemben egy másik székre. Ahogy a herceg szemébe nézett, érezte, hogy valami belülről melegíti, mint valami jó bor.

Loki csak nézte őt és hangosan nevetni kezdett. Minden egyes alkalommal, amikor a halandó lány meglepte őt, egyre biztosabb lett abban, hogy jól választott.

- Halkabban… - méltatlankodott a lány, pedig közben már érezte, ahogy a másik jókedve őt is megfertőzi. – Meghallják az őrök.

- Nem fogják. – rázta a fejét kacagva a herceg. – Senki sem hall bennünket. Megbűvöltem a szobát.

- És most? Mi legyen most?

- Szólhattál volna, hogy mire készülsz. – komolyodott el a herceg. - Nem volt jó ötlet egyedül mászkálni Lynthael után.

- Az előbb még azt mondtad, csodálatos vagyok.

- Lehet. De mi értelme, ha közben bajod esik?

- Mióta foglalkozol te azzal, hogy mi lesz velem? – kérdezte a lány, és meglepődve előrehajolt. – Mióta számít neked egy halandó?

Loki ránézett, de nem válaszolt. Most már nem nevetett. Csak bámult a lányra némán, mintha azon gondolkodna, mit is mondjon. Csapdában érezte magát. Nem látja és nem hallja őket senki, bármit mondhatna vagy tehetne, annak nem lenne tanúja. De tudta, hogy ebben a kicsi, bútorokkal telezsúfolt szobában ő sem menekülhet a lánytól, és nem akadályozhatja meg, hogy kényelmetlen kérdéseket tegyen fel neki.

Beletúrt a hajába, és sóhajtva felállt. Legszívesebben körbesétálta volna a szobát, faltól falig, amíg meg nem unja, de csak újabb bútorokkal találta szembe magát, és moccanni sem bírt. Tehetetlenül visszafordult a lányhoz.

- Mindent elkövetsz, hogy megfeledkezzem róla, te igenis csak egy halandó vagy. – mondta halkan. - Erős és makacs, mint egy asgardi, de közben olyan törékeny, mint Godrud kristályvirágai.

Rosie csak pislogott. Ha nem Loki áll előtte, hanem valaki más, azt mondta volna, bókot kapott. De így csak azt tudta, hogy a herceg megkerülte a választ.

- Nem feleltél a kérdésemre. Miért érdekel téged?

Loki nem hadakozott Rosie kutató tekintete ellen. Ahogy engedte, hogy a lány a lelkébe lásson, ő maga is meglepődött, hogy úrrá lett rajta a kíváncsiság. Mert önmagának is tartozott még ezzel a vallomással. Megadóan nagyot sóhajtott. A lány szeme tágra nyílt a döbbenettől, ahogy a férfi arcán megjelentek a valódi érzelmei. Acélkék szemei felragyogtak, ahogy ránézett, a szája körül eltűnt az örökkévalónak hitt gúnyos mosoly. Lassan letérdelt mellé és két tenyere közé fogta a lány kezét. Rosie megremegett, ahogy a férfi hüvelykujjával végigsimította a kézfejét, de képtelen volt megmozdulni, és csak egy erőtlen mozdulatot tett, hogy elhúzza a kezét.

- Te mondtad, hogy nincs időnk… - suttogta rekedten, mert még a hangjában sem volt biztos.

- Te meg tudni akartad…

- Mit akartam tudni? – kérdezte Rosie, mert Loki szemébe nézve minden mást elfelejtett.

- Nem emlékszem. – suttogta a herceg, és elengedte a lány kezét, csak hogy odahajolhasson hozzá és megcsókolhassa őt.

Rosie fogságba esett. A férfi teste a székhez szegezte, és ő képtelen volt megmozdulni. Ám néhány pillanat múlva már nem szabadulni akart, hanem minél közelebb kerülni a másikhoz. Ahogy felemelte a karját, hogy megérinthesse vele a férfi haját, Loki átölelte a derekát és magához húzta. Egyik kezével a lány arcát simogatta, a másikkal kitapogatta a haját összefogó szíjat, és kioldotta. Hagyta, hogy az ujjai elvesszenek az illatos hajzuhatagban. Aztán egy pillanatra elhúzódott tőle, és Rosie kelletlenül kinyitotta a szemét, hogy ránézhessen.

Loki tekintetében nem volt más, csak könyörgés, és félelem, mintha rettegett volna az elutasítástól. Rosie képtelen volt megtagadni tőle azt, amit kért. Megérintette az arcát, lehunyta a szemét és habozás nélkül visszacsókolta.

Értelmét vesztette számukra az idő. A herceg csókja először hűvös volt, mint az érintése, de aztán fellobbant benne valami tűz, és azzal fenyegette a lányt, hogy örökre elemészti őt. Megmártózott benne, de aztán nem bírta tovább. Bármennyire is tiltakozott ellene minden porcikája, újra eltolta magától a férfit, hogy levegőt vehessen.

- Kérlek… Ne taszíts el magadtól… - könyörgött a herceg.

- Erősebb vagy nálam… és olyan szorosan ölelsz, hogy úgysem tudnék elfutni… - mosolygott a lány, arcát a férfi homlokához hajtva.

- Megpróbálnád? – kérdezte Loki, és kényszerítette, hogy a lány a szemébe nézzen. – Ha elengednélek, itt hagynál?

Rossz kérdés volt. Rosie érezte, ahogy hirtelen visszatér a józan esze, bár a fülében dübörgött a vér, és össze-vissza vert a szíve. De eszébe jutott Fandral.

Kibontakozott a férfi öleléséből, és leült a székre. Két tenyerébe fogta a fejét, és bár ajkán még ott égett a herceg csókja, szorosan lehunyt szemmel megpróbált a harcosra gondolni. Aki most ott van valahol a fogadócsarnokban, és kötelességtudóan játssza a szerepét, hogy megmentse a hazáját, miközben ő ebben a kis szobában… Megrázta a fejét, és visszanyelte a könnyeket. Loki odatérdelt eléje, és megsimogatta az arcát.

- Miért kínzod magadat? Hiszen nem is szereted.

- Honnan tudod, hogy nem szeretem őt? – kapta fel a fejét a lány, és hirtelen megmagyarázhatatlan dühöt érzett.

- Szereted őt? – támadt neki Loki hangosan.

A lány ökölbe szorította a kezét, és felállt, hogy hátat fordíthasson neki. Nagy levegőt vett, és kényszerítette magát, hogy megnyugodjon. Szinte fizikai fájdalmat okozott neki, hogy magához térjen a kábulatból. Ahogy megérezte a szobát elöntő hideget, mégis elszomorodott, mert a fagy Loki érzelmeit tükrözte.

Amikor visszafordult, a férfi lehunyt szemmel térdelt a szék mellett.

- Dolgunk van. – mondta a lány halkan, miközben tisztában volt vele, hogy a szavai megsebzik a másik lelkét. Nem is mert ránézni.

- Folyton csak a kötelesség… - jegyezte meg Loki cinikus hangon, és már nyoma sem volt benne a korábbi gyengédségnek. – Legyen, ahogy kívánod, hölgyem.

Leült, és megjegyzés nélkül hagyta a lány bűnbánó, néma könnyeit. Csak rápillantott, és lassan beszélni kezdett.

- Ismerem a férfit, hallottam már a nevét. Ő Khastyen, az éj-elfek fejedelme. Legalábbis addig, amíg egyik szerető honfitársa meg nem öli. Náluk már csak így meg. Mindig az erősebb szerzi meg a hatalmat. Az a tény, hogy a hercegnő találkozott vele, a te korábbi feltételezésedet bizonyítja. Lynthael igenis benne volt a lopásban. Kijátszotta a saját apját. Az éj-elf csillagmedálja csak egy újabb bizonyíték.

Rosie csendesen ülve hallgatta, az ujjait tördelve az ölében.

- Lynthael maga lopta el az ereklyét, hogy átadhassa az éj-elfeknek. – folytatta a herceg. - Az ereklye ugyanis egy olyan fegyver, aminek a segítségével bármelyik népet legyőzhetik a Birodalmakban. Mivel Lynthael segít nekik, biztos helye van az elf trónon, ha az apját már eltakarították az útból. Valószínűleg mint Khastyen párja.

- Azt hittem, csak egy ostoba elkényeztetett lány, akinek túl sok jutott a jóból. – vallotta be Rosie lesújtva. – Nem gondoltam, hogy ennyire veszélyes.

- Hittél a látszatnak, csakúgy, mint az apja. Ezt a hibát már sokan elkövették. És nem csak a hercegnővel kapcsolatban. – tette hozzá némi keserűséggel a hangjában. Rosie kénytelen volt tudomásul venni, hogy Loki most önmagára gondol. De fogalma sem volt, mondhatna-e bármit, ami megváltoztatja a tényeket.

- És most? Nem vádolhatjuk összeesküvéssel a saját palotájában. Senki sem hinne nekünk.

Loki bólintott.

- Sajnos igazad van. Arra kellene rávennünk, hogy vallja be önként.

- Soha nem fogja megtenni. Soha nem fogja bevallani, hogy egy éj-elf karjaiba vetette magát. Mint ahogy azt sem, hogy az apja ellen fordult.

- Meglátjuk… Előbb beszélnünk kell a többiekkel is. Együtt talán okosabbak leszünk.

Rosie elgondolkodott. A herceg csendben maradt, de mivel folyamatosan őt nézte, a lány kezdte nagyon kényelmetlenül érezni magát. Megbántotta a másikat, és ettől lelkifurdalása lett. Nem a férfi büszkeségét vagy a hiúságát sértette meg, hanem azokat a titkos érzéseket, melyeket egy gyenge pillanatában eléje tárt. Aljasnak érezte magát. Az egyetlen jó ötletnek az tűnt, ha minél előbb elhagyja ezt a szobát.

- Visszamegyek. – állt fel a székből, de Loki feléje nyújtotta a kezét.

-Várj még egy percet.

A lány elhúzódott tőle. Szándékosan nem akart újra hozzáérni. Nem bízott meg saját magában. A herceg arca megrándult egy pillanatra, de aztán újra hideg álarc mögé bújt.

- Mit akarsz még? – kérdezte Rosie.

- Téged. – mondta némi szünet után Loki. Sok volt, mégis túl kevés ez az egyetlen szó egy vallomáshoz. A lány csak azt furcsállotta, hogy nem is érte olyan váratlanul ez a szó.

- Fandral is engem akar. De neki az is fontos, hogy boldog legyek. És ez nagy különbség.

Kilépett a folyosóra, és futni kezdett. De néhány sarokkal odébb meg kellett állnia, hogy letörölje a könnyeket, melyek elvakították. Amikor rájött, hogy még zsebkendője sincs, először keserűen felnevetett, aztán zokogva a fal mellé rogyott.


	15. Chapter 15

15.

Loki utoljára akkor érzett hasonló fájdalmat, amikor egy fagyóriás dárdája az oldalába fúródott. A seb okozta fájdalom az egész testét elöntötte, és még az agyát is lebénította, hogy képtelen volt tisztán gondolkodni. Most ugyanaz a bénultság fogta el, ami ellen nem bírt hadakozni, miután a lány otthagyta őt. Minden porcikáját Rosie emléke uralta, ahogy hozzábújt és viszonozta a csókját. Amíg nem beszéltek, egymásba olvasztotta őket a megértés és a harmónia. A bajok akkor kezdődtek, amikor faggatni kezdték egymást. Amikor már sokkal nehezebb volt őszintének lenni.

Eddig is sejtette, hogy Fandral szerelme százszor forróbb annál, mint amit a lány érez a harcos iránt. Arra is rájött, hogy Rosie nagyon bizonytalan a saját érzéseit illetően. És ha már a lánynak nem is felelt a kérdésére, saját magának be kellett vallania: igenis törődött vele és aggódott érte. Épp eleget látta szenvedni, ráadásul eddig mindig ő volt az oka. Azt már nem bírta volna elviselni, ha a lány újra bajba kerül csak azért, mert ő nincs ott, hogy megvédje. Egyre nőtt az iránta érzett csodálata. Rosie tudott kemény lenni, és ravasz, ha szükség volt rá. Ráadásul feladta az otthonát, a korábbi életét egy kaland kedvéért. Loki mérgelődve elismerte, Fandralnak nagy szerepe volt abban, hogy a lány így döntött. Bánta már, hogy olyan lenézően viselkedett vele. Csak mert hagyta, hogy az ostoba előítéletei mondjanak véleményt.

Egyszer azt mondta neki Rosie, hogy miatta maradt Asgard-ban. Loki most már mindennél jobban vágyott rá, hogy újra hallja ezt a lánytól. Még akkor is, ha közben meg kellett tennie, amire már régóta készült.

Asgard… Az otthona, ami még mindig veszélyben volt. Megdörzsölte a halántékát. Tényleg dolguk van még. Meg kell védeniük Asgard-ot.

Rosie letörölte a könnyeit és kihúzta magát. Elege volt már a saját gyengeségéből meg a sírógörcseiből. Össze akarta szedni magát, csakis a maga kedvéért. Szívbaj nélkül odament a legelső szolgálóhoz, aki az útjába került, és megkérdezte a csodálkozó elf lánytól, merre van Sif úrnő vendégszobája. Közölte vele, hogy ő az úrnő halandó szolgálója, és feladatot kapott tőle, amit haladéktalanul végre kell hajtania. Követte a lány útmutatását, és megkereste a szobát, amit az elfek Sif vendéglátására jelöltek ki. Ahogy becsukódott mögötte az ajtó és egyedül maradt, betámolygott a fürdőkamrába, és addig locsolta a hideg vizet az arcára, amíg már alig érezte az ujjait. Megvárta, amíg a víz magától felszárad az arcáról, és a tükörbe pillantva megnyugodva tapasztalta, hogy a szemei már nem olyan duzzadtak és vörösek. Most már bárki elhiszi majd, hogy csak fáradt. Talán még Fandral is.

A saját szemébe nézett a tükörben. Nem szeretlek, suttogta…

Buta kis játék volt, de már ettől is sajgott a szíve. Vágyott Fandral megnyugtató ölelésére és melengető szavaira. Mégis félt újra találkozni vele itt, ahol nem menekülhetett el és térhetett ki előle. Hiszen előbb-utóbb be kell majd vallania, hogy nem szereti őt. A mosdótál fölé hajolva átkozta magát az ostobaságáért. Magába bolondított egy férfit, aki rajongva szereti őt, de közben ő képtelen viszonozni az érzéseit. És miért? Mert nem bírja távol tartani magát egy másiktól, aki lenézi őt, csak fájdalmat okoz neki, és szemérmetlenül birtokolni akarja.

Nagyot sóhajtott és elfordult saját magától. Oda sem pillantva a tükörre rendbe szedte a haját és megigazította a ruháját. Aztán visszament a fogadócsarnokba.

A lakoma már a végéhez közelített. A vendégek egy része visszavonult, ahogy közeledett az éjszaka, bár a boroskancsók még nem ürültek ki, és a vidám beszélgetések sem értek még véget.

Fandral és Volstagg az egyik asztalnál ücsörögtek, és épp azon kacagtak, ahogy Thor és Sif próbáltak táncolni a különös és idegen hangzású elf zenére. Rosie is mosolyt erőltetett az arcára, és odaült a két harcos mellé az asztalhoz. Fandral rámosolygott, ő pedig gondolkodás nélkül átölelte. Volstagg felhördült a meglepetéstől, aztán hátba vágta a harcost és egy kupa innivalót nyomott a kezébe.

- Igyunk a szerelemre. – kiáltotta, és a hangján hallatszott, hogy jócskán az elf poharak fenekére nézett már.

- Találtam valamit. – mondta halkan a lány a férfinak, mintha csak valami édes titkot suttogna a fülébe.

Fandral a lány hajába temette az arcát, de közben visszakérdezett.

- Fontos lehet?

Rosie mosolyogva bólintott.

- Nagyon. Loki már tud róla, és meg kell beszélnünk…

- Loki? – kérdezte Fandral gyanakvóan, és fájdalom futott át az arcán. A lány lehajtotta a fejét. Fandral még ahhoz is túl nemes lelkű volt, hogy nyíltan kimutassa, ha féltékeny.

- Feltűnő lett volna, ha itt mindenki szeme láttára összecsődítelek benneteket. Az jutott az eszembe, hogy megpróbálom őt kihívni a teremből úgy, hogy senki ne vegye észre. Reméltem, hogy meghallja, ha hívom. Tudod… Ha már egyszer varázsló…

Fandral arcára pillantott, aztán szégyenkezve lesütötte a szemét.

- Sajnálom… - tette hozzá, és őszintén bántotta a dolog. Fandral nem érdemelte meg, hogy kétségei támadjanak miatta.

A harcos sóhajtott, de aztán elmosolyodott, és könnyű csókot lehelt a lány ajkára.

- Nem érdekes… Csak hiányoztál…

- Most úgysem táncolhattunk volna… - jegyezte meg a lány elpirulva a váratlan gyengédségtől. – Én csak egy szolga vagyok, nem emlékszel?

- Szóval beszélnünk kell Lokival… - mondta Fandral, és szórakozottan játszani kezdett a lány hajtincseivel. – A szobájában van?

- Nem tudom. – vallotta be a lány. – Engem meghallott, amikor hívtam. Talán működik majd újra.

- Inkább ne kockáztassunk. Ha Loki meghallott téged, az elfek között is lehet olyan, akinek ennyire jó füle van. Menjünk inkább…

Intett Thor-nak és Sif-nek, aztán megragadta Volstagg szakállát.

- Cimbora, itt az ideje egy kis józanságnak.

Volstagg hihetetlenül gyorsan, alig néhány pillanat alatt összeszedte magát. Csak játszotta a részeget, és akármennyit is ivott előtte, most teljesen tiszta tekintettel nézett rájuk. Volt azonban még egy kötelességük, anélkül nem hagyhatták ott a csarnokot. Odajárultak Sylfain asztalához, és udvariasan elbúcsúztak a királytól.

Az elf király kegyesen elbocsátotta őket, miután ünnepélyesen bejelentette, hogy másnap közös vadászatot rendeznek az asgardi vendégek tiszteletére.

- Meg kell keresnünk Lokit. – adott magyarázatot Fandral a hirtelen távozásra a többieknek, amikor kiléptek a csarnokból. – Hírei vannak.

- Miért is csodálkozom? – jegyezte meg Sif rosszmájúan.

- Most az egyszer nem az övé az érdem. – jegyezte meg Fandral büszkén, hátrapillantva a halandó lányra, aki pár lépéssel mögöttük sétált, ahogy egy szolgához illik. – Rosie talált valamit.

- Tényleg? – csodálkozott Sif és láthatóan megkönnyebbült. – De hát ez nagyszerű… Utáltam volna, ha megint Lokinak kell hálálkodnunk.

Rosie zavarban volt, és inkább nem szólt egy szót sem.

A herceg szobájához érve körbepillantottak. Szerencsére közel-távol nem voltak őrök. Mintha valami távol tartotta volna őket. Thor suttogott valamit az öccse varázstudományáról, aztán egymás után gyorsan mind beléptek az ajtón.

Loki az ablaknál támaszkodva bámult kifelé. Odakint sötét éjszaka volt már, bár a fák fölött ezrével ragyogtak a csillagok. Ha hallotta is, hogy a többiek megjöttek, látszólag nem törődött vele. Karcsú alakjának egyik felét megvilágították a szobában égő gyertyák, a másik fele – az arcát is beleértve - viszont sötétben maradt. Csak akkor fordult meg, amikor Rosie becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. Akkor ő végignézett a bátyján, a harcosokon, Sif-en, végül a halandó lányon. Egy szívdobbanásnyi időt kivárt, csak azután fordult el tőle. Körbesétált a szobában, melyben a korábbinál is szűkösebb lett a hely, és az egészet körbevette egy csendvarázzsal. A néma álldogálás már mindenkit zavart, Lokit kivéve természetesen. Volstagg arról kezdett beszélni, milyen nagyszerű csapatot is alkotnak, és milyen izgalmas ez az egész, de a herceg leintette őt. Odaállt eléjük, karjait összefonta a mellkasa előtt.

- Megváltoztak a dolgok. – mondta komoran, mire Volstagg elhallgatott, a többiek pedig szótlanul leültek.

Rosie azonban állva maradt. Még össze volt zavarodva, és nem tudta, hogyan is viselkedjen a herceg jelenlétében. Inkább semleges területre húzódott, távol mindkét férfitól, akik ilyen vagy olyan okból, de nem voltak közömbösek a számára. Jobbnak látta ezt tenni, legalábbis addig, amíg tisztába nem jön saját magával. Loki ugyan nem mutatta, de nagyon is észrevette a lány határozatlanságát. Egy másik helyzetben talán még örült is volna neki.

- Mi történt? – kérdezte Fandral. – Rosie azt mondta, fontos dologról van szó.

- Úgy tűnik, megvan az ereklye.

- Ez nagyszerű. – tapsolt egyet Volstagg.

- Nem igazán. – hűtötte le Loki a lelkesedését. – Tudom, hogy mi az.

Thor felemelkedett az ágyról, ahová Sif társaságában letelepedett az előbb.

- Öcsém, ha mindent szavanként kell kihúznunk belőled, esküszöm, hogy fájni fog.

Loki kényszeredetten rávigyorgott.

- De sürgős neked, bátyám… De legyen, kielégítem a kíváncsiságodat. A fegyver Gelfyon kardja.

- A szűz kardja? – kérdezett vissza Volstagg, persze teljesen feleslegesen, mivel mindannyian tudták, miről van szó.

Kivéve Rosie-t. De vele most senki sem foglalkozott.

- Nem értem. – mondta Fandral. – Ennek semmi értelme. Azt mondod, az ellopott ereklye valójában Gelfyon, a szűz kardja, és azt is tudod, hol van. Bárki is lopta el, mégis mi értelme volt? Nem tudja használni. Senki sem tudja, hogyan kell.

- Először én sem értettem. Engem inkább az zavar, hogy egyetlen Birodalom sem lehet biztonságban, ha olyan kezébe kerül, aki rájön a titkára.

- De ilyen nincs, ugye? – kérdezte Sif. – Ugye nincs, Loki?

A herceg ránézett. Aztán Fandralra. Aztán meg a halandó lányra. Rosie lesütötte a szemét.

- Lynthael már rájött, hogyan kell használni.

A harcosok megnémultak a döbbenettől, hiszen mind tisztában voltak a veszéllyel.

- Mégis hogyan? – suttogta Sif, amikor végre megtalálta a hangját.

- Annyira egyszerű, hogy szinte már nevetséges. – jegyezte meg Loki. – Ismered a mondókát a lányról a Szivárványhídon túl?

- Persze. – vágta rá Sif. – Mindig is szerettem, mert olyan jó ritmusa volt és jól lehetett rá gyakorolni.

- Én nem ismerem. – mondta Thor, és az öccse tekintetéből látszott, hogy ezen nem is csodálkozik. Thor nem az a fajta volt, aki egy vers ritmusára tanulná a kardforgatást. Sif közben szavalni kezdett:

A Szivárványhíd túloldalán

Téged vár egy szép leány

Látja azt, mit nem hiszel

Sorsáért csak ő felel

Harcba száll az életért

Ha az otthonod a tét

Add neki a szűz kardját

Megvívja majd a csatát

Gondod nincs vele aztán

Ellenséggel sírba száll.

- Ez gyönyörű volt, kedvesem. – lelkendezett Thor, és miután megcsókolta a lányt, az öccséhez fordult. – Ennek ellenére még most sem értem.

- Ha valaki legyőzhetetlenné akar válni, nem elég, ha birtokolja a kardot. A kard ugyanis nem ér semmit, ha nem a megfelelő kezek forgatják. Lynthael-nek szüksége van arra a harcosra, aki megvívja helyette majd a csatáit. Ugyanis nem kis dologra készül. Összeállt az éj-elf Khastyen-nel, mert az apja trónjára fáj a foga. Ugyanakkor nem bízik az éj-elfek erejében, és ezért végleges megoldást keresett.

- Az éj-elfek mindig is gyűlölték Alfheim-et, nem kellene nekik sok rábeszélés, hogy támadjanak. – vélekedett Fandral.

- Lynthael biztosra akar menni. Meg akarja ölni az apját, hogy átvehesse a trónt. Bár valószínűleg osztoznia kell rajta Khastyen-nel.

Loki hátrébb lépett, és háttal a kinti feketeségnek az ablakpárkányra támaszkodott. Várt egy keveset, hagyta, hogy az asgardiak megemésszék, amit hallottak. Sif a fejét csóválta.

- Egyszerűen nem fér a fejembe, hogy Kényeske kisasszony ilyen aljasságokra lenne képes. Azt hittem, Lynthael-nek csak annyi esze van, hogy ne felejtse el, melyik ruháját akarta felvenni a vacsorához.

- Valójában ő kezdeményezte az asgardi látogatást. – nézett rá Loki félrebillentett fejjel. - Ugyanis meg akarta találni azt a bizonyos lányt.

- Úgy érted, a mondóka igaz? – kérdezte Sif hitetlenkedve.

- A mondóka egy egyszerű rejtvény. Semmi bonyolult, csak szó szerint kell érteni. A szűz kardját egy olyan lány használhatja, akire ráillik a leírás. Lynthael kihasználta az alkalmat, és megszerezte a kardot az apja szobájából. Sylfain nagy hibát követett el. Gondolom, azért hurcolta magával a kardot, bárhová is ment, hogy biztonságban tudhassa. Kár, hogy nem figyelt a kicsi lányára.

- És a megfagyasztott őrök? Meg az éj-elf merénylő? – gondolkodott hangosan Volstagg.

- Figyelemelterelés volt. Az éj-elfek csak azért kellenek a hercegnőnek, hogy félreállítsanak bárkit, akinek esélye lehet kiszimatolni a terveiket. Mondjuk engem. Szerencsére nem sikerült nekik. – Loki a halandó lányra sandított. Rosie lesütötte a szemét.

- Loki… - szólalt meg Thor türelmetlen hangon, figyelmeztetve az öccsét, hogy most már a lényeget akarja hallani.

- Jól van. Mondom már. Lynthael megtalálta a lányt Asgard-ban. Már csak egyetlen lépés kellett, hogy őt is megszerezze magának.

- Loki! Ki az a lány?! – kiáltott fel Thor, és felpattant volna, hogy móresre tanítsa az öccsét, ám Sif rögtön a karjára tette a kezét, hogy megnyugtassa. Loki értékelte a gesztust, és nem csigázta tovább a többieket.

- Szerintem már ti is tudjátok, ki az, csak nem bírjátok felfogni. – Ránézett a halandó lányra.

Rosie elsápadt, és megremegett, amikor a herceg odalépett hozzá. Loki minden egyes szava egy újabb darabja volt a szörnyű kirakós játéknak, amely a szeme előtt kezdett el összeállni. A férfi hirtelen megfogta a kezét. Most csak hozzá beszélt, mintha az lett volna a számára a legfontosabb, hogy Rosie is mindent pontosan megértsen.

- Ez a lány a Híd túloldalán lakik. Mi, asgardiak, mindig csak azt hisszük el, amit a szemünkkel látunk. Ő viszont azt is látja, amit nem hiszünk, tehát egyértelmű, hogy vak. Erős az akarata, ezért senki sem kényszerítheti, hogy elfogadja a kardot. Bármit is tesz, az a saját döntése lesz. Harcolni fog mások helyett, és az ereje így eldöntheti egy egész háború sorsát. De aki maga mellé állította, nem kell, hogy feleljen majd a vérengzésért, amit a lány okoz. Hiszen a lány többé nem fog már problémát okozni senkinek, mivel ő maga is ott hal meg a csatamezőn.

Síri csend telepedett a szobára. Loki szavai komolyak voltak és őszinték, az asgardiak közül senki nem merte megkérdőjelezni.

- Lynthael találkozni akart a halandó vak lánnyal. Nem tudom, hogyan szerzett tudomást rólad, de valószínűleg már korábban is voltak kémei Asgard-ban. – mondta Loki halkan a lánynak, aki a rémülettől tágra nyílt szemekkel bámult rá.

De mégsem szólt, és nem mozdult, nem sírt és nem is tiltakozott.

- Egyikőnk sem tudta, hogy Rosie ilyen jól forgatja a kardot. – szólalt meg Fandral, szétszakítva a csendet. Loki hátrapillantott rá a válla fölött.

- Lynthael sem tudta, Fandral. A hercegnő csak szerencsét próbált. Bizonyára elégedett volt, amikor kiderült, hogy igazak a hírek, amik a fülébe jutottak.

- És mi van a karddal? Már rég nem volt Asgard-ban, amikor Rosie meggyógyult… - akadékoskodott tovább a harcos.

- Lynthael megszerezte a kardot, és végig figyeltette Rosie-t. Egy tervre volt csak szüksége, hogy megszerezze magának a lányt is. – csattant fel Loki türelmetlenül.

Rosie alig kapott levegőt attól, amit hallott. Beleszédült, ahogy végigsöpört rajta minden emléke arról, ami történt vele azóta, hogy elhagyta a Földet. Minden egyes apróság új értelmet nyert, és ő kezdett mindent megérteni.

Muszáj volt beszélnie, mintha a saját hangját hallva hitte volna csak el, hogy mindez tényleg valóság. Loki szemébe nézett, és a hangja keserű volt, amikor kimondta a saját halálos ítéletét.

- Semmi sem volt véletlen, ugye? Előbb tudtad, ki vagyok, mint maga Lynthael. Asgard-ba hoztál engem, hogy megbizonyodhass róla, én vagyok az a lány, akit magának akar az elf hercegnő. Mindenképpen azt akartad, hogy Asgard földjén legyek, hogy még véletlenül se tehesse rám a kezét valaki más. De azt nem tudtad, mennyire vagyok jó vívó. Megbűvölted hát a botomat, hogy egy alkalmas pillanatban végre igazi kard legyen a kezemben. Vizsgáztatni akartál. Nem szeretted volna, ha egy legendás ereklye olyan halandó kezébe kerül, aki nem méltó rá. Na és persze az is kapóra jött neked, hogy újra látok. Hiszen így nagyobbak lettek az esélyeim.

Fogva tartotta a herceg tekintetét, miközben beszélt, és Loki elsápadt, amikor végül rájött, hogy leleplezték. Rosie nagyot sóhajtott, hogy legyőzze a feltörni készülő könnyeket, és kihúzta Maerdyl-t az övéből. Egy pillanatra megnézte magának, aztán odalökte a hercegnek. Loki döbbenten kapta el a kardot.

A többiek csak bámulták kettejük különös párbeszédét. Fandral szitkozódva felugrott ugyan, amikor ráébredt a helyzet komolyságára, de a lány felemelte a tenyerét, és nem hagyta szóhoz jutni. Rosie - meglepődve saját magán, amiért ilyen higgadtan tudott beszélni - visszafordult Lokihoz.

- Hamarosan vége, igaz? Most már csak az a varázskardot kell megszerezned a drága kis Lynthael-től, és Asgard végre legyőzhetetlen lesz. Valahogy ráveszel engem, hogy önként fogadjam el, és ha megöltem az összes ellenségeteket, akkor ennyi volt, nekem végem. De akkor legalább vége lenne a gondoknak, nem igaz?

Még mindig fogta a herceg kezét. Várt, mert azt hitte, hogy sírni fog, és akkor annyival könnyebb lett volna minden. De hiába várt a könnyeire. Lehajtotta a fejét, és elhúzta a kezét, aztán lassan elhátrált.

A többiekre rá se nézett. Őket nem hibáztatta. Semmit sem tudtak arról, amit Loki még előlük is eltitkolt. Valami mégis megkeseredett a szájában arra a gondolatra, hogy ők is asgardiak, épp úgy, mint a herceg. Fandral ugyan feléje nyújtotta a kezét, és megpróbálta visszatartani, de ő elsiklott előle. Úgy ment oda az ajtóhoz, hogy vissza sem nézett.

- Ezt még át kell gondolnom. – suttogta, aztán egyszerűen kiment a szobából.

Volstagg két erős karjával rögtön elkapta Fandral derekát, amint a harcos puszta ököllel akart nekiesni a hercegnek. Thor rosszallóan csóválta a fejét, Sif pedig szipogva az ajtót bámulta, és azon gondolkodott, hogy a lány után megy.

- Apánk tud erről? – faggatta Thor az öccsét sötét árnyakkal a szemében. – Mert nem hiszem, hogy beleegyezett volna abba, hogy így használjuk ki a midgardi halandókat.

- Apánk büszke lesz, ha úgy megyünk vissza, hogy megszerezzük a kardot Asgard-nak. – védekezett Loki faarccal.

Igyekezett úgy tenni, mintha semmi sem történt volna. Legalább annyira saját magát is meg akarta győzni, hogy a nagyobb jóért cselekedett, mint ahogy Thor-nak igyekezett mindezt megmagyarázni. De közben egy pillanatra sem tudott szabadulni a halálos reménytelenségtől, ami Rosie tekintetéből sugárzott, és majd' megszakadt a szíve. A kezében a lány kardja meleg volt, és mintha csak neki duruzsolt volna a mágia a belsejében.

- És Rosie? Vele mit terveztél? – sziszegte Fandral dühösen, még mindig Volstagg szorításában vergődve.

- Amint az ereklye biztonságban került Asgard-ban, felőlem akár mehetett is volna haza, a Földre. Apánk nem szándékozik háborút indítani senki ellen, ezt ti is tudjátok. A lányra nincs szükségünk.

- A neve Rosie! – kiáltotta Fandral dühösen, és lerázta magáról Volstagg kezeit. Előrántotta a kardját, és a herceg felé vágott vele. Loki azonban csak csettintett egyet, és eltűnt a harcos elől, aki az egyensúlyát vesztve a szemközti falnak csapódott. Fandral dühösen talpra ugrott. – Utálom, amikor ezt csinálja a gazember!

Sif még mindig a könnyeivel küszködött.

- Miért van mindig ez, Thor? – pillantott a hercegre. – Folyton Asgard-ot emlegeti, de amikor állítólag épp jót cselekszik, durván eltapos másokat.

Thor nem válaszolt, csak magához ölelte a lányt, és vigasztalóan simogatni kezdte.

Loki az egyik távoli, elhagyatott folyosón levegő után kapkodva dőlt a falnak. Számított rá, hogy sem a bátyja, sem a harcosok nem lesznek elragadtatva, ha megtudják az igazságot. Keserű mosolyt csalt az arcára a gondolat, hogy épp Rosie volt az, aki a többieket megelőzve rájött, mi is volt az igazi célja.

Sajnos arra már nem volt ideje, hogy a terv további részét is megvitassa velük. Semmi kedve nem volt összetűzésbe keveredni Fandral-lal. Nem mintha félt volna tőle, hiszen ha erővel nem is, de fortéllyal hamar ártalmatlanná tehette volna. De szüksége volt rájuk. Az éj-elfek ellen már kevés volt egyedül.

A testvére rosszallása nem zavarta annyira, mint az a fájdalmas csalódottság, ami Rosie egész lényéből felé sugárzott. Nem is olyan régen a lány visszacsókolta őt, és úgy bújt hozzá, mintha semmi másra nem vágyott volna jobban a világon. És most úgy viselkedett, mintha nem ezt várta volna tőle. Mintha eddig nem akarta volna elhinni, hogy Loki képes hazudni és önző módon veszélybe sodorni őt.

Thor nem lepődött meg, hiszen ismerte az öccsét. Neki csak egy újabb hazugság volt, egy újabb titok, amit Loki elrejtett előlük. Loki nagyot nyelt. Azt az egyetlen személyt csalta meg és árulta el, aki megmagyarázhatatlan módon meg akart bízni benne.

Ellökte magát a faltól. Ennek így nem lehetett vége. Meg kellett találnia a lányt, hogy beszéljen vele, hogy megmagyarázza a tetteit, és hogy valahogy enyhítse a fájdalmat, amit ő maga okozott. Lehunyta a szemét, és mélyen beszívta a levegőt. Amikor Rosie őt kereste a tömegben a vacsoránál, szinte azonnal meghallotta a lányt hangját a fejében. Olyan erősen érezte a lányt, hogy hamarabb észrevette, mint ahogy az őt. Most is megpróbálta megérezni, merre járhat. Felesleges lett volna nekiindulni a palota kanyargós folyosóinak, vagy a végtelen erdőnek, ha nem tudja a helyes irányt.

Aztán egyszer csak megdobbant a szíve, és rögtön tudta, merre kell mennie. Rosie kiment a palotából, ebben biztos volt. Talán friss levegőre és szabad térre vágyott. Loki érezte a lányban kavargó elkeseredettséget, és azt kívánta, bárcsak inkább düh lenne az. De most attól tartott, a lány túl védtelen lesz odakint, ha már nincs ereje harcolni. Láthatatlanná vált, és a palotát körülölelő erdő szélére varázsolta magát. Felpillantott az égre, ahol a sápadtan világító kék holdat felhők ostromolták. Kiterjesztette az érzékeit, és elégedetten elvigyorodott, amikor rátalált a lány nyomára. Rohanni kezdett az ösvényen, és hamarosan megpillantotta az alakját az égen világító hold fényében.

Rosie egyáltalán nem foglalkozott vele, mi van körülötte. Szótlanul átsétált az őrök között, akik nem állították meg a halandó szolgát, csak vetettek rá egy lenéző pillantást. Az sem érdekelte, melyik ösvényen indul el. Nem számított, hogy éjszaka van, hogy a ruhája túl vékony és már fázik, és hogy az erdő olyan sötét, hogy egymás után botlik meg a gyökerekben. Az agya kikapcsolt, józansága búcsút intett, és gondolatait gúzsba kötötte egy kegyetlen érzés. A tudat, hogy valaki halálra szánta őt, megbénította. Az nem számított, hogy nem ma kell meghalnia, és nem is holnap. Nem dédelgetett illúziókat azzal kapcsolatban, hogy megmenekülhet.

Már régen nem a Földön volt. Nevetségesnek tűnt, hogy egy gyerekvers döntsön a sorsa felől, de tudta, hogy itt mindent a velejéig átitatott a mágia. A varázslat, amely ellen sem védekezni, sem harcolni nem tudott. Kiderült, hogy Loki számtalan dologban hazudott neki. De ebben az egy dologban igazat mondott. A herceg szavai úgy visszhangzottak a fülében, mint a halálos ítélete. És senki az asgardiak közül, még Fandral sem próbálta megnyugtatni, hogy megóvják az életét.

A reménytelenség úgy söpört végig rajta, mint egy fagyos vihar. Kiszívta belőle az örömöt, ami felmelegíthette volna, és az életet, ami erőt adhatott volna neki. Amikor a fák ritkulni kezdtek, és ő egy tó partján kötött ki, már nem okozott neki boldogságot az ezüstösen csillogó víztükör lélegzetelállító szépsége. Csak leült a parton, nem törődve azzal, hogy a mohával tarkított partmenti fű nedves, és eláztatja a ruháját. Felhúzta a lábait, a karjait a térde köré kulcsolta, és lehajtotta a fejét. Kétségbeesetten próbált emlékezni az otthonára, a portásra meg az egyetemista rikkancsra, de az emlékek elhalványultak, és hiába igyekezett megragadni őket, kicsúsztak az ujjai közül. A Föld eltűnt a csillagok között, és csak ürességet hagyott a szívében.

A semmi közepén lebegett, a szeme már nem akart látni, a füle már nem akart hallani, és a szívének is elment a kedve a dobogástól. Lehunyta a szemét, és elbúcsúzott a világtól, mert már nem volt, amiért érdemes lett volna élni.

Loki megtorpant, amikor meglátta a lányt a tóparton. Örömöt érzett, és megkönnyebbülést, amiért a lányt nem falták fel az éjszaka árnyai, és látszólag sértetlenül jutott el ilyen messzire. De ahogy közelebb lépett, már érezte, hogy valami nagyon nincs rendben. Újra láthatóvá vált, letérdelt a lány mellé, és a vállára tette a kezét. De Rosie meg sem rezdült. Szólongatni kezdte őt, de semmi válasz. Szembe fordult vele, és várta, hogy majd felemeli a fejét és ránéz, de hiába.

Loki őszintén megijedt. Szorosan megragadta a lány vállait, és rázni kezdte őt. Rosie néhány végtelennek tűnő pillanat múltán felnézett, de olyan volt, mint egy élőhalott. A szeme üres volt és jéghideg. A herceg elszörnyedt. Rosie-t akarta. A régi Rosie-t, aki halandó létére nem félt tőle, az asgardi hercegtől, gondolkodás nélkül visszabeszélt neki, akárcsak az öreg Godrud, aki nevetett tánc közben, és úgy énekelt, hogy képes volt felmelegíteni őt.

- Sajnálom… Annyira sajnálom… - suttogta, és szorosan átölelte a lányt, aki még mindig mozdulatlan volt. Megsimogatta az arcát, félresöpört egy hajtincset, hogy a szemébe nézhessen, de ott csak a csillagok pislákoltak. A lány lelke valahol máshol, nagyon messze járt.

- Nézz rám, kérlek. – szólította meg újra, aztán hogy nem kapott választ, kétségbeesetten felkiáltott. – Nézz rám!

A lány alig érezhetően megmozdult a karjában, és mintha mondott is volna valamit, de Loki nem hallotta, olyan erőtlen volt a hangja. A herceg lehunyta a szemét, és belekapaszkodott a halvány reménybe, hogy még nem veszett el minden. Valaha tanult egy varázslatot, melyet sohasem használt még azelőtt. Nem csak azért, mert túl sok energiába került, hanem azért is, mert még soha nem érezte szükségét annak, hogy valakin önzetlenül segítsen. De most semmire sem vágyott jobban.

Nagy levegőt vett, és koncentrálni kezdett. Visszaadni valakinek az élet örömét nem volt egyszerű feladat. Amikor az öreg mester megtanította neki ezt a varázslatot, kételkedve magyarázta el a részleteket. Nem bízott abban, hogy a fiatal herceg, aki csupán a hatalom kedvéért tanulta a mágiát, képes lesz-e valaha is olyan érzésekre, melyek a varázslat sikeréhez szükségesek.

Loki megrázta a fejét, hogy kitisztítsa a gondolatait. Most nem kételkedhetett saját magában. Térdre ereszkedett, és a sarkaira ült, szemben a lánnyal, aki közben újra visszasüllyedt a szörnyű katatóniába. Először nem tett mást, mint kiterjesztette a tudatát, hogy a gondolataival befogadhassa a külvilágot maguk körül. Éreznie kellett Alfheim lüktető és élettől duzzadó világának teljes egészét.

Közvetlenül mellettük ott hullámzott a csendes tó vize, a felszíne alatt halakkal és növényekkel, fent a levegőben meg a világító szárnyú éjszakai rovarokkal. A puha mohával benőtt parttól távolabb cserjék és fák kapaszkodtak a földbe mélyre nyúló gyökerekkel, és minél messzebb voltak tőlük, annál magasabbra emelkedett a koronájuk. Odafent, az ágak csúcsai fölött a fekete égen világított a hold, elhalványítva maga körül a csillagokat.

A herceg megfogta Rosie hideg kezeit. A lány nem reagált semmire, csak ült a földön, másik kezével még mindig a térdét fogta, és a fejét sem emelte fel. Loki elsuttogta a varázslat első szavait, és a lelkében felragyogó első érzéseket minden erejével a lány felé küldte. Kinyújtózott, és tapogatózva kutatni kezdett. A lány bensője olyan fagyos volt, mint a jégóriások világa, Loki beleborzongott. Nagyot szusszanva levegőt vett, és addig nem nyugodott, amíg rá nem lelt arra az aprócska kis drágakőre, amely a lány lelke volt. Képzeletben a tenyerébe fogta ezt a drágakövet, amely a lehető legkisebbre húzta össze magát a sötétben, és most hideg volt és fénytelen. Vissza kellett adnia a melegét és a ragyogását. Most csak ez számított.

Anélkül, hogy kiengedte volna a kezéből, a gondolatait közben szélesebb körbe terjesztette ki. Az éjszakai erdő szépségét a távolból feléjük szűrődő hangokkal gazdagította. Elmosolyodott, amikor meghallotta, hogy a szobájában Volstagg – aki elunta a tehetetlen várakozást, mert nem tudott segíteni sem a Loki után kutató Thor-nak, sem a dühöngő Fandralnak – dudorászni kezdett. A dalocska egyszerű volt, de az élet szépségeiről szólt, mint Volstagg minden dala, ezért pont megfelelt. A dalt és a harcos vidámságát is végigvezette a lány szívéig.

Tovább mormolta a varázsigéket, szorította a lány kezét, és megállás nélkül kutatott az elf palota környékén bármi után, amiben ott ragyogott az élet gyönyörűsége. Meg kellett mutatnia a lánynak, hogy mi az, ami igazán fontos. Meg kellett győznie a reményvesztett lelket arról, hogy bár vannak könnyek, van fájdalom és kétségbeesés, de az élet sokkal erősebb. A nap felmelegít, és a szél képes elfújni a szenvedést.

És most jött a neheze. A varázslat csakis akkor működhetett, ha ez a rengeteg érzés megerősítést nyer a sajátjai által. Ha elég meggyőző tud lenni, hogy a világ valóban gyönyörű. Meg kell mutatnia Rosie-nak, hogy nincs egyedül, hogy nincs veszélyben, és hogy az élete igenis fontos másoknak. Legfőképp neki.

Szorosan lehunyta a szemét, visszanyelte a kétségeket, melyek azzal fenyegették, hogy elveszik az önbizalmát, és határozottságát. Saját szívét vette most célba, és egy pillanatnyi habozás után keményen megragadta benne a szerelmet, amit a lány iránt érzett. Nehéz volt megtartania, mintha folyton ki akart volna csúszni a kezéből, hogy szégyenlősen újra elrejtőzzön a mélyben. Összeszorította a gondolat-ujjakat, és rántott egyet rajta. Ekkor érezte először, hogy valami elszakadt benne. Gyorsabban kezdte szedni a levegőt, mert nem engedhetett meg semmilyen gyengeséget.

Kapkodva turkálni kezdett az emlékei között, és kiválogatott mindent, ami fontos lehet. Körbevette velük a forró és lüktető érzelemcsomagot. Alaposan becsomagolta a csodálattal, amit akkor érzett, amikor Rosie félelem nélkül felpofozta, meg a vággyal, amit tánc közben ébresztett benne. Hozzátett egy keveset a megkönnyebbülésből, aminek nem tudott ellenállni, amikor bizonyossá vált, hogy Rosie életben marad és meggyógyul az éj-elf támadása után. Végül az egészet szorosan körbekötözte a félénk reménnyel, hogy Rosie egyszer még az övé lehet, talán örökre.

Újra a lányra figyelt. Kereste a változás legapróbb jelét, és szinte felkiáltott az örömtől, amikor megérezte, hogy valami megváltozott. Rosie mocorogni kezdett a karjában, aztán elkezdett mélyeket lélegezni a hűvös éjszakai levegőből. Végül megborzongott, bár Loki érezte, hogy a bőre meleg. Kinyitotta a szemét, és látta, hogy a lány őt nézi, tekintetében nyoma sem volt félelemnek, megbántottságnak vagy szomorúságnak. Csak kíváncsiság ragyogott benne. Most már készen állt arra, hogy Loki befejezze a varázslatot.

Lehajtotta a fejét és maradék erejével átadta a lánynak mindazt, amit mindennél fontosabbnak és drágábbnak tartott. Érezte, hogy saját szíve üressé válik, miközben a kezében tartott aprócska lélek magába szívja az ő erejét. A lány lelke felizzott a beléje pumpált életerőtől, fényessége visszatükröződött Rosie szemeiben, aztán kitört a testéből, fel az ég felé, egy pillanatra megvilágítva körülöttük az éjszakát.

Rosie szemei tágra nyíltak, és felnevetett, úgy, ahogy már hosszú idő óta nem nevetett. Loki érezte, ahogy megérinti őt a lányból áradó vidámság és melegség, de hirtelen túl gyengének érezte magát, és a földre kellett támaszkodnia, hogy ne dőljön az oldalára. Megértette, hogy itt az idő megfizetni az árat. Mosolygott, ahogy a lány megszorította a kezét, ahogy megsimogatta a haját, de közben hívogatta lent a hűvös pázsit a tó partján, annyira szeretett volna már lefeküdni és aludni.

- Loki! – kiáltott fel a lány rég hallott vidámsággal a hangjában. – Mit keresel itt? Utánam jöttél? Annyira boldog vagyok!

Megpróbálta átölelni a herceget, de nem bírta őt megtartani, és a férfi a földre hanyatlott.

Rosie semmit sem értett. Halványan emlékezett rá, hogy veszekedtek, megint, de mindez olyan kicsinyesnek és lényegtelennek tűnt ahhoz képest, hogy a férfi most itt volt vele. Aggódni kezdett, bár nem tudta, miért. A herceg a páncélja nélkül, a földön fekve egyszeriben sebezhetőnek tűnt. Látni akarta a férfi kék szemeit, melyekben egy perccel azelőtt még visszatükröződött a hold fénye. Most, hogy ez a fény a szempillái mögé rejtőzött, Rosie úgy érezte, a tó partját is birtokba veszi az éj sötétje, és azzal fenyegeti, hogy őt magát is elnyeli.

- Rosszul vagy? Mi történt?

Loki csak sóhajtott egyet és a hátára fordult.

- Már nincs baj… Már jól vagy…

- Én jól vagyok, persze… - bólogatott a lány. – De mi van veled? Mondd már, mi történt!

- Megmentettem a lelked… Visszaadtam az életkedvedet…

- Egy szót sem értek! – rázta meg a lány mérgesen, miközben egyre több minden jutott az eszébe, és világosabban kezdte látni a dolgokat. – Tudom, hogy csináltál valamit. Tudni akarom, mi volt az! Pocsékul éreztem magam. Dühös voltam az egész világra, de legfőképp rád. Most meg olyan vagyok, mint aki megrészegült a boldogságtól, amiért itt vagy velem. Úgyhogy ne kezdd megint a titkolózást, hallod?

Loki megpróbált felkönyökölni. Félig-meddig sikerült is.

- Csak megmutattam neked, mi a fontos és milyen értékes az életben. Most már mehetsz.

Rosie megrázta a fejét.

- Csak veled együtt. Nem hagylak itt.

- Menj már… És küldd ide Thor-t, ha kérhetem… Siess… Fandral vár… - Loki kimerülten lehunyta a szemét. Már ez a kevés beszéd is túl nehéz volt.

- Nem érdekel Fandral! – kiáltott a lány, és föléje hajolt. Megragadta a ruháját, és jól megrázta. – Nézz rám, te gazember! Azt hiszed, büntetlenül hozzám vághatod az érzelmeidet, aztán meg elküldhetsz? Mindent megmutattál, nem emlékszel? Tudom, hogy nélküled már rég halott lennék.

Loki kierőszakolt magából egy vigyort.

- Örülök, hogy megint képes vagy veszekedni. Jó jel…

Rosie cserébe megint jól megrázta.

- Szedd össze magad és állj fel végre.

- Nem tudok…

- Tessék? Egy szavadat sem hiszem!

- Minden varázslatnak ára van, kicsi halandó. És most fizetek.

- Mivel? Az életeddel? – kérdezte Rosie hitetlenkedve.

Loki elmosolyodott, és megsimogatta a lány arcát.

- Mindig is gyorsan tanultál…

- Nem! – sikoltotta a lány, és két tenyerébe fogta a férfi arcát, hogy az kénytelen legyen újra a szemébe nézni. – Ezt nem engedem. Érted?

- Ebbe most nincs beleszólásod… - suttogta a herceg, és Rosie megértette, hogy komolyan beszél. Elszorult a torka és tehetetlen könnyek folytak végig az arcán.

Már nem kiabált. Alig jöttek ki a hangok a torkán, pedig beszélni akart, kérdezni és választ kapni mindenre.

- Miért tetted? Miért…?

Felesleges kérdés volt, hiszen tudta a választ. Loki megmutatta neki, mit érez. Még ha ahhoz nem is volt elég bátorsága, hogy szavakba öntse, attól még igaz volt.

- Már nem érdekes… - suttogta a herceg.

- Nézz rám! – fogta meg az arcát a lány. – Nem hagylak itt!

Loki megpróbált elfordulni, hogy a lány ne lássa a szemét. Bármennyire is gyenge volt, meghalni azért nem fog, már ha Thor időben eljön érte. De a lánynak ezt nem kellett tudnia. Ő pedig most pihenni akart.

Rosie azonban határozottan visszafordította magához. Esze ágában sem volt elmenni és itt hagyni a férfit egyedül, magatehetetlenül az éjszakai erdőben. Kétségbeesetten próbált tenni valamit, de nem talált már szavakat, melyek segíthettek volna, és ostobának érezte magát, amiért nincs hatalma a varázslat fölött. Jobb híján odabújt a herceghez, és úgy csókolta, mint aki soha többé nem akarja abbahagyni.

Loki egy valószínűtlenül rövid időre végtelen boldogságot érzett, de a csók lezárta a varázslatot, és a teste megfeszült az elviselhetetlen fájdalom-hullámtól, ami a következő pillanatban belécsapott. Rosie érezte, hogy a férfi teste elernyed, és a keze, amely az előbb még a lány haját cirógatta, élettelenül a földre esik. Halálra váltan igyekezett felébreszteni őt, de hiába. Sem a kiabálás, sem a sírás, sem a fenyegetőzés nem használt. Végül megpróbálta felemelni a földről, de nem boldogult vele.

Rettegett, hogy itt kell hagynia egyedül. De nem jutott eszébe okosabb. Ha elég gyorsan rohan vissza a palotába, még azelőtt visszaérhet Thor-ral, hogy egy őr felfedezné Lokit. Folyamatosan győzködnie kellett magát, hogy ez lesz a legjobb. Még egyszer átölelte az öntudatlan férfit, és felállt.

Abban a pillanatban hátulról valaki vasmarokkal szorította meg a karjait, és ő képtelen volt megmoccanni. Amikor egy fegyver hideg acélja ért a nyakához, megmerevedett.

- Jó kislány… - sziszegte egy férfi, és ő rémülten ismerte fel a titokzatos éj-elf hangját. – Mutasd meg szépen, milyen engedelmesek a halandók.

Rosie a földön heverő hercegre sandított. Loki sápadtan és mozdulatlanul feküdt a holdfényben. A lány szíve hevesen vert még a nehezen megszerzett boldogságtól, de az esze visszarángatta a földre. Nehéz volt semmibe venni a fejében sikoltozó rémületet. Vergődni kezdett Khastyen szorításában, mire a penge újra a bőrének nyomódott.

- Kár lenne a szép nyakadért… - nevetett gúnyosan az éj-elf, ezért Rosie inkább nem mocorgott többet. A férfi odébb rángatta őt, aztán odaszólt valakinek a sötétben, akit a lány nem látott.

- Hozzátok őt is.

Egy másik alak bontakozott ki a fák körüli sötétségből, és ahogy a holdfény az arcára esett, Rosie látta, hogy egy másik éj-elf az, karddal az oldalán. A herceg fölé hajolt, aztán felnevetett, és oldalba rúgta.

- Elég már. Sajnos úgysem érzi. Inkább szedd le róla. – morogta Khastyen.

Rosie felsikoltott, amikor az éj-elf a herceg fölé hajolt, és újra megpróbált kiszabadulni. Khastyen a kését ezúttal az oldalába nyomta, és olyan kínzásokról suttogott a lány fülébe, hogy az elsírta magát a rémülettől. A másik harcos Loki nyakához nyúlt, majd előhúzta onnan a csillagmedált.

- Ostoba… - nevetett fel Khastyen, és a lány megértette, hogy a medál volt az oka, amiért rájuk találtak. Tényleg ostobaság volt. De talán Loki nem tudta, mire képes az ékszer.

Remegve és tehetetlenül hagyta, hogy magukkal vigyék. A kardja emléke a derekán szellemként kísértette, de be kellett vallania magának, hogy valószínűleg elő sem tudta volna húzni még akkor sem, ha magával hozza. Az éj-elfek valódi harcosok voltak, míg ő hozzájuk képest csak incselkedett a fegyverrel. A kezeit szíjakkal kötözték össze, és az éj-elf a késével terelte maga előtt, amíg el nem érték az erdőben elrejtett lovakat. Loki testét keresztben felkötözték egy lóra, Rosie-t pedig Khastyen ültette maga elé a nyeregbe.

- Ne félj, vigyázok rád. – nevetett gúnyosan, láthatóan elégedetten, amiért a lányt megbénította a saját félelme. – És őt se hagyd leesni a lóról. – szólt oda a társának, a hercegre bökve karcsú ujjával.

Rosie belebámult a sötétségbe. Meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy a saját élete miatt aggódjon. Csakis Loki acélkék szemei látta maga előtt, ahogy lassan eltűnik belőlük a fény.


	16. Chapter 16

16.

Thor számolatlanul rótta a köröket a szobában, megállás nélkül forgatva a kezében Mjolnir-t, a harci kalapácsot. Néha fel is dobta, és úgy kapta el, hogy oda sem nézett. Az arca azonban nem azt tükrözte, mintha jól szórakozna. Gondterhelten ráncolta a homlokát, miközben azon morfondírozott, helyes volt-e Lokit elengedni.

Fandral arcát a tenyerébe rejtve ült az ágy szélén. Miután Volstagg megígértette vele, hogy nem rohan a lány után, elengedte. A harcos remegett a tehetetlenségtől. Sif mellette ült és próbálta megnyugtatni, bár nem sok sikerrel. De akkor sem hagyta magára a barátját.

Döngő lépteket hallottak kintről, és Volstagg lépett be az ajtón, az egyik kezében egy kancsóval, a másikban meg egy csomaggal, amiről kiderült, hogy étel van benne.

Thor elvette tőle a kancsót, és jót húzott belőle.

- Hé! – méltatlankodott a harcos. – Hagyj nekünk is!

- Késő éjszaka van… - jegyezte meg Sif, miközben körbejárt a kancsó. – Féltem Rosie-t. Lehet, hogy bátor és talpraesett, de akkor is csupán egy halandó. Még én sem merészkednék egyedül ki az elf erdőbe, főleg nem éjszaka.

- Loki utána ment. Majd visszahozza. – vélekedett Volstagg, láthatóan sokkal kevésbé aggódva a halandó miatt, mint a többiek. A csomagból előhúzott egy sült húsnak látszó valamit. Amíg volt ennivalója, őt nehezen lehetett kihozni a sodrából. Fandral azonban dühösen felpattant, amikor meghallotta a herceg nevét.

- Nekem kellett volna utána mennem! – méltatlankodott. – Miért nem engedtétek?

- Mert végigcsörtettél volna a palotán, nevetségessé tettél volna bennünket, és felhívtad volna a figyelmet bizonyos dolgokra. – vágta rá Sif, és a férfi vállára tette a kezét, aki ettől az érintéstől sem lett sokkal nyugodtabb.

- Mindegy, hogy mit tett Loki. Ő az egyetlen közülünk, aki feltűnés nélkül megtalálja a lányt, és vissza is hozza, lehetőleg egy darabban. Ráérünk az öcsémet utána is kirázni a páncéljából. – bólogatott Thor.

- Akkor is késő van. – duzzogott Fandral. – Órák óta eltűntek. Mégis milyen messzire juthatott Rosie gyalog?

Sif félrebiccentett fejjel a harcosra nézett, mintha mérlegelte volna a tényeket, majd Thor mellé lépett.

- Igaza van… Mostanra már hallanunk kellett volna felőlük. Mennünk kellene.

Thor, akitől rangja lévén a többiek a végső döntést várták, habozott. Ismerte jól az öccsét, ám mégis csak a testvére volt. És Thor ezt soha nem felejtette el. Bízni akart benne, a körülmények ellenére is. Nagyon is tisztában volt Loki képességeivel, és már neki is feltűnt, hogy az öccse késik. Régen itt lett volna az ideje, hogy legalább valami üzenetfélét küldjön, ha már visszaérni még nem tudtak. Thor nem mutatta ki, de féltette őt. És a halandó lányt is.

- Jól van, megyünk. – döntött végül, Fandral legfőbb örömére.

Volstagg befalta a maradék húst, Sif pedig ellenőrizte a fegyvereit.

- Mit mondunk az őröknek, amikor kilovagolunk a palota kapuján?

- Megsétáltatjuk a lovat, amit Sif kapott kölcsönbe. – vigyorgott Thor. – Különleges elf fajta, kell neki a holdfény.

- Egy szavunkat sem fogják elhinni. – ellenkezett Fandral.

- Ó, de igen! – nevetett a herceg, és megforgatta a harci kalapácsot. – Én tudom!

A palotában már éjszakai nyugalom honolt, csak néhány szolga és az őrök lézengtek a folyosókon. Gond nélkül jutottak el az istállókig, és egyetlen elf szolga sem mert kérdéseket feltenni, amikor meglátták a herceg harci kalapácsát. A palota kapuján már anélkül jutottak ki, hogy az őrök figyelemre méltatták volna őket. Megsarkantyúzták az elf paripákat, és kivágtattak a holdfényes éjszakába.

Amikor tisztes távolba értek a palotától, egy alkalmas helyen megálltak, és azon tanakodtak, merre is keressék Lokit és a lányt.

- Bárcsak itt lennének apád hollói, Thor. – jegyezte meg Sif. – Ők mindent látnak, megtalálnák őket azon nyomban.

- A hollók Odin szemei, szerelmem, az lehet, hogy jó a szemük, de egy vadászkutyával mégis többre mész, ha elvesztettél valamit. – mosolygott rá Thor, akinek a sötétben csak a sisakján levő szárnyakat, meg a kezében tartott Mjolnir-t lehetett látni, ahogy megcsillant rajtuk a holdfény.

- Körös-körül erdő van a palota körül, de van egy kis tó is, nagyjából arrafelé, amerről Asgard-ból jövet érkeztünk. Talán ott megpróbálhatnánk. – mondta Volstagg.

- És te honnan tudsz a tóról? – kérdezte mogorván Fandral.

- A szolgáló mondta, akitől a pótvacsorát kértem. – nevetett fel a harcos. – Megkérdeztem tőle, hol szokott sétálni, ha egy kis magányra vágyik.

Thor is vele kacagott, és megveregette a vállát. Volstagg két kézzel tudta csak visszafogni a lovát, mert az hirtelen ugrott egyet, amikor megérezte Thor kezének erejét.

- Ügyes voltál, barátom. Késő van, de egy próbát megér. Siessünk!

Vágtára fogták a lovakat, melyek a sápadt hold fényét követték, és ügyesen kikerültek minden követ és gyökeret. Hamarosan el is érték a tavat, amiről a szolgáló beszélt.

Kikötötték a lovakat, majd előhúzták a fegyvereiket, és elindultak, hogy gyalogszerrel nézzenek körbe a tónál.

- Semmit sem látok. – panaszkodott Volstagg. – Hozhattunk volna néhány fáklyát.

Thor erre megforgatta a kalapácsát. Mjolnir felragyogott, és a tó fölött a magasban felhők kezdtek gyülekezni. Aztán lecsapott az első villám.

- Hé! – fogta le a kezét Sif, túlkiabálva a mennydörgést. – Ez túl feltűnő!

- Majd azt mondom, veszekedtünk.

- Sohasem veszekszünk! – méltatlankodott Sif.

- De az elfeknek nem mondtad el, ugye, szerelmem? – nevetett Thor, és a lányra kacsintott.

Thor villáma hosszabb ideig ragyogott, mint bármely földi rokona. A kékes ragyogás szinte nappali fénybe burkolta a kis tavat, meg a partján álló fákat, így könnyedén megvizsgálhatták a partot. Fandral éles szemei hamar felfedezték a helyet, ahol letaposták a füvet, és aztán meglátta a lábnyomokat is. Látott egy mélyebb, ám kisebb lábnyomot, és kettőt, melyek viszont csak halványan rajzolódtak ki a talajon.

- Thor! – kiáltotta. – Még egy villámot!

A herceg megpörgette a kalapácsot, és a következő csattanásnál Fandral már jobban megnézhette magának a nyomokat.

- Találtam egy női lábnyomot, de nem elfé. Biztos, hogy Rosie itt volt. Viszont volt vele két elf is. Valószínűleg férfiak, mert nagyobbak a nyomok. De kik lehettek azok? Nem tudtam, hogy vannak elf ismerősei. – tette hozzá keserűen.

Úgy érezte, valójában nem is ismeri a halandó lányt. Csalódottság lett rajta úrrá, miközben próbált minél többet megtudni a nyomokból. Látta, hogy a fák közé vezetnek, és felkiáltott:

- Thor!

Újra lecsapott egy villám a tó mellett, és Fandral futni kezdett, szemét végig a nyomok tartva. Ahogy bekanyarodtak a fák közé, hamarosan észrevette a helyet, ahol a lovakat korábban az elfek elrejtették.

- Lóval mentek tovább! – kiáltotta vissza a többieknek.

- Mire várunk? Menjünk. – mondta Volstagg, amikor visszamentek Sif-hez.

Fandral azonban csak rázta a fejét.

- Túl sötét van. Nem is ismerjük az erdőt. Csak nyomukat veszítenénk, felesleges…

Reménytelenséggel az arcán ült vissza a lovára.

- Visszamegyünk? – kérdezte Thor.

- Vissza. – bólintott. –Meg kell várnunk a reggelt.

- Fandral… Rosie nem ismer elfeket. – jegyezte meg óvatosan Sif.

- Tudom. Attól félek, nem jószántából tartott velük.

- De akkor hol van Loki?

- Nem tudom, Sif! – kiáltott fel Fandral keserűen. – De hogy őszinte legyek, nem is érdekel! Megkeresem Rosie-t, de nem fogom a bőrömet kockáztatni amiatt a semmirekellő hazug miatt!

- Asgard hercegéről beszélsz. – léptetett mellé Thor a lóval. – Vigyázz a nyelvedre.

Fandral fejet hajtott a herceg előtt.

Persze egyikük sem gondolta komolyan. Sem Thor a kioktatást, sem Fandral a megalázkodást. Ahhoz túl jó barátok voltak, túl sokszor mentették már meg egymást a harcmezőkön, hogy a herceg megsértődjön egy ilyen megjegyzés miatt. Thor nem is volt igazán dühös, inkább csak megszokásból védte a testvérét.

Szótlanul lovagoltak vissza a palotába. A lovakat ráhagyták az álmosságtól nagyokat pislogó lovászfiúra, aztán megegyeztek abban, hogy kora reggel találkoznak, és eldöntik, hogyan tovább. Volstagg még belépett Loki szobájába a söröskorsóért, aztán mind nyugovóra tértek.

Rosie kétségbeesetten igyekezett ébren maradni a nyeregben. Egyszer elbóbiskolt, mert az erdőben mély sötétség volt már, a keskeny ösvényen bandukoló ló pedig elringatta. De amint felriadt az éj-elf gúnyos kuncogására a háta mögött, többé nem akarta ezt megkockáztatni. Összekötözött kezével megdörzsölte a szemét, és jobb híján a ló lépteit számolgatta. Ahogy hajnalodott, hűvösebb is lett, és amikor egyszer megálltak pihenni, a nedves fűvel megmosta az arcát. Attól felfrissült egy kicsit, bár alvás nélkül egyre kimerültebbnek érezte magát. Félt rápillantani Lokira. De anélkül is érezte, hogy a férfi még mindig öntudatlan. Azt tudta, hogy még él… ezt Khastyen rendszeresen ellenőrizte. Minden jel szerint élve volt rá szükségük. Ezért az egy dologért hálás volt nekik.

Ahogy megjelentek a reggeli fények az égen, konok elszántság öntötte el a lelkét, és gondolkodásra kényszerítette magát. Lehajtotta a fejét, mint aki megadta magát a sorsának, de közben azon járt az agya, milyen lehetőségei lehetnek a szökésre. Arra nem is gondolt, hogy megpróbálja kiszabadítani a herceget. Szüksége volt az asgardiak segítségére, de ahhoz vissza kellett jutnia a palotába.

A világosban végre jobban megnézhette magának az éj-elfeket. Khastyen persze észrevette, hogy őt bámulja, de csak vigyorgott, és nem tette szóvá. Az éj-elf magas volt és karcsú. Szabályos és a jellemétől eltekintve egészen megnyerő arcát hófehér hajzuhatag keretezte, mely jóval a lapockája alatt ért csak véget. A szemei szürkék voltak, akárcsak a ruhája, melynek csuklyáját a fejébe húzta, hogy védje magát a nap erős sugaraitól. Keskeny, hajlított pengéjű kardja, és több kése is volt. Az egyiket az övében hordta, és mindig a markolatán volt a keze, amikor a lány közelében volt. A csillag alakú medált nyíltan viselte. Rosie megismerte, épp olyan volt, mint a halott éj-elfen az asgardi istállóban.

Társa nem viselt ékszereket, sem túl sok fegyvert. Csak egy íj volt nála, és egy kés az övébe tűzve. Láthatóan csak egy alattvaló volt, jóval alacsonyabb rangú, mint a másik. Azonban még ő is valószínűtlenül gyönyörű volt egy földi ember szemében.

Nem merte Khastyen-től megkérdezni, meddig lovagolnak még. Utólag ostobának tartotta magát, amiért korábban azt hitte, reggelre megérkeznek a céljukhoz. Azonban csalódnia kellett. Megálltak, de csak egyszer, hogy a lovak egyenek és pihenjenek egy kicsit. Az éj-elfek nem ettek, ő sem kapott semmit, csupán egy kevés vizet. Fáradt volt és nagyon éhes. De amikor az éj-elf szemébe nézett, tudta már, hogy ez volt a cél. Meg akarták törni,

Ő azonban nem akarta megadni nekik ezt a szívességet. Lehunyta a szemét, és az előző éjszakára gondolt. Annyi csodálatos érzést kapott a herceg varázslata által, hogy volt elég, amiből erőt meríthetett magának az útra. Amikor egy kicsit is elbizonytalanodott, csak rápillantott a herceg testére a másik lovon.

Khastyen kiadta az indulási parancsot, és tovább lovagoltak. Hamarosan maguk mögött hagyták az erdőt, és egy végeláthatatlan síkságra értek. Annak alapján, amit látott belőle, Rosie úgy becsülte, hogy akár egy hétig is utazhatnának, akkor sem érnének a végére. De nem mentek olyan sokáig. Néhány órával később egy folyóhoz értek, mely olyan gyors folyású volt, hogy a partja mentén végig hatalmas sziklák sorakoztak, melyeket a víz görgetett az átkelni vágyók útjába. Khastyen leszállt a lóról, és lépésben vezette tovább az állatot a kövek között. A másik éj-elf ugyanezt tette. A lány megkönnyebbült, hogy legalább egy kis időre egyedül maradhatott a nyeregben. A víz dübörgött mellettük, ahogy a lovakkal lépésben haladtak a folyás irányával ellentétesen. Egy ideig még kerülgették a sziklákat, végül egy ponton megálltak. A lánynak fogalma sem volt, hogyan mennek majd tovább, de amikor megkerültek egy gigantikus sziklát, a túloldalon egy barlang száját vette észre. Khastyen visszaült a nyeregbe, és behatoltak a barlangba.

Rosie-t néhány méter után koromfekete sötétség vette körül. Szó szerint semmit sem látott. Az érzés olyan ismerős volt, hogy beleborzongott. Úgy kezdett el viselkedni, mint a vaksága idején. Elfelejtette a szemeit, és inkább a fülére meg az orrára hagyatkozott. Csak akkor lepődött meg, amikor az előttük haladó másik éj-elf rápillantott. A férfi szeme vörösen izzott. A lány azt gyanította, hogy talán így látnak a sötétben.

A lovak patájának tompa dobogását, a falakról néhol lecsöpögő vizet meg a háta mögött szuszogó éj-elfet leszámítva semmi sem volt a barlangban. Úgy negyedórányi lovaglás után beljebb értek, távoli világosságot vett észre. És ahogy elérték az első fáklyákat, a barlangot egyszeriben megtöltötte az élet.

Megérkeztek az éj-elf táborba. A lány azonban megrökönyödött, amikor legalább annyi elfet látott, mint fehér hajú éj-elfet. Sylfain király sohasem engedett volna ennyi ellenséget a birodalmába. Az elfek jelenlétéből tudta, hogy Lynthael is itt van. Bár valójában nem őt árulták el, mégis szörnyen dühös lett a hercegnőre. És mivel a düh egy időre megszabadította a félelmeitől, úgy gondolta, ápolgatja még magában egy kicsit ezt az érzést. Minél tovább marad erős, annál jobb. Lynthaelt pedig amúgy sem volt nehéz utálnia.

Nem kellett sokáig várnia arra, hogy személyesen is találkozhasson utálata tárgyával. Khastyen megállás nélkül végiglovagolt a táboron, melyet a végtelennek tűnő barlangban rendeztek be. Egymás mellett, szorosan sorakoztak a barna és zöld anyagból varrt sátrak, összebújva, mintha félnének a sötétben. Csak a közöttük hagyott keskeny folyosókon lehetett végighaladni, de ott is csupán egy lovas fért el. Az éj-elf vezér mélyen a barlangban megállt egy hatalmas sátor előtt. Szó nélkül lerángatta a lányt a lóról, és maga előtt löködte végig egészen a sátor bejáratáig. Rosie a férfi fájdalmas szorításában vergődve kénytelen volt elviselni az éj-elf őrök nyilvánvaló undorral terhes tekintetét. A fáklyafényben egyikük szeme sem világított vörösen, de így is épp eléggé fenyegetőek voltak. Mindegyikük hosszú, keskeny pengéjű kardot, és íjat is viselt.

A sátorból Lynthael lépett elő egy hozzá képest egyszerű, ezüstszínű ruhában. Vörös haját ezüst ékszerek sora fogta össze. Elégedett mosollyal csapta össze a tenyerét, amikor meglátta őket. Annyira magabiztosnak tűnt, hogy Rosie még dühösebb lett. Khastyen azonban még nem oldozta el, és így elég nehéz lett volna megtépnie a hercegnő frizuráját, pedig nagyon is kedve lett volna hozzá.

- Micsoda örömteli viszontlátás! – mosolygott a hercegnő elbűvölően, és néhány könnyed tánclépéssel odalejtett az éj-elfhez. Szemérmetlenül szájon csókolta, aztán egy lemondó sóhajjal a halandó lányhoz fordult. A következő pillanatban azonban eltűnt az arcáról a mosoly, és visszakézből egy hatalmas pofont adott Rosie-nak.

– Ezt Lokiért! – sziszegte eltorzult arccal, és az éj-elfnek kellett odébb tessékelnie, különben tovább ütötte volna a lányt.

Rosie lehajtotta a fejét, és megnyalta a száját. A vér fémes ízét érezte a nyelvén, és a fájdalom szúró tüskéit az ajkán. A hercegnőre pillantott, aki azonban már egyáltalán nem foglalkozott vele.

- Hol van a herceg? – kérdezte Lynthael, mire Khastyen a háta mögé mutatott.

A hercegnő odasétált a másik lóhoz, és egy mozdulattal Loki fejére tette a kezét, mely akár még gyengéd is lehetett volna. De aztán összeszorította az ujjait, és durván felrántotta a herceg fejét a hajánál fogva. Elmélyülten vizsgálgatta a sápadt, öntudatlanságba merült arcot, majd néhány pillanat múlva elengedte, és visszafordult.

- Azt akarom, hogy holnap reggelre eszméleténél legyen, és álljon meg a saját lábán. Legyen tudatában mindennek, amikor az én harcosom elveszi tőle az életét.

Tettetett udvariassággal meghajolt a halandó felé, aztán gonoszul felkacagott. Khastyen hátulról meglökte a lányt, aki így kénytelen volt követni a hercegnőt a sátrába. Rosie megpróbált hátranézni, a másik ló felé, de az éj-elf újra meglökte. Felemelte a kezét, és megtörölte a száját, aztán belépett az őrök között a sátorba.

A hercegnő sátra fényűzően volt berendezve, hogy tulajdonosának minden szeszélyét kielégítse. A barlang alja ki sem látszott a rengeteg puha szőrmétől. Rosie-nak fogalma sem volt, milyen állattól származtak, mert ezüstszürke és türkiz színű volt mindegyik. Mindegyik sarokban fáklyák égtek, hogy elűzzék a barlang sötétjét. Lehet, hogy Lynthael eladta magát az ellenségnek, de attól még elf volt, aki képtelen volt fény nélkül létezni. Ledobta magát egy fekvőalkalmatosságra, melyen párnák sorakoztak. Az éj-elf megragadta Rosie vállát, és kényszerítette, hogy letérdeljen a hercegnő elé.

- Milyen közönséges… - húzta el a száját Lynthael. Rosie nagyjából egyet is értett vele, ha belegondolt, hogyan nézhet ki a hosszú lovaglás után, piszkosan és vérző szájjal. – Nem így képzelnéd el a harcost, aki Gelfyon kardját viseli majd, ugye, szerelmem?

- Te mondtad, hogy az asgardi herceg jól választott. Egészen biztos vagy benne? Ez a lány lát… – kérdezte Khastyen, miközben a térdelő lányt kerülgette.

- Biztos vagyok. A látás csupán elhanyagolható apróság. – hajolt előrébb a hercegnő, majd felpillantott az éj-elfre. – Meglátod, holnap reggel dicsőségesen áll majd előttetek, hogy az első csapással megadja a jelet a háborúra.

- Úgy legyen. – hajolt meg Khastyen. A hercegnő csókot dobott felé, ő pedig kiment a sátorból.

- Ketten maradtunk, nők egymás közt. – mosolygott Lynthael a lányra. – Csevegjünk hát…

Rosie-nak lett volna pár ötlete a lányos csevelyhez, de egy időre megfeledkezett róluk, amikor a hercegnő újra pofon vágta, és ő elvesztve az egyensúlyát hátraesett a szőrmékre.

- Jól figyelj a szavamra, halandó. – vicsorogta az elf lány, a legkisebb kedvesség vagy udvariasság nélkül a hangjában. – Lehet, hogy te vagy a szűz kardjának hordozója, de akkor is csak egy mocskos kis kérészéletű vagy. Elvégzed a feladatodat, különben megkeserülöd.

- Azt hiszed, önként megteszem? – nyögte Rosie, ahogy összekötözött kézzel megpróbált talpra állni.

- Ó, igen… - bájolgott a hercegnő, mint mindig, amikor nagyon meg volt elégedve saját magával. – Tudni fogom, mi az, amivel rávehetlek arra, hogy megtedd, amit kérek.

Rosie megpróbált értelmet keresni a hercegnő szavai mögött.

- De az erőszak… Nem kényszeríthetsz…

- Miért is tenném? – mosolygott Lynthael. – Arra nem lesz szükség, meglátod.

Rosie lázasan törte a fejét, mit is akarhat az elf hercegnő.

- Fáradtnak tűnsz.- simogatta meg a fejét Lynthael, mire a lány tüntetően elfordult. – Hadd segítsek. Nekünk össze kell tartanunk… Egy oldalon fogunk állni, és én szeretném, ha mindened meglenne, amire csak vágysz.

- Engedj el, te boszorkány. – morgott Rosie, és felemelte összekötözött kezeit.

- Annyira szeretnék bízni benned… - A hercegnő sajnálkozva forgatta a szemeit. – De még túl korai. Talán majd ha ettél…

Kikiabált az őröknek, és hamarosan egy szolgáló érkezett enni- és innivalóval. A hercegnő mindent a lány kezébe adott, még a poharát is maga töltötte meg és adta oda neki. Közben mosolygott és megállás nélkül arról csacsogott, hogy milyen ruhát szeretne másnap viselni, amikor megtörténik a nagy esemény.

Bár a gyomra követelőzött, Rosie lassan evett, mert nem akart rosszul lenni. Kortyonként itta ki a gyenge bort is, amit kapott. Közben átfutott az agyán, hogy esetleg meg akarják mérgezni, de aztán elvetette ezt az ötletet. Lynthaelnek szüksége van rá, hogy megvalósítsa a terveit. Fogalma sem volt még, hogyan fog kimenekülni ebből a csávából úgy, hogy se neki, se Lokinak ne legyen bántódása. Szerencsére volt ideje gondolkodni, és végül eszébe jutott, hogyan is nyerhetné el a hercegnő bizalmát. Amikor lenyelte az utolsó falatot, csendesen megszólalt:

- Loki megbántott engem. – Elégedetten látta a szeme sarkából, hogy a hercegnő felemelni a fejét, és elkerekedett szemmel bámul rá. – Annyi mindent ígért nekem, amiről a Földön nem is álmodhattam. Aztán meg kinevetett, és azt mondta, ostoba halandó vagyok, aki méltatlan egy asgardi herceghez.

Szomorúan lehajtotta a fejét, de közben figyelte a hatást.

- De azt elmondta, milyen dicsőséges sors vár rád, nem? – csodálkozott Lynthael. – Aki a szűz kardját forgatja, arra örökké emlékezni fognak, és nevét hősi énekek zengik majd.

- Összetörte a szívemet. – préselt ki egy könnycseppet Rosie a szeméből. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy elég meggyőző lesz a színjátéka. – Az asgardiak pedig nem akartak hazaengedni. Meg kell fizetniük ezért.

A hercegnő nem győzött ámulni a lány szavait hallva.

- Nem hittem volna, hogy téged is megsebzett az az utolsó gazember! De meglásd, elégtételt nyersz majd, amikor végzel vele.

- Akkor add ide a kardot! – emelte fel elszántan a fejét Rosie.

- Sajnálom… Még nem lehet. Fel kell készítenünk téged. Pihenned kell, és meg kell tisztulnod. Akkor már méltó leszel rá.

Félrebillentett fejjel a hercegnőre nézett, és olyat mondott, amitől neki nevethetnékre támadt, Lynthael viszont könnyes szemmel a nyakába borult:

- A hajam egyszerűen rémes. Te olyan gyönyörű vagy, biztosan segítesz majd nekem…

Rosie csak azért volt képes végigjátszani a színjátékot nevetés nélkül, mert közben Loki miatt aggódott. A hercegnő a nagyra törő tervei ellenére olyan volt, mint egy fiatal tizenéves lány, a külsőségek iránti végtelen elfogultságával, meg a szeszélyes, követhetetlenül csapongó érzelmeivel. Sem Khastyen-t, sem más férfit nem engedett a sátor közelébe. Miután személyesen vágta le a lány kezéről a kötelet, behívott egy elf szolgálót, aki bekente a lány csuklóját ott, ahol felsértette a bőrt a kötél. Aztán engedte neki, hogy megmosakodjon. Háromszor küldte vissza a saját cselédjét, mire az olyan ruhákkal tért vissza, melyek megfeleltek az ízlésének.

Rosie már egészen megszokta, hogy amióta elhagyta a Földet, folyton csak öltöztetik. Ráadásul Lynthael szívügyének tekintette, hogy a harcos, aki majd a szűz kardját viseli, megfelelően nézzen ki. A halványkék ing, meg a sötétkék nadrág tényleg illett hozzá, ez nem volt kétséges. Puha elf csizmákat kapott, melyekben szinte meztelennek érezte a lábait, ám ahogy lépett néhányat, meglepően erősnek érezte a lábbeliket. Kapott egy kissé férfias zekét is, melyet aprólékos és finom hímzések díszítettek.

A barlangban nehezen tudta követni az idő múlását, de ezzel a hercegnő is így volt, mert rendszeresen azzal zargatta a sátor előtt álló őröket, hogy mondják meg neki, mikor lesz már dél. A lány úgy érezte, nem több egy halálosan veszedelmes játékbabánál a hercegnő kezében. Lynthael megmosdatta és szép ruhába öltöztette, csak azután merte a kezébe venni. Az ebédnél már egyenrangú félként bánt Rosie-val, bár még egy kissé elégedetlennek látszott. Az ételt egy alacsony asztalkán tették eléjük, és mindketten párnákon ültek mellette.

Semmi értelmesről nem beszélgettek evés közben. Lynthael megjegyzéseket tett az ételre meg az éj-elf szakácsokra, amiért azok nem eléggé kifinomultan főznek. Megkérdezte Rosie-t, szerinte is vonzóbb-e Khastyen, mint bármelyik másik elf, aztán kifaggatta a lányt a földi férfiakról. Más nem érdekelte. Aztán arról kezdett el beszélni, hogyan kellene Rosie-nak viselnie a haját ahhoz, hogy a lehető legjobb benyomást tegyen. A lánynak itt lett elege.

- Fenség… - szólította meg a hercegnőt udvariasan, mielőtt engedett volna a csábításnak, hogy tönkretegye annak frizuráját. – Azt hiszem, most már elmondhatnád részletesen, mit is vársz tőlem. Ha majd nálam lesz a kard…

- Hízeleg, hogy ilyen lelkes vagy. – dicsérte meg Lynthael. – Azt hittem, többet kell majd győzködnöm téged.

- Azt mondtad, öljem meg Lokit. Semmire sem vágyom jobban. De mi lesz azután?

Rosie hangja megremegett, és nagyon remélte, hogy ezt a másik a herceg iránti gyűlöleteként fogja majd fel. Így is lehetett, mert az elf hercegnő bólintott.

- Ha megszabadultunk a férfitól, aki mindkettőnknek annyi szomorúságot okozott, te fogod félreállítani az útból azokat, akik ellenem törnek Alfheimben. Akkor végre én ülhetek a trónra!

- Majd ha én odaengedlek… - hallatszott a sátor bejárata felől egy kimért, cinikus hang, és a hosszú órák óta növekedő rózsaszín buborék egy pillanat alatt szétpukkadt.

Khastyen öntelt lenézéssel pillantott az elf hercegnőre, Rosie-t pedig nem is méltatta figyelemre.

- Miért engedted el? – vonta kérdőre az elf lányt. – Mondtam, hogy nem bízhatsz meg benne.

- Több közös van bennünk, mint gondolnád… - bújt oda hozzá Lynthael, és cirógatni kezdte az éj-elf ruhájának díszítéseit, amivel láthatóan még jobban felidegesítette.

A férfi ellökte a lány kezét.

- Nem fogom hagyni, hogy az ostoba szeszélyeid miatt elveszítsem Alfheim trónját.

- Még mindig én vagyok az örökös. – sziszegte a lány, és elhátrált a férfitól. – Jó lesz, ha nem felejted el, drága szerelmem, hogy csak miattam vagy itt.

Rosie feszültek figyelte kettejük veszekedését. Khastyen hamarabb észbekapott, és a karjánál fogva kirángatta a hercegnőt a sátorból. Ő azonban még így is hallotta őket, hála éles füleinek.

- Nem fedheted fel az összes tervünket a halandó előtt. – morgolódott az éj-elf. – Nem bízhatsz benne.

- Hidd el, megteszi majd, amit kell. És ha már senki sincs az utunkban, megengedem, hogy te magad végezz vele. – duruzsolta a hercegnő. Rosie nem tudta, hogy hányjon vagy reszkessen a mézesmázos köntösbe bújtatott kegyetlen szavaktól.

- Még mindig nem értem, miért ragaszkodsz annyira a kardhoz. Az én seregem is éppen elég lenne ahhoz, hogy félresöpörjük apádat, és bárkit, aki az utunkba áll. Minek vesződsz vele?

- Jaj, szerelmem… - sopánkodott Lynthael. – Tudod, hogy szükségünk van rá… A lány nélkül mit sem ér a kard, márpedig a harcosaink csak akkor követnek minket, ha ez a csodálatos fegyver vezeti őket.

Khastyen morgott valamit, amit Rosie nem értett, ám a következő mondatától majdnem kiugrott a szíve a helyéről.

- A herceged magához tért. Ha még játszani szeretnél vele egy kicsit, mielőtt a halandó elvágja a torkát, igyekezz. Szeretnék minél előbb túllenni ezen az egész nevetséges közjátékon.

Rosie az öklébe harapott, hogy ne kiáltson fel örömében. Aztán megmozdult a sátor bejáratát elfedő díszes szőttes, és ő igyekezett úgy tenni, mintha semmit sem hallott volna. A hercegnő élénk vidámsággal telepedett vissza az asztalhoz. Viszont egyetlen megjegyzést sem tett az előbbi jelenetre. Körbenézett az asztalon, és miután úgy ítélte meg, hogy mindketten végeztek, hívatta a szolgálóit.

- Itt az ideje, hogy befejezzük a felkészítésedet. – mosolygott Rosie-ra, a lány pedig kitörő örömmel hálálkodni kezdett.

Engedte, hogy a boldogság az arcára üljön, hogy hallatszódjék a hangján, amikor megszólal. Nevetett, és közben arra gondolt: milyen jó, hogy a hercegnő fel sem tudja fogni, hogy ő nem is az új frizurának örül.

Loki nem akart felébredni. A világ hideg és üres volt körülötte, és ő semmi csábítót nem talált benne. A sötét öntudatlanság úgy vonzotta őt, mint egy feneketlen mocsár, melynek a mélyén nem várja más, csak a semmi nyugalma. Az időnek nem volt jelentősége a számára.

Egyszer azt vette észre, hogy fáj valami. Csak lassan ébredt rá, hogy az az ő teste. A meghatározhatatlan helyről sugárzó érzés az egész valóját betöltötte. Lüktetett, és minden egyes lüktetéssel erősebb lett. Az idő meglódult, és nemsokára hangok töltötték meg körülötte a semmit. De nem ismerte fel őket, még nem. Idővel érezte a meleget és a füst illatát, akkor jött rá, hogy tűz ég mellette. Aztán közelebb furakodtak a hangok, és róla kezdtek el beszélni. Hallotta és megismerte a saját nevét, mint ahogy már érezte a kezeit és a lábait is.

Nem akart felébredni, de felkeltették. Ismeretlen folyadékot erőltettek le a torkán, végigdörzsölték kihűlt végtagjait, beborogatták forró homlokát. Szavakat suttogtak a sötétben, és a nevén szólították, amíg kénytelen volt megadni magát, és kinyitotta a szemét.

Félhomály vette körül, és kellemes meleg. Két éj-elf férfi hajolt fölé, és a tekintetét keresték. Várakozóan bámultak rá, de mosolyogva egyedül hagyták, amint rekedt hangon azt suttogta:

- Tűnjetek el, ostobák!

A két varázsló hamarosan visszatért. Legalábbis ő addigra jött rá, hogy azok. Nagyjából akkor, amikor ráébredt, mi is történt vele. Az utolsó emléke az volt, hogy Rosie fölé hajol és veszekszik vele. Édesen tudott kiabálni, de neki már nem volt ereje visszavágni, és a lány eltűnt.

A varázslók megvizsgálták, és újabb adag gyógyszert itattak meg vele. Hercegnek szólították és tisztelettel bántak vele. Lassan ültették fel, és tartották, amíg elmúlt a szédülése. Tiszta ruhát hoztak neki, és ételt. Amikor azonban kis idő elteltével a saját lábára állt, és elég erős volt ahhoz, hogy ne essen össze, meghajoltak, és villámgyorsan egy vakítóan ragyogó fénykört vontak köréje és a tűz köré. Átléptek a fénykörön, és ott hagyták egyedül.

Akkor megértette, mitől volt végig hiányérzete. A fizikai ereje visszatért, méghozzá bámulatosan gyorsan, amit a varázslók gyógyszereinek köszönhetett. Ám képtelen volt varázsolni. Annyit ugyan érzett, hogy valamiféle őrző mágia az, amely nem engedi, hogy átlépje a fénykört. De megszüntetni nem tudta. Kénytelen-kelletlen visszaült a tűz mellé, és megpróbált pihenni.

A dolgok lassan a helyükre kerültek a fejében. Ahogy a tábort figyelte világító börtönén kívül, látta, hogy az elfek következetesen elkerülik az éj-elfeket, sátraikat külön állították fel, és lehetőleg rájuk sem néztek. Tudta, hogy egy barlangban van, mivel nem látta sem a holdat, sem a csillagokat. Lovakat hallott kissé távolabbról, és úgy sejtette, arrafelé lehet a kijárat. Fogalma sem volt, hogy került az éj-elfek fogságába, és egyáltalán hol van ez a barlang. Aggódott a halandó lány miatt, és a remény is halvány volt, mely azt sugallta, hogy talán visszatért a palotába. Azon morfondírozott, vajon mit csinálhat a testvére, és a harcosok. Vajon elindultak már a keresésére? És vajon Rosie ott ül Fandral előtt a nyeregben?

Megpróbált kényelmesebben ülni a földön. Az egyik lábát közelebb húzta magához, a másikat kissé kinyújtotta előre. Két karját a térde köré kulcsolta, és ráhajtotta a fejét. Még mindig úgy gondolta, helyesen cselekedett. Rosie joggal volt dühös rá. Hiszen titkolózott előtte, időnként hazudott is, és kihasználta őt. Loki mindezt Asgard-ért tette, az otthonáért. Csak épp elkövette azt a hibát, hogy nem számolt egy másik dologgal. Nem számolt azzal, hogy nem marad érzéketlen a lány iránt. Nem számolt azzal, hogy az életénél is jobban fogja szeretni.

Helyesen cselekedett, amikor visszaadta a lánynak az életkedvet és a reményt. Legalább részben jóvátette a hibáit. De azt nem tudta, Rosie képes lesz-e valaha is megbocsátani neki. Lehunyta a szemét, hagyta, hogy fekete haja az arcába hulljon, és hallgatta a tűz ropogását, meg a fénykör varázslatának duruzsolását.

- Szóval visszatértél közénk… - riasztotta fel egy cseppet sem kedves, ám ismerős női hang a szendergésből.

- Ne fáraszd magad, Lynthael. – mormolta úgy, hogy közben fel sem emelte a fejét. – Eszembe sem jut azt hinni, hogy akár egy percig is aggódtál értem.

A hercegnő éles hangon felnevetett.

- Látom, már jól vagy. Hízelegsz, mint mindig.

- Csak mert olyan elbűvölő vagy, mint egy kígyó. – vágta rá Loki, és talpra ugrott, hogy szembenézzen az elf hercegnővel, Alfheim árulójával. Tekintete azonban valaki máséval találkozott, és a meglepetéstől levegőt venni is elfelejtett.

Rosie ott állt előtte, alakját megvilágította a fénykör ragyogása. Kék szemei vidáman csillogtak, ruhája kirajzolta karcsú alakját. Dús szőke haját elf módra rafinált csigákba és fonatokba igazították. Nem viselt fegyvert. A mosolya forróbb volt a lába előtt égő tűznél, és Loki levegő után kapkodva tért magához a bűvöletből. Megbénította az öröm, hogy a lány ott volt vele, ugyanakkor rettegett is attól, mit fognak mondani egymásnak. A múltban a legtöbb beszélgetésük veszekedéssel és könnyekkel végződött. Ő pedig soha többé nem akart könnyeket látni Rosie szemében.

- Biztonságos ez a kör, hercegnő? – kérdezte Rosie a fényre mutatva. – Nem szeretnénk, ha megszökne, igaz?

Loki semmit sem értett. A homlokát ráncolva közelebb lépett a fénykörhöz. Ebből a távolságból már érezte a taszító erőt.

- A varázslók meggyőződtek arról, hogy nem tudja használni a mágiát. Reggelig a fénykör foglya lesz, aztán a te kezedbe adom. – fordult Lynthael a lányhoz. Egy pillantással sem vesztegetett többet a hercegre.

- Alig várom már, amikor átlépi majd azt a kört. – sóhajtott fel Rosie vágyakozva. Nem aggódott amiatt, hogy a hercegnő felfedezi szavai mögött a kettős értelmet. Arra ő képtelen lett volna. – De szeretnék még valamit. Biztosan teljesítheted.

- És mi lenne az? – kérdezte Lynthael unottan. Általában nem szokta mások kéréseit teljesíteni, hiszen ő volt az, akit kiszolgáltak.

- Beszélni akarok vele. Azt akarom, hogy megalázkodjon, és bocsánatot kérjen. Azt akarom, hogy tudja, milyen fájdalmakat okozott nekem, és hogy mindent visszafizetek neki holnap reggel. Ennyi elégtétel jár nekem is, nem igaz?

Lynthaelt elöntötte a büszkeség, amiért Rosie így gondolkodott. Még saját sértettségét is megbosszulhatta ez a lány. Megsimogatta Rosie arcát és bólintott.

- De ne kíméld. Nem érdemli meg.

Azzal a másik kitörő örömére sarkon fordult, és visszament a sátrába.

A lány csigalassúsággal fordult vissza a fénykör felé. Loki még mindig ott állt a szélén, ameddig csak el tudott jönni, és őt bámulta. Nem hitt sem a szemének, sem a fülének.

- Azt hittem, téged nem lehet meglepni. – suttogta Rosie, és közelebb lépett. Bár tűz égett tőle néhány lépésnyire, maga előtt csak hűvös levegőt érzett.

- Azt hittem, soha nem látlak többé. – Loki hangja megremegett, amikor kimondta a soha szót.

Rosie megrázta a fejét.

- Most ne beszélj… Kérlek… - Kinyújtotta maga elé az egyik kezét. – Ez a fény… megéget?

Loki megvonta a vállát.

- Engem visszatart. De te halandó vagy…

Amint kimondta a szavakat, Rosie gondolkodás nélkül lehunyta a szemét, és előrelépett a fénybe. Végigfutott a bőrén a hideg, de más nem történt, és a következő pillanatban Loki karjaiban találta magát. Mind a tíz ujjával belekapaszkodott, és arcát elrejtette a férfi ruhájában. Meg akarta mutatni, milyen erős, de mégis sírni kezdett.

Megrázta a fejét, és eltolta magát a hercegtől.

- Erre nincs időnk. Hiábavalóság sírásra vesztegetni a drága időt. – hüppögte.

- Azt mondtad, nincs beszéd. – suttogta Loki, és ő sem mondott többet.

Kezét a lány mesterien elkészített frizurájába fúrta, szétzilálva a tincseket, visszaadva így a szabadságukat. Aztán lejjebb csúsztatta a kezét, és a lány nyakát simogatva közelebb húzta őt magához. Másik kezének ujjai Rosie arcáról törölték le a könnyeket, egyik könnycseppet a másik után. Amikor végzett, a lány szemébe nézett. Szorítást érzett a mellkasában attól a vágytól, ami a csillogó kék szemekben látott. Felsóhajtott, és ajkával megkereste a lányét, mintha csak bocsánatot kérne a tolakodásért. Rosie azonban gyorsan és határozottan megbocsátott. És ha már szavakra nem vesztegethették az időt, addig kényeztették egymást, amíg mindketten meg nem értették, mit is akart mondani a másik.

Rosie tért előbb magához. És bármennyire is gyűlölte magát érte, mégis elszakította magát a hercegtől.

- Azt akarják, hogy megöljelek… Holnap reggel… - suttogta.

- Tudom. – mormolta Loki, és újra meg akarta csókolni. De Rosie nem engedte.

- Egy kicsit sem zavar?

- Most nem… - sóhajtott a herceg csalódottan, amiért a lány elhúzódott tőle.

- Férfiak… - forgatta a szemeit a lány. – A hercegnő bízik bennem, mert olyan ostoba, mint egy fatuskó, de Khastyen már nehezebb eset. Rajtam tartja a szemét, és őt nem igazán hatják meg Lynthael romantikus elképzelései a hatalomátvételről. Ő csak harcot akar és vért.

- Mi van Thor-ral és a többiekkel?

Rosie nagyot nyelt.

- Már úton vannak ide. Ha minden jól megy, reggelre ők is itt lesznek. És akkor szépen eltűnünk erről a pocsék helyről, együtt.

- Jól hangzik. – bólintott Loki. – De most folytathatnánk végre?

- Telhetetlen vagy. – mosolygott Rosie és elpirult.

- Te meg ellenállhatatlan.

Loki olyan kitartóan csókolta őt, mintha nem is akarná abbahagyni. Rosie az agya egy távoli szegletében azon kezdett el gondolkozni, hogy most már ideje lenne valami olyat tenni, amiről Lynthael elhiszi majd, hogy kínzás a herceg számára.

- Adhatok neked egy pofont? – kérdezte két csók között. Loki megrökönyödve nézett rá.

- Furcsa fogalmaid vannak a gyengédségről.

- Ha nem akarod, hogy Lynthael is kipróbálja, hogyan kérsz bocsánatot tőle, szépen idefordulsz és tűrsz. – próbált komolyan beszélni Rosie. – Azt mondtam neki, hogy már ma elkezdem a kínzásodat.

- Ha most itt fogsz hagyni, akkor meg is tetted. – vágott vissza Loki, a hangjában tele titokzatos ígéretekkel, melyektől a lánynak hirtelen nagyon melege lett.

- Bízz bennem, és szenvedj. Most az egyszer és utoljára. Holnap minden másképp lesz…

Loki még egyszer megcsókolta, hosszabban és lágyabban, mint előtte, aztán kihúzta magát.

- Holnap… - suttogta mosolyogva, végül elvigyorodott. – És most üss!

Lynthael épp szőlőt evett, amikor a lány visszatért hozzá. Gyanakvással vegyes kíváncsisággal pillantott rá, így Rosie azonnal beszélni kezdett, hogy meggyőzze.

- Igazad volt, hercegnő. Nem érdemelte volna meg, hogy időt vesztegessünk rá. Ugyanolyan arcátlan, mint volt. Azt hitte, hízelgéssel majd levehet a lábamról.

- És mit tettél vele? – kérdezte a hercegnő.

- Amit kellett. Elmeséltem neki, hogy mennyi szenvedést kellett átélnem miatta. Hogy hány álmatlan éjszakám volt, hogy mennyire fájt. Aztán elmondtam neki, hogy mindezeket ő is elszenvedi majd, százszorosan is. Valamiért nem hitt nekem, de egy pofon hatásos volt.

- Kesztyűs kézzel bántál vele, az volt a baj. – bólogatott Lynthael, de minden jel szerint meg volt elégedve, mert nem is faggatózott tovább. – Mindent megért majd, ha a kezedben lesz holnap a szűz kardja. Csak akkor már késő lesz.

Kuncogott egyet, és tovább csipegette a szőlőt. Rosie a kardról kérdezgette, hogy valahogy elüsse az időt vacsoráig. Meglepetésére a hercegnő nem sokat tudott az ereklyéről, csak ami a versben is benne volt, meg hogy hatalmas erejű fegyver. Miután ettek, megkérdezte a hercegnőt, kimehetne-e friss levegőt szívni. Lynthael elbizonytalanodva nézett rá, de miután a lány meggyőzte, hogy akár tíz őrrel együtt is hajlandó menni, végülis elengedte. De a szavát fogta, hogy reggel azonnal ide jön a sátrába. És akkor megkapja majd a kardot. Rosie udvariasan bocsánatot kért, amiért halandó létére nehezen viseli a bezártságot és elköszönt. A hercegnő egy leereszkedő intéssel elbocsátotta.

Emelt fejjel és büszke tartással sétált ki a barlang bejáratához. Mindenfelé érdeklődő pillantások kísérték. A híre már elterjedt a táborban, ugyanis senki sem háborgatta, vagy kérdezgette, viszont egyik-másik elf könnyed fejbólintással köszöntötte.

Valóban büszke volt magára. Rávette Lynthaelt, hogy nézzék meg a herceget. Elérte, hogy egyedül maradhasson vele, és végre választ kapott a kérdésére is. Loki varázslata önmagában is erős volt, de szerelmének tudatában a lány szinte bármire képesnek tartotta magát. Ráadásul szemrebbenés nélkül hazudott neki az asgardiakról. Lynthaelt is sikeresen meggyőzte, hogy a herceg máris szenved, és szenvedni is fog a halála pillanatáig.

Most már csak egy dolga volt: kitalálni, hogyan élik túl a másnapot.

Kiért a barlang szájához, ami épp arrafelé nézett, amerre Alfheim napja lenyugodott. Az égen vörös lángok gyúltak, és a fák koronáját ezer égő lándzsával szúrta át a lemenő nap. Rosie vett egy nagy levegőt, aztán visszafordult a barlangba, a sötétségbe. Addig sétált visszafelé, amíg el nem érte az első őröket. Akkor azonban megállt, és két éj-elf között félúton leült a földre. Hátát nekitámasztotta a barlangi folyosó nyirkos falának, nem törődve azzal, mi lesz Lynthael drága ruhájával. Addig fel sem állt, amíg el nem apadtak a könnyei. Akkor aztán visszatért a táborba. A hercegnő sátra mellett felállítottak neki is egy kisebbet, ott tért nyugovóra. Sokat persze nem aludt. De amikor a táborban az őrök reggelt kiáltottak, már tudta, mit kell tennie.


	17. Chapter 17

17.

Sylfain király rosszkedvűen ébredt. Ennek egyrészt az volt az oka, hogy nem magától kelt fel, hanem a palotaőrség kapitánya zavarta fel a legszebb álmából. A kapitány kötelességének érezte, hogy jelentse: az asgardi vendégek egytől egyig távoztak, miután hajnalban reggelit és lovakat rendeltek maguknak. Természetesen senki sem merte visszatartani őket, főként udvariasságból. Bár a kapitány szerint a szolgák egy részét igencsak aggasztotta a herceg nagyméretű harci kalapácsa, melyet megállás nélkül lóbált a kezében.

A király inkább csalódott volt, mint dühös. Sajnálta, hogy a nagy gonddal, szépen eltervezett közös vadászat Odin két fiával és a kíséretükkel meghiúsulni látszott. Csak mert Thor hercegnek hajnalok hajnalán sétálni támadt kedve. Belenyugodott, hogy a pihenésnek vége, és magához rendelte két belső inasát, majd öltözködni kezdett.

Épp a csizmáját készült felhúzni az egyik inas lelkes közreműködésével, amikor megjelent a lánya komornája, holtsápadtan és könnyes szemmel, és a földre borulva kért bocsánatot, amiért sehol sem találja a hercegnőt. Pedig már itt lenne az ideje, hogy Lynthael hercegnő felkészüljön a vadászatra. Amikor Sylfain rákérdezett, a komorna bevallotta, hogy este nem ellenőrizte, hogy a hercegnő rendben nyugovóra tért-e az ágyában, mivel az egyik szolgáló megszidásával volt elfoglalva, aki nem végezte el időben a hercegnő ágyneműjének kitisztítását.

Sylfain a szemöldökét ráncolta. Már máskor is előfordult, hogy a hercegnő eltűnt egy kis időre. Ő azonban soha nem foglalkozott ezzel, elvégre Lynthael már felnőtt, és nem ártott neki egy kis önállóság. Csalódottan úgy döntött, kénytelen lesz átértékelni apai szigorának visszatartó erejét. Minden kétsége eloszlott ezzel kapcsolatban, amikor befutott az őrkapitány helyettese. A férfi nem kevesebbet állított, mint hogy az éjszaka folyamán távozott a palotából a hercegnő, három szolgáló, a királyi testőrség fele, és további harminc íjász a palota melletti állomáshelyéről. Természetesen minden távozó személyre egy-egy lovat is számítani kell, melyek szintén hiányoznak az istállókból. A szolgák határozottan állították, hogy a hercegnő közvetlen parancsára cselekedtek, aki Alfheim biztonságát emlegette.

Sylfain a fél csizmával a lábán felpattant a székből, félrelökte az inast és dühöngeni kezdett. Azonnal megparancsolta a helyettesnek, hogy küldjenek üzenetet Odin királynak Asgard-ba. A testőrkapitánynak azt mondta, hogy riassza a maradék testőrséget, és állítson készenlétbe száz elf katonát. A komornát elküldte, hogy szedje rendbe magát, és végül reggelit rendelt magának. Amíg a reggelire várt, maga húzta fel a másik csizmáját, majd a páncélját és a kardját kérette. Aztán gyorsan befalta az ennivalót, ahogy azt háború idején szokta. Gondolatai egy kis ideig egy aprócska vörös hajú kislány körül forogtak, aki kölcsönkérte a koronáját, hadd játszhasson vele. A korona persze túl nagy volt a fejére, és folyton félrecsúszott. De a kislány csak nevetett, és ő úgy érezte, elolvad a boldogságtól.

Sylfain elhatározta, hogy most nem engedi elbűvölni magát, hanem kemény lesz és szigorú. Legalábbis megpróbálja.

Thor és a többiek nem vesztegették az idejüket. Ahogy hajnalodott, már útra készen álltak. Volstagg-ra bízták az útravaló beszerzését, Sif pedig intézkedett a lovakat illetően. Fandral fél órán keresztül élesítette a kardját. Azt mondta, ez megnyugtatja. Nem mintha bárki is hitt volna neki, de inkább ráhagyták.

Vágtában indultak a kis tó felé, hogy újra megkeressék a nyomokat, és a világosban már azt is jól láthatták, merre indult tovább a két lovas. Egy percet sem vártak tovább, hanem sebesen utánuk lovagoltak. Ők nem álltak meg pihenni ott, ahol az elfek tették a foglyaikkal korábban, hanem csak ellenőrizték a nyomokat, és azonnal tovább is mentek. A folyóhoz érve azonban Thor megállj-t parancsolt.

- Nem tudunk tovább menni. – mondta, ahogy meglátta a hatalmas sziklákat, melyek elzárták az útjukat. – A lovak kitörik a lábukat.

- A nyomok akkor is ide vezettek. – válaszolta Fandral. – Csakis erre jöhettek. Lehet, hogy gyalog mentek tovább…

- És mégis merre? – akadékoskodott Thor. – A folyón itt nem lehet átkelni.

- Akkor a parton kell követnünk őket.

- Túl sok a szikla. És mi túl feltűnőek vagyunk. Csapda is lehet előttünk, nem vennénk észre időben… - aggályoskodott Sif.

- Igazad van. – bólintott Thor. – Egyikőnk előre megy, és körbeszimatol. Látnunk kell, mi van a parton feljebb.

Fandral már ugrott is le a nyeregből. Minden felesleges holmiját a nyeregre akasztotta, csak a kardját vitte magával.

- Adjatok fél órát. – nézett vissza az első szikla mögül. – Ha nem térnék vissza, jöhettek utánam bosszút állni.

Thor odaintett neki, aztán fogták a lovakat és behúzódtak az erdőbe oda, ahonnan szemmel tarthatták a partot, de ők maguk jól elrejtőzhettek.

Fandral halálos csendben osont végig a sziklák között, megkerülve a nagyokat és átmászva a kisebbek tetején. Óvatos volt, de még így is csak az utolsó pillanatban vette észre a barlang bejáratát. Két őr ácsorgott a feketén sötétlő nyílás előtt, arccal épp az ellenkező irányba. Fandral azonban nem kísértette a szerencséjét, inkább villámgyorsan visszahúzódott egy szikla mögé. Önkéntelenül is visszatartotta a lélegzetét. Amikor biztos volt benne, hogy azok ketten nem vették észre, óvatosan újra kikémlelt. Meglepődött, amikor látta, hogy az őrök nem közönséges elfek, hanem hófehér hajú éj-elfek. Halkan beszélgettek egymás között, de ő a folyó és az erdő hangjai miatt nem sokat értett a párbeszédből. A barlang szája ott sötétlett mögöttük. Fandral nem látott a feketeség mélyére és nem tudhatta, hányan vannak még odabent. Úgy döntött, inkább nem kockáztatja, hogy elintézi az őröket és egymagában beljebb hatol a barlangba. Csendben visszahúzódott hát és sietett vissza a többiekhez.

- A barlang hatalmas lehet. – jegyezte meg, amikor újra együtt voltak az erdőben. – Ki tudja, mit rejt a föld mélye errefelé.

- Biztos vagy benne, hogy az elfek oda mentek be? – kérdezte Thor.

- Az őrök éj-elfek voltak, és valószínűleg azok is, akik Rosie-t idehurcolták. Nyüzsöghetnek odabent. De Rosie ott van bent, tudom. Be kell mennünk.

- Lokinak igaza volt. – jegyezte meg Sif, de nem elég halkan, és Fandral meghallotta.

- Már megint Loki! – dühöngött. – Mindennek ő az oka! Hazudott nekünk! Gyűlölöm. – Belerúgott egy kőbe, aztán ledobta magát a földre. – Drága Rosie… Ki tudja, mit tettek vele. Még ő is Loki miatt szenved…

Sif felsóhajtott. Jelentőségteljesen Thor-ra nézett, a herceg pedig bólintott. Sif leült a harcos mellé, és halkan megszólalt:

- Fandral… Attól félek, Loki még valamit megpróbált eltitkolni előlünk. Bár az igazat megvallva én már régóta sejtettem…

- És mi volna az? – vetette oda Fandral mogorván.

- Rosie… - felelte Sif óvatosan. – Rosie és ő…

- Micsoda? – ugrott fel Fandral, és csak Thor szigorú tekintete tartotta vissza a kiabálástól. – Az nem lehet! Rosie engem szeret. Tudom. Érzem!

- Láttam, ahogy egymásra néznek. Én nő vagyok, Fandral… és a látszat ellenére szerintem gyengéd szálak fűzik össze őket.

- Loki csak játszik vele… Megbűvölte, elvette a józan eszét… Nem tudom elhinni… - rázta a fejét a férfi kétségbeesetten, de egyre reménytelenebbül. Visszaült Sif mellé, és a tenyerébe rejtette az arcát. A lány óvatosan a vállára tette a kezét, de Fandral elhúzódott.

- Sif-nek igaza van, Fandral. – szólalt meg Thor. – Én láttam a szemét, amikor Rosie annak az elfnek az íja elé ugrott. Sif pont így szokott rám nézni, ha halálosan aggódik értem. És azt se felejtsd el, hogy Loki volt Rosie Virrasztója.

- Tessék? – nézett fel Fandral. – Erről én miért nem tudtam?

- Loki titokban akarta tartani. De Godrud, a Gyógyító elárulta nekem, miután engedélyt adtam rá. Loki természetesen ráparancsolt, hogy hallgasson.

Fandral összetört. Képtelen volt elfogadni az igazságot, és úgy érezte, mintha kitéptek volna egy darabot a lelkéből.

- Most nagy szükségünk van rád… - mondta Sif lágyan. – El kellett ezt mondanom neked… Mert ha bemegyünk abba a barlangba, és te csak ott szembesülnél az igazsággal…

- Használhatatlan lennék… - ismerte be a harcos.

- Rosie szeret téged, Fandral. De nem szerelmes beléd… soha nem is volt.

- Összetörte a szívem… - suttogta, kerülve a többiek tekintetét. Sif könnyes szemmel átölelte.

- Annyira sajnálom…

Fandral felállt, és odasétált a lovához.

- Adjatok egy kis időt. – mondta, és hátat fordított a többieknek. – Aztán indulhatunk.

A barlangban, ahol elrejtőztek az éj-elfek, csak a hercegnő szolgái által hozott fáklyák harcoltak a sötétséggel. Mégis mindenki pontosan tudta, mikor jött el a reggel. Amint mozgolódni kezdtek a táborlakók, minden neszt és hangot többszörösen vertek vissza a falak. Rosie egyébként is keveset és rosszul aludt, így az elsők között ébredt fel. Nem akart gondolkozni, nem akart azon rágódni, mi fog történni, ezért magára kapkodta a ruhákat, melyeket Lynthael választott ki a számára, és kilépett a sátrából. Rögtön szembetalálta magát azzal az éj-elf harcossal, aki korábban Khastyen-nek segédkezett az elrablásukban.

- Reggel van, halandó. – közölte az éj-elf szárazon. – Gyere velem.

A lány legszívesebben rávágta volna, hogy igen, tudja, és nem, nem akar vele menni. De sejtette, hogy akkor maga Khastyen jönne el érte, és ő még ennyire se lenne udvarias. Ezért inkább némán bólintott, és követte a harcost.

Azonnal észrevette, hogy most nem a hercegnőhöz indultak el. Khastyen sátra kicsivel odébb állt, közelebb az éj-elf sátrakhoz, és lehetőleg minél távolabb az elfekétől. Rosie meglepődött azon, hogy már mindenkit a sátrak közötti területen, teljes harckészültségben talált. Mintha vártak volna valamire. Vagy inkább tartottak volna valamitől, esetleg valakitől…

Felébredt benne a remény. Talán van esélye annak, hogy Lokiért és érte eljön majd valaki. Khastyen arcába tekintve azonban hirtelen nagyon aprónak tűnt ez az esély.

Az éj-elfek fejedelme semmit sem bízott a véletlenre. Amikor stratégiáról volt szó, egyáltalán nem vette figyelembe Lynthael álmodozó elképzeléseit. A legjobb íjászaival vetette körbe a sátrát, és ahogy Rosie titokban megfigyelte, azt a helyet is, ahol Lokit őrizték. A lány nem volt fogoly, legalábbis a kezét nem kötözték meg. De jól tudta, hogy vigyáznia kell arra, mit mond és mit tesz. Különben az éj-elf esetleg meggondolja magát, és a hercegnő kislányos ötlete helyett a magáét fogja megvalósítani.

Lynthael ott volt a sátorban. Ez az éj-elf birodalma volt, ő volt itt az úr, ezért a hercegnő kénytelen volt megelégedni egy szőrmével letakart székkel. Gyermeki mosollyal az arcán állt fel, amikor Rosie belépett hozzájuk.

- Végre… Eljött a nap! Vesszen minden ellenségünk! – kiáltotta lelkesen, mire a lány komoly arccal bólintott. – Gyere! – fogta meg a kezét Lynthael. – Itt az ideje, hogy találkozzatok.

Odavezette őt a sátor falához állított hatalmas láda mellé. Rosie az éj-elfre sandított: Khastyen láthatóan nem örült ennek az egész felhajtásnak.

- Nyisd ki bátran! – mondta a hercegnő, és ő az elf lány hangjára visszafordult a ládához. Kárörvendő vigyort erőltetett az arcára, miközben legbelül pusztán kíváncsiságot és izgatottságot érzett. Mindig is csodálattal tekintett a különleges fegyverekre, és most újra eluralkodott rajta ez az érzés.

Ahogy megemelte a láda fedelét, nyikorogva feltárult előtte a tartalma. A szőrmék színe, melyekre a kardot fektették, ezüstszürke volt; ezen meg sem lepődött. A kard ragyogása azonnal magára vonta a tekintetét. A penge enyhén ívelt volt, és karcsú, mint maguk az elfek. Nem csoda, hogy mindenáron vissza akarták szerezni. A kard bőrből készült markolatára növényi mintákat formázó ezüst véseteket erősítettek. Furcsa volt ezt a díszítést egy olyan fegyveren látni, melyet kizárólag gyilkolásra teremtettek.

Rosie óvatosan megérintette a pengét. Hasonló bizsergést érzett, mint azon a kardon, melyet Loki készített neki. A varázserő hatalma volt ez, mellyel a készítője bűvölte meg a fegyvert. Hirtelen eszébe jutott, hogy azt sem tudja, ki volt Gelfyon és miért volt szűz.

- Miért hívják Gelfyon kardjának? – kérdezte, miközben végig a kardot bámulta.

- Hát még ezt sem tudod, ostoba halandó? – csattant fel Khastyen, aki már alig bírta türtőztetni magát. – Mondtam, hogy nekem kellene forgatnom a fegyvert. – morgolódott.

- És aztán mi lesz veled? – lépett oda hozzá a hercegnő. – Nem bírnám ki, hogy elveszítselek.

- Csak egy ostoba vers a bizonyíték rá, hogy aki forgatja, elpusztul.

- Ki akarod próbálni? – húzta el a száját Lynthael.

Az éj-elf visszavonulót fújt, mire a hercegnő cirógatni kezdte az arcát, hogy kiengesztelje.

- Jobb lesz így, hidd el. Te uralkodásra születtél, én meg arra, hogy a királynőd legyek.

Rosie elmosolyodott magában. A két álmodozó…

- Gelfyon egy fiatal nő volt… - Az éj-elf kedvetlenül beszélni kezdett. - Fiatal, de erős, az elf nemesek közül való. Harcosként nevelték, és ő egész életében a tökéletes fegyvert kereste. Férfit nem engedett a közelébe, mert azt mondta, csak elvonná a figyelmét a nemesebb céltól. A kardot azonban nem ő készítette, csak találta, senki sem tudja, hol. Mesterien forgatta a fegyvert, mintha csak egymásnak teremtették volna őket. Az akkori elf király szolgálatában állott testőrként, és annak minden ellenségével végzett. De ostoba volt és elbizakodott, ezért egy napon őt is legyőzték. Innen ered a legenda, hogy annak, aki használja a kardot, a csata végén meg kell halnia. De mondtam már, hogy ostobaság, Egy vérbeli harcos nem adná meg magát senkinek, főleg nem egy ilyen csodálatos fegyverrel a kezében. Bár a te esetedben hajlandó vagyok másképp vélekedni. – tette hozzá gúnyosan.

Rosie nem válaszolt, csak bal kezével megragadta a kard markolatát, és a magasba emelte, épp Khastyen szeme közé.

- Szép kard… - jegyezte meg fagyosan. Az éj-elf tökéletesen uralkodott magán és meg sem moccant. Lynthael azonban tapsikolni kezdett örömében, mint egy gyerek, aki megkapja a rég áhított játékot.

- Tökéletes! Csodálatos vagy, Rosie. Olyan jól áll a kezedben. És illik a ruhádhoz. De most menjünk! Itt az idő.

A hercegnő karon fogta Rosie-t, aki a kezében tartotta a kardot, melytől a lázadók a győzelmet remélték. Khastyen intett a másik éj-elfnek, aki a bejáratnál várakozott. A férfi eltűnt odakint, és hamarosan hallani lehetett a hangokból, hogy a tábor lakói, elfek és éj-elfek vegyesen gyülekezni kezdenek a barlang közepén fekvő üres területen.

Rosie szíve elindult felfelé, és a torkában kezdett el dobogni. Itt volt az idő, és ő máris elbizonytalanodott. A kezében tartotta a kardot, mely legyőzhetetlenné tette őt. Ám attól rettegett, nem lesz elég ereje ahhoz, hogy legyőzze saját magát, és megtegye, amit kell.

Odin, Asgard királya nem csodálkozott, amikor megkapta Sylfain üzenetét. Tulajdonképpen számított rá, és azóta várta, hogy a fiai Alfheim-be mentek a halandó lánnyal. Az elf varázslók különleges kristályok segítségével indították az útjára az üzenetet, mely nem a Szivárványhídon keresztül, hanem a csillagok útján utazott a két világ között. Odin csak az üzenet tartalmán csodálkozott. Újra elolvasta, immár a királynő társaságában.

- Egy szó sincs Thor-ról és Lokiról, vagy a többiekről… Nagyon furcsa… - aggodalmaskodott Frigga.

- Az az érzésem, Sylfain-nek fogalma sincs, mi van velük. Csak annyit tud, hogy eltűntek a palotából.

- És a halandó lány? Rosie?

- Ő is eltűnt. – bólintott Odin. – De Sylfain kivételesen nem is azért kéri, hogy odamenjek, mert valamelyik fiam már megint ostobaságot csinált. A segítségemet és a támogatásomat kéri… az éj-elfek ellen.

Frigga rémülten nézett a királyra.

- Háború? Harcolnunk kell Svartalfheim ellen?

- Nem tudom, vajon nem az lenne-e az egyszerűbb dolog. De nem ez a helyzet. Rosszabb. Polgárháború készül Alfheim-ben. Lynthael az apja ellen fordult, miután összeállt az éj-elfek vezérével, Khastyen-nel. Nem is tudom elhinni. Remélem, Sylfain alaposan megbünteti majd a lányát, ha egyszer visszakapja. – Odin a fejét csóválta.

- Harcosokat is viszel? – kérdezte Frigga csendesen. Hozzá volt szokva a háborúkhoz, de azzal is tisztában volt, milyen áldozatokkal járnak az asgardiak számára.

- Igen. Sylfain kifejezett kérése volt. De nagyon remélem, hogy nem lesz rájuk szükség.

- Nem bízom az elf királyban.

- Én sem. Persze így van jól… De mégis elmegyek, és visszahozom a fiúkat.

Odin mindig így nevezte őket, ha kettesben voltak: a fiúk. Amennyire is különbözőek voltak, ő és Frigga egyformán szerették mindkettőt. És ugyanúgy megbocsátottak nekik minden ballépésükért. Odin most attól tartott, nehogy megbocsátás helyett bosszúra legyen szükség.

A harcosai gyorsan csatarendbe álltak, és hamarosan mind a Szivárványhídon vágtattak a kapu felé. Odin a fekete csődört, Sleipnir-t lovagolta meg, de magával vitte két farkasát is. Heimdall már várta őket hatalmas kardjára támaszkodva. Odin kérdő tekintetére annyit válaszolt csupán:

- Még nem késett el semmi. Alfheim-ben a dolgok még csak készülődnek.

Odin bólintott, de nem kérdezett többet. Lehet, hogy a Kapuőr szinte mindent látott, ami a Kilenc Birodalmakban történt, de nem mindig volt előnyös, ha valaki mindenről tudott.

A sereg a király intésére átkelt a Hídon.

A négy asgardi az erdő szélén lapult, néhány nagyobb szikla mögött. Figyelték a két őrt, akik a barlang bejáratát őrizték. Már épp elékezdtek volna azon vitatkozni, ki intézze el őket, amikor a két éj-elf eltűnt a barlang nyílásában.

- Valami történt. – jegyezte meg Volstagg amúgy teljesen feleslegesen.

- Okkal hagyták el a helyüket. – bólintott rá Thor. – Mindegy… Akár mehetünk is utánuk.

- Biztos vagy benne, hogy ne intézzük el őket? – kérdezte Sif.

- Nem láttak minket. – mondta Thor. – Odabent meg kettővel több, vagy kevesebb nem számít.

Sif egyetértően mosolygott. A lovakat jól kikötötték az erdő szélén, majd csendes libasorban ők is bementek a barlangba.

Az egyre mélyülő sötétben végül meg kellett állniuk, mert nem akartak rossz irányba kanyarodni. Csak hallották, de nem látták még egymást sem.

- Most jól jönne Loki fényvarázslata… - jegyezte meg Volstagg.

- Próbálkozzunk inkább fáklyával. – javasolta Fandral morcosan.

- Meglátják. – ellenkezett Sif.

- Nem hiszem. – intette le Thor. – Olyan gyorsan haladnak, hogy épp elég lesz beérnünk őket. Nem figyeltétek, amikor követni kezdtük őket? Ők nem használtak fáklyákat, sem varázslatot. Szerintem hátra sem néznek, csak menetelnek előre. Egy fáklya nem árthat, Fandral. Bölcs dolog volt, hogy hoztál.

Khastyen visszahívta a barlang folyosóira kiküldött őröket is, hogy minden erejét a központi csarnokra összpontosítsa. Ezért Thor és a többiek anélkül jutottak el a táborig, hogy bárki is észrevette, vagy megállította volna őket. Thor-nak szerencsére volt annyi lélekjelenléte, hogy eloltsa a fáklyát, amikor megpillantotta a kivilágított tábor első fényeit. Így meglapulhattak a sötétben a kiszélesedő járat elején, és nem futottak rögtön a külső körben felállított őrök karjaiba.

- Elfek és éj-elfek egymás mellett? – hitetlenkedett Sif. – Valaki nagyon sokat ígérhetett nekik, ha így megtűrik egymást.

- Vagy parancsra tették. – mondott ellent Thor. – Nem hiszem, hogy egyetlen elf is besétált volna önszántából a föld alá. Csakis a hercegnő akaratából…

- Nem gondoljátok, hogy túl csendesek? – kérdezte Fandral, mire Thor vigyorogva válaszolt:

- Ez a vihar előtti csend, barátom.

- Igaza van. – suttogta Sif izgatottan. – Odanézzetek!

A lány a barlang távolabbi vége felé kutatott, ahol egy kisebb emelkedő tetején ragyogó fénykör örvénylett. A benne látható sötét alak láthatóan rab volt, mivel több íjász is őrizte. A sátrak és az emelkedő közötti területen sorakoztak fel mindazok, akiket nem rendeltek őrségbe; elfek és fehér hajú éj-elfek csoportjai egymás mellett, de egymástól mégis élesen elkülönülve.

- Soha nem jutunk át. – sopánkodott Volstagg.

- Gyalog nem is. - vágta rá Thor. – Majd átdoblak, mint mindig.

- Most az egyszer inkább engem kellene. – mondta Fandral. – Tudom, ki az az alak a varázskörben, megismerem. Loki az.

- Loki? – kérdezett vissza Thor. – Az nem lehet. Neki gyerekjáték lenne kiszabadulni egy ilyen körből.

- Általában igen. De mi van, ha megfenyegették valamivel? Vagy csak egyszerűen nincs varázsereje? – gondolkodott hangosan Sif.

- Loki a varázsereje nélkül? – nevetett Thor halkan. – Az olyan lenne, mint én Mjolnir nélkül. Olyan… természetellenes…

- Várjunk még egy kicsit. – javasolta Fandral. – Tudni szeretném előbb, hol van Rosie…

Thor beleegyezett. A leshelyükről körbekémlelték az egész tábort, a halandó lányt és a védelem gyenge pontjait keresve.

Lynthael elégedetten nyugtázta, hogy a közönsége megérkezett a végső felvonáshoz. Megvoltak már a főszereplői, és minden készen állt az előadás megkezdéséhez. Ő és Rosie egymás mellett sétáltak fel a kicsiny magaslatra, melyen a tetején varázslók és íjászok őrizték az asgardi herceget. Khastyen követte őket. Rosie kihasználta a lehetőséget, hogy most már feltűnés nélkül megbámulhatja Lokit. A herceg a fénykör közepén állt, ahol közrefogta a két varázsló. Szemeiben visszatükröződött a varázslat ragyogása, ám ahogy Rosie ránézett, komornak tűnt és mintha szándékosan kerülte volna a tekintetét.

A lány úgy érezte, Gelfyon kardja mázsás súlyként lóg az oldalán. Nehezére esett minden lépés felfelé, pedig semmire sem vágyott jobban, mint hogy Loki közelében lehessen. A herceg most lehajtott fejjel állt, kezeit lazán összekulcsolva maga előtt.

Lynthael nagy gonddal öltözött fel a nagy eseményre. Lélegzetelállító volt az áttetsző finomságú ruhában, mely úgy ragyogott, mint maga a hold. Ezüst ékszerek díszítették vörös hajkoronáját, és mindezekhez felöltötte legelbűvölőbb mosolyát.

- Testvéreim! – tárta szét a kezét a lábai előtt gyülekező tömeg felé. Rosie hallotta, ahogy Khastyen felhorkan. – Eljött az idő, hogy végre saját kezünkbe vegyük a sorsunkat. Többé nem választhatnak szét bennünket. Mind megérdemeljük, hogy a csodálatos Alfheim legyen az otthonunk.

A felharsanó éljenzés az éj-elfek csapata felől érkezett. Az elfek láthatóan nem voltak túlzottan lelkesek az ötlettől, hogy ősi ellenségeik a szomszédjukba költöznek. A hercegnő ezt azonban észre sem vette. Mosolyogva folytatta a beszédet.

- Eddig olyanok döntöttek a jövőnkről, akik ostoba gyermekként tekintettek ránk. Nem akarták felfogni, hogy tudunk gondoskodni magunkról. Nem akarták megérteni, hogy erősek vagyunk. És most, hogy egyesítjük erőinket, legyőzhetetlenek leszünk.

Kinyújtotta a kezét Khastyen felé, és az éj-elf odalépett mellé. Lynthael megfogta a kezét, és a magasba emelte.

- A két birodalom immár egyesül a király és a királynő kezében!

A barlangban ismét felmorajlott a tömeg, és a lelkesedésüket többszörös hangerővel verték vissza a barlang falai. Lynthael szándékosan választotta ezt a helyet. Amellett, hogy jól lehetett védeni, a hangoktól ő előadása is sokkal meggyőzőbb lett.

Felemelte az egyik kezét, hogy elhallgattassa őket.

- Tudnotok kell, hogy megbízhattok bennünk. Ezért itt és most megmutatjuk nektek, milyen sorsot szánunk az ellenségeinknek.

A tömeg elcsendesedve várakozott. A hercegnő hatásszünetet tartott, majd a másik kezét Rosie felé nyújtotta. A lány hatalmasat sóhajtott, de mosolygott, ahogy azt elvárták tőle, és közelebb lépett.

- Eljött közénk egy halandó. – kezdte Lynthael. – Elveszett volt, és gyenge, de közöttünk hamarosan magára talált. Köszöntsétek a szűz kardjának hordozóját!

Rosie szíve megremegett és elszorult a torka attól az üdvrivalgástól, ami ezután következett. Bármit is gondoltak a hercegnő alattvalói eddig, az előttük álló élő bizonyíték úgy hatott rájuk, mint az olaj a tűzre. Hangosan éljenezték Lynthael-t és Khastyen-t. Rosie hátranézett, és a pillantása Lokiéval találkozott. A herceg sápadt volt és láthatóan aggódott. A lány megrázta a fejét és mosolyogni próbált, hogy megnyugtassa. De nem tudta elrejteni a bizonytalanságát.

Thor nem törődött a közelben álló őrökkel, felpattant, amikor meglátta Rosie-t a hercegnő mellett. Fandral is azonnal ott termett mellette. Előrántotta a kardját. Thor azonban visszafogta, miközben a lehetőségeiket latolgatta.

- Állt meg! Ki kell várnunk a megfelelő pillanatot. Mindkettőjüket ki fogjuk hozni, érted? De nem akarom, hogy elkapkodjuk.

Fandral kényszeredetten bólintott.

Thor nagyjából már készen volt a tervével. Mjolnir segítségével néhány villámot szór az elfek meg az éj-elfek közé, így azokat szét tudja választani két csoportra. Az elfeknek talán lesz annyi eszük, hogy ne harcoljanak ellenük, így nekik már csak az éj-elfekkel kell majd törődniük. Azokkal pedig nem lesz túl sok gondjuk. Itt a barlangban közelharcra lesznek kényszerítve, és semmire sem mennek majd a szépen faragott íjaikkal. Egyedül Khastyen-től tartott, mivel az éj-elf túl közel volt az öccséhez és a halandó lányhoz egyaránt.

Egyszer csak lódobogást hallott a hátuk mögött, messziről. Azon gondolkozott, vajon melyik társaság kapott még erősítést, amikor megismerte apja nyolclábú csődörének a hangját.

- Itt van az apám. – suttogta büszkén a többieknek. – Beszélek vele. Itt várjatok. - Elindult visszafelé a barlangban, hogy köszöntse Odint, és beszámoljon neki a történtekről.

Fandral közben Rosie-t figyelte. A lány gyönyörű volt, még az idegen szabású ruhában is, és még csodálatosabbá tette őt az a pompás kard, amit épp most húzott elő.

Fandral megmerevedett. Ez csakis az ereklye lehet. Oldalba lökte Sif-et, és lázasan mutogatott előre.

- A szűz kardja… - nyögött fel Sif elbűvölten. – Rosie-nál van a kard…

- Nincs időnk! – suttogta Fandral. – Ki tudja, mire kényszerítette az elf hercegnő. Meg fog ölni valakit. Közbe kell lépnünk.

- Thor azt mondta, várjunk. – rázta a fejét a lány. – Fogadj szót!

De a harcosnak hiába beszélt. Fandral a fejébe vette, hogy megmenti Rosie-t ebből a lehetetlen helyzetből. Méghozzá mindenáron. Behúzódott a sötétbe, és a legszélső őröket kikerülve a barlang széle mentén egyre beljebb osont a tábor felé.

Rosie remegő kézzel húzta elő a kardot a hüvelyéből. Megszorította a markolatot, magasan a feje fölé emelte és előre lépett, hogy az egész tábor láthassa őt. Újra felharsantak a kiáltások. Lynthael a halandó lány mellett állt, és fürdött a dicsőségben, amely igazából nem is volt az övé.

Rosie hangosan beszélni kezdett, úgy, ahogy azt Lynthael elvárta tőle.

- Én vagyok Gelfyon, a szűz kardjának hordozója. Én teljesítem be a jóslatot. Én forgatom ezt a fegyvert, és megölöm vele az ellenséget. Szabad akaratomból cselekszem, mert a jövőm felett csakis én rendelkezem. Dicsőséget hozok az arra érdemeseknek.

Lassan fűzte egymásba a szavakat, hogy minél tovább húzhassa az időt. Hazudott Lokinak a testvéréről, igazából fogalma sem volt, hol lehet most Thor. És abban sem bízott, hogy az asgardiak felmentő serege megérkezik, mielőtt neki bárkit is le kellene mészárolnia.

Körbefordult, hogy a barlangban mindenki jól láthassa őt.

- Enyém a kard, és enyém a döntés. Vesszen az ellenség!

Hihetetlen, hogy mennyire ostobák, gondolta, ahogy végigtekintett az éljenző elfek tömegén. Képtelenség, hogy elhiszik neki ezt a halandzsát. Hiszen minden szava kétértelmű, gyanakodniuk kellene. Ehelyett itt állnak előtte, kezüket a magasba emelik és éltetik a lázadó kis hercegnőjüket, meg a vérszomjas harcost, aki valószínűleg kegyetlenül a földbe tiporja őket.

Ostobák… Vagy tudnak valamit…

Thor vakon rohant visszafelé a sötétben. Megforgatta a harci kalapácsot a kezében, mire az felragyogott. Ezüstös fényében aztán megpillantotta az apját és az elf királyt, ahogy a katonáikkal együtt belovagolnak a barlangba. A hátuk mögött porfelhő terjengett.

- Jó látni téged, apám! – köszöntötte őket a herceg. – Látom, megoldottátok a problémát a bejáratnál.

- Egy igazi király nem botladozik holmi köveken és sziklákon. Meg aztán így legalább a varázslók sem unatkoztak.

- Köszöntelek, fenség. – hajtott fejet Thor az elf király előtt.

- Tudod, hol a lányom? – vetett véget Sylfain a családias hangulatnak.

- Igen, fenség. Odabent vannak mind, elfek és éj-elfek, és a hercegnő…

- És Loki? – kérdezte Odin, aki a másik fia miatt is aggódott.

- Életben van, és a halandó lány is. De Lokit megfosztották a varázserejétől, és fogságban van. Rá most nem számíthatunk.

- Elég katonát hoztam, hogy a porba tapossuk az összes éj-elfet. – fenyegetőzött Sylfain.

- És mi lesz az elfekkel, fenség? – nézett rá Thor. – Odabent mindenki egy rakáson van, mert a hercegnő éppen egyesíteni akarja a két népet.

- Ne féltsd az enyéimet, herceg. – mosolygott az elf király sejtelmesen. – Ha itt az ideje, tudják majd, mi a dolguk. Nekünk csak az éj-elfekkel kell törődnünk.

- Akkor akár támadhatunk is. – javasolta Odin.

- Nincs sok időnk. – tette hozzá Thor. – Láttam, hogy Rosie ott áll a hercegnő mellett. Ha igaz, amit Loki megtudott, Lynthael a lányt akarja felhasználni. Akár ellenünk is.

- Rendben. – bólintott Odin. – Menj előre, fiam. Add meg a jelet az elfeknek a támadásra.

A két király harciasan felnevetett, Thor pedig teljes erőből megpörgette Mjolnir-t. A kalapács felragyogott, és a segítségével a herceg szinte repült visszafelé a táborba.

A barlangi csarnok bejáratánál aztán megállt, és visszakézből leütötte az első két éj-elfet, akik a legközelebb álltak hozzá. Még kettőt ártalmatlanná tett, mire egyáltalán valaki észrevette, hogy mi történt. A közelben gubbasztó Sif és Volstagg megkönnyebbülten egyenesedtek fel a rejtekhelyükön, és az asgardi csatakiáltással az ajkukon belevetették magukat a harcba.

Rosie először a közeledő lovasok patái által keltett morajlást hallotta meg, aztán megpillantotta Thor kalapácsának fel-felvillanó fényét is a barlang kijárata közelében. A herceg egymás után söpörte félre a nekitámadó éj-elfeket, és közben egyáltalán nem törődött azzal, hogy mindezt csendben és feltűnés nélkül tegye. A közelükben levő elfek valószínűleg csupán egy ehhez hasonló jelre vártak, mert ahogy Thor sorban kiütötte az éj-elfeket, ők azonnal különváltak tőlük és előhúzták a fegyvereiket.

Nem a halandó lány volt az egyetlen, aki észrevette a kibontakozó harcot.

- Mi ez? – sikított fel Lynthael. – Mi történik? Mi ez az őrültség? Vissza! Hagyjátok abba!

Természetesen senki sem figyelt rá. Az elfek az apjának, a királynak az utasításait követték, ő többé nem parancsolt nekik.

- Tudtam! – kiáltott fel Khastyen mellette, és kárörvendően vigyorgott. – Megkaptad hát a harcot, szerelmem. Csak győzd kivárni a végét.

Parancsokat kiabált a hozzá legközelebb álló éj-elf harcosoknak, és azok elrohantak az asgardiak felé. Aztán visszafordult a hercegnőhöz.

- Remélem, hogy az apád is itt van. Jó lenne itt és most gyorsan lerendezni vele a dolgot. Akkor legalább nem kellene annyit menetelnünk visszafelé, hogy kiugrasszuk a kényelmes palotájából.

Lynthael körbenézett. Megdöbbenve látta, hogy azok az elfek, akik korábban hűséget fogadtak neki, most az éj-elfekkel küzdenek. Kezdett ráébredni arra, mit is tett. Elbizonytalanodott, amit az éj-elf azonnal ki is használt.

Khastyen megragadta a karjánál fogva, és Rosie felé fordította.

- Parancsolj rá a kis kedvencedre, hogy kezdjen neki. Nem akarok egy asgardi varázslót a hátam mögé, amikor fontosabb dolgokkal kell foglalkoznom.

Lynthael sápadtan bólintott, de nem bírt megszólalni. Rosie látta rajta, hogy a lány hiába játszotta eddig a magabiztos leendő királynőt, valójában retteg az éj-elftől. Khastyen azonban nem tudott tovább várni. Megszorította a hercegnő karját, mire ő gyenge, remegő hangon megszólalt:

- Teljesítsd a kötelességedet, harcosom. Szabadulj meg a gyalázatos férfitól, aki mindkettőnket tönkretett.

Rosie elszántan bólintott, és felkészült, hogy megtegye a végső lépést. Elindult a fénykörben álló Loki felé, ám ebben a pillanatban hatalmas robaj rázta meg a barlangot. Egy pillanatra megingott, mielőtt visszanyerte volna az egyensúlyát.

- Asgard-ért! – kiáltotta Thor, és egy villámot küldött arra a helyre, ahol a legsűrűbben álltak az éj-elf harcosok. Azok most egytől egyig a földön hevertek, eszméletlen állapotban. Az ő csatakiáltását egy újabb követte, amikor Volstagg és Sif hátulról nekirontott egy másik csapatnak.

Loki csak most vette észre a bátyját és a barátait. Megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott, és Rosie-ra nézett, de a lány komoran viszonozta a pillantását. Azonnal rossz érzés fogta el a herceget. A lány bizonyára nem mondott el neki mindent. Abban biztos volt, hogy a lány nem akarja megölni őt. De mégis valami szörnyűséget tervez.

Khastyen elveszítette a türelmét.

- Ebből elég volt! – kiáltotta, hogy túlharsogja az egyre növekvő csatazajt. Előrántotta a kését, és félrelökve az elf hercegnőt odaugrott a halandó lányhoz. Hátulról fél kézzel elkapta, és a lány torkához szorította a kését. – Emlékszel még, kicsi halandó? Játsszuk el talán újra a játékunkat?

Rosie megrémült, de összeszorította a száját, és megrázta a fejét, amikor látta, hogy Loki dühösen nekifeszül a varázslat fénykörének. Az éj-elf gúnyosan felnevetett.

- Jó… Nagyon helyes… És most szépen odamész, és elvágod annak a nyavalyás asgardinak a nyakát, különben nagyon megbánod.

A lány mély levegőt vett. Valóban eljött az idő.

Hagyta, hogy a világ elhomályosuljon és lelassuljon körülötte. Csak egyvalamire akart figyelni. Lassan megindult előre, hogy az éj-elf elértse a szándékát. Khastyen úgy is tett, ahogy várta. Vicsorogva élvezte ki a diadal minden pillanatát, és semmiről sem akart lemaradni. Leengedte a kését, és eleresztette a lány derekát is. Rosie mélyen Loki szemébe nézett, és felemelte a kardot.

- Ne! – kiáltotta Fandral, aki épp akkor ért oda hozzájuk. A harcos akadálytalanul jutott el egészen idáig, mert a táborban mindenki az ellenséges fajhoz tartozók likvidálásával volt elfoglalva, az asgardiakkal nem értek rá foglalkozni. De bármit is érzett vagy mondott korábban, nem akarta hagyni, hogy a lány hibát kövessen el azzal, hogy megöli a herceget.

Rosie azonban már nem hallotta őt. Olyan erősen koncentrált arra, amit meg akart tenni, hogy nem engedett semmiféle zavaró tényezőt közelebb jutni magához. Amikor a kard markolata a homloka közelébe ért, feltűnés nélkül fogást váltott rajta.

Lokinak elakadt a lélegzete, amikor ezt meglátta, mert pontosan tudta, hogy mit jelent, amikor valaki így fogja meg a kardot. Nekiugrott a varázslat fénykörének, hogy kiszabaduljon és megállítsa a lányt, de a mágia túl erős volt, megbénította, és térdre kényszerítette. Esélye sem volt kiszabadulni, és a lány tudta ezt, mert nyugodt arccal mosolygott.

Rosie nagy levegőt vett. Néhány ujjnyival feljebb emelte a kardot, megszorította a markolatot, aztán teljes erőből lecsapott vele.

A kard pengéje megvillant, aztán belemart a gyomrába. A gyönyörű kék ruha, melyet Lynthael oly nagy gonddal válogatott ki a nagy eseményre, bíborvörössé vált a kard pengéje körül. A lány keze erőtlenül hullt le az oldala mellé, ahogy térdre esett. Hagyta, hogy a fájdalom gyorsan közeledő hófehér hullámai maguk alá temessék, aztán megkönnyebbülten a földre zuhant. Most, hogy már vége volt, elégedettség töltötte el, amiért megtett mindent, ami tőle telt. Sötétség vette körül újra, mint régen, és ő boldogan bújt vissza a legmélyére, ahol már senki és semmi sem bánthatta.

Lynthael újra sikított, mire az éj-elf lekevert neki egy hatalmas pofont. Erre az elf hercegnő minden méltóságától megszabadítva remegő kislányként kucorodott a földre, és rettegve nézett szét maga körül.

Fandral nem engedte, hogy a döbbenet megbénítsa a tagjait. Egy utolsó ugrással ott termett a magaslaton és gyorsan felmérte a helyzetet. Első dolga volt a kardját a két éj-elf varázsló gyomrába mélyeszteni. Aztán rohant tovább. A kardja vértől csöpögött, amikor elállta Khastyen útját. Bosszút szomjazott, és nem akarta megadni a lehetőséget az éj-elfnek, hogy számára kedvezőbb helyszínt válasszon a harchoz. Azonnal támadott.

Khastyen keze ügyében csupán az a tőr volt, amivel Rosie-t fenyegette az előbb. És bár az oldalán ott lógott a saját kardja, Fandral olyan gyorsan vagdalkozott feléje, hogy egyáltalán nem tudta előhúzni. Máskor talán kisegítették volna az íjászai, de most senki sem állt mögötte, hiszen mindenkit elküldött az odalent harcoló asgardiak ellen. Egy pillanatra Lynthael-re nézett, de a hercegnő csak gubbasztott a földön, és előre-hátra hintázott a sarkán, mint egy eszelős.

Az éj-elf nem bírt el az asgardi harcossal. A tőrrel megsebezte ugyan az arcán és a vállán is, de nem tudott hatékonyan védekezni a kardja ellen. Fandral az első adandó alkalommal kiverte a kezéből a tőrt, és egy döféssel leszúrta az éj-elfet. A biztonság kedvéért beleszúrt még egyet, közelebb a szívéhez.

A fénykör, mely Loki börtöne volt eddig, a varázslók halálával elenyészett, és a herceg kiszabadult. Még csillogtak körülötte az utolsó mágiacseppek, de ő már rohant, egyenesen Rosie fekvő alakjához. Elborzadva látta, hogy a barlang talaját már átáztatta a növekvő vértócsa. Remegő kézzel megérintette a kardot, ami még mindig kiállt a lány mellkasából. Képtelen módon attól félt, még több fájdalmat okoz a lánynak, ha hozzáér a fegyverhez. De Rosie meg sem moccant. Szorosan lehunyt szempillái közül egy utolsó könnycsepp igyekezett megszökni.

Loki levegő után kapkodott. Úgy érezte, menten megáll a szíve. Magához akarta ölelni, szorosan, hogy biztonságban legyen, de ehhez előbb valamit meg kellett tennie. Összeszorította a fogát, egyik kezét finoman a lány oldalához nyomta, a másikkal megragadta a kard markolatát. Lehunyta a szemét, de így is könnyek áztatták az arcát, amikor kirántotta a kardot a borzalmas sebből.

Fandral is azzal küzdött, hogy megpróbáljon józan maradni, amikor látta, mi történt a lánnyal. Kétségbeesetten próbálta megtalálni rajta az életnek bármiféle jelét, de a lány bőre jéghideg volt, és ruhájának elejét teljesen átáztatta a vér. Lokihoz fordult és megrázta a herceget, még a vállába is beleöklözött, hogy felhívja magára a figyelmét.

Loki könnyáztatta arcát feléje fordította, és azt suttogta:

- Nem tudok varázsolni… Nem tudom megmenteni… Haldoklik…

Fandral halálra rémült. Körbenézett, hogy merre találja Odint. Hamarosan megpillantotta a királyt, amint a közelben fekete nyolclábú csődörével utat vágott magának az éj-elfek között. Eléje rohant.

- Fenség! – kapkodott levegő után. – A halandó lány megsebesült. Azonnal haza kell vinnünk őt… Amíg nem késő…

Az utolsó szavakat már csak suttogta, de Odin a hangzavar ellenére is jól értette őt. Bólintott, és felemelte a lándzsáját.

Odalovagolt az elf királyhoz.

- Sylfain…! El kell vinnünk a sebesülteket. Boldogulsz a maradékkal?

- Hát persze, örömmel. Majd hazaküldöm a harcosaidat.

Odin megszorította a másik karját, aztán elküldte Fandralt, hogy hívja össze Thor-t, meg a barátait a magaslatra.

Sif és Volstagg semmit sem láttak abból, ami odafent történt. Harci tűzben égve, véres karddal, de nevetve futottak fel egymás mellett a többiekhez.

Volstagg megtorpant. Kapkodva szedte a levegőt, mert nagy pocakjával nehezen tudta csak tartani Sif feszes tempóját. Némán és elborzadva nézte a jelenetet. Sif odarohant Loki mellé.

- Csinálj valamit! Gyerünk! – kiabált könnyes szemmel a hercegnek, ő azonban csak rázta a fejét.

- Nem tudok, Sif…

- Ezt nem teheted! Mindent feladott érted! – sírt a lány. – Nem engedheted elmenni!

Odin és Thor egyszerre értek oda. A király hamar átlátta a helyzetet.

- Indulunk, azonnal! – kiáltotta, és Sleipnir nyergében ülve magasba emelte a lándzsáját. - Készüljetek!

Loki a karjaiba vette Rosie mozdulatlan testét, a lány szinte súlytalan volt. Nézte az arcát, és minden erejével igyekezett tagadni azt, amit az esze tudott: hogy már késő…

Thor és a harcosok szorosan egymás mellé álltak, és mind a királyra néztek.

- Heimdall… ! Nyisd ki a Hidat! – kiáltott fel Odin mennydörgő hangon. Ahogy az ezerszínű fénysugarak felragyogtak körülöttük, az asgardiak felemelkedtek a levegőbe, és a következő pillanatban eltűntek a barlangból, ahol Sylfain és az elfek végül legyőzték a vezető nélkül maradt éj-elf harcosokat.


	18. Chapter 18

18.

A Szivárványhíd fényei erősen ragyogtak a kupolában, amely az Asgard körül hullámzó, és a végtelenbe aláhulló tenger szélére épült. Heimdall, a mindent látó Kapuőr a meglepetés legcsekélyebb jele nélkül húzta ki kardját a szerkezetből, hogy lezárja a Hidat. A király, a hercegek és a harcosok pedig néma csendben léptek ki a város felé vezető útra.

A város felett hétágra sütött a nap, az ég alján pislákoltak a csillagok, és fújdogált a langyos szél. A tenger megállíthatatlan hullámai csapkodták mély dübörgéssel a parti sziklákat, és a távolban madarak repkedtek a Külső Liget fái felett. Első látásra semmi sem változott.

Ám még soha nem fordult elő, hogy az asgardi harcosok így tértek volna vissza egy másik világból. Odin mereven ült Sleipnir nyergében, és lépésben vezette nyolclábú lovát a menet élén. Thor és Sif egymás kezét fogva követték őt. Volstagg és Fandral komoran bámultak maguk elé, de nem néztek se jobbra, se balra. Mögöttük jócskán lemaradva Loki haladt vigasztalhatatlan gyásszal az arcán, karjában a halott lánnyal, aki Asgard dicsőségéért áldozta fel az életét. Mindenkit, még a sokat látott és tapasztalt Odint is megérintette ez a tény, és mindannyiuk fejében ott motoszkált a kérdés: mit kellett volna másképp tenniük.

Loki gépiesen rakosgatta egymás elé a lábait. Sif szavai visszhangoztak a fejében, és mardosó bűnbánatot keltettek benne. A szíve helyén mintha egy halott kődarab lett volna csupán, talán csak emiatt nem szakadt darabokra a fájdalomtól, amit érzett. Hibáztatni akart valakit, bárkit, csak hogy megmagyarázhassa magának, miért kellett így történnie.

Egy örökkévalóságnak tűnt a pillanat, amikor először járt a Hídon, és ugyanígy a karjában tartotta Rosie-t. Most azonban, amikor már biztos volt benne, hogy erre képtelen, mégis arra lett kényszerítve, hogy nélküle élje tovább az életét. Nézte a lány arcát, mely olyan békésnek tűnt. A lelkifurdalás még erősebben kezdte marcangolni, amikor rájött, hogy soha nem volt képes őszintén megmondani a lánynak, mit érez. Csupán azért, mert önmagának sem volt képes igazat mondani.

Loki gyászolt. A varázsereje még mindig nem tért vissza. De valószínűleg akkor sem repült volna a lánnyal egyenesen a palotába, ha megvan hozzá a képessége. Most élvezni akart minden egyes percet, ami még megadatott neki. Mert tudta, hogy utána már csak a nagy semmi következik.

A kis menet lassan beért a városba. Az asgardiak halk sugdolózással utat nyitottak nekik, és térdet hajtottak a király tiszteletére. Amikor beléptek a palota kapuján, Odin kiadta a parancsot, hogy mindenki viselkedjen úgy, mintha a saját harcosaik közül esett volna el valaki. Még a léptek koppanásai is zavaróan hatottak az elcsendesedő palota falai között. Loki megpróbálta kizárni a fejéből a szomorú hangokat, de képtelen volt rá.

Egyenesen a lány régi szobájába vitte a holttestet. Ahogy meghallotta a hírt, Frigga sírva rohant hozzá. Egyedül akart maradni, de anyja ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy várjon kint.

- Tudod, hogy apádnak vissza kellene küldenie őt a halandókhoz… - ölelte át könnyes szemmel az anyja, amikor az ajtóhoz kísérte. – Hadd búcsúzzunk el tőle tisztességgel.

A test az ágyon feküdt. A két nő megtisztította a vértől, majd Inke bekötözte a sebet. Azt a zöld ruhát adták rá, melyet Rosie az első vacsoráján viselt. Aztán Frigga utoljára befonta a szőke tincseket, és a párnára fektette a copfot. Meggyújtottak egy szál gyertyát, és behúzták a függönyöket. A szobára sötétség borult.

Loki kezet csókolt az anyjának, aztán becsukta mögöttük az ajtót, és lehajtott fejjel nekitámaszkodott. Maga elé emelte mindkét kezét, és egy hatalmas sóhajjal varázsolni kezdett. A rejtő mágia, ami egészen idáig megóvta és megőrizte a lány kardját, most elenyészett, és Loki kezében egyszer csak ott feküdt Maerdyl, a lány kardja egykedvűen. Most nem csillogott úgy, mint akkor, amikor még a lány kezében volt. Loki lehunyt szemmel megcsókolta a pengéjét. Aztán odaült az ágy szélére. A aranytölgy kard markolatára kulcsolta Rosie ujjait. Egy rövid ideig még a lány kezét fogta, de az agya üres volt, mint a végtelen semmi, amely a Kilenc Birodalmak között terült el. Végül lecsúszott a padlóra, hátát az ágy oldalának támasztotta, felhúzott térdeit átfogta a karjaival, és szabad folyást engedett a könnyeinek.

Hosszú órák teltek el, aztán Frigga visszatért. Addig kopogtatott az ajtón, amíg Loki hajlandó nem volt kinyitni.

- Most menned kell. – mondta halkan, és sajgó szívvel vette észre fia vörös szemeit. Loki tiltakozni akart, de ő finoman elhallgattatta. – Kérlek, de tedd még nehezebbé. Apád megígérte, hogy mindenre gondja lesz.

A herceg visszanézett a szobába, ahol az ágyon betakarva a halott lány feküdt, kezében a karddal. Megfordult, és szorosan átölelte az anyját. Frigga szeméből kicsordult egy könnycsepp. Loki végül elengedte, és úgy ment el, hogy vissza sem nézett.

Asgard új napra ébredt. Thor, Sif, Volstagg és Fandral együtt reggeliztek. Túlzás lett volna állítani, hogy nagy lakoma volt, mivel senkinek sem volt étvágya. Inkább csak ültek az étel fölött, turkálták a tányérjukat, és sört ittak. Csak Volstagg volt a kivétel, akit még egy ilyen megrázó eset sem tudott kizökkenteni az ételek utáni olthatatlan elkötelezettségéből.

- Amikor először megláttam, vézna volt és csak egy hálóruhát viselt. Soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy megver majd téged vívásban… - szólalt meg Thor váratlanul, és Fandralra nézett.

A többiek csodálkozva felemelték a fejüket. De jól tudták, Thor mit akart ezzel a megjegyzéssel. A herceg elkezdett valamit, amivel könnyíthetett a bánaton.

- Csak egy halandó lány volt. Nem érdemelte meg, hogy ez történjen vele. – folytatta Sif.

- Ő döntött így. – szólalt meg Fandral keserűen. – De az Ősökre, miért? Miért választotta a halált? Csak egy kicsit kellett volna még várnia, és odaértem volna…

- Ezen már késő rágódni, Fandral… - intette le Volstagg. – Most már vége. Úgy emlékezz rá inkább, ahogy azt ő is szeretné.

Fandral nem válaszolt, csak ült tovább összetörve, és a söröskorsóját bámulta. Aztán bizonytalanul megszólalt:

- Talán ha Loki nem…

De Thor félbeszakította, és mérgesen megrázta felé a kalapácsát:

- Erről nem akarok többé hallani. Mind tudjuk, hogy Loki sokszor követ el olyan dolgokat, melyek a nemtetszésünket váltják ki. És abban is mind egyetértünk, hogy most valóban túllőtt a célon. De látom, mi történik vele. Látom, hogy szenved, és azt hiszem, már épp elég büntetést kapott.

Fandral leszegte a fejét, de aztán felpattant az asztaltól, és egyetlen szó nélkül kirohant az ebédlőből.

Sif szomorúan nézett utána.

- Rosie nagyszerű teremtés volt. Néha irigykedem is rá, amiért két asgardi férfit is magába bolondított. – Mosolyogni próbált, de elsírta magát. – Fandralnak igaza van. A mi hibánk, hogy meghalt.

Thor közelebb húzódott hozzá, és átölelte a vállát.

- Ez nem igaz. Hagyjátok ezt abba, kérlek… Lehet, hogy a körülményeket mi alakítottuk, de ő hozta meg a végső döntést. Nem gyötörhetjük magunkat ezen örökké, változtatni már nem tudunk rajta úgy sem.

Az ajtóra nézett, melyet Fandral nem sokkal azelőtt becsapott maga után.

- És ha ezért az öcsémet meg Fandralt a saját két kezemmel kell helyreráznom, ám legyen! – kiáltott és az asztalra csapott. Volstagg szemrehányóan nézett rá, amikor a korsójából a fele sör kifolyt.

Loki számára a hajnallal egy új élet kezdődött. Felkelt, felöltözött, evett, és kilovagolt, mint mindig. De nem tudta, milyen színű volt a ruha, melyet viselt, milyen ízű volt a bor, melyet megivott. A ló a maga által keresett ösvényeket követte, és magától tért vissza a palotába, amikor megszomjazott.

Az istállóban Thor és a harcosok köszöntötték, de ő csak bólintott, aztán ment tovább. Amikor apja üzenetet küldött neki, hogy mindenképpen számít rá a vacsoránál, fejet hajtott és megjelent az ebédlőben. És amikor Sylfain követei megérkeztek, hogy beszámoljanak Odin királynak a megmaradt maroknyi éj-elf legyőzéséről és hazakergetéséről, ő is ott állt Thor mellett apja oldalán a trónteremben, ahogy az Asgard hercegéhez illik.

Még egy szellembe is több élet szorult volna, de az asgardi palotában soha nem voltak szellemek. Egy sem, Lokit kivéve.

Amikor az elf vendégek elmentek, újra kevesebben ültek Odin asztalánál. A vacsorákon folyt a sör és szólt a muzsika, de az asztal végében, ahol Loki herceg az apja szavának engedelmeskedve minden este helyet foglalt, megfagyni látszott a levegő. Loki varázsereje napról napra erősebb lett, bár még mindig nem nyerte vissza egészen mindazt a tudást, melynek egykor a birtokában volt. Ahhoz elég ügyes volt, hogy a folyosó végéből félresöpörje a hatalmas függönyöket, melyek az útjába akartak tekeregni, vagy lehűtse Volstagg sörét, amikor panaszkodni kezdett, hogy túl melegen kapta meg. A harcos tágra nyílt szemekkel nézett a herceg után, mert az kérés nélkül, önszántából segített neki, ráadásul nem is várt köszönetet, hanem felállt az asztaltól, és szó nélkül távozott.

Odin és Frigga sokszor váltottak aggódó pillantásokat ilyenkor, de a király a végén mindig megrázta a fejét.

Egyik nap Loki úgy érkezett a közös ebédre, hogy egy aranyfénnyel ragyogó rózsát forgatott az ujjai között. A gondolatai valahol nagyon messze jártak, és oda sem pillantott, amikor a rózsa felemelkedett a tenyeréből, és a levegőben kezdett el táncolni. Ő csak kortyolgatta csendben a sört a kupájából, és egyáltalán nem figyelt a többiekre.

Az asztalnál ott ült Thor, Sif, a harcosok, és Godrud, akit Odin azért hívott fel a Gyógyulás Házából, hogy meghallgassa szokásos beszámolóját.

- Ami pedig Inke dolgát illeti, Rosie üzeni fenségednek, hogy végre sikerült megbeszélniük a dolgot, és a lány bármikor odamehet, amikor csak fenséged elengedi.

Loki lassan felemelte a fejét, mint aki egy álomból ébred. A fülének nem mert hinni, ezért inkább fel akart állni, hogy odamenjen az öreg Gyógyítóhoz és szemtől szembe elismételtesse vele, amit mondott. De ahogy felemelkedett az asztaltól, Frigga is felállt, és felemelte a kezét, hogy nyugalomra intse. Loki ránézett, a szemében könyörgéssel.

- Ő… itt van…? – kérdezte olyan halkan, hogy a királynő inkább csak képzelte, mint hallotta, amit mondott.

Frigga mosolyogva Odinra nézett, aztán fennhangon megszólalt, hogy ne csak a fia, hanem a többiek is hallhassák őt.

- Ahogy múlik az idő, egyre ritkábban fordul elő, hogy a halandók közül valaki dicső halált haljon egy tisztességes harcban. Az pedig szinte példa nélküli, hogy egy halandó Asgard-ért és értünk áldozza fel magát. Az ilyen ember dicsőséget és elismerést érdemel.

Loki nem bírta magát türtőztetni tovább. Felugrott, a széke nagy döndüléssel hátraesett. Az anyjához hajolt, és nevetve arcon csókolta.

- Itt van! – kiáltotta újra, és úgy érezte, majd szétveti a boldogság. Az ebédlő ajtaja felé kezdett rohanni, de valahol félúton megtorpant.

Visszafordult az asztalnál ülőkhöz, akik tágra nyílt szemekkel és leesett állal bámultak rá, aztán az arcán megjelent az a jellegzetes félmosoly, melyet már kezdtek elfeledni a palotában.

Frigga kétségbeesetten integetett neki:

- Loki, várj! Ne rohanj! A Valhallában nem….

De a herceg már nem hallotta. Felemelte a kezét, és halkan csettintett. Elvigyorodott, amikor megérezte a varázslat szelét, és eltűnt a többiek szeme elől.

Asgard birodalmában van néhány különleges hely, melyekről maguk az asgardiak is csodálkozással szoktak beszélni. Ezeket a helyeket még a szokásosnál is mélyebben hatja át a mágia.

A Valhalla egyike ezeknek a helyeknek. A kastély, melyet gyakran Odin csarnokának neveztek annak ellenére, hogy a király ritkán látogatta, a városon és a Külső Ligeten túl, közel a tengerhez épült. Falai arany színben ragyogtak, és tetejét díszes pajzsok borították. Selyemciprusokat ültettek az épület köré, melyek elfedték annak bejáratait. Annak, akit nem hívtak, ezért szinte lehetetlen volt bejutni.

Lokinak persze nem voltak ilyen gondjai. A szíve a torkában dobogott, kapkodott minden egyes lélegzetvétel után, és rettegett, mert nem tudta, mivel is fog szembesülni. Az egyik selyemciprus ágai alatt szűntette meg a varázslatot, amely ide repítette. Lehunyta a szemét, és előrenyújtotta az egyik karját. Szinte azonnal rá is talált az egyik bejáratra. Határozottan előrelépett, és érezte, hogy a háta mögött visszazárul az ajtó.

A Valhalla termei még asgardi mércével mérve is hatalmasak voltak. A pajzsos mennyezet valahol a magasban rejtőzött a számos fáklya és a tüzek füstje mögött. A harcosok, akik itt töltötték létezésük minden idejét, most harci játékokban vettek részt, és könnyed eleganciával csépelték egymást, amíg csak állni bírtak a lábukon. Aki súlyosan megsebesült, csupán az vonult félre, amíg sebei lassan behegedtek és ereje visszatért. Aztán helyet foglalt a sok-sok asztal egyikénél, hogy egyen a sültekből, és vedelje a mézsört.

Kétségkívül az egyik legvidámabb és legzsúfoltabb hely volt a Birodalomban.

Loki lelkesedése kissé alábbhagyott, amikor meglátta a több száz harcossal teletömött helyet. Üdvrivalgás köszöntötte, amivel nem igazán törődött, és a mézsör számlájára írta. Először azt gondolta, addig kiabálja majd a lány nevét, míg az oda nem fut hozzá mosolyogva, és a karjába nem veti magát. Aztán megrázta a fejét. Hiú ábránd volt ez, és ő már nem hitt többé az álmoknak.

Lemondóan sóhajtott egyet, és mással próbálkozott. Felemelte a tenyerét, melyen ott feküdt az aranytölgy rózsa. Lehunyt szemmel egy varázslat szavait suttogta, mire a rózsában felizzott az arany ragyogás, és álló helyzetbe emelkedett a kezében. Loki várt. Semmi sem történt. Dühösen újabb varázsszavakat kiáltott, de a rózsa meg sem moccant. Mérgében majdnem földhöz vágta, de aztán mégis inkább elrejtette a ruhájában. Még egyszer körbenézett a harcosok vidám társaságán, akik most már ügyet sem vetettek rá.

Loki újra csettintett egyet, és visszatért a palotába.

Az ebédlőben Odin, Frigga és a többiek egymás mellett álltak a kandallónál és beszélgettek. Amikor azonban Loki megjelent a teremben, egyszerre elhallgattak. A herceget rég látták ilyen dühösnek. Arca sápadt volt, szája egyetlen keskeny vonallá szűkült, és a mágia erejének türkiz fénye úgy kavargott körülötte, mint egy kitörni készülő vihar. Közelebb sétált hozzájuk. Az ebédlőben hideg lett, mint hajnalban, és a kandallóban égő tűz összezsugorodott, mintha maga is fázott volna.

- Azt hittétek, ezzel a bosszúval fájdalmat tudtok okozni nekem? Hát nagyon tévedtek…

- Fiam… - lépett oda hozzá Frigga felemelt kézzel. – Ha engedted volna befejezni a mondatot, elmondtam volna, mi történt… Leülnél? Kérlek…

Loki megadóan bólintott, és anyját az egyik pamlaghoz kísérte.

- Rosie nincs a Valhallában. Felesleges volt odamenned… - magyarázta Frigga csendesen. - Apád felajánlotta neki a helyet az elesett hősök között. Ám ő még a gondolatától is irtózott, hogy harccal és ivással töltse a napjait. És mivel hőstettét úgy vitte véghez, hogy más vérét nem ontotta, Odin választást engedett neki.

Loki a tenyerébe hajtotta a fejét.

- Nem hiszem el, hogy itt van. És ti nem szóltatok nekem! – tette hozzá újra felébredő dühvel a hangjában.

- Apád úgy határozott, kell egy kis idő. Mindkettőtöknek. Ne felejtsd el, hogy ő halandó volt. Hozzá kellett szoknia a gondolathoz, hogy minden megváltozott.

A herceg fejében rémes gondolatok támadtak. Ha a lány meghalt, ám most újra itt van, akkor valami tényleg nagyon megváltozott. És lehet, hogy neki ez nem fog tetszeni.

- Akkor most mi lett belőle? – kérdezte elszoruló torokkal. – Egy szellem? Testetlen árny, aki arra jár, amerre a szél fúj?

Frigga mosolygott.

- Az nem lett volna megfelelő jutalom, nem igaz? Ne aggódj, fiam… Apádtól egy almát kapott ajándékba, mielőtt Freya elvitte.

- Almát? Azt az almát? – lepődött meg Loki, és az apjára nézett. – De az tilos a halandók számára, nem?

- Az Yggdrasill arany gyümölcse nagy kincs a számunkra, de nem láttam semmi akadályát, hogy egy asgardi kapjon belőle. – mosolygott a király, fia döbbent arcát látva.

- Egy asgardi? – Loki semmit sem értett.

- Freya meggyőzte a Nornákat, hogy hozzanak kedvező döntést a lány ügyében. Lyukat beszélt a hasukba a beteljesületlen szerelem kínjairól. Inkább engedtek, csak hagyja már őket békén.

Loki eleget hallott. Eltűnt egy újabb szélviharban.

- Szervezhetem a lakomát, felség? – kérdezte Volstagg nevetve, de a király leintette.

- Ráérünk még. Szeretnék néhány csendes napot, amikor nem kell lázadó elfek, viszkető tenyerű harcosok és a bolond fiaim miatt aggódnom… - mondta Odin, és egy kézlegyintéssel elbocsátotta a harcosokat.


	19. Chapter 19

19.

Távol az aranyvárostól, távol a Szivárványhídtól és az örökké dübörgő tengertől, és a lehető legtávolabb a Valhalla zajos csarnokától rendezte be Freya Úrnő az otthonát. Tágas, zöld selyemfűvel borított mezők és gazdag kertek közepén állt a kastélya, mely befogadott mindenkit, akiről Freya úgy gondolta, inkább való oda, mint a sörszagú Valhallába. Sokan éltek az Úrnő mezőin és kertjeiben, ám itt nem volt zsúfoltság, és itt bárki egyedül maradhatott, ha úgy tartotta a kedve. A mezők illatosak voltak a szénától, melyet a lovak számára gyűjtöttek. A kertekben ezernyi virág pompázott, és apró szökőkutakból csordogált a kristálytiszta víz.

Freya semmit sem szeretett jobban, mint a nyugodt, háborítatlan boldogságot.

Sok mindent látott, sok mindent hallott már az idők folyamán, ám még ő maga is meglepődött, amikor Odin elmesélte neki egy halandó lány történetét. Azonnal kíváncsi lett erre a lányra. A három Norna, a múlt lánya, a jelen asszonya és a jövő vénasszonya először ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy a halandó lánynak el kell tűnnie a semmiben. Hallani sem akartak arról, hogy újrafonják a lány végzetének fonalát. Csak akkor adták be a derekukat, amikor Freya felhívta rá a figyelmüket, hogy a lány Odin kedvence, egyébként pedig Asgard érdekében áldozta fel magát, és a király bizonyára nagyon szomorú lenne, ha meghallaná, hogy nem tettek meg mindent a lány boldogságáért.

A vénasszony Urd, az asszony Verdand és a fiatal lány Skuld végül leültek egy forráshoz, elvágták, majd újrafonták a sorsfonalat. Freyának nem is volt más dolga, mint türelmesen várni. Ami ebben az esetben igencsak nehezére esett.

Rosie számára megszűnt az idő és a tér abban a pillanatban, ahogy maga ellen fordította a szűz kardját. A világ színek és homályos érzések kavalkádjává változott. Sűrű, áthatolhatatlan massza borította el, melyben meg sem tudott moccanni. Csupán megtapasztalhatta mindazt, mely túl távoli volt ahhoz, hogy egyáltalán valódi gondolatként megszülessen a fejében.

Súlytalanul lebegett, a kardja, a ruhái és a teste nélkül. Sötétség vette körül, melyet néha áttörtek a gyenge fénysugarak, melyek azonban a szivárvány színeinek csak tompa utánzatai voltak.

Hófehér volt a fájdalom, amely mintha vissza akarta volna húzni a mélységbe, oda, ahonnan elindult felfelé. Hamarosan eltűnt, és nem is jelent meg újra. Aztán jött a vörös, mely a dühöt kísérte, de lilába fordult, ahogy az aggodalom lett az erősebb. Mivel a tér nem létezett, felesleges lett volna azt firtatni, honnan jönnek ezek az érzések, vagy hogy kinek az érzései egyáltalán. Az aggodalom szürke szomorúsággá tompult, végül minden újra összekeveredett a feketeségben, mely puha volt és meleg.

A létezés megsemmisült, de ezt a lány csak onnan tudta, hogy aztán egyszerre csak újra elkezdődött. Újra volt már a fent és a lent, értelmet nyert a most, és a valóság szinte felrobbant körülötte. A takaró ránehezedett a lábaira, az orrát megtöltötte a virágok illata, szemét elvakította az ablakon betűző napfény, és felkavarodott a gyomra az ágya melletti kisasztalon gőzölgő húsleves émelyítő szagától.

Oldalra fordult, és kezét a gyomrára szorítva öklendezni kezdett, ami persze hiábavaló próbálkozás volt, mivel az idejére sem emlékezett már, mikor evett utoljára valamit. Ahogy köhögve visszafeküdt a párnára, rájött, hogy igazából arra sem emlékezik tisztán, mikor csinált utoljára valamit. Amikor újra kinyitotta a szemét, az ágya végében egy élénk fűzöld ruhás, égővörös hajú fiatal nő állt feszes tartásban, karjait összefonva maga előtt. A szeme és a szája nevetett, őszintén és boldogan, és Rosie azt gondolta, hogy most neki sem lesz más dolga, mint nevetni és boldognak lenni.

A nő vizet adott neki, és néhány kanál levest. De nem erőltette az evést, és Rosie hirtelen nagy kedvet kapott az alváshoz.

- Pihenj csak. – mondta a nő halkan. – Aludj, és utána majd beszélgetünk.

Rosie pedig szépen szót fogadott.

Az alvás pihentető volt és visszaadta az erejét. Az álmoktól azonban fejfájást kapott. A látomások felsorakoztak előtte, szépen sorrendben, és megmutatták magukat éppen úgy, ahogy a dolgok megtörténtek. Rosie meglepődött saját magán, mert korábban el sem tudta volna képzelni, hogy eldobja magától az életet. Tulajdonképpen büszke volt magára. De sajnos fogalma sem volt, mi lett az alfheim-i csata vége, érdemes volt-e egyáltalán az áldozat? Kétségek gyötörték, és egyre csak rosszabb lett. Szerencsére a zöld ruhás nő visszatért még azelőtt, hogy eluralkodott volna rajta a depresszió.

- Hogy érzed magad? – kérdezte mosolyogva, amint az ágya szélére ült.

- Mi történt az asgardiakkal? – kérdezte Rosie válasz helyett, és ülő helyzetbe tornászta magát az ágyban. A nő felnevetett.

- Azt hittem, a halottak tanulnak némi türelmet.

- Halott vagyok?

- Már nem. Hacsak meg nem öl téged ez a fene nagy kíváncsiság.

Rosie elgondolkodva a nőre nézett. Igaza lehet. Végül is azt sem tudja, hol van. Lehet, hogy ez a nő nem is ismeri Asgard-ot.

Ő azonban csak visszanézett rá, aztán megadóan felemelte a kezeit.

- Jól van, legyen, ahogy akarod. Meghaltál, méghozzá önkezed által. De most újra élsz, mert ez az élet jutalom a régi helyett, amit önzetlenül eldobtál magadtól. Asgardban vagy… De most vannak szabályok…

Rosie türelmetlenül legyintett. A nő bólintott, és folytatta.

- Odin és Sylfain megjelenése eldöntötte a harcot az éj-elfek és az asgardiak között.

- És mi lett a szűz kardjával?

- Azzá lett, ami volt. Egy nagyszerű fegyver, mely nem felelős a gazdája tetteiért.

Rosie hallgatott. Nem merte megkérdezni azt, ami a legjobban idegesítette. A nő azonban valószínűleg gondolatolvasó lehetett, mert felelt neki kérdés nélkül is.

- Az asgardi harcosok dicsőségben tértek haza. Bár az ünneplés elmaradt…

- Miattam? – kérdezte a lány halkan.

- Minden elismerésem a tied. Halandó létedre sok barátot szereztél. Bár nem igazán értem, miért tetted…

Rosie zavartan megrázta a fejét.

- Hát azért, mert… Azt hittem, ha én…

- Gondoltam. – nézett rá lemondóan a zöld ruhás nő. – Ha nem tudnám, amit tudok, azt mondanám, beképzelt vagy. Tényleg azt gondoltad, hogy egy halandó döntésén múlik a világ sorsa? Jobban kellene bíznod azokban, akik fontosak neked…

Rosie nagyot sóhajtott.

- Hazudtam nekik.

- Ők is neked. Szóval egálban vagytok. Ideje tovább lépni.

Felállt az ágyról, és egy könnyed mozdulattal megigazította hosszú szoknyáját. A lányra nézett, és kinyújtotta felé a karját.

- Gyerünk. Kelj fel! Nem lophatod ágyban töltve a napot. Az enyém vagy, és mostantól azt teszed, amit mondok.

Rosie hirtelen megrémült. Még arra sem volt ideje, hogy örüljön annak, hogy él, erre közlik vele, hogy az élete nem is az övé. Elhúzódott az ágy másik végébe.

- Azt sem tudom, ki vagy. Te bezzeg mindent tudsz rólam. Majdnem mindent… - tette hozzá bizalmatlanul. – És most közlöd, hogy az élet, amit kaptam, nem az enyém?

- Nem értem, miért vagy ideges. A szíved sem a tiéd…

- Boszorkány vagy? – kérdezte Rosie döbbenten, mert más megoldás már nem jutott eszébe.

- Nem. Freya vagyok. Midgard-on egykor azzal hízelegtek nekem a halandók, hogy áldásért könyörögtek hozzám.

Rosie morcosan kikászálódott az ágyból, és az orra alatt megjegyezte, remélve, hogy Freya nem hallja meg:

- Képzelem, milyen áldásért…

Ő persze hallotta. Elindult kifelé a szobából, és magában mosolygott.

- Egy kis szerelem nem árt senkinek, te lány… - suttogta.

A kastély, ahol Freya lakott, kicsi volt a király palotájához képest, de fele annyira sem nyomasztó. A kert csendes volt körülötte, a távoli mezők pedig tágasak, szinte végtelenek.

Rosie úgy érezte, az egészet megtölthetné a rengeteg gondolat, ami nem hagyta őt nyugodni. Freya persze nem könnyítette meg a dolgát. Megadott neki mindent, otthont, ételt, ruhákat, de arról nem volt hajlandó beszélni, mi lesz azután. A lány azt vette észre, hogy hosszú napok teltek el, és ő viszket a tétlenségtől.

A kertek és a mezők lakói nem közeledtek hozzá. Sejtették, hogy a lány más, mint ők. Mesze elkerülték, ő pedig még rosszabbul érezte magát emiatt.

Odaállt Freya elé, aki épp a kertben szedte a sárga harangvirágokat.

- Elmegyek.

- Hová? – kérdezte Freya a késsel a kezében, de fel sem pillantott. Levágott egy virágot a tövéről, és egy kosárba fektette, amit maga mellé tett le a földre.

- Vissza a palotába.

- Miből gondolod, hogy visszamehetsz?

Rosie kétségbeesetten felkiáltott.

- Nem bírom tovább! Csinálnom kell valamit, mert beleőrülök a semmittevésbe!

- Nem vagy egyedül. Vannak itt mások is, hasonlóak hozzád. Ismerkedj. Beszélgess.

- Hasonlóak hozzám?- kérdezett vissza a lány megrökönyödve. – Azt mondtad, nem vagyok halott. Akkor meg miért kellene itt megzápulnom azokkal, akik rég belenyugodtak már, hogy egy örökkévalóságot fognak itt eltölteni?

- Miért akarsz elmenni? – pillantott fel rá Freya a virágok mellől.

- Szükségem van az élőkre. Hiányoznak…

- Nem mehetsz el. – jelentette ki Freya ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon.

Rosie füstölögve elrohant. Képtelen volt elviselni a gondolatot, hogy egy mezőkkel és kertekkel körülvett kastélyban töltse el az idejét úgy, hogy tudja, soha nem fog véget érni ez a cukorszirupos, tökéletes unalom.

Freya nem ment utána. Helyette inkább üzenetet küldött Odinnak. Utána megkereste a lányt.

Rosie a legtágasabb mező kellős közepén feküdt a fűben, hanyatt, és az eget bámulta. Szándékosan nézett arrafelé, ahol csak a puszta kékséget látta. Akárhányszor csak megpillantotta a csillagokat a látóhatár szélén, és a szivárványszínű ragyogást a távolban, emlékeznie kellett rá, hogy Asgardban van. És minden egyes alkalommal, amikor a messzeségbe révedt a tekintete, belesajdult a szíve. Inkább nem nézett semerre sem.

Freya ráérősen sétált oda hozzá, és mellé feküdt a fűben. A kezében egy almát tartott, amit most elkezdett feldobálni a levegőbe. Rosie kinyitotta a szemét a hangra, ahogy Freya elkapta az almát, majd odafordult hozzá.

- Egyedül akarok lenni. – közölte durcásan.

- Azt hittem, hiányzik a társaság.

- Így van. De nem mindegy, hogy milyen. Nem szívesen tartózkodom egy helyen azzal, aki fogságban tart.

Freya nevetett.

- Olyan türelmetlenek vagytok ti, halandók. Rettegtek attól, hogy véget ér az életetek, mielőtt még valami különlegesnek lettetek volna a részesei. De képtelenek vagytok meghallgatni egyetlen kis mondatnak a végét, legyen az bármilyen fontos.

Rosie tüntetően elfordult.

- Éhes vagy? – nyújtotta felé Freya az almát.

- Attól jobb lesz nekem? – kérdezett vissza a lány.

- Odin csalódott lenne, ha hallana téged. Meg akart jutalmazni vele.

- Egy almával?

- Életet az életért. – válaszolta Freya sejtelmesen.

- Ez nem élet. – sóhajtott a lány.

- Nem is erre gondoltam. De csak így engedhetlek vissza a palotába.

Rosie felugrott. Freya felnézett rá, de egy pillanatra elvakította a nap. Inkább ő is felállt.

- Nézd… Tudom jól, hogy szenvedsz. Soha nem állt szándékomban itt tartani téged… De meg kellett bizonyosodnom róla, hogy hová húz a szíved.

A lány némán bámult rá, miközben tágra nyíltak a szemei.

- Nem mehetsz vissza Midgard-ba. Halandó életed véget ért ott a barlangban. De itt Asgard-ban új otthonra lelhetsz. Sok dolgod van még, és úgy sejtem, nem bírnád ki, ha nem járhatnál mindennek a végére. Most már közénk tartozol, de hátra van még ez az apróság. Az Yggdrasill gyümölcse nem közönséges alma. Ha ezt most megeszed, egy leszel közülünk… Visszavonhatatlanul…

Rosie megnémult. Tudta, hogy mondania kellene valamit, de képtelen volt. Csak bámult, miközben Freya hanyagul megdörzsölte a ruhájában az almát, és odanyújtotta neki.

- Harapj csak bele.

Ő ránézett a nőre, kinyújtotta a kezét, és óvatosan elvette az almát. Az pirosan ragyogott, ahogy rásütött a nap. Az illata, az íze éppen olyan volt, mint bármelyik földi almáé. És ahogy beleharapott, nem is érzett semmi különöset.

Egy ideig legalábbis.

Freya azt javasolta, sétáljanak vissza a kastélyába. Engedelmeskedett, és még arra is hajlandó volt, hogy ünnepélyesen bocsánatot kérjen. Aztán a dolgok lassacskán kezdek megváltozni. Nem volt ez a változás olyan feltűnő, de a világ körülötte mégis más lett.

Felpillantott az égre, és a csillagokat nem csupán messze a látóhatáron, hanem sokkal közelebb is észrevette, a ragyogó napsütés ellenére. Bár innen nem láthatta, mégis pontosan meg tudta volna mutatni, merre van a Szivárványhíd. A csatában elesett hősöket, akik Freya örökös vendégei voltak, most mintha valami vékony ködfátyol vette volna körül, amitől kissé színtelenebbek voltak a környezetüknél. Most már ő is látta, hogy különbözik tőlük. Rosie erősnek érezte magát, és amikor egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve megtapogatta a gyomrát, semmit sem érzett. A seb, melyet a szűz kardja okozott, eltűnt.

Nagyon éhes lett. De nem egyszerűen ételre volt szüksége. Felébredt benne a vágy a meleg kandallótűz, a sült hús illata, a zene és az édes bor után. És csupasznak érezte az oldalát ott, ahol a kardját szokta viselni.

- Kapsz majd egy lovat. – mondta Freya, amikor a szobájába ment, hogy összeszedje a holmikat, melyeket a nő ajándékozott neki. – Messze van a palota, gyalog egy nap alatt érnél csak oda.

- Köszönöm, úrnő. – nézett rá hálásan a lány, akibe visszatért a jó modor most, hogy rendeződni látszottak a dolgai.

- Boldogulsz majd vele?

- Remélem. – nevetett Rosie, aztán eszébe jutott Fandral, aki lovagló leckéket adott neki, és hirtelen elkomolyodott.

- Mi a baj? – kérdezte Freya, bár pontosan tudta, miről van szó.

- Fogalmam sincs, hogy fogadnak majd. – vallotta be a lány, és leült az ágy szélére. – Úgy érzem, őket is megtagadtam azzal, ahogy döntöttem.

- És ők hogy gondolkodnak erről?

- Nem tudom…

Freya odalépett hozzá, és a szemébe nézett. Lassan és vontatottan beszélt.

- Akkor legfőbb ideje, hogy befejezd a siránkozást, összepakolj és felülj a ló hátára. Örülhetsz, ha vacsorára hazaérsz.

Rosie megadóan sóhajtott, és követte a nőt az istállóba.

A ló, amit kapott, rikító napsárga volt, némi arany csillogással a farkán és a sörényében. Úgy tűnt, az állat békével viseli ezt a furcsa színt. Freya azt mondta, találkoznak még, Rosie pedig zavartan újra köszönetet mondott. Az esze már sokkal messzebb járt.

Kantáron vezette ki a lovat Freya kastélyának kertjéből. Azt mondta, szeretne még egy kicsit sétálni, mielőtt felül rá. Ebből a kicsiből azonban egészen sok lett. A nap a feje fölé ért, aztán elindult lefelé az égbolton. És ő ég mindig sétált, a lova kantárja az egyik kezében, a ló pedig a kantár végén a nyomában. Élvezte az új érzéseket, melyek eltöltötték, ahogy másképpen látta maga körül a világot. Még az ismerős dolgok is különlegessé váltak, mintha olyasmit látott volna meg bennük, amit eddig nem vett észre.

Keresztülsétált a mezőkön, a Szivárványhíd és a palota irányába, és igyekezett minél hosszabbra nyújtani az utazást, mert félt attól, ami vár majd rá.

Loki előbb a méregtől, utóbb az idegességtől remegett. Sejtette, hogy most ő volt az, aki elől eltitkoltak valamit, méghozzá valószínűleg már hosszabb ideje. Csakis meggyengült varázserejét okolhatta, amiért nem jött rá előbb. És most ez a gyengeség akadályozta meg abban, hogy csupán néhány pillanat alatt eljusson Freya kastélyába. Bármennyire is szerette volna, mégis visszatartotta a bizonytalanság. Kénytelen-kelletlen felnyergeltette a lovát, és hátat fordított a palotának.

Az almásderes csődör vidáman kocogott a tágas mezőn, szinte szárnyai nőttek a szabadságtól. Loki rettentően irigyelte tőle ezt a gondtalanságot. Neki most nem volt ideje a céltalan sétára. A ló oldalába vágta a csizmája sarkát, és gyors vágtába kezdett. Ez persze nem rontotta el a ló kedvét. Lábai alig érintették a fűszálak tetejét, és Loki azt vette észre, hogy előrehajol a nyeregben, és mosolyogva kapaszkodik a ló sörényébe. Lehunyta a szemét, és megengedte magának, hogy egy rövid pillanatra elfelejtse, hová tart, és élvezze a rég nem tapasztalt csendet meg nap melegét az arcán. Az volt a szerencséje, hogy az állat nemcsak erős szívvel, de jó reflexekkel is rendelkezett. Így már akkor lefékezett, hatalmas fűcsomókat rúgva fel a földről, amikor a sikoly épphogy eljutott a herceg füléig. Loki tágra nyílt szemmel bámult maga elé. A ló fejétől alig fél méterre ott fújtatott egy másik, borzasztóan sárga ló, melynek kötőfékjét karcsú ujjak tartották remegve.

A kéz egy halálsápadt, aranyszőke hajú, égkékszemű lányhoz tartozott. Loki képtelen volt megszólalni, megmoccanni, vagy egyáltalán levegőt venni, amikor Rosie szemébe nézett. A szíve viszont úgy ugrált a mellkasában, hogy azt hitte, szétrobbannak a bordái. Rosie felnézett rá a lova feje mellől, és bár szorosan a kantárba kellett kapaszkodnia, hogy ne remegjen a keze, és sűrűn pislogott, hogy visszakényszerítse a könnyeit, sokkal hamarabb megtalálta a hangját.

- Megőrültél? Majdnem elütöttél bennünket! – vágta a férfi fejéhez szemrehányóan, aztán elhallgatott, és csak bámulta a herceget, aki még mindig fent ült a nyeregben.

- Szép ló… - nyögte Loki, hogy mondjon végre valamit, és rákényszerítse magát a lélegzésre.

- Hazudsz. – vágta rá a lány, aztán odébb húzta a lovat a város felé. Legszívesebben persze Loki nyakába ugrott volna, de közben dühös is volt, és egyelőre könnyebb volt veszekedés közben megőriznie a méltóságát. Nem állt meg, miközben visszaszólt a válla fölött. – Mindig hazudsz.

- Te is hazudtál nekem. – húzta meg a herceg az almásderes kantárját, aztán leugrott a nyeregből, és megfordulva a lány után indult. – Azt mondtad, minden rendben lesz. Csak épp azt felejtetted el közölni, hogy mire készülsz.

Rosie rá sem pillantott, csak húzta tovább a lovat maga után.

- Tévedsz. Azt mondtam, minden másképp lesz. És különben is… Azt tettem, amiről azt gondoltam, hogy a legjobb.

- A legjobb? Mégis kinek? – vitatkozott Loki dühösen, és odébb hessegette a lovát, mert az össze akarta borzolni a haját az orrával.

- Asgard-nak, természetesen.

- Na persze… A hős halandó, aki feláldozza magát, és megmenti Asgard-ot! – gúnyolódott a férfi. – Arra nem gondoltál, mi lesz velem?

Rosie nem válaszolt, csak ment tovább lehajtott fejjel, a nyomában Freya lovával.

- Önző vagy. – mondta Loki szemrehányóan. Rosie megpördült, hogy csak úgy röpködtek a hajfürjeit, aztán elengedte a lova kantárját, és csípőre tett kézzel elállta a herceg útját.

- Én vagyok önző? – dühöngött, a mutatóujjával a herceg mellkasára bökve. – Te voltál az, aki elrabolt az otthonomból, hogy a saját titkos céljaira használjon fel. Jól tudtad, mi lesz a történet vége. Akkor meg miért vagy úgy meglepve, amiért végül tényleg megtörtént?

Loki a mellkasának szegezett mutatóujjra meredt.

- Soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy tényleg megteszed… - suttogta.

- Alábecsültél engem. Nem törődtél velem, csak azzal, hogy mire vagyok jó.

- Te meg az érzéseimmel nem törődtél! – kiáltotta Loki jó adag kétségbeeséssel a hangjában.

Rosie elfordította a tekintetét. Maga sem tudta, minek próbálkozott azzal, hogy bemesélje magának, semmi közük nincs egymáshoz.

- Csak egy halandó vagyok. Ne mondd, hogy tényleg komolyan…

Loki megfogta a lány karját és maga felé fordította.

- De igen. Azt gondoltam. És már nem vagy halandó, elfelejtetted?

- Most már mindegy. – morogta a lány, és félrenézett. Hirtelen elbizonytalanodott, és nem volt kedve az érzéseiről vitatkozni.

- Az ősökre, dehogy mindegy! – rázta meg Loki. – Napokon át ültem az ágyad szélén, és vártam, hogy kigyógyulj a sebből, amit az elf nyílvessző ütött. Aztán feláldoztam minden varázserőmet csak azért, hogy megmentsem a lelkedet. Utána tehetetlenül végignéztem, hogy meghalsz, és mindezek után még azt is meg kellett emésztenem, hogy újra élsz. Erre közlöd velem, hogy mindegy?

Rosie hitetlenkedve nézett rá, de a férfi szemében látnia kellett, hogy igazat mond.

- Nem tudtam… - motyogta zavartan. – Azt hittem, Godrud vigyázott rám…

- Én nem engedtem neki, hogy elmondja. – felelte Loki békülékenyebb hangon.

- Folyton csak hazudsz és titkolózol. – Ismételte meg saját magát a lány, mert hirtelen nagy szükségét érezte annak, hogy mondjon valamit, akármilyen ostobaságnak is hangzik.

- Megszokás… - mosolyodott el halványan a herceg, és a kezét lecsúsztatta a lány karjáról a derekára. – Rosie… Figyelj csak… Megígérem, hogy most egészen őszinte leszek hozzád.

Egyre közelebb húzta magához a lányt, és fejét egyre közelebb hajtotta hozzá. Rosie az illendőség kedvéért várt egy kicsit, és csak azután fonta a herceg dereka köré a karjait.

- Hallgatlak.

- Az a helyzet… Szóval… A lovad színe undorító.

- Hé…! – Rosie azonnal elhúzódott, és összeszorított öklével a férfi mellkasára ütött. Loki megpróbálta újra elkapni a karját, de ő odébb szaladt. – Te aljas gazember. Hozzám ne érj!

Loki felnevetett, de nem futott utána. Egyetlen aprócska kézmozdulat elég volt, és máris a lány útjába került. Széttárta a karjait és a lányra mosolygott.

- Fogócskázni akarsz?

Rosie tettetett bosszúsággal a helyén maradt, összefonta a mellkasa előtt a karjait, de az ellen nem tiltakozott, hogy a férfi újra átölelje.

- Te meg a kis trükkjeid… - morogta, miközben Loki nagy sóhajjal a lány hajába túrt.

- Szeretlek. – suttogta a fülébe, Rosie pedig megborzongott a hangjától. – És nem csak akkor, amikor dühös vagy.

- Ki mondta, hogy dühös vagyok? – kapta fel a fejét a lány, de belement a játékba. – Csak nem hiszem el, hogy komolyabb dolgokra is képes vagy.

- Például?

- Tudnál szerezni egy takarót?

Loki kuncogott egyet, és miközben a karjába kapta a lányt, már csak annyit kérdezett, hogy kockás vagy csíkos takaró legyen.

Freya mezőin dús és magas volt a fű, az asgardi nap pedig melegen sütött rájuk a csillagokkal szegélyezett kék égből. A lány egy ilyen gyönyörű napon csakis azt mondhatta, hogy neki igazából mindegy is.

Kis idő múlva Rosie lustán sóhajtott egyet, és halkan így szólt:

- Loki…

- Hm?

- A lovak… Azt hiszem, eltűntek…

- Nem érdekel… - motyogta a herceg némi rosszallással a hangjában, mivel megzavarták. Újra lehunyta a szemét, és ellentmondást nem tűrve folytatta ott, ahol abbahagyta.

- Én is szeretlek. – jegyezte meg Rosie két csók között teljesen feleslegesen, hiszen Loki tudta jól, hogy mi a helyzet.

Néhány takarón eltöltött óra múltán Loki elég varázserőt érzett már magában, hogy ne kelljen a lovak miatt aggódniuk. A sajátjáról tudta, hogy vissza fog találni a palotához, Rosie sárga lova miatt viszont egy pillanatig sem szomorkodott. A karjába kapta a lányt, aki szorosan hozzá bújt, és az arcát a nyakába fúrta.

Loki megrándult, aztán kuncogott egyet.

- Csiklandós vagy? – emelte fel Rosie a fejét csodálkozva, hogy ránézhessen.

- Igen… - vigyorgott a herceg, aztán ahogy a lány láthatóan törni kezdte valamin a fejét, hozzátette: - Ezt a részt az előbb kifelejtetted.

- Akkor sürgősen be kell pótolnom.

Rosie komoly képpel ránézett, aztán a karjait újra Loki nyaka köré fonta, és csókolgatni kezdte a nyakát, épp ott, ahol az előbb olyan furcsa reakciókat váltott ki az érintése.

- Hé… Hagyd abba! – ellenkezett a férfi, és megpróbált elhúzódni. Ami elég nem igazán sikerült, mivel nem volt szabad keze, Rosie pedig halkan dudorászva süketnek tettette magát.

Loki a talpára állította a lányt, aki csalódott morgással nézett vissza rá.

- Rosie… Nézd, ha nem viselkedsz, a palota helyett esetleg valahol egészen máshol kötünk ki. Nem valami okos ötlet varázslás közben megzavarni valakit.

- Nekem bárhol jó, ha te is ott vagy… - mosolygott a lány, de a herceg csak a fejét rázta.

- Komolyan mondom. Nem hiszem, hogy örülnél neki, ha a Szivárványhíd kapuja melletti sziklákon találnád magad, néhány centire a nagy semmitől.

Rosie nagyot sóhajtott.

- Jól van, ne mérgelődj. Menjünk.

Loki átölelte, és a fülébe súgva olyan ígéretet tett, amit Rosie azonnal elpirult. Mielőtt azonban a lány egyetlen megjegyzést is tehetett volna, a puha fű helyett kemény márványt érzett a lába alatt. Felemelte a fejét, és ott találta magukat Odin palotájának ebédlőjében. A látóhatár felé igyekvő nap megvilágította a termet, ahol már égett a tűz, megterítettek a lakomához, és az asztalok mellett teli pohárral a kézben beszélgettek a vendégek.

Hirtelen néma csend lett. Odin egyik hollója rikoltott fel az ablakban, és közben tisztán lehetett hallani, ahogy Loki megkönnyebbülten felsóhajt. Kihúzta magát, és a lányra nézve elmosolyodott. Rosie viszonozta a mosolyt, és kezével a férfi keze után tapogatózott. Amikor rátalált, megszorította.

Mindenki egyszerre kezdett el beszélni. Thor és Sif olyan gyorsan ugrottak fel az asztaltól, hogy mire a székük hangosan eldőlt, ők már ott álltak Loki és a lány mellett, és kérdésekkel kezdték el bombázni őket. Volstagg öblös hangon a szolgáknak kezdett el kiabálni, hogy hozzanak még sört. Odin sem tudta elrejteni a vidám mosolyt, és odahajolt a királynőhöz, hogy gyengéden letörölje Frigga örömkönnyeit az arcáról. Aztán megelégelte a zsivajt, felállt és lándzsájával nagyot koppantott a padlóra. A mennydörgő hang nyomán újra csend lett a teremben.

Odin odasétált a fiához. Thor és a többiek elhátráltak, és utat adtak a királynak. Loki szélesen mosolygott, ahogy az apjára nézett, de aztán meglátott valamit a szemében, amitől elkomolyodott. Rosie érezte a kezén, hogy egy pillanatra megremeg.

- Fiam… Emlékszel, mit mondtál, amikor először álltál elém a hírrel, hogy Midgard-ban valami érdekeset találtál? Azt mondtad, ez a lány nem közönséges halandó.

Loki felsóhajtott, és megszorította Rosie kezét, de közben nem rá, hanem az apjára nézett. Odin úgy tett, mintha nem vett volna észre semmit.

- Csodálkoztam volna, ha akkor teljesen őszinte vagy velünk, és azt sem mondhatnám, hogy örülök mindannak, ami történt.

A király hangja sötét volt és hideg a szigorúságtól. Loki lehajtotta a fejét.

- Mégis… Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem bántad meg, amit tettél, és végig Asgard megmentése lebegett a szemed előtt. Úgy vélem, a büntetést, amit megérdemelnél, már rég elszenvedted valaki másnak a kezétől. Most már csak az van hátra, hogy elviseld: nem te leszel az, akit Asgard megmentőjeként ma ünnepelni fogunk.

Loki szeme tágra nyílt a meglepetéstől, és megszólalni sem bírt. Thor viszont hangosan felnevetett a hátuk mögött, és ahogy óvatosan a királyra pillantott, Rosie látta a szemében a mosolyt, ami most olyan nagyon emlékeztette a hercegre. Odin a lány kezéért nyúlt, könnyed csókot lehelt rá, és kissé meghajtotta magát. Rosie hallotta, hogy Loki hangosan kifújta a levegőt.

- Üdvözöllek itthon. – mondta végül Odin, és mutatóujját fenyegetően a herceg felé emelte. Aztán tapsolt egyet, és otthagyta őket, hogy visszatérjen az asztalához.

Thor és Sif csak erre vártak. A herceg vállon veregette az öccsét, Sif pedig a tőle megszokott hevességgel nyilvánította ki az örömét, amiért viszontláthatja a lányt. Még arról sem feledkezett meg, hogy megdicsérje a haját. Közben Volstagg már közeledett feléjük két kupával.

Rosie körbenézett. A tekintetével a másik harcost kereste, de közben érezte, ahogy a félelem hidegen szorongatni kezdi a torkát. Fandral egészen idáig mozdulatlanul figyelte őket a háttérből. Amikor tekintete találkozott a lányéval, láthatóan elsápadt. Kinyitotta a száját, mintha mondani akart volna valamit, de amikor Rosie feléje indult, ő sarkon fordult, és hosszú, gyors léptekkel elhagyta a termet. A lány mély levegőt vett, és megpróbált tudomást sem venni arról, hogy könnyek gyűlnek a szemébe.

Miközben elindultak, hogy asztalhoz üljenek, ő a harcos után bámult. Nem hagyhatta így elmenni. Nagyot kortyolt a borba, amit Volstagg kínált neki, de ahogy az asztalhoz indultak, ő megtorpant, és elengedte Loki kezét. A herceg megállt, és visszanézett rá.

- Mi a baj? – kérdezte, és aggodalom villant meg a szemében.

- Fandral… - Rosie csak ennyit mondott, mert elszorult a torka. De Loki mindent értett. Elkomolyodva összehúzta a szemét, aztán bólintott, és homlokon csókolta a lányt.

- Menj csak… Várni foglak.

Rosie kirohant az ebédlőből.

Számtalan hely lehetett, ahol kereshette volna Fandralt, nem csupán a palotában, de még azon kívül is. Mégis, a megérzései azt súgták, menjen az istálló felé. Máris szörnyen érezte magát, ahogy megrohanták az emlékek, de még ennél is rosszabb lett volna, ha megtagadja azokat. Ami megtörtént, megtörtént, ostobaság lett volna bebeszélni magának, hogy nem hibás. Tudta, hogy nem kerülheti el ezt a beszélgetést, és hogy bármilyen nehéz is lesz bocsánatot kérnie, annál is nehezebb lesz azt kiérdemelnie.

Fandral nem volt az istállóban. Rosie igazából nem is volt meglepve, hogy a harcost az egyik fa alatt találta a fűben ücsörögve, éppen ott, ahol annak idején megvívtak egymással. A fülében csengtek az üres ígéretek, amiket akkor tett a férfinak. Nagyot sóhajtott, és csendben közelebb sétált.

A férfi tüntetően nem nézett rá, még akkor sem, amikor már ott állt közvetlenül mellette. Rosie letérdelt mellé és reszkető hangon kimondta a nevét.

- Fandral…

A férfi önkéntelenül is megremegett a lány könyörgő hangját hallva, pedig keménynek akarta mutatni magát. Összeszorította a száját, és elfordult.

- Kérlek… Beszélnünk kell… - suttogta Rosie.

- Tudom! – csattant fel a férfi hangosabban, mint azt szerette volna, és a lány felé kapta a fejét. – Tudom… - mondta újra halkabban.

Rosie nagyot sóhajtott, és mély levegőt vett.

- Nem kérhetem, hogy elhidd, amit mondok… És ahhoz sincs jogom, hogy megbocsátást várjak… Hazudtam neked és elárultalak…

Nem bírta folytatni. A lelkifurdalás és a bűnbánat, amit igyekezett eltemetni magában, most elborította, és a sírás kerülgette. Fandral nem szólt semmit. A hallgatása pedig rosszabb volt, mintha dühösen ordibált volna. Rosie tudta, hogy mondania kellene valamit, de nem talált olyan szavakat, melyek semmissé tették volna a vétkeit.

A harcos nézte a lányt, akinek az arcán csendesen folytak végig a könnyek. Gyönyörűbb volt, mint ahogy emlékezett rá, és sugárzott belőle az élet. Fandral összerezzent, ahogy eszébe jutott a barlang, és a pillanat, amikor ráébredt, hogy a lány halott. Akkor biztos volt benne, hogy a szíve kővé válik a fájdalomtól, és összeroppan az ürességtől, amit a lány hiánya okoz. Majd kénytelen volt meglepetten tudomásul venni, hogy semmi ilyesmi nem történt. Ott állt a lány mozdulatlan teste fölött, és végignézte, ahogy Loki elsiratja őt. A fájdalom pedig, amit érzett, szomorúsággal vegyült, szánalommal, és sajnálattal, amit a herceg iránt érzett.

- Nem emlékszem, hogy Loki mikor volt szerelmes utoljára. – mondta hirtelen, még mielőtt meggondolta volna, mi csúszik ki a száján. Rosie felkapta a fejét.

- Tessék? – kérdezte és letörölte a könnyeit. Azt hitte, rosszul hall.

- Tudod, hogy mennyire szeretlek. Soha, egy pillanatig sem kellett kételkedned ebben. De Loki… Neki te vagy az egyetlen. Sokáig ő maga sem hitte el, ami történt vele. Nem csoda, hogy félt bevallani bárkinek is.

- És én ugyanúgy elárultalak, ahogy ő. Hazudtam, pedig hogy gyűlölöm a hazugságot…

Fandral nagyot sóhajtott. A seb, melyet a lány ütött a szívén, már csak sajgott, nem fáj olyan észveszejtően, mint akkor, amikor Sif elmondta neki az igazságot. Nem ez volt az első eset, hogy ez történt vele. És a fájdalom sem fog sokáig tartani…

Felnézett a lányra, akinek nedves volt az arca a könnyektől. Mély levegőt vett, és hagyta, hogy a boldogság, amely Rosie szomorúsága mögött úgy ragyogott, mint a felhők mögött megbújó nap, őt is felmelegítse. Ki tudott volna nála jobban megbocsátani? Fandral, a harcos, a mindig lovagias és mindig elbűvölő… A hölgyek kedvence… Megbocsátott, és tudta, hogy nem fog sokáig egyedül maradni…

Közelebb hajolt hozzá, és megsimogatta az arcát. Rosie nagy, kerek szemekkel bámult rá, mint egy kisgyerek, aki rosszat csinált, és fél a következményektől.

- Láttalak meghalni… - suttogta Fandral. – És láttalak visszatérni, mint egy rég nem látott csillagot. Ki vagyok én, hogy megtagadjam tőled a boldogságot?

Rosie sírt és nevetett egyszerre. A harcos nyakába vetette magát, aki biztosan hanyatt esett volna, ha nincs a fa a háta mögött. Egy pillanatnyi gondolkodás után ő is átölelte a lányt.

Hosszú pillanatokig kuporogtak a fa tövében, míg Fandral egyszer csak furcsa hangot hallott.

- Rosie… - szólt a lánynak, aki elhúzódott tőle, és zavartan mosolygott.

- Igen, Fandral?

- Mikor ettél utoljára?

A lány összeráncolt szemöldökkel gondolkodni kezdett.

- Nem tudom. – vallotta be végül komoly képpel, aztán kipukkadt belőle a nevetés. – Te mikor ettél utoljára?

- Nem tudom. – nevetett vissza Fandral, aztán feltápászkodott, és magával húzta a lányt is. – Menjünk. Inni akarok veled. És nem mondd, hogy rosszul leszel tőle, mert tudom, hogy nem így van.

Rosie a szája elé tette a kezét, és megrázta a fejét. Egymás mellett sétáltak vissza a palotába. De Fandral többé nem fogta meg a lány kezét.


	20. Chapter 20

20.

A dolgok örökre megváltoztak. A bizonyosság, hogy mindez megváltoztathatatlan, időről időre Rosie elméjébe kapaszkodott, és ő képtelen volt tőle véglegesen megszabadulni. Az Yggdrasill gyümölcse gondoskodott róla, hogy immár Asgard-ot tekintse otthonának. Ám újra meg újra azon kapta magát, hogy a csillagokkal ékesített távoli horizontot fürkészi, és azon gondolkozik, aznap reggel milyen ízű pitét sütött a pék az utcában, ahol New York-ban azelőtt lakott.

Szórakozottan megvakarta a fejét. A haja számtalan kisebb copfba volt befonva, hogy ne zavarja őt a gyakorlásban. Végigsimított az ujjaival egy tincset, aztán megrázta a fejét, és azt figyelte, hogy ugrálnak a feje körül a fonatok.

Valaki a nevén szólította. Újra. Pislogott néhányat, aztán zavartan elmosolyodott.

- Ne haragudj. Azt hiszem, elgondolkoztam.

Loki a homlokát ráncolta és megrázta a fejét.

- Ennek semmi értelme. Hiába gyakorolsz minden nap, hiába csiszolod a technikádat, és én hiába tanítom meg neked az összes piszkos trükkömet, ha az első jött-ment éj-elf leszedi a fejedet, csak mert te képtelen vagy koncentrálni valami… - be sem fejezte a mondatot, csak tehetetlenül az égre emelte a kezét.

- Sütemény… - motyogta Rosie bűnbánóan. – Áfonyás süteményre gondoltam.

Tudta, hogy a hercegnek igaza van. Amióta csak a sors-istennők kegyeltje lett, – akiknek a létezésében egyébként még mindig nehezen hitt – számolatlanul teltek el a napok úgy, hogy semmi mást nem csinált, csak evett, aludt, és lovagolni meg harcolni tanult Lokitól. Minden szabad percüket együtt töltötték, és ő mégsem tudott szabadulni az emlékeitől, melyek az előző életéhez kötötték.

Megforgatta a kardot a kezében, és megpróbálta ellazítani a vállait. Körözni kezdett a herceg körül, aki a kezében felvillanó türkiz ragyogásból villámtőröket készült a lány felé dobni. Rosie dolga csak annyi lett volna, hogy megpróbálja hárítani őket. Lokinak persze esze ágában sem volt akár egyet is a lány felé dobni, amikor látta, hogy a szemei a messzeséget fürkészik, és a kardját sem tartja rendesen.

Rosie tudta, hogy a Föld számára halott. Bármit is talált róla a rendőrség, amely valószínűleg egy ideig nyomozott utána, már bizonyosan lemondtak róla. Asgard-ban, ahol nem voltak évszakok, elvesztette az időérzékét. Csak nagyon hosszú idő után merte megkérdezni Lokit, mennyi idő telt el azóta, hogy először hozta el őt a Földről.

Elnémult, amikor a herceg vonakodva elárulta, hogy mindez majdnem fél éve történt. Nagyot sóhajtott, és megpróbált nem gondolni rá. Persze nem sikerült.

- Szerelmem… - suttogta Loki, ahogy szorosan átölelte. – Ennek nem lesz jó vége… Meg kellene szabadulnod a köteléktől, ami Midgard-hoz köt. Te már ide tartozol. És hozzám…

Rosie tehetetlenül megrázta a fejét, és odabújt hozzá, és a hajába rejtette az arcát.

- Én próbálok… De folyton kísért a múlt. Furdal a kíváncsiság, mi történt a barátaimmal. Vajon mit gondoltak, amikor nyom nélkül eltűntem? Hiányoztam nekik egyáltalán?

- Halottnak hisznek, úgy vélem. – mondta Loki. – A halandók nem tudnak rólunk. És ennek így is kell maradnia.

- El sem búcsúzhattam tőlük… - nyöszörgött Rosie, bár attól nem tartott, hogy sírni fog. Azon már rég túl volt.

- Meg kell szabadulnod az árnyaktól. Különben képtelen leszel élvezni az új életedet. Nem bírnám elviselni, ha elveszítenélek, márpedig ez fog történni.

Loki komolyan aggódni kezdett. A Nornák nem azért ajándékoztak a lánynak egy új életet, hogy ő eltékozolja azt, miközben a régi miatt szomorkodik. Gondolkodás nélkül visszaveszik, amit adtak, ha egy kicsit is úgy érzik, Rosie nem értékeli eléggé.

Voltak persze ötletei, hogyan tudná elvonni a lány figyelmét, és ezek ellen általában Rosie-nak sem volt kifogása. De még a szerelem sem tudta a lányt megszabadítani a kísértetektől.

Végül megelégelte a dolgot. Amikor az ágyban feküdtek, - történetesen az ő ágyában, mivel a lányt olyan rossz emlékek fűzték a sajátjához, melyben korábban szinte mindig betegen vagy lábadozva feküdt, hogy inkább a férfiében szeretett aludni – és Rosie megint az aranyozott faragványokkal díszített plafont kezdte el bámulni, Loki úgy döntött, most vagy soha. Odahajolt a lányhoz, és addig csókolta, amíg az kuncogva levegő után kezdett el kapkodni, aztán közölte vele, hogy most azonnal felkel, felöltözik, és lesz szíves vele jönni. Rosie meglepetten nézett a herceg acélkék szemeibe, melyek villámokat szórtak, aztán engedelmesen bólintott.

Loki felnyergeltette a lovát, és a lányt maga elé ültetve meg sem álltak a Szivárványhíd kapujáig. Heimdall, a Kapuőr moccanás nélkül állt a kupola közepén, ahonnan jól láthatta a csillagokkal teleszórt végtelen űrt, és a Birodalmakat. Kézen fogva léptek oda mellé. Rosie szorosan odabújt a herceghez. Még mindig szédült a lábainál dübörgő tenger, meg a mélyben tátongó nagy semmi látványától.

- Heimdall… - szólította meg Loki tisztelettel a hangjában a Kapuőrt. – Látod Midgard-ot?

Az Őr a végtelenmesszeségbe tekintett; hunyorgás vagy pislogás nélkül, majd egy halvány mosoly jelent meg a szája sarkában.

- Hiányzol nekik, Rosie… - mondta végül hátra sem pillantva a lányra. – Hiányzol nekik. De már lemondtak rólad.

Rosie döbbenten nézett a hercegre, de Loki a megértően szomorú arckifejezése ellenére sem szólalt meg. A lány odalépett Heimdall mellé, és kényszerítette magát, hogy a talpa alatt feltáruló mindenséget bámulja.

- Eltűntél, hát keresni kezdtek. – magyarázta a Kapuőr. – Majd idővel feladták a reményt. Midgard számára Rosie Benson megszűnt létezni.

Loki melléjük sétált, és megfogta a lány kezét, aki moccanni sem tudott, amíg meg nem emésztette a hallottakat. Nem kezdett el ugrálni örömében, de nem is rogyott térdre zokogva. Nem tudta eldönteni, mit is érezzen, amiért mindent elveszített, és közben olyan sokat kapott helyette cserébe. Loki megszorította a kezét, de nem akarta megzavarni őt a hiábavaló beszéddel. Egy kis idő múlva gyengéden magával húzta vissza a palotába. Ő pedig nem ellenkezett.

- Jó, hogy jössz, fiam. – szólította meg Odin a herceget, ahogy a trónterembe léptek. – Érdekes híreket kaptam.

Loki kérdő tekintettel nézett a bátyjára, meg a harcosokra, akik már felsorakoztak az aranytrón mellett, és minden jel szerint már csak rájuk vártak.

- Feltételezem, nincs túl nagy baj… - jegyzete meg, amikor észrevette, hogy Thor, Sif, de még Fandral is szélesen vigyorog. Rosie persze semmit sem értett az egészből, és magában reménykedve megjegyezte, hogy ez talán egyszer még megváltozik.

- Az attól függ… - jegyezte meg Odin, de közben a szája széle finoman rángatózni kezdett a visszafogott nevetéstől. – Dwalin unatkozik.

Rosie összerándult, ahogy Thor meg Volstagg mennydörgésszerű kacagásban törtek ki. Ő is mosolyogni kezdett, bár ostobának érezte magát, amiért fogalma sincs, hogy min nevetnek.

- Apám, ha jól gondolom, az ügy nem tűr halasztást, igaz?

- Három nap alatt tíz üzenetet kaptam tőle, fiam. Szerintem elég, ha holnap reggel indultok. – nevetett Odin.

Rosie megrángatta Loki kezét, és amikor a herceg odafordult hozzá, mérgesen ráparancsolt.

- Most azonnal mondd meg, mi az ördögről van szó, vagy sikítok!

Loki megállás nélkül kuncogott, miközben meghajolt az apja felé, intett a többieknek, hogy kövesség őket, és kivezette a lányt a teremből. Rosie látványosan nagy levegőt vett, mire a herceg megadóan csókot nyomott a homlokára, és beavatta őt a részletekbe.

- Dwalin a törpék királynője. Harcias nőszemély, de apámat szórakoztatja, és igyekszik komolyan venni a királynőt, annak ellenére, hogy csupán olyan magas, mint Freki. Amikor ilyen üzenetet küld, azt szó szerint kell érteni. Tényleg unatkozik, és viszket a tenyere a fejszéjén. Apám igyekszik ápolni ezt a barátságot azzal, hogy küld neki pár hordó mézsört. És nekünk sem árt egy kis testmozgás…

- És az sem utolsó szempont, hogy a törpék jól főznek. – tette hozzá Volstagg, megerősítve a lány gyanúját a királynő hovatartozását illetően.

Rosie sejtette, milyen választ fog kapni, de azért rákérdezett.

- Pontosan mit értenek a törpék testmozgás alatt?

- Itt az ideje, hogy szerezzünk neked egy megfelelő páncélt. – tette a lány vállára a kezét Sif. – A törpéket könnyű kicselezni, de ha véletlenül megcsapna valamelyikük, jobb, ha fel vagy rá készülve.

- Harci játékok… - nevetett Thor is vidáman, miközben az istállók felé sétáltak.

- És mellette vadkanfőző verseny, vásár a palota mellett, trollvadászat a kincsesbányában, és lakoma minden este…

- Minden este… - nyögte a lány. – Mégis hány napig szoktak tartani ezek a … játékok?

Loki hátulról átölelte őt, miközben Volstagg belemerült egy vitába Thor-ral azzal kapcsolatban, hogy a legutóbbi játékok két, vagy két és fél hónapig tartottak.

- Ráérünk. – suttogta a herceg Rosie fülébe. – Időnk van bőven. És ígérem, hogy saját szobánk lesz.

A lány megfordult a karjai között, hogy a szemébe nézhessen. Loki vigyorgott, és egyik kezével kihúzta Maerdyl-t a lány övéből.

- Ígérem, minden pillanatát élvezni fogod. De most fogadj szót szépen Sif úrnőnek, és hagyd, hogy valódi harcosnak öltöztessen fel. – Aztán suttogva, hogy csak a lány hallja, hozzátette: - Várlak a könyvtárban.

Rosie lehunyta a szemét, és nagyot sóhajtott, miközben a haját felborzolta Loki varázslata.

A dolgok tényleg megváltoztak.

De kit érdekel?


	21. Chapter 21

Kedves Olvasó!

Ez az iromány egy úgynevezett fanfiction. Vagyis egy már létező alkotás szereplői által ihletett, az író saját szórakoztatására készített mű.

Ne tessék túlzottan komolyan venni.

A szereplők és a helyszínek az alábbi keverékből állnak: a Thor című film, a Marvel által megálmodott hősök, és az eredeti skandináv mitológia.

Ami tetszett, megtartottam, ami nem, azt nem használtam fel. Már ha valakinek hiányérzete támadt volna…

Hangulatkeltés céljából listáztam néhány dalt, ami tetszett nekem. Remélem, másnak is bejön majd.

Jó szórakozást!

((A dalok, és a dalszövegek nem képezik a tulajdonomat. Mint ahogy senki sem a történetben, aki korábban más fejében született meg.))

Chari

Rosie első dala ( ):

watch?v=uoJDdFf_u-I

(Az én magyarításom a szöveg, amúgy nem szöveghű a fordítás. Az első 1-2 perc elég amúgy a zenéből, mert hosszú.)

Rosie második dala:

watch?v=Mby3zojA8Hc

(Csak Rosie énekel, Loki neeeem)

Első tánc (Rosie és Fandral):

watch?v=iV9Ow4kOA4E

Második tánc (Rosie és Fandral majd Loki):

watch?v=kiI4Lz-KMn4&feature=relmfu

Harmadik tánc (Rosie és Loki):

watch?v=b_O2yCIPjEA

Szívből ajánlom a Thor című film saját zenéjét is.

((Még nem jöttem rá, miért ne teszi be a watch linkek elé, hogy youtube... Írjátok be léci, úgy menni fog...Bocsi.))


End file.
